El sueño de venganza
by Miruru
Summary: "Lo que más le llamó la atención de ese demonio no fue tanto su apariencia, fue más el simple hecho de ver que en la comisura de sus ojos azules, acunadas por aquellas pestañas rubias más largas de lo que parecía a simple vista, había dos pequeñas lágrimas. Fue algo extraordinario, y es que en su vida había visto a un demonio llorar." Frain - R18
1. El lobo con piel de oveja

**El sueño de venganza**

**Capítulo 1 - El lobo con piel de oveja**

Plata y oro formaban aquella armadura que le había sido entregada para protegerse de cualquier ataque. No sabía quién la había forjado, pero a sus oídos había llegado la historia de que fue un ángel de alto rango que se había cansado de la vida de pelea y se había marchado a un retiro. Irónicamente, nunca pudo apartarse del todo de ese mundo y siguió construyendo armaduras hasta que se cansó y usó aquella espada recién hecha para abrirse las entrañas. Era curioso que alguien tan atormentado hubiese sido capaz de crear cosas tan brillantes.

No es que creyese en ángeles y demonios porque fuese un muchacho fantasioso, es que él era uno de esos ángeles, como los que los humanos habían dibujado desde tiempos inmemorables en los murales de las iglesias y a los que atribuían anunciaciones divinas. No todo era tan bonito como lo pintaban, pero sí, existían, al igual que lo hacían los demonios.

Había una significante diferencia entre la apariencia real de los demonios y las ilustraciones realizadas por las personas: aquellos seres tenían más apariencia humana de la que habían imaginado. Esa era la manera ideal de embaucarles y por ese motivo ellos bajaban a la Tierra, para vigilar que no se salieran con la suya. Sintió una mano sobre su hombro y se erizó ligeramente al no esperar ese contacto. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con un chico de ojos azules y sonrisa deslumbrante con dientes perfectamente alineados. Su cabello era rubio oscuro y destacaba un curioso mechón corto, que nacía cerca de su flequillo y que se mantenía tieso hacia arriba, desafiando las leyes de la lógica. Iba vestido con una túnica blanca, holgada, y sobre ésta descansaba una enorme armadura que casi parecía duplicar el mismo peso de ese muchacho. Sobresalían unas alas blancas como la nieve que se encogían y estiraban cuando hablaba con demasiado ímpetu, casi como si fuese un tic.

- Llevas un rato mirándola, ¿necesitas que te ayude a ponértela? -de repente se rió y le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro- No te preocupes. Tampoco es tu primera misión fuera y, además, sólo vamos a echar un vistazo. No tenemos por qué encontrarnos a nadie. Quizás hasta podamos ayudar a algún humano. Son graciosos y amables con nosotros.

Se sintió turbado por esa proximidad así que sonrió nerviosamente, se hizo a un lado y se puso la armadura. Le dio las gracias escuetamente y cogió su arma. Era el momento de emprender el viaje. No habló demasiado porque se encontraba nervioso, pensando en cualquier posible imprevisto o en qué debería decir si se topaba con algún humano que pudiera verle. No todas las personas lo hacían, eso les facilitaba las cosas muchas veces.

Las fuentes decían que cerca de una localidad cuyo nombre no podía recordar, en un bosque poblado, había unos seres que parecían lobos que se dedicaban a matar personas. El Consejo había sospechado que aquellas acciones podían ser causadas por demonios de menor rango, que eran los más insubordinados. Aquella zona era espesa, la luz apenas entraba a causa de la vegetación y estaba llena de arbustos que habían crecido. Se había cruzado con algunos animales que se le quedaban mirando fijamente, como si hubieran visto una aparición.

Ellos también podían verle. Luego los humanos se quedaban extrañados cuando sus mascotas ladraban a la nada o se quedaban mirando un punto fijo. Era una pena que la gente ya no creyese en ellos con la misma fuerza, les estaba convirtiendo en seres más fríos. Antes, hacía siglos, era sumamente sencillo aparecer delante de un humano y entablar una conversación con ellos. Ahora lo difícil era hallar este tipo de persona, escaseaba demasiado. La pérdida de la fe en la raza humana podía ser algo preocupante.

El bosque se terminó y no encontró al ángel que le había acompañado. Se habían separado al poco de entrar y la espesura del bosque era tal que a duras penas podían ver lo que les rodeaba a una larga distancia. Entonces, a lo lejos, divisó una figura que le llamó la atención. Con sigilo se fue aproximó para ver quién era y paró en seco al darse cuenta de que lo que tenía delante no era un humano, era un demonio. La prueba eran aquellos cuernos sobre sus cabellos rubios que tenía acomodados entre esa media melena que se ondulaba por las puntas. Iba vestido con una especie de armadura negra, con zonas con forma de pinchos, y que cubría una camiseta de tirantes negra y unos pantalones largos del mismo color.

De éstos últimos, a la altura del trasero, sobresalía una cola que acababa con forma de punta de flecha, de color roja y que en ese momento caía hacia abajo, sin voluntad alguna. Sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención de ese demonio no fue tanto su apariencia, fue más el simple hecho de ver que en la comisura de sus ojos azules, acunadas por aquellas pestañas rubias más largas de lo que parecía a simple vista, había dos pequeñas lágrimas. Fue algo extraordinario, en su vida había visto a un demonio llorar. Siempre había pensado que eran seres viles sin sentimientos y que disfrutaban sembrando la semilla de la desesperación en la mente de aquellos que se cruzaban por su camino. En algunos casos ya estaba plantada desde antes y ellos se encargaban de cuidarla, como un buen jardinero, haciendo que germinara y se convirtiese en una infección fuerte que se extendía por la débil alma humana.

Su pensamiento racional, el primero de todos, fue que tenía que darse media vuelta y avisar a Alfred, su acompañante, de que había encontrado un demonio. Quizás debería ser él el que se encargara de luchar contra ese ser hasta matarle. Pero, por otra parte, no lograba sacar el coraje para moverse mientras podía ver que aquel hombre, por llamarlo de alguna manera, se encogía y agachaba su cabeza mientras sus espaldas se movían con violencia. Se preguntaba qué le atormentaba hasta ese punto. ¿Y si hablaba con él?

¡Menuda risa! Eso sí que sería una absoluta locura.

¿O no?

Su cuerpo decidió que era buena idea acercarse un paso y entonces pudo ver que el demonio se daba cuenta de que no estaba solo y se tensaba por completo. Carraspeó como si acabara de llegar y quisiera llamar su atención. El demonio se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando a ese muchacho. Sobre su cabeza había un anillo dorado que brillaba con fuerza. Sus ojos eran grandes, verdes, vivos y deslumbrantes y sus cabellos del color del chocolate y cortos se despeinaban a placer mientras al mismo tiempo poblaban su cabeza. Vestía una túnica blanca y sobre ésta llevaba una armadura tan reluciente que se podía ver reflejada en ella. Sobre la espalda le nacían un par de alas, más grandes de lo normal, de un blanco impoluto y brillante que deslumbraba bajo ese sol del mediodía. Se quedó mirándole de una forma un poco tensa, casi avergonzada y el rubio no pudo más que expresar desconfianza.

- No te asustes, te prometo que no voy a atacarte. Me llamo Antonio. Sé que se supone que no deberíamos hablar pero no he podido evitar ver que estabas llorando y bueno... En general no me gusta ver llorar a nadie.

Hubo un denso silencio que no fue roto por el demonio. Antonio arqueó una ceja y le miró casi expectante. Oh, vamos, seguro que mudo no era. No había oído que ningún ángel o demonio no pudiese hablar o ver, y éste no parecía herido.

- ¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato? -preguntó Antonio sonriendo un poco. No quería que pensara que era peligroso y una sonrisa de ese tipo era el gesto para sellar una tregua y una expresión de complicidad.

- Como si eso fuese posible... -dijo el rubio tras suspirar. No parecía muy contento por su presencia pero al menos no estaba tan a la defensiva.

- ¿Qué haces aquí solo? ¿Por un casual no sabrás algo de esos lobos o animales que están atacando a los humanos?

- No tengo ni idea. Yo estaba aquí solo desde hace horas y es la primera vez que vengo en meses. -murmuró sin ánimo el rubio, como si no le apeteciese estar hablando y encontrase más placer en el silencio.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? -le preguntó Antonio sin poder resistir la tentación de lanzar una tras de otra. Le producía curiosidad y mientras fuese contestando, ¿por qué no hacerlo?

- ¿Y este interrogatorio? Si sigues creyendo que yo tengo algo que ver con eso de los lobos te diré-

- ¡No, no...! ¡No es nada de eso! De verdad que creo que no eres culpable. Lo que pasa es que me gustaría saber cómo puedo dirigirme a ti. Llamarte "demonio" no me parece correcto. Ya te he dicho mi nombre antes, soy Antonio. ¿Y tú?

Otro silencio que parecía que era capaz de alargarse durante largos minutos. Antonio observaba a ese demonio con una sonrisa amigable mientras que éste le miraba con indiferencia. Viendo que no decía nada, ni se iba, ni se movía, simplemente le miraba con esa sonrisa y los labios entreabiertos, como expectante, el rubio suspiró.

- Me llamo Francis. -cedió finalmente.

- ¿Lo ves? Ya sabía yo que tenías un nombre. Además es uno bastante bueno, me gusta.

- ¿Eres así de parlanchín con todos los demonios que te encuentras o es que eres así de tontorrón? -le preguntó Francis tras un segundo de silencio.

- ¡Pues claro que no hablo tanto con los demonios que me he encontrado! Tampoco es que me haya encontrado a muchos... -se frotó una mejilla avergonzado- Lo que pasa es que me ha llamado la atención que estuvieras llorando.

- Te llaman la atención unas cosas muy tontas... -murmuró tras hacer rodar la mirada.

- A mí no me parece tonto. Nunca había visto a un demonio llorar, me ha chocado mucho. No pensaba que pudierais hacerlo. No te lo tomes a mal...

Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su rostro y se acercó a él tranquilamente. La mano derecha de Francis se aproximó a la mejilla de Antonio y éste ni se inmutó. La sonrisa del rubio se acentuó mientras seguía hablando, acariciando con la yema de los dedos aquella piel que casi parecía porcelana de lo perfecta que estaba. El de cabellos castaños se sorprendió porque aquellos dígitos estaban calientes, mucho más que lo que los suyos lo estaban y parecían casi arder contra su piel. ¿Por qué tenía que tocarle para hablar? Ni idea, pero no sentía miedo.

- No todos los demonios son como se piensa, señor Antonio. Igual que no todos los ángeles son trigo limpio. En todas partes hay traidores.

Sus dedos fueron descendiendo por su mejilla y en un gesto más brusco le agarró el mentón y lo sujetó a la altura ideal para que sus labios estuvieran cerca, a la ideal para un beso. Antonio se tensó por esa cercanía tan repentina, tan extraña.

- ¿Y quién me iba a decir hoy a mí que la suerte iba a estar de mi parte y que me iba a encontrar con el hijastro del gran arcángel?

Sintió que le daba un vuelco el estómago al escuchar toda aquella información que él en ningún momento había desvelado y presenciar aquella sonrisa torcida que se formó en el rostro del demonio. Lo siguiente se sucedió de manera atropellada y no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar o contrarrestarlo. La mano que había estado en el mentón le empujó y una de las piernas se coló entre las suyas y le hizo la zancadilla. Antonio vio en cámara lenta cómo caía contra el suelo, a Francis cada vez más grande, su mirada azulada, fría y calculadora, casi como el hielo.

El golpe que se dio contra el suelo parecía haber devuelto el tiempo a su cauce habitual. Francis se movió hasta tener sus piernas una a cada lado de la cintura del ángel que estaba sobre el suelo, al segundo siguiente estiró la mano y un cúmulo de oscuridad surgió de la nada y se arremolinó en su mano formando un tridente cuyas puntas se movieron con vida propia y se amontonaron formando una única lanza puntiaguda gruesa. No dudó ni un momento, al segundo siguiente la había clavado en el hueco de la armadura a la altura de su hombro, que quedaba al descubierto al estar tirado en el suelo.

Antonio gritó y su columna se arqueó, convulsionado por el dolor que le colapsaba los sentidos. La sangre brotó de su herida y el grito se quedó ahogado mientras sus labios boqueaban como un pez fuera del agua. Sentía lágrimas humedecer la comisura de sus ojos y la mano contraria se movió y se posó sobre la lanza, como si intentara apartarla. Francis sonrió de lado, apoyó la bota en una de las muescas de la lanza y pronunció unas palabras en un idioma desconocido para Antonio, o quizás es que estaba demasiado adolorido como para reaccionar. La lanza brilló y el ángel se revolvió al sentir que algo se metía en su organismo. El demonio pisó el arma con más fuerza, adentrándola más en la carne de aquel ser de luz que estaba bajo su cuerpo, logrando otro grito agónico.

El de cabellos castaños volvió a convulsionar y se quedó quieto, respirando irregularmente mientras su cabeza se había quedado ladeada hacia la derecha. Sus ojos verdes estaban nublados por el dolor y un hilo de sangre surgía y se hacía visible desde la comisura de la boca hacia su mentón. Estaba medio inconsciente. Francis dejó de apretar pero no desclavó la lanza, que se aguantaba erguida, empalada en aquella masa de carne. Dio una vuelta a su alrededor, como un depredador que olisquea a su presa. No había duda, era el hijastro del arcángel mayor. Muy, muy afortunado...

- Esta es mi lección para ti hoy, pequeño Antonio... -le agarró del flequillo y tiró de él para que le mirara. Aunque agotados, sus ojos verdes le observaron- Nadie es quien parece que es... No te olvides de mi nombre. Quiero que lo recuerdes día tras día mientras te dure el tormento. Espero que lo sufras bien. -le sonrió y soltó su cabello- No me decepciones, a tu amiguito Francis no le haría ninguna gracia...

El dolor volvió a multiplicarse cuando sin delicadez alguna Francis retiró la lanza de su cuerpo. En ese momento sí que podía sentir la sangre abandonándole. Su visión se había tornado borrosa y violentos temblores le sacudían por momento. Le dolía horrores y según qué movimiento le provocaba una sensación de calor que le abrasaba. Miró hacia un lado y vio que Francis observaba ausentemente el sitio en el que había estado hasta que el ángel había hecho acto de presencia. Repentinamente desapareció y Antonio jadeó al intentar moverse.

- Alfred... -su voz sonaba irregular- ¡Alfred, joder...!

Pensaba que su esfuerzo era en vano hasta que escuchó unos pasos y la voz de aquel chico. Pudo notar que le movía para cargarle y el dolor le hizo apretar dientes y sentirse más mareado. Fue capaz de percibir que de nuevo volaban, aunque él vagaba más entre la inconsciencia y la realidad. Todo le pesaba. ¿Iba a desvanecerse? ¿Es que era un idiota por haber creído a un demonio? Pero las lágrimas parecían reales. Tampoco era la primera vez que le engañaban. Le daba la impresión de que todo a su alrededor se oscurecía. Pudo de repente notar una mano en su mejilla y una voz clara en su oído.

- Toda una pena que de tan inocente que eres, te vuelves idiota.

El corazón le dio un vuelco al reconocer esa voz. Se tensó, miró bruscamente hacia su derecha y durante un segundo pudo ver aquellos ojos azules, sus labios curvados en una sonrisa manipuladora y su cabello rubio. Al segundo siguiente se despertó jadeando y notando su hombro palpitar. Unos brazos le sujetaron y le apretaron contra la cama de manera gentil. Una chica, de cabellos rubios cortos rizados hacia las puntas, le pasó la mano por la mejilla para lograr su atención.

- Eh, Antonio, tranquilo. Estás a salvo en casa. Soy yo, soy Belinda. ¿Lo ves? Relájate. No tienes nada que temer. Tus heridas empeorarán si te mueves tanto.

Los ojos verdes del muchacho se enfocaron en el rostro de ella, que sonreía dulcemente aunque no podía ocultar su preocupación. Se dio cuenta de que ya habían dejado atrás el mundo de los humanos y que volvían a estar en ese reino al que los demonios no podían acceder sin jugarse la vida. Suspiró pesadamente y se relajó contra la cama. Parecía que le habían apaleado entre cuatro personas, aunque no sabía si eso era lo que se sentiría porque nunca había recibido una paliza por el estilo. La muchacha le pasó un paño fresco por el rostro que le sentó como una bendición.

- Tienes suerte de que Alfred tenga la fuerza de una mole a pesar de estar muy delgado. Te ha traído todo el camino sin problema alguno. Ya cuando llegaba respiraba un poco acelerado, pero nada grave. En cambio tú... Qué susto nos has pegado.

- Lo siento...

Su voz había sonado ronca y hasta a él le sorprendió escucharse de aquel modo. El intento fue hasta complicado. ¿Cómo podía llegar a doler tanto hablar? Belinda era una chica que trabajaba como cuidadora por aquella zona de la ciudad. Antonio la conocía porque un día vio que ayudaba a una señora mayor a levantarse del suelo sobre el que había caído. ¿Cómo un ser inmortal -en apariencia- llegaba a viejo? Bueno, era sencillo, los ángeles y los demonios eran seres vivos en el fondo, aunque su ritmo de maduración era mucho más lento que el de un simple humano. Ella era una muchacha que se portaba bien con todos y la prueba era que poco tardó en entrar como enfermera. Era conocida por toda la ciudad por su simpatía y había interactuado con ella unas cuantas veces que había venido al hospital de acompañante. Era algo así como una hermana, le gustaba charlar con ella de vez en cuando, pero tampoco es que tuvieran una relación muy íntima.

Belinda sonrió e hizo un gesto de negación con la mano, para quitarle importancia a la situación. Antonio estaba muy serio, seguramente estaba herido su orgullo también por haber dejado que le hiriesen de esa manera. Ella no sabía todos los detalles, puesto que Alfred no lo había visto. No sería ideal que lo primero que hiciera tras despertar fuese presionarle para que le contara qué había acontecido mientras estaba solo para terminar de esa manera.

- No pasa nada. Lo importante ahora es que estés bien, hay gente que se preocupa por ti. -dijo ella con ímpetu.

- Ya será para menos... -dijo Antonio no muy convencido mientras se miraba hacia el hombro, vendado. Esperaba que su ritmo de regeneración cumpliera con las expectativas y que en unos días notara mejoría.

- Claro que no es para menos. Yo me preocupo por ti, por ejemplo. Y estoy segura de que el chico que está fuera también se preocupa por ti, por mucho que lleve farfullando un buen rato en voz baja.

- No deberías preocuparte por alguien como yo. Estaré bien. ¿Y qué chico? -dijo despegando los ojos verdes de las blancas vendas.

- Voy a avisarle de que ya has despertado y dejaré que pase. Le he hecho salir fuera porque estaba muy alterado y hacía ruido. Un paciente necesita reposo, es lo que siempre he dicho.

El chico suspiró pesadamente y cerró los ojos cuando escuchó que Belinda había salido de la estancia y había cerrado la puerta tras de sí. No estaba seguro de quién se trataría ese chico, pero tenía la intuición de que sería él. Era el único que a veces demostraba cierto interés hacia su persona, aunque fuese para machacarle luego con sus palabras. Alfred seguro que no era, no es que fuesen tan amigos. Además, Belinda le conocía, habían flirteado en un par de ocasiones cuando el rubio se había hecho alguna herida. Si hubiese sido él, ella le hubiera llamado por el nombre o hubiese dado una descripción ligeramente ofensiva sobre el ángel.

La estancia en la que estaba era blanca, como casi todo en esa ciudad o inclusive en el Reino. ¿Por qué daba la impresión de que el único color que les pegaba era el blanco? Parecía que pensar en otra tonalidad era tabú, una señal de corrupción. La cama era bastante confortable y le cubría un edredón crema que estaba hecho de plumas. A la derecha había una mesita de madera con una silla en cada extremo y en el otro una pequeña planta que le daba la impresión de que era artificial. Ni idea de cómo las hacían.

El sonido de la puerta golpeando contra la pared fue ensordecedor y le hizo sentir una fuerte migraña dentro de su cabeza. Allí, bajo el marco, pudo ver a ese chiquillo que conocía bien. Su apariencia era la de un chaval de unos veinte años, sus ojos eran de color miel y su cabello formaba una media melena que le llegaba hasta el mentón. Destacaba un rizo en su cabeza, que se elevaba hacia arriba. No entendía cómo había tantos ángeles con rizos extraños.

- Si quieres matarnos de un susto, te aseguro que lo estás haciendo de miedo... -dijo el joven ángel, ataviado con una túnica blanca con adornos dorados por las esquinas.

- Lovi, creo que lo que -

- Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames Lovi, mi nombre es Lovino. Más te vale decirlo entero. -interrumpió el chico rápidamente. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo con Antonio y por más que se lo decía, le ignoraba en demasiadas ocasiones.

- Perdona... Lovino, no creo que lo que me convenga ahora es que vengas a echarme la bronca. Me duele un poco, ¿sabes? -dijo sonriendo con resignación. Decir "poco" era un eufemismo. Sería acertado decir que le dolía bastante y que no quería moverse para no volver a experimentar el horror.

- ¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado ahí afuera? Alfred no vio ni a un alma y tú apareces con el hombro perforado. Es de locos. -dijo Lovino suavizando su tono. Agarró una silla, la arrastró y se sentó delante.

- ¿Dónde está padre? -preguntó Antonio al no verle por ninguna parte.

- Ha salido con Feliciano hacia el norte. Te envía sus mejores deseos y que te cures pronto. También querrá hablar contigo a su regreso.

- Ya... -replicó tras encogerse de hombros. Imaginaba que pasaría algo así. ¿Por qué seguía decepcionándose? Tendría que dejar de ilusionarse. En realidad no es que estuviese triste, estaba acostumbrado.

- ¿Me vas a explicar qué ha pasado? Ya sabes que él es más inflexible que yo en estas cosas y será mejor que pensemos en alguna excusa si es necesario.

- Fue un demonio... -empezó tras estar unos segundos en silencio- Le encontré llorando y me produjo curiosidad así que me acerqué y empecé a hablar con él. Aunque no estaba muy contento, al menos parecía apaciguado.

- ¿¡Qué!? -espetó sin poder escuchar más de la historia. Se dio cuenta de lo agudo que su grito había sonado y no quería que todo el mundo en la planta se enterara así que bajó el tono hasta convertirlo en un susurro. Se fue hacia Antonio y le agarró la camiseta que llevaba, con cuidado de no hacerle daño- ¿Me estás diciendo que te acercaste a un demonio para hablar con él? Eso es muy grave, Antonio. No se hacen amigos con los demonios. ¿Dónde has estado viviendo todos estos años? ¿Es que tus sesos de repente son serrín?

- Estaba llorando... -se quejó Antonio.

- Era mentiiiiiraa... -dijo con un tono inflexible Lovino- ¿Es que eres tonto? ¿Quién en su sano juicio hubiese creído que esas lágrimas de cocodrilo eran de verdad? Sólo tú. Porque eres un tontorrón. Ya le dije al abuelo que esto era una mala idea. No estás hecho para luchar.

- ¡Oye...! Claro que puedo luchar. Lo que pasa es que tengo que coger experiencia. Además, los demonios no tienen que ser todos malos.

- Baja ya de tu nube de azúcar y regresa a la realidad. ¡Por supuesto que son malos! La prueba es lo que te ha hecho después, ¿no crees?

- Ha sido rarísimo... Pero sí, quería hacerme sufrir y sabía quién era. A eso no le puedo encontrar justificación alguna. -dijo Antonio bajando la vista.

- ¡Pues claro que no! Sólo te demuestra que todo lo que te dijera ese demonio era una sarta de mentiras para engañarte y atacarte cuando menos lo esperaras. Debes dar gracias, mo sé qué neurona se le murió en el cerebro para que no decidiese rematarte en ese momento y devorar tu carne.

- ¿Mi carne...?

- Claro, los demonios intentan arrebatarnos el poder y creen que comiendo nuestra carne se hacen más fuertes. Es mentira, no funcionan así las cosas, pero bueno. Eso no impide que los más idiotas se lo crean y maten a ángeles para comérselos como bestias salvajes. ¿De veras crees que unos seres así pueden ser buenos? No me seas iluso. Se debe estar burlando de ti allí donde esté.

_"__Toda una pena que de tan inocente que eres, te vuelves idiota."_

Esa frase resonó en su cabeza. Había sido un sueño a causa del dolor y de esa sensación de ser atacado, pero en ese momento podía recordar con total claridad esas palabras y fueron como una puñalada. Sí, era un idiota. Pero es que no tenía por qué creer todo lo que le decían a pies juntillas. Antonio creía en la bondad de cada ser, cada persona. Porque alguien tuviese cuernos no quería decir que su corazón tuviese que estar podrido... Sin embargo, eso que le había ocurrido le había dejado con la impresión de ser un tonto. Seguro que Lovino tenía razón. Él era el más idiota de todos los ángeles de la zona, por eso le engañaban constantemente. ¿Era un delito ser tan confiado? Le hacía sentirse hasta deprimido.

- Bueno, esto te enseñará que no hay que confiar en los demonios. La próxima vez, aunque veas a uno gritar entre lágrimas, recordarás a ese traidor que te asaltó tras intentar hacerte el amigable y le atacarás. Hablaré con el abuelo para que no se ponga muy borde. Cuando son cosas de la lucha, se pone demasiado serio. Como padre fue un guerrero de élite, quiere que sus hijos y nietos sean de la misma forma.

- No todos vamos a salir como él quiere. Tú tampoco amas la lucha y sin embargo... -no pudo acabar la frase. Frunció el ceño. Realmente era idiota y mejor tendría que callarse la boca.

Lovino se quedó mirando al hombre fijamente, sin expresión alguna en el rostro. Lo que hizo al final fue agarrarle la nariz y eso hizo que los ojos verdes de Antonio se abriesen más y levantara la cabeza para observarle, entre sorprendido y casi como si se sintiera atacado.

- Pero yo soy más guapo que tú y menos inocentón~ Corrige eso y ya verás. Al menos te convertirás en un ángel muy importante para esta comunidad. Ya sabes que el Reino está expandiendo sus territorios. Quizás podrían asignarte una zona tranquila. Así que no pierdas la esperanza, puedes ser útil sin tener que pelear si no te gusta.

- Gracias, Lovino... -dijo Antonio tras estar en silencio unos segundos.

Al ver que le sonreía, el más joven le soltó la nariz y miró hacia otro lado avergonzado. Nadie solía agradecerle nada. Puede que fuera porque le costaba hacer cosas por la gente, mostrar demasiada preocupación y temía que después le ignoraran. No es que eso hubiese pasado con Antonio, que podía decirse que era algo así como su tío, aunque pasaba más tiempo en su compañía que en la de su padre. Quizás era porque ambos tenían algo así como un complejo y Lovino podía verse reflejado en sus problemas.

- No tienes que darme las gracias por nada. Tampoco he hecho algo que las merezca. -dijo aún azorado- Lo que tienes que hacer es descansar y recuperarte. Coge energías y ya. Es hora de pensar en ti mismo.

No es que pudiera replicarle nada, tenía razón. Asintió con la cabeza tras agacharla y acarició con la yema de los dedos la colcha. Iba a dolerle durante días y, mientras, reflexionaría acerca de qué hacer con su comportamiento. Quizás todo aquello abogaba por un cambio.

* * *

Tras una semana, Antonio estaba bastante recuperado. Al menos sus cuidadores habían decidido que podía regresar a casa con los suyos y seguir haciendo vida calmada hasta que acabara de cerrar la herida. Durante el tiempo que había estado ingresado y había sufrido por aquel agujero, el joven había estado pensando. Quizás sí, cambiar era lo que le tocaba hacer en ese momento. Debería dejar de ser tan inocente, pensar un poco en su bienestar por encima del de los demás y volverse inflexible con el enemigo. Hacía cosa de dos días que su padre, por llamarlo de alguna manera, había venido a verle.

Romario era uno de los arcángeles mayores, que se encargaban de gobernar sobre los cuatro Reinos más importantes del mundo de los ángeles. Ellos se encargaban además de explorar aquellos territorios vírgenes y anexionarlos a sus dominios. Los cuatro arcángeles mayores mantenían sus alas fuera de los territorios de los demás y servían a Dios ante todo. No había peleas por el poder puesto que éste pertenecía al ser superior. Antonio no sabía bien cómo era ese Dios al que supuestamente servían, nunca le había visto en persona. Los primeros en ser siervos de Dios habían sido los humanos y éstos habían ido dejando de creer. Pero bueno, eran temas de fe, de razón, de moral y ética, algo que nadie quiere discutir. Hablar sobre eso le supondría miradas raras. Lovino le llegó a tapar la boca y le dijo que nunca hablase de eso con nadie más si no quería meterse en problemas. Nunca se lo contó a Romario, el servidor con privilegios de Dios.

Le había adoptado cuando era un crío y Antonio no tenía recuerdos de aquella época. Sí podía rememorar que estaba bastante sucio, pero a saber si no había sido porque era un trasto y se había estado revolcando sobre el barro. Cuando llegó, fue como siempre. Se le acercó con ese aire jovial y le examinó con preocupación.

- ¡Siento no haber venido antes...! Ya sabes, hay que batallar cuando esa gente no cede ante lo que en realidad es mejor para ellos. Unificaremos el cielo. Por eso no pude dejar mi espada para venirte a ver. Lovino me fue contando cómo estabas. ¿Te duele mucho?

- No, ya no tanto. Cuando hago esfuerzos sí, pero mucho menos que antes. No pasa nada. -le replico sonriéndole.

- Me han dicho que mañana te dan el alta. Eso es una alegría. Me gustaría poder estar aquí para acompañarte a casa pero partimos al norte de nuevo, con Feliciano y Lovino. Aunque creo que no le apetece mucho ir a éste. Pero le irá bien el cambio de aires sin duda.

- Está bieen... No pasa nada. -repitió Antonio tras hacer rodar la mirada. Era pesadísimo.

- Lovino me ha contado lo que te ocurrió para estar tan herido. Es fácil confundir a un cuerpo caído y lo único que te falta es más experiencia en el campo de batalla. Cuando regrese, intentaré entrenarte personalmente.

- A ver cómo está mi hombro para entonces...

Seguro que curado y con fuerzas, eso era lo peor.

- Nos lo tomaremos con calma entonces. -le replicó sonriendo.

- Está bien. -contestó devolviéndole el gesto.

Y esa había sido toda la visita que había recibido de su padre. En ese mismo momento entró un soldado diciendo que las provisiones de comida eran menores de las esperadas y Romario se disculpó una y otra vez, hasta que a la quinta se marchó. Estaba acostumbrado a eso. Además, Alfred le sorprendió y le visitó más tarde. Fue agradable y le trajo un montón de fruta que había ido cogiendo del mundo humano desde que le trajo herido. Fue un gesto que agradeció de corazón.

Ese día, Antonio cogió las pocas cosas que le quedaban en aquel sitio y salió tras recibir el alta. Nadie le esperaba fuera y casi lo prefería. Ya estaba cansado de recibir a gente que le trataba como si fuese una muñeca a punto de romperse. Las calles de la ciudad seguían como siempre, con edificios imponentes, altos, de un blanco impoluto y grandes cristaleras que reflejaban el sol convirtiéndolo en la herramienta perfecta para cegar. Caminar tras días encerrado en esa cama fue reconfortante y aunque estaba acalorado cuando llegó, se sentía radiante.

La casa donde vivía no podía llamarse de aquella forma ya que era una especie de mansión. Era el doble del tamaño de la mayor parte de las edificaciones y contaba con un total de diez habitaciones. Cuatro eran destinadas para ellos, los propietarios, otras cuatro eran para la gente del servicio y las dos restantes eran habitaciones para los invitados ocasionales. Disponían de una residencia más humilde que se ofrecía a Arcángeles y a otros poderosos que se dignaban a venir.

La residencia principal estaba adornada por los tapices más finos y las alfombras cubrían unos suelos de mármol tan pulido que hasta podías verte reflejado en él. Sus sandalias resonaban con cada paso que daba y por todas partes podías ir encontrando puntualmente cuadros, pintados por los mejores artistas de aquel Reino y piezas de cerámica, algunas con flores hermosas que tardaban más de lo habitual en marchitarse.

Diferentes mujeres del servicio vinieron a preguntarle si quería algo y Antonio amablemente les fue diciendo que estaba bien. Lo que hizo fue irse a su habitación, huyendo de las múltiples preguntas que las más curiosas no podían evitar hacerle. Su cuarto tenía un dosel grande, con un colchón, una cubierta acolchada y encima del mismo una gran cantidad de cojines entre los cuales le gustaba hundirse. No se tiró sobre ellos porque su hombro seguramente se quejaría por tal acción inconsciente. Un espejo grande ocupaba un trozo de la pared que quedaba a la izquierda del gran ventanal adornado con oro y cubierto de piedras preciosas. Tenía una gran mesa redonda, blanca, rodeada por cuatro sillas y sobre ésta pudo vislumbrar su armadura, la que había llevado el día en que fue herido. Se sentó en una de las sillas tras retirarla y observó la pieza. Estaba manchada con una gran cantidad de sangre que se había secado y endurecido en el proceso. No había ningún rasguño del arma que Francis había blandido contra su cuerpo.

Pasó el dedo índice de la mano derecha por encima de la sangre con aparente aburrimiento y decidió que algo tan hermoso era una pena que se quedara mancillado de esa manera. Se hizo con todo lo que necesitaba y se puso a ello. Tardó más tiempo porque no podía hacer más fuerza con el hombro en ese estado. Tras dejarla reluciente, miró su reflejo en la superficie metálica y suspiró. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había acontecido aquel día, en la forma en que su mirada cambió y cómo se volvió frío y calculador. Le había engañado bien engañado.

Suspiró, arrastró la silla y se levantó. No iba a pensar más en eso, lo mejor era que se echara y durmiese un poco. Aún no estaba del todo recuperado y era mejor que no se esforzara más. Se echó lentamente sobre los cojines, demasiado perezoso para echar hacia abajo el edredón y las sábanas. Apoyó la mejilla contra un cojín y suspiró con gusto al sentir el fresquito de la seda contra su piel. Cerró los ojos y poco a poco se fue quedando adormilado.

* * *

Estaba en una especie de montaña, cubierta de pasto y flores, virginal hasta que él apoyaba uno de los pies. Podía oír el canto de los pájaros, que daba paz a su alma. Entonces, de la nada, vio una caseta de madera que se alzaba solitaria en aquella cumbre. Se acercó y llamó a la puerta pero nadie contestó. Antonio suspiró pesadamente e hizo una mueca. ¿Y ahora se suponía que debía darse la vuelta y tenía que marcharse sin más? Rendirse no era su fuerte. Giró el pomo y observó aquella sala de estar amplia. Estaba atenuada ya que las ventanas estaban cubiertas por sábanas oscurecidas por el barro. Las paredes estaban adornadas por infinidad de armas, a cada cual más extraña. Había un hogar en el cual ardía un fuego potente, que amenazaba con salirse y empezar a quemar la casa. Al lado de ésta había un hombre anciano que trabajaba en una espada. Su barba era larga, blanquecina y le llegaba a la altura del pecho y contrastaba con su cabeza, despoblada de pelo.

Ni le había mirado, aunque Antonio sabía que le había visto. Ahora era el momento, se acercaría y hablaría con él. Salió de la casa pensando en lo que charlaron, caminó de nuevo sobre el pasto y pronto todo empezó a oscurecerse cada vez más. Escuchó un ruido detrás de él y eso hizo que se detuviera. Pudo sentir una punzada de nerviosismo. No había nadie allí, ¿por qué era tan paranoico? Suspiró, se dio la vuelta para seguir y cuando sus ojos se abrieron se encontró a poca distancia el rostro de un demonio rubio y de ojos azules que le miraba burlonamente. Jadeó sorprendido y se echó hacia atrás sólo medio centímetro hasta que chocó contra una pared negra. Francis, que había estado quieto como una estatua, se movió y aprovechó que al apartarse había levantado los brazos para apresarlos con sus manos contra la superficie sólida. Todo el paisaje se fue difuminando y quedaron ellos dos en una oscuridad como las fauces de un lobo. Sintió que las piernas resbalaban un poco ante la intrusión de las del rubio, que se abrieron un hueco entre las de él.

- ¿Me habías echado de menos, angelito? -vio que el chico no decía nada, demasiado sorprendido, casi asustado- ¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato? ¿Recuerdas quién soy?

- Francis... -murmuró Antonio.

- Bien, bien... Te dije que no te olvidaras de mi nombre y no lo has hecho. Eres un buen chico...

Aquella última frase había sido murmurada y el rubio había acercado su tez demasiado, con la clara intención de besarle. Antonio ladeó rápidamente el rostro y eso hizo que la sonrisa de Francis se acentuase más. Le gustaban los peleones.

- ¿Crees que tu rechazo hará que me aparte sin más? No seas inocente... -inclinó la cabeza y pudo oler el aroma natural del ángel, dulce aunque sorprendentemente con una pizca de algo salvaje. Quizás algo que él ocultaba y cuya existencia desconocía- Hueles muy bien, Antonio. Dan ganas de destriparte a ver si tu carne sabe igual de bien.

- Ya estás esperando mucho. Hazlo si tienes el valor. -le replicó con enfado. Aún podía sentir su aliento contra su cuello.

- ¿Qué? Eso no me serviría de nada, me convertiría en un bárbaro. No soy ese tipo de demonio, Antonio. Soy más inteligente que la mayoría. Tengo otros planes para ti.

Se tensó al sentir que los ardientes labios del demonio besaban su cuello repetidamente. Le dijo que parara de hacer eso pero sus quejas cayeron en saco roto. Francis siguió besando aquel trozo de piel, incluso lo lamió y, viendo que las quejas de Antonio iban en aumento, le dio un mordisco que hizo que el joven de cabellos castaños se quejara.

- No seas pesadito. Esta es mi carta de presentación. Vas a tener que estar tranquilo mientras. Tampoco es como si tuvieses otra opción. -murmuró Francis cerca de su oído.

Le hizo subir los brazos, deslizándolos sobre la superficie sólida contra la que estaba apretado, hasta que sus manos estuvieron sobre su cabeza. Antonio podía escuchar su corazón repiqueteando con fuerza en sus tímpanos. Lo peor era que no podía moverse. Quería intentar golpearle con las piernas pero su cuerpo se negaba a reaccionar, bloqueado por el pánico y la sorpresa. La mano del demonio fue sorteando ropa, apartándola hasta que encontró el miembro del ángel, calmado. Sonrió con deleite al sentir que todo el cuerpo del de ojos verdes se tensaba y el color le subía a las mejillas.

- No toques con tanta c-

Dejó de hablar porque de repente tenía la lengua de Francis dentro de su boca mientras sus labios presionaban y sometían a los suyos. En ese mismo momento, la palma de la mano rodeó su longitud y empezó a masajearla, enviándole una corriente de placer repentina que hasta el instante no había experimentado. Había el rumor de que los ángeles eran frígidos y que no sentían la tentación de la carne, cosa que Francis nunca había creído. Existían los ángeles caídos por algo. Las alas de ese joven estaban aplastadas contra la pared y sobresalían por los lados. Sí, definitivamente eran diferentes de las del resto de los ángeles. Eso aún le producía más interés.

Su mano fue acelerando, buscando que ese cuerpo se estremeciese más al intentar negar lo que estaba experimentando, inútilmente. Dejó tranquila su boca y sonrió con sorna al escuchar ese jadeo escapar de sus labios. Los ojos de Antonio volvieron a abrirse y cuando vieron la expresión que tenía el demonio, se entrecerraron y le miraron con coraje. No iba a perdonar aquello. El calor aumentó en su cuerpo, como una infección imparable mientras su boca se mantenía entreabierta para respirar con necesidad y pronunciar alguno de esos vergonzosos jadeos que odiaba con toda su alma. No quería intentar ni hablar a sabiendas de que aquello le haría verse aún más débil. Finalmente no pudo más y terminó por dejarse llevar. Cerró los ojos, avergonzado y con las mejillas sonrojadas, y se dedicó a recuperar el aliento.

- Menudo ángel tan puro... -dijo con sorna- Veo que tu cuerpo no lo es tanto, ¿no lo crees? -dijo relamiendo los dedos de la mano. El otro muchacho abrió los ojos y le observó con enfado.

- Suéltame de una vez. Ya has terminado, ahora vete.

Antonio se quejó ahogadamente tras haber sido atraído con fuerza contra el cuerpo de Francis y, sin previo aviso, le fue introducido un dedo por el ano. Su cuerpo se quedó tembloroso y aferró al demonio como pudo porque sentía que iba a caerse. En ese estado de confusión, de aturdimiento, pudo escuchar la voz melosa del rubio contra su oído.

- Soy yo el que decide cuándo esto acaba y contigo no he hecho más que empezar. No creas que aquí puedes mandar como en tu Reino. Tu potestad se quedó bien lejos.

Pegó un pequeño salto sobre la cama y gimió con desespero aferrando las sábanas. Los ojos de Antonio se habían abierto y le había recibido la luz tenue del amanecer. Se quedó respirando agitadamente, mirando hacia el techo. Suspiró al darse cuenta de que todo aquello no había sido más que un sueño. Inconscientemente se llevó una mano al cuello y se rascó mientras pensaba en el mismo. ¿Pero cómo se atrevía su mente a jugarle una mala pasada de ese tipo? Un ángel soñando que un demonio le tocaba de formas que él hasta el momento ni había pensado... ¡Menuda blasfemia! Ninguna persona cuerda le miraría bien tras escuchar algo así. Se dio cuenta de que le molestaba el trasero y notó que había algo bajo éste. Metió la otra mano y sacó de ahí una pieza de las cortinas que cubrían la ventana. Seguramente alguna de las criadas se la había dejado sobre la cama tras ponerlas el día anterior y él, tan cansado, ni se había fijado. Seguro que al dormir se la estaba clavando y por eso su sueño se transformó en esa aberración a todo. Tiró la pieza por ahí y suspiró. Volvió a rascarse el cuello, que le picaba demasiado. Se levantó y se miró en el espejo la herida. Se había dejado el cuello rojo de tanto frotarlo, era un bestia. La sangre estaba coagulada y de un color rojo oscuro.

- Bravo, Antonio... Menuda manera de volver a casa... -murmuró hacia su reflejo. Ya sólo le faltaba hablar solo, estupendo.

Se quitó la túnica y buscó una nueva. Era lo más cómodo aunque no lo único que solían vestir. Como no tenía ninguna en su armario, lo que hizo fue coger una camisa y unos pantalones blancos. Se puso ropa interior, se enfundó los pantalones, los abrochó y luego fue el turno de la camisa. Su espalda quedaba lisa por completo, sus alas no estaban y de ellas sólo quedaban una especie de tatuaje en la espalda. Era así para la mayoría de los ángeles, cuando ellos deseaban podían esconder las alas o extenderlas. Después había algunas excepciones, como con todas las cosas. Los arcángeles no solían guardarlas, ya que para ellos era símbolo del poder que ostentaban. Las suyas eran grandes, pobladas de plumas fuertes y brillantes. Cada una de ellas se mantenía en ese estado por una cantidad de poder que no era fácil medir. Luego estaba él, que no siempre podía hacerlo. Se lo habían dicho en diversas ocasiones, que sus alas eran extrañas, pero no sabía el motivo. Le había preguntado a Romario pero él le había dicho que seguramente era tan afortunado que Dios le había bendecido. No entendía por qué tendría que haber hecho algo así, era un chiquillo normal.

Además de que su forma era diferente, en ciertos momentos no reaccionaban según su voluntad. No entendía a qué se debía pero su padre le dijo que eran casualidades y que no se preocupara por cosas de ese estilo. Se acabó de abrochar la camisa. Mientras se lavaba la cara y peinaba, en un baño más blanco que la misma nieve, iba pensando de nuevo en ese sueño. Se secó el rostro con una toalla suave y se detuvo con la tela aún cubriéndole parte de la tez, pensativo. Quizás lo mejor era que saliera e investigara un poquito. Era un simple sueño, pero a veces significaban cosas.

En aquel reino, situado al noroeste, se encontraba una de las mayores bibliotecas. Había una zona con libros de todas partes de los diferentes dominios y en una zona restringida con libros más importantes y otros que no debían estar al acceso de todo el mundo. Para poder entrar en esa zona tenías que decir tu nombre y qué querías consultar y si tras eso venía alguien a hacerte preguntas, no podrías negarte ya que indirectamente habrías aceptado que te las pudieran hacer si fuese conveniente. De momento dejaría esa zona aparte y buscaría en la que su intimidad pudiera ser preservada.

El sitio estaba bastante lleno de ángeles que iban y venían, había también estudiantes preparando sus exámenes finales. En el Reino existía un sistema educacional en que los niños eran instruidos en diferentes artes, en conocimientos básicos e historia. Después se especializaba y los que iban a ser guerreros del Reino recibían un entrenamiento adaptado y muy duro. Era curioso que, en este sentido, el sistema tampoco distaba tanto de la manera de hacer las cosas de los humanos.

Tras buscar, encontró que lo único que había sobre los sueños era un libro humano acerca del significado de los mismos y cómo interpretarlo. Le pareció deficiente aunque no tenía nada mejor. Por ahora era algo que seguramente podría calmarle y hacer que dejara de pensar durante un rato. El libro le parecía cutre y la portada, con un cielo con nubes y una luna de fondo, le parecía aún más patética. No quería que nadie le viese leyendo algo así, por lo que lo cogió, lo cubrió con sus manos, apoyándolo contra su pecho y corrió hacia un rincón tranquilo de la biblioteca. Se sentó, de espaldas a una ventana, y empezó a hojear las páginas. Dio con el índice y buscó "diablo".

Según aquella definición, Antonio soñaba con un demonio -no ponía nada de relaciones con el mismo- porque sentía culpa reprimida, o porque estaba frustrado por la falta de resultados en algo. Bueno, eso último no era demasiado certero, pero culpable sí que se sentía. Sabía que por su ineptitud había resultado gravemente herido, ¿y qué mejor que soñar con el culpable para rememorarlo? Aún así, no mencionaba nada relacionado con el sexo, así que fue lo siguiente que buscó. No es que lo hubiesen hecho pero sí que era un acto carnal en sí. Buscó la parte de relaciones con alguien del mismo sexo y frunció el ceño al leer que significaba que algo malo le iba a ocurrir. ¿Era ese libro fiable? Empezó una espiral de buscar palabras relacionadas con el tema y todo era algo diferente: insatisfacción, temas acabados, frustración sexual...

¿¡Cómo iba a estar él insatisfecho o frustrado en ese terreno del pecado!? No era posible. No podía desearlo cuando no pensaba en ello ni tenía necesidad.

Cerró el libro y lo dejó en su sitio con enfado. Aquello era un engañabobos para humanos que desean buscar cualquier tipo de respuesta, aunque no fuese cierta. Ese sueño no había significado nada. Se trataba el reflejo de la frustración, pero de haber dejado que le hiriera de aquella manera. Cuando salió se asustó al toparse de frente con Belinda. Ella también parecía sorprendida y no tardó en sonreírle.

- Me alegra verte fuera del hospital por fin, ¿cómo te encuentras? -le preguntó la muchacha.

- Mejor, mejor... Estaba buscando algo para leer ahora que tengo tiempo libre, pero nada me ha acabado de convencer. -mintió Antonio sonriendo como si nada.

- ¡Mira que hay libros...! -rió ella- Oye, ¿quieres ir a comer algo? Te puedo invitar.

- ¿Eh? No, no podría dejar que pagaras por mí. -replicó él apurado.

- No te preocupes, tontorrón. Te considero como mi hermano, así que me gusta ver que estás bien. Quería celebrarlo y puedo permitírmelo. ¿Por favorr~?

El chico la observó, con una sonrisa tensa. Es que ella le miraba con los ojos verdes brillantes y pestañeaba más de lo normal, dándole un aspecto desvalido. Esto era muy injusto, ¿por qué lo hacía? Bel ya sabía que le costaba decir que no, pero que si le miraba de esa manera no podía negarse. Suspiró resignado y eso ensanchó una sonrisa en el rostro de Belinda, la cual le agarró del brazo y tiró de él. Compraron algo para beber y se sentaron en un banco que había en una plaza pequeña en la que el eje central era una fuente con estrellas adornándola. Allí estuvieron charlando sobre el trabajo de la chica, evitando siempre el tema de la herida de Antonio. Se despidió de ella cuando entraba la tarde y su siguiente paso fue ir a dar una vuelta hasta que casi se hizo de noche.

Al llegar, las criadas se le acercaron preocupadas, decían que pensaban que le había ocurrido algo porque tardaba demasiado. Las calmó con sonrisas y palabras zalameras y se puso a cenar lo que le habían preparado. El salón estaba cubierto por alfombras caras y las paredes tenían tapices colgados que contaban las hazañas de su padrastro por los diferentes territorios. No parecía él, se le veía más bajito y como rechoncho, pero él insistía entre quejas que era él y que salía muy similar. Pues si él lo decía... No iba a rebatirle, era muy cansado hacerlo.

Había una larga mesa de madera oscura rodeada por sillas y allí, solitario, estaba su plato de cena. Comió en el más profundo de los silencios y soledades y se alegró de terminar y poder por fin irse a su habitación. Era bastante horrible cuando todos se marchaban y sólo él se quedaba en casa. Una vez en su cuarto se quitó la ropa, se puso la túnica que había abandonado allí por la mañana y se echó en la cama. Iba a tener que recuperar alguno de sus pasatiempos si no quería morirse de aburrimiento esperando a que alguno de sus "sobrinos" volviese.

* * *

Su día transcurría con normalidad y estaba cazando por un bosque cuando todo parecía ir desapareciendo. A Antonio en un momento no le pareció raro hasta que lo único que pudo ver fue una figura delante de él a unos metros de distancia. No se había sorprendido ni la mitad de lo que lo había hecho la otra vez, cuando apareció tan cerca que casi le da un infarto. Fue consciente entonces de la incoherencia en la que había estado sumido. No recordaba cómo había llegado al bosque y se había puesto a cazar y sólo iba persiguiendo sus presas, sin ton ni son. Iba a despertar de esa pesadilla y darse un golpe por volver a soñar con ese tipejo de nuevo. Pero el primer puñetazo se lo iba a dar a él, por mirarle con esa sorna. Francis seguía divertido viendo como el rostro despistado se tornaba serio, iracundo.

Antonio empezó a correr hacia él gritando con rabia, con el puño echado hacia atrás. Cuando estuvo más cerca, Francis movió la mano y cerró el puño. En ese mismo instante, Antonio dejó de moverse. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba aunque él le ordenara que siguiese avanzando. Entonces vio que sobre los tobillos y muñecas aparecían unas marcas doradas que los rodeaban por completo y brillaban como si de una aureola se tratase. Miró esto con confusión. ¿Qué era aquello? Su subconsciente se la estaba jugando bien jugada. Levantó la vista cuando escuchó que el rubio chasqueaba la lengua con desaprobación mientras se acercaba.

- ¿Ahora planeabas atacarme? No esperaba que tú fueses a hacer esto... ¿No querías ser mi amigo? -dijo ahora sujetando su mentón y obligándole a elevar su rostro. Sus labios estaban cercanos.

- Vete a la mierda. -replicó Antonio respirando acelerado y mirándole con odio.

- Dices unas palabras tan grandes pero luego tu cuerpo te traiciona y tiembla como una hoja a punto de caer. -dijo Francis bajando su mano por su torso- ¿Me pregunto si realmente es miedo o es que se anticipa a lo que sabe que le haré?

Antonio abrió la boca para replicar algo, lo más hiriente que en ese momento su cabeza pudo concebir, pero de nuevo le besaron hasta quitarle el aliento, invadiendo aquella cavidad húmeda. Intentó mover las manos pero estas se negaban a ello, presas de aquella especie de sortilegio del que no podía escapar. Sintió un tirón del pelo y pronto su cabeza se había ladeado hasta dejar un perfecto hueco sobre el que atacar con los labios febriles del demonio, insaciables. La mano no tardó en volver a estar sobre su entrepierna, dejándole claro que era más sensible de lo que nunca había imaginado. Parecía haber aprendido con un primer contacto qué zonas eran las más propensas a sentir placer y sobre éstas ejercía movimientos más insistentes, especiales, destinados a torturarle e intentar que los gemidos escaparan pronto de su boca. No le dejó mirar, se fue dedicando a morderle, a veces con suavidad, a veces con lujuria y sin importarle la fuerza que hiciera. Antonio jadeaba entre respiraciones entrecortadas mientras aquel demonio le hacía descubrir que sentía más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

- Déjame en paz... Esto no es lo que quiero. -murmuró Antonio.

- ¿Estás seguro de eso? Esta cosa dura que tengo en la palma de mi mano dice lo contrario. -dicho esto apretó con el dedo sobre la punta del mismo y le arrancó un gemido a su dueño. Se le dibujó una sonrisilla- Yo no diría que no te gusta...

- No me gusta. Te ordeno que pares. ¡Esto es un estúpido sueño y yo soy el que dirige lo que ocurre! ¡Me voy a despertar y entonces no tendré que preocuparme de ti!

- Así que lo controlas todo...

Repentinamente Francis le hizo darse la vuelta, le hizo levantar las manos y estas chocaron contra una pared que antes no había estado allí y que sorprendió a Antonio. Aunque soltó sus manos no pudo moverlas, parecían estar pegadas contra la pared con fuerza. Una de las de Francis levantó la túnica dejando su trasero al descubierto.

- ¿Entonces de qué te preocupas? Cuando despiertes todo se habrá ido. ¿Por qué no lo disfrutas entonces?

- ¡Eres un maldito peón de mi sueño! ¡Para! -le gritó temeroso. Le daba respeto la manera en que le hablaba, era misterioso y al mismo tiempo amenazante.

- ¿Y por qué será...? -empezó Francis.

De un tirón brusco, la ropa interior se rompió y dejó libre el sexo y el trasero del ángel, el cual empezaba a sentir el horror.

- ¡Para!

- ¡¿...que el peón de tu sueño no se detiene?! -terminó el rubio a gritos con una sonrisa.

Dos manos asieron sus caderas y de repente, en un movimiento de cuestión de segundos, Francis enterró su miembro en su entrada, sin preparación, sin compasión por el grito del muchacho de cabellos castaños, sin importarle que sus dientes se apretaran con tanta fuerza que rechinaran o que las lágrimas se le hubiesen saltado. Sólo se preocupaba de lo que él sentía, de mantenerse sereno mientras aquel interior tan cálido y estrecho le apretaba como si quisiera obtener todo lo que tuviese que darle. El dolor había nublado el cerebro de Antonio y se apoyaba contra la pared jadeante, respirando como si lo que en realidad le faltase fuese el oxígeno. Jadeó con fuerza, abriendo los ojos más, cuando sintió una cachetada sobre su nalga derecha.

- Joder, eres tan estrecho... -Francis rió respirando más rápido- Tan virgen... Relájate... -dijo masajeando sus nalgas, entreabriéndolas a ver si todo aquello ayudaba. Seguro que no iba a hacerlo, podía sentir un líquido caliente y seguro que él no era, le habría desgarrado un poco al ser tan bestia.

- Q-que se relaje tu puta madre... -dijo Antonio, olvidando eso de hablar de manera decente, con un tono lloroso y medio ahogado.

- Eres un ángel muy... ¡Malhablado...! -replicó Francis empezando a moverse bastante rápido.

Los dedos de Antonio trataron de clavarse contra la pared para soportar el dolor, para soltar en algo toda aquella tensión que su cuerpo padecía. Si el placer estaba ahí, parecía que no era capaz de sentirlo por encima de todo ese malestar. Escondió el rostro entre sus brazos mientras sentía las ganas de llorar acumularse en su garganta. No iba a hacerlo, suficiente le estaban humillando. Ya demasiado le repugnaban los gemidos del demonio cerca de su oreja, que puntualmente le soltaba alguna guarrada que ni quería pensar.

- Eres un sueño... Eres un sueño... -murmuró Antonio con un tono de voz débil.

- Pues me parece que, después de todo, no soy un sueño del que desees despertar, angelito.

Lo peor es que poco a poco él sintió que el dolor se transformaba en placer. No llegó a ser como la otra vez ya que Francis se retiró de su interior y pudo sentir que unas gotas de algo le caían sobre su trasero y parte de la espalda. El rubio observó su creación con una sonrisa.

- Tan, tan sucio... -se le acercó y le estrechó cercano a su cuerpo. Le hizo levantar el rostro para poder verle. Le satisfizo ver aquellas lágrimas, aquel gesto ido entre el dolor y el placer- Eres mío, Antonio... -la otra mano se apoyó sobre su torso y mordió su mentón- Sueño o no, lo eres. Eres mi nuevo juguete.

Todo se oscurecía. Se sentía muy aturdido, como si estuviese girando en una espiral, sin poder detenerla. Aunque no le vio más, sí que pudo escuchar que le hablaba, una última frase.

- Que no se te olvide...

Y su risa resonó, suave, dentro de su cabeza.

Estaba bañado en sudor frío cuando abrió los ojos. Era ya la mañana y a pesar de tener el corazón en un puño, Antonio sentía su cuerpo relajado y tranquilo. Con una mano se secó el sudor y suspiró con pesadez, maldiciéndose a sí mismo en voz baja. ¿Qué mierdas era ese sueño? ¿Había pasado horas soñando eso? ¿Segundos? ¿Por qué coño su cerebro había permitido que lo sufriera entero y con tanto detalle? Volvió a suspirar mientras ahora juraba por lo bajo contra el demonio. Paró pronto, eso era pecado. Le picaba el cuello de nuevo. Quitó las sábanas de encima y caminó los dos pasos que le separaban del espejo atontado, con dolor, seguramente de haber dormido sobre un costado demasiado rato. Pero, verse en el espejo sólo le hizo sentirse horrorizado, como si le hubiesen echado un jarro de agua fría ya que por su cuello había marcas, un montón de ellas, como mordiscos. Quiso pensar que eran arañazos de sus dedos, pero ni tenían la forma. Eran mordiscos y chupetones. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y entonces sintió un dolor desgarrador en su trasero, en sus entrañas. Y fue como si ese dolor le hubiera provocado también uno en el pecho, como si le estuviera agarrando una mano invisible el corazón y se lo estuviera aplastando.

No era un sueño.

Bueno, sí lo era, estaba claro. El lugar en el que le había mancillado de aquella manera era un sitio sin forma y encima variaba según unas leyes que no podía entender. El caso es que, de alguna forma que no comprendía, lo que había pasado dentro de aquel sueño se reflejaba en la realidad. Su trasero dolía horrores con cada nuevo paso que daba y su cuello estaba marcado como si hubiese estado peleando contra un animal salvaje y hubiese perdido. Bueno, aquello no distaba tanto de lo ocurrido.

Le costó llegar a la cama, se sentó con cuidado y aún así una punzada le recorrió hasta media espalda. Gimió adolorido y se ladeó para no prolongar aquella sensación. Sus manos se aferraron a la tela y miró con frustración a la misma mientras sus ojos seguían como platos por lo que había descubierto. Era más de lo que podía digerir.

Ese demonio le había humillado, ese demonio le había quitado parte de su pureza como ángel. Ese ser con apariencia humana en el que un principio creyó le había forzado. Agarró con más fuerza la colcha y se arrastró hasta que su cuerpo estuvo todo dentro de la cama. Se sentía mal. Su estómago estaba revuelto y estaba mareado. Además, aunque estuviera en una posición en la que su trasero no recibía presión, seguía presente aquella molestia que parecía estar gritando que era culpa suya y que se merecía toda esa deshonra.

Escondió su rostro entre el brazo y la cama y se quedó allí echado, sin ganas de ver el sol ni el blanco que teñía todos los objetos del lugar. Antonio se sentía gris. No había lugar para él en ese mundo brillante. Casi podía escuchar la risa de Francis en su cabeza y su voz pronunciar:

"_Eres mi juguete"_

Apretó con tanta fuerza la tela que parecía que iba a rasgarla con sus uñas, mientras notaba que sus ojos se humedecían mientras se mordía el labio inferior. ¿Por qué él? No se conocían, en la vida le había visto, ¿por qué tuvo que hacerle esto? ¿Qué es lo que pretendía? ¿Por qué no podía dejarle tranquilo de una vez?

Lloró durante unos minutos en silencio, asustado de moverse más y sentir de nuevo dolor. No tenía hambre, sólo estaba mal y encima nadie podía estar a su lado. Todos se encontraban fuera, en el campo de batalla. Entrada la tarde, la puerta de la habitación sonó y se abrió. No contestó, no dijo nada, sólo se quedó quieto en la penumbra, echado bocabajo aún.

- ¿Antonio? -preguntó una voz femenina en el marco de la puerta.

- ¿Está vivo? -se escuchó a una voz masculina, desde más lejos.

- ¡Cállate, Alfred! ¡Claro que está vivo! -espetó ella en un susurro, molesta.

- Vale, vale, no me comas... -se escuchó que bufaba- Te espero aquí. Si tenemos que llevarle al médico, te ayudo.

No quería ir al hospital otra vez. Si le llevaban allí entonces sí que le iba a dar algo. Si le encerraban entre esas paredes extrañas de nuevo, aún más solo, como un pájaro herido encerrado en una jaula, se desplumaría a sí mismo. La mano de Belinda se posó en el brazo del de cabellos castaños que estaba más cercano a su rostro y con un movimiento cariñoso, como el de una madre, le hizo apartarlo. Le sorprendió ver que el chico tenía una expresión agónica, prácticamente preso de una depresión que para ella era inexplicable.

- Antonio, ¿estás bien...? Las criadas dicen que no has bajado en todo el día y que a ratos te escuchaban dar golpes contra la cama. Ninguna se atrevía a entrar y me llamaron.

Esperó a ver si le decía algo pero no parecía dispuesto a entablar ninguna conversación con nadie. El gesto de la muchacha se tornó grave. No hacía tanto tiempo que le había visto y parecía estar perfectamente. ¿La ausencia de su familia había provocado todo esto? Se atrevió a ponerle la mano en la frente para apartarle los mechones del flequillo que se le habían quedado aplastados contra la piel y entonces notó que estaba más caliente de lo normal.

- Tienes fiebre... ¿Por qué no has avisado a alguien? ¡Alfred, trae un poco de agua y un paño! Antonio tiene fiebre. -después miró al chico de cabellos castaños y suspiró- No deberías aguantar solo algo así.

- No quiero estar con nadie.

- Si esto es porque ni tu padre ni tus sobrinos están por aquí, puedo buscarles y decirles que estás indispuesto. ¿Prefieres eso?

- No es sobre mi familia. Estoy harto. Necesito espacio, necesito que nadie me moleste aunque me encuentre mal. Quiero quedarme aquí y echar raíces. ¿Es que es demasiado pedir? -dijo con un tono que rozaba el rencor y el sufrimiento por partes iguales.

- Supongo que no, pero es muy triste... -replicó ella bajando la mirada.

Alfred apareció de nuevo, rápido, portando un barreño con agua y un trapo sobre uno de sus brazos. De tanta prisa que llevaba, iba echando gotas por todas partes. Belinda cogió el paño, lo remojó y se lo puso al ángel de cabellos oscuros sobre la frente.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que nos quedemos? Nos preocupas, Antonio. Podemos quedarnos hasta que te duermas. Si algo te duele, puedo ir a pedir algún sedante al hospital.

Y eso pensó que le haría bien. No podría dormir si le dolía todo tanto y estaba febril pero, si le sedaba, seguramente lo lograría. Asintió con la cabeza y Belinda no dijo nada más. Se levantó, le hizo un gesto a Alfred para que cuidara de Antonio mientras ella iba y venía y salió de la estancia. El rubio tenía un pellizco en el estómago al ver al joven ángel tirado de esa manera, como si no tuviese ganas alguna de seguir viviendo. Siguió humedeciendo el paño y pasándolo por su cara.

- Tío, ¿qué te ha pasado...? -preguntó Alfred sin poder aguantar más la angustia.

Antonio no contestó, siguió ausente, pensando de nuevo en cómo ese demonio se lo había tirado. Estaba demasiado atormentado, quería dormir. No tardó mucho en llegar Belinda con aquellos calmantes que esperaba que le dejaran pasar la noche en buen estado. Se los tomó, incorporándose hasta quedar de rodillas sobre la cama. Cómo aguantó sin jadear fue todo un misterio. Antonio realizaba cosas increíbles cuando quería ocultar su estado al resto de la gente. Pronto el sueño empezó a darle fuerte. Volvió a echarse bocabajo antes de que ninguno de los dos tuviera la ocasión de ayudarle a echarse bocarriba y con el brazo tapó su rostro.

Cada vez estaba más atontado y no pudo escuchar si se despedían o no. Todo se oscureció y se encontró flotando en la nada, calmado, sin poder sentir el dolor y su cerebro bastante atontado, lo justo para no poder seguir atormentándose pensando. Le pareció notar viento y abrió los ojos. Frente a él vio a Francis, borroso, y sonrió al ver que le observaba frustrado. No sabía qué había hecho, pero estaba tan mal que no iba a hacerle nada. Estaba completamente seguro de ello. El rubio estaba echado sobre su cuerpo pero no lo tocaba nada. Su rostro se quedó a escasa distancia del suyo y su mano se quedó a poca distancia de su mejilla.

- No te creas que te has librado... No... Me sigues perteneciendo y vendré a reclamar lo que es mío. Descansa por hoy, angelito.

Francis se hizo cada vez más y más borroso y, al final, Antonio se sumió en un sopor tan profundo que ni tan siquiera pudo tener sueños.

* * *

Hacía minutos que se había despertado y se había quedado durante ese mismo tiempo mirando al techo, pensativo. Sus cabellos rubios estaban desparramados sobre la almohada y sus ojos azules examinaban aburridos cada posible marca que pudiera haber en la pintura. No es que tuviese interés alguno en ellas pero le daba pereza levantarse. Al final dejó atrás todo aquello y abandonó las sábanas y el cómodo colchón. La tela fue resbalando dejando a la vista su cuerpo desnudo. Caminó hasta el espejo que había en el cuarto de baño personal que tenía y se estuvo examinando concienzudamente. Sus manos tocaron sus mejillas, sus cabellos, sopesándolos y viendo la manera en que caían.

Con sólo pensarlo, sus alas se extendieron. Eran de color pardo y parecían como una reproducción a escala de las de un dragón. También apareció una cola que nacía a la altura de su trasero, de color rojo y cuya punta acababa con la forma de una flecha. Su boca se torció, en una expresión de disgusto.

- Nada... -murmuró a media voz.

Chasqueó los dedos de su mano derecha e inmediatamente la cola y las alas desaparecieron. De ellas sólo quedaron unas pequeñas marcas con la silueta de las alas en pequeñito en la espalda y otra sobre la rabadilla. Era como una serpiente que nacía un poco más hacia arriba y que serpenteaba hasta ocultarse ligeramente entre los dos cachetes. Se puso ropa interior y unos pantalones y empezó a peinarse sin prisa.

En ese momento, de la ventana que había en la habitación entró un pájaro que planeó por toda la estancia y fue en dirección hacia el lavabo.

- ¡Qué voy! ¡Qué voy! ¡Qué vooooooy! -exclamó una voz masculina que provenía del ave de color blanco.

Con un movimiento calculado, en el momento preciso, Francis se echó hacia la izquierda y el pájaro pasó por donde había estado hacía nada y chocó contra el espejo. Los ojos azules del demonio observaron que el animalillo resbalaba hasta quedar sobre el lavamanos. Arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Es que nunca vas a aprender a volar como toca? He perdido ya la cuenta de las veces que te has estampado contra este cristal.

Agarró un ala con el dedo índice y el pulgar, casi como si le diese asco, y echó al pájaro sobre unas toallas que había al lado. El pequeño se erizó por completo y se quedó incorporado mirando a Francis, que seguía pendiente de su reflejo mientras desenredaba su cabello sedoso.

- Sigues siendo tan coqueto como siempre. Un día el espejo se romperá por tanta atención que le prestas. -dijo el pájaro, realmente hablando.

- El día en que el espejo se rompa, entonces me compraré otro, Pierre. Es tan sencillo como eso. ¿No te han enseñado a entrar por las puertas? Empiezo a pensar que violas tanto mi intimidad porque quieres algo conmigo~

- Es que así es más fácil. Además, estoy perfeccionando mi vuelo.

- Mi espejo te agradecería que practicaras tu vuelo por otra parte.

De repente se escuchó un golpe y estropicio de cosas caer. Francis se dio la vuelta y pudo ver que sobre la toalla en la que había descansado aquella especie de paloma blanca ahora se encontraba un muchacho de apariencia más juvenil que la suya propia, de cabello tirando a blanco de lo rubio que era y con los ojos negros como la más profunda de las noches. Lo que había propiciado aquel ruido había sido los productos para el pelo que había alrededor y que habían caído ya que de repente el cuerpo de Pierre, más grande, los había empujado. Ese chico era un demonio con menos poder que Francis. Aún de esta manera, era habilidoso y podía transformarse en lo que le apeteciese, desde animales a adoptar la forma de otras personas. Era útil cuando quería engatusar a una persona.

- También te agradecería si cada vez que vuelves a transformarte te apartas a un sitio en el que no puedas romper o tirar nada. -dijo Francis con pesadez mientras terminaba de acicalarse.

- Yo también te quiero, Francis. Gracias por darme este cálido recibimiento y por haberme echado tanto de menos.

Se bajó de un salto y persiguió al mayor hasta su habitación ya que éste no había añadido nada más. El rubio era bastante reservado cuando quería y parecía que por la mañana le costaba un poco volver a ser sociable. O quizás había algo más que le tenía de mal humor, a saber. Estaba al tanto de que el demonio sólo contaba lo que le apetecía y lo demás lo evitaba con tal elegancia que hasta sorprendía. Pierre se dejó caer sobre aquella cama y rodó hacia los costados dos veces, haciéndose un hueco. El demonio mayor sacó ropa de su armario y se atavió con ella.

- Si yo fuese tú, no me pondría demasiado elegante, no tienes el día libre. -dijo Pierre mirándole bocarriba, con la cabeza inclinada hacia detrás para poder verle, aunque fuese al revés.

- Ya decía yo que era demasiada casualidad que vinieras precisamente hoy a chocarte contra mi espejo. ¿Qué tripa se le ha roto esta vez? ¿Cuándo piensa aceptar de una vez por todas que no voy a unirme al ejército y que soy algo así como un mercenario independiente?

Lo peor de todo es que ya no estaba cogiendo ese traje chaqueta negro, lo había dejado para usar sus ropas informales de siempre. Si llevaba un frac aún intentaría burlarse de él. No sería la primera tampoco.

- Esa no es la vida que deberías llevar, Francis. La guerra con los ángeles lleva desde tiempos inmemorables activa. ¿No crees que sería increíble si pudiésemos poner la balanza a nuestro favor? Reclutar gente nueva, engañar a más humanos para que estén de nuestra parte una vez mueran... Es lo que todo demonio debería hacer. En cambio, te pasas la vida dando tumbos.

- Pensaba que, como demonios, teníamos el beneficio de no estar obligados a nada. Somos seres caóticos con pocas leyes y que viven sumidos en un estado parecido a esa anarquía de la que los humanos hablan. -dijo Francis mientras se iba poniendo sus botas- Si he elegido que no quiero pasar mi vida besándole el culo a un demonio que no puede ver más allá de sus propias cejas, creo que estoy en mi derecho a no ser criticado.

A mitad de ese discurso, Pierre había hecho rodar su mirada. Mira que le gustaba a su amigo eso de hablar y hablar y retorcer las palabras hasta que él quedase como el vencedor de aquella charla. Pero ni por esas el joven se iba a dar por vencido. Era igual que una madre que insistía e insistía en algo que el hijo ignoraba pero que, en realidad, era bueno para su futuro.

- Sé que Arthur no es el más agradable de los demonios, pero precisamente por eso es admirado por muchos otros. Además, una vez estás bajo su mando, ofrece protección. Vamos... Tú lo sabes. Estuviste trabajando para él durante una buena temporada y siempre había algo interesante que hacer.

- Y por eso mismo le di con la puerta en las narices y me fui a ser independiente. Estoy mejor sin tener a un tío con cara de mala leche persiguiéndome y preguntándome que cuántas almas he recolectado, que si los territorios no están bien vigilados y debería doblar mi turno... Arthur puede ser un demonio modélico pero, en el fondo, es la calamidad más grande que hay en todo este mundo.

- Es soportable. De cualquier modo, está enfadado y quería hablar contigo. -dijo Pierre. Apoyó las manos sobre el colchón y se impulsó hasta estar sentado sobre el colchón- Yo soy el simple mensajero. A ver si quedamos un día para tomar algo. Gilbert no me deja de preguntar por ti y nunca puedo contarle nada ya que no nos vemos en realidad.

- ¿Nos encontramos mañana por la noche y vamos por ahí a beber algo? -le preguntó mirándole curiosamente.

- De acuerdo. Seguro que Gilbert alardeará de haberte hecho un hueco en su apretada agenda.

Después de un par de segundos tras levantarse Pierre, se produjo una pequeña explosión con humo y el lugar que había ocupado quedo libre. Flotando, aleteando sus alas, se encontraba esa paloma pequeñita que había entrado antes.

- ¡No llegues tarde! -voló hacia la ventana y mientras se alejaba volvió a gritar- ¡Y ve a ver a Arthur!

- ¡Que sí...! ¡¿Quién necesita una madre teniéndote a ti?! -bufó exasperado.

Se acomodó el cabello y decidió que para ir a ver a Arthur hacía falta ser amenazante. Desplegó sus alas y miró hacia la puerta. Era hora de ir a ver qué tripa se le había roto a ese demonio odioso.

* * *

**Bueno, al final me he decidido por este fic. ¿Por qué no por el otro que dije? La respuesta es sencilla: actualmente tengo tres fics pendientes por publicar. Hay dos de temática fantástica y uno de temática normal. Si publicaba el normal luego vendrían dos fics de temática fantástica y me parecía demasiado denso. Así que, al final, he decidido que lo mejor era empezar con este fic.**

**Es larguito, bastante, por lo que he decidido hacer los capítulos más largos. Estoy pensando en quizás rebajar la frecuencia con la que publique siendo los motivos que es más fic que corregir, que el tiempo no me sobra y el feedback, que ha disminuido bastante (quiero agradecer a los que seguís dejándome review porque se agradecen demasiado). No lo tengo claro, pero sí me lo estoy planteando. Si lo decido ya avisaré, no me gusta no hacerlo.**

**El título del fic queda un poco claro sólo con este capítulo, ya lo acabaréis de entender. El título del capítulo tampoco creo que haga falta explicarlo. Pensó que Francis era una oveja pero nos salió lobo. El fic es bastante R18, eso también lo aviso. Si no os gusta leer eso pues... saltadlo o no sé... xD No voy a quitar los lemon que puedan haber.**

**Creo que esto es todo lo que tenía que comentar.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Miruru.**


	2. Un nombre desconocido

**El sueño de venganza**

**Capítulo 2 - Un nombre desconocido**

Los ojos verdes de Antonio se abrieron y observaron la lisa pared sin realmente verla. Su cerebro no funcionaba en esos momentos y se encontraba en blanco. Volvió a bajar los párpados y bostezó sonoramente. Poco a poco fue recordando todo lo que había sucedido. Se incorporó y pudo notar que aunque aún sentía alguna molestia, su trasero estaba mejor. Miró hacia el suelo durante un rato, ausentemente, hasta que inspiró hondo, espiró el aire y se llevó las manos a las mejillas. Dio un golpe sobre la piel y puso cara de decisión.

- Está bien, Antonio, es hora de levantarse y de seguir con tu vida. No puedes quedarte aquí tirado para siempre.

Lo primero que hizo fue ir a darse una ducha. Algo había sacado en claro de todo aquello: los sueños no eran tan sueños como parecían. Lo que debía hacer era investigar, obtener información y encontrar a ese demonio para pegarle una buena tunda y exigirle que cesara eso que hacía. No podía negar que ya no fuese un ángel tan puro, pero recordaba que Francis le había dicho que no iba a dejarle escapar y eso sólo significaba que mientras no supiese nada de él o de dónde encontrarle, era más que probable que volviese a asaltarle en sueños. No quería experimentar ese dolor y humillación más, debía detenerle.

Se vistió con una camisa y un pantalón blanco y se las apañó para tapar todas aquellas marcas de su cuello que se habían oscurecido durante el proceso antes de desaparecer. A Antonio no se le daba nada bien eso de rendirse sin más. Aunque su experiencia luchando fuese nula, aprendería lo que hiciera falta con tal de escarmentar a ese demonio. No podía decir que le mataría, porque la idea de acabar con una vida, aunque fuese la de un desgraciado que le había forzado en sueños, no le parecía para nada apetecible. Pero quizás lo que sí podría hacer era encerrarle hasta que se le pasaran las ganas de jugar más a torturar de ese modo a un ángel.

Saludó con su ímpetu de siempre a las criadas, que le habían preparado el desayuno pero que realmente no esperaban su presencia en la sala aquella mañana. Pudo notar las miradas que le dirigían, como si fuese casi un enfermo mental que no se sabía por dónde iba a salir. Era cuestión de tiempo volver a hacer que las cosas se suavizaran entre ellos. Cuando se dieran cuenta de que había sido algo pasajero lo atribuirían al cansancio, a las heridas que aún no habían sanado. Era la ventaja de ser una persona amable y cariñosa con la gente, estos deslices se podían perdonar y olvidar con mucha facilidad.

Tras terminar todo lo que había en el plato, se levantó y caminó con tranquilidad hacia las oficinas del gobierno, donde los soldados se reunían cuando no estaban de misión fuera de la ciudad. Llamaba ligeramente la atención, pero Antonio hacía ver que ignoraba todas aquellas miradas que se posaban en él hasta que dobló la esquina y se perdió por otro pasillo. Tras minutos dando vueltas, escondiéndose a veces ya que no quería que le encontrara su superior, a lo lejos divisó al hombre al que había estado buscando. Sigiloso se acercó a él y le agarró del bajo de su camiseta blanca para llamar su atención en voz baja.

- Ey, Alfred... -susurró.

Fue tan inesperado que no pudo evitarlo: el rubio cogió su mano, tiró de él y le retorció el brazo sobre la espalda. Luego le empujó contra la pared y le apretó con fuerza hasta que al segundo siguiente se dio cuenta de que no es que le estuvieran atacando, que al que había tratado de aquella manera era a Antonio. Cuando le soltó, el chico de cabellos oscuros se llevó una mano a la herida de su hombro y eso hizo que el rubio se sintiera culpable. Le puso una mano en un brazo y le sonrió.

- Lo siento, me has asustado saliendo de la nada. Mi primer instinto es siempre el de defenderme. ¿Estás bien?

- Eres como una bestia hecha únicamente para pelear... -dijo Antonio tras un suspiro. Al ver que Alfred seguía preocupado, le sonrió para tranquilizarle- Estoy bien, tampoco soy tan flojucho.

Sólo con esas palabras, su compañero se relajó y ya mostró su comportamiento habitual, jovial y hasta gritón. Eso, en aquel momento, era un inconveniente. Antonio no deseaba llamar la atención así que se llevó un dedo delante de los labios y le chistó.

- ¿Podemos hablar en un sitio un poco más privado? Un pasillo no me parece el lugar ideal para que la gente no nos escuche.

Ese secretismo le puso la piel de gallina a Alfred. ¿Es que le pensaba confiar algún secreto que le otorgaría el papel de héroe y le tocaría salvar el día? Bueno, no dejaba de soñar en que en algún momento le tocaría hacer algo impresionante que los demás ángeles no podrían ignorar y que entonces llegaría a ser alguien famoso por el que las mujeres suspirarían y que los niños aspirarían a ser. Deseaba convertirse en el ejemplo a seguir por todos los ángeles de los diferentes reinos. Cuando entraron en uno de los despachos que estaba vacío, con una gran mesa ovalada en el centro, cercada por sillas del mismo color blanco y con pinta de ser incómodas, Alfred se dio la vuelta y miró a Antonio expectante.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Tenemos que ir a rescatar a alguna princesa? ¿Bajaremos algún gato de un árbol para una niñita? ¿A qué viene tanto secretismo?

- No vamos a salvar princesas o gatos... -lo siguiente lo murmuró- Me parece surrealista cómo has mezclado gatos y princesas en una misma frase. -su tono retomó su volumen normal- Pero sí que quiero que hagas algo por mí. Tú tienes acceso a la base de datos de los demonios, ¿verdad? Me refiero a esa que todos los soldados del reino pueden consultar para sus misiones.

- Por supuesto que sí. Tú también puedes, de hecho. ¿A qué viene una pregunta tan obvia?

- Me gustaría que buscaras información en ella. Quiero localizar a alguien, saber cuáles son sus puntos débiles y cómo puedo terminar con él fácilmente si me lo propongo.

- ¿Estamos hablando del demonio que te atacó? -preguntó Alfred. No es que normalmente fuese un lumbreras, pero no había que serlo para acertar esto. La cosa era muy evidente a estas alturas. Antonio no dijo nada, lo único que hizo fue asentir con la cabeza- Me lo imaginaba... Lo que no entiendo es por qué quieres que sea yo el que busque.

- Yo no soy un ángel al que le guste mucho la lucha. Aunque mi padrastro se ha indignado al ver que evito el combate que según él hace el bien al Reino, no he cedido en mi rechazo a blandir mi arma. Para acceder a esa base de datos hace falta identificarse. ¿Quién no se extrañaría de que de repente me diera la vena de ponerme a buscar demonios?

- ¿Pretendes evitar a tu jefe? -preguntó Alfred- Está bastante enfadado desde que se enteró de que te habían herido, ya sabes cómo es.

- Sí, él es el motivo por el que no quiero que se sepa. ¿Cómo crees que se pondría? Intentaría hacerme pasar por un entrenamiento exhaustivo mientras agita esa vara y la chasquea. A ratos pienso que es un ángel nacido de demonios.

- Que no te oiga decir eso, tío... -le murmuró el rubio sudando frío.

En realidad Antonio tenía otros motivos. Su padre encontraría demasiado extraño que de repente mostrara interés en los demonios. ¿Quién no empezaría a sospechar si de repente alguien que pasaba de cualquier tipo de enfrentamiento buscaba uno directamente? Hubiera ignorado a ese demonio detestable si no fuese porque se estaba colando en sus sueños para tornarlos pesadillas. Dada la situación en la que se encontraba, no le quedaba más remedio que dar el siguiente paso en la vida real.

- ¿Harás esto por mí? No puedo confiar ahora mismo en nadie más. Necesito encontrar a ese demonio para que deshaga...

- ¿Que deshaga...? -preguntó Alfred al no encontrar el sentido en aquello que el otro había dicho.

- Que así yo deshaga todo ese tapiz de vergüenza que ha echado sobre mí. -improvisó Antonio sudando frío- No puedo superar que me atacara con tanta facilidad, quiero vengarme.

La respuesta satisfizo al rubio, que asintió repetidamente con la cabeza. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Que ese demonio le estaba violando en sueños? No, eso sonaría hasta ridículo y seguro que le miraría como las criadas, como si estuviese completamente chiflado. Lo mejor era trabajar en solitario tras obtener la información, entonces le patearía las pelotas y mientras estuviera sufriendo le exigiría que cesara.

- Bien, dime qué es lo que tengo que buscar. En un par de días lo tendré todo. Iré con disimulo para que no apunte nada a ti.

- El nombre del demonio es Francis. La descripción es: cabello rubio, media melena con las puntas onduladas. Sus ojos son azules como el cielo que ahora mismo podríamos ver si nos asomásemos a la ventana y como todos los demonios, tiene cuernos y cola. Es más o menos igual de alto que yo y aparenta mi edad también.

- Todo controlado: Francis. Me colaré en el sistema, daré con él y me aseguraré de que obtengo hasta la más pequeña brizna de información de ese desgraciado.

- Gracias, Alfred. Sabía que podía contar contigo. -le dijo sonriéndole- Cuando sepas algo, ven a casa y dile a las criadas que te dejen pasar y que yo te dije que podías comer lo que quisieras. Entonces ya hablaremos de lo que hayas encontrado.

- Ni lo dudes. Nunca rechazo una comida gratis. -dijo el rubio devolviéndole la sonrisa, con descaro.

La sensación de que por fin tenía un amigo en el que podía confiar le producía felicidad tras el sentimiento de pérdida y desesperación por culpa de lo que había pasado con Francis. Por eso no podía dejar de sonreír y antes de marcharse se acercó y le dio un abrazo efusivo. Alfred se rió y le dio un par de palmadas mientras le azuzaba para que se fuera antes de que su superior le encontrara. El de cabellos cortos castaños se dio la vuelta y volvió a escabullirse por los pasillos. Ahora contaba con un aliado que haría la tarea más sencilla. Si alguien descubría lo que ese demonio estaba haciéndole, a saber cómo se desarrollaría la situación. No quería meter en problemas y preocupar a la gente antes de intentar él mismo ponerle solución al asunto.

Dio la vuelta y cuando ya estaba en el pasillo que daba a una de las salidas de emergencia, pudo escuchar una voz detrás de él, suave aunque enfadada al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Ya te ibas? Pensaba que tendrías la educación suficiente y te pasarías por mi despacho.

Los pasos del ángel más joven se detuvieron en seco y se quedó tenso, en una moción como si estuviese preparado para seguir caminando. Apretó los párpados mientras sonreía con resignación. Mierda... Le había pillado. Debería haber saltado por alguna ventana, como solía hacer cuando se escaqueaba. Pero claro, su trasero no estaba cien por cien recuperado y no quería cometer locuras que le arrastraran de nuevo al hospital. Abrió los ojos y se giró, sonriendo con normalidad.

- Lo siento, Roderich, tenía la intención pero se me ha hecho muy tarde y tengo que pasar a ver a Belinda antes de que salga de trabajar del hospital.

El ángel que tenía delante de él se llamaba Roderich y era uno de los superiores, encargado de entrenar y dirigir desde la retaguardia a sus soldados. Iba vestido con un abrigo largo blanco cuya parte de delante estaba llena de botones y que se adaptaba mejor a su figura gracias a un cinturón. Sus piernas estaban cubiertas por unos pantalones blancos que se remetían en las botas que llevaba. Su apariencia era la de un militar y contrastaba con su rostro, que era algo afeminado y parecía frágil. Su cabello de color castaño, más oscuro que el de Antonio, estaba cuidadosamente peinado a excepción de un mechón de pelo rebelde que se alzaba hacia arriba, rizado. Sobre su nariz descansaban unas gafas con la montura plateada y cristales rectangulares, pequeños, que enmarcaban sus ojos entre lilas y azules, y a la derecha de su boca tenía un lunar que destacaba en ese cutis perfecto y pálido. Pocas veces solía sonreír, de hecho él nunca le había visto hacerlo. Siempre estaba serio o, en su defecto, enfadado.

- No te entretendré mucho rato, te lo prometo. -le replicó Roderich- Vamos a mi despacho.

Y fue como si el mismo Satanás en persona se estuviese riendo de él y le señalara el camino hacia el infierno. Le daba miedo quedarse a solas con su superior, eso significaba que tendría la intimidad suficiente para gritarle todo lo que hiciera falta, pero no podía negarse cuando estaba siendo tan educado y correcto. Asintió con la cabeza y se encaminó hacia el despacho del ángel superior. Era una sala no muy grande, con un escritorio de color crema y unas sillas acolchadas del mismo estilo. Tomó asiento en una de ellas y se quedó mirando la mesa, pensando en cómo podía contraatacar cualquier ataque verbal de Roderich. No le dio mucho tiempo a planear su estrategia ya que en cuanto se sentó también, empezó a hablar.

- Debo ser sincero contigo, estoy disgustado desde que escuché que te atacaron de esa manera y que no pudiste hacer nada. Eres un chico con potencial, Antonio, puedo verlo y sentirlo. Has sido bendecido por Dios, tus alas deben ser la prueba de ello. Aún así, insistes en abandonar tus deberes, rehuir la batalla y permanecer en casa haciendo nada, escondiéndote bajo la cama como un animal asustado. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? Lo que no entiendo es por qué el arcángel te permite esto. Él también querría que lucharas por proteger lo que él dirige con tanto ahínco, ¿qué hace que al final deje que mores sin objetivo alguno?

- Esa pregunta no debería hacérmela a mí, señor Roderich, debería hacérsela a mi padre... -dijo Antonio mirándole con firmeza- Esta sigue siendo mi existencia y no apruebo que luchemos de esta manera. No me gusta tener que pelear con nadie, debería haber otra forma de arreglar las cosas. Si me hirieron, fue mi descuido, pero eso no implica nada más.

- Podrías haberlo evitado perfectamente si estuvieras entrenando como toca. -musitó su superior con molestia- Ahora el rumor de que uno de mis soldados fue atacado con la facilidad con la que le quitas un caramelo a un niño está por todas partes. ¿Crees que eso nos favorece? Lo único que nos traerá será más conflicto y peleas para tus compañeros, ya que tú te niegas a venir.

Se hizo un silencio en el que Roderich observaba a Antonio con casi ira, encorvado hacia delante y con las manos apoyadas contra la mesa, como si en cualquier momento fuese a hacer fuerza e ir hacia él para pegarle. Pero el joven no se inmutaba y le observaba con indiferencia y apatía. Estaba harto de esa cantinela de siempre. Que su padre se la repitiera, pues aún tenía un pase porque era el hombre que le había adoptado cuando más lo había necesitado de pequeño. Pero que ese ángel al que apenas conocía se creyese con el derecho a decirle qué tipo de persona era, le parecía insultante. También era consciente de que en aquel aspecto él no tenía nada que replicar que pudiese dejarle como el "vencedor", Roderich tenía más rango y él era un simple soldado que además escapaba de su deber en cuanto podía.

- ¿Tiene algo más que decirme? -preguntó Antonio a disgusto.

- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sigue doliendo? -dijo Roderich cediendo, suavizando su tono tras un silencio breve. Tampoco le había traído hasta el despacho para estar sermoneándole únicamente.

- Estoy bien. Aún me falta recuperarme del todo, pero la herida está mejor de lo que antes estaba. Gracias por preguntar. -dijo el más joven aturdido por ese cambio en la conversación.

- Me alegro, todos estaban preocupados por ti. -dijo Roderich- Bueno, no te entretengo más. Piensa lo del entrenamiento. Como aún estás débil podríamos hacer uno más suave, que no te hiciera daño.

- Me lo pensaré, señor. -le contestó Antonio y acto seguido se levantó.

Se despidió de su superior y salió del despacho. Aunque su humor no era el mejor, Antonio se encontró realmente considerando la propuesta que acababa de hacerle. Quizás no era una locura eso de entrenar, tenía que ser más fuerte para poder poner a ese demonio a caldo. Lo que tenía claro es que no iba a ser igual que la otra vez, ahora ya sabía que sus intenciones no eran buenas y que no podía confiar en él. Se fue hacia casa sin hacer mucho caso a su alrededor, sumido en sus pensamientos, y cenó de nuevo en la más profunda de las soledades.

Estuvo echado sobre la cama luego durante un buen rato, pensando sobre qué podría descubrir y cómo eso le ayudaría en su misión de derrotar al demonio. En parte le daba miedo quedarse dormido y aguantó hasta cuando quedaba poco para que amaneciese, momento en el que el sueño le venció. Su cerebro le daba la sensación de que no dormía y no dejaba de pensar en todo, hasta que logró apagar todo ese "ruido" y quedarse tranquilo. Escuchó rumor de las telas y abrió los ojos. Todo estaba oscuro a excepción de aquella marca brillante en sus muñecas y miró hacia abajo para descubrir que su ropa no estaba y que su cuerpo se encontraba al descubierto. Las primeras en notar algo fueron sus alas, que chocaron contra un cuerpo que hacía un segundo que no estaba y pudo sentir el calor febril de ese individuo. Echó el aire con frustración y eso llamó la atención del demonio, cuyo cuerpo ahora se encontraba pegado al del ser de la luz, y sonrió contra su oreja. Antonio se encogió y estremeció por esa calidez contra esa parte de su cuerpo, sensible con sólo de saber que era otra persona la que estaba tan cerca.

El ángel abrió la boca para quejarse pero justo en ese momento un dedo se posó sobre sus labios, cálido, y Francis al mismo tiempo le chistó.

- Si dices que no me esperabas, no me lo creeré. -dijo el demonio con su voz suave, insinuante- ¿Por qué no te rindes de una vez? -besó su cuello, sobre esa piel tersa y algo más fría que la suya propia. Su tono descendió hasta convertirse en un susurro que sólo el ángel podría escuchar- Acabará por gustarte...

- No va a gustarme. Nunca va a gustarme que... -se alarmó cuando una de sus piernas fue levantada por una de las manos de Francis, tomándola por el interior del muslo- ¿Otra vez vas a forzarme con esa fuerza, como el otro día? -le dijo mirándole de soslayo ahora con reproche.

- He cambiado de idea. ¿Qué gracia tendría si te sintieras humillado simplemente? -dijo Francis tras un segundo de silencio- Haré que tus sentimientos cambien, que pases por la vergüenza, por el dolor y la frustración, a otro tipo de las mismas.

El demonio metió una pierna entre las del ángel y con la rodilla rozó sus testículos, lentamente, con cuidado de que aquello no le hiciera experimentar otra cosa más que placer. Antonio abrió la boca para quejarse, para intentar cualquier cosa: meterle miedo, ponerle nervioso, cansarle de tanto que hablaba... Pero, antes de poder pronunciar un sólo vocablo, los dedos de la otra mano se adentraron en su boca, presionando la lengua hacia abajo e impidiéndole hablar.

- Chupa. -ordenó Francis, con ese brazo medio aplastado por la cabeza. Se había colado con bastante holgura entre su cuello y la superficie sobre la que ambos descansaban. Al ver que Antonio no hacía nada más que jadear en un intento de hablar, añadió más información- Si no lo haces, los meteré sin más y te volverá a doler. Eso no es lo que quieres, ¿no es así? Entonces chupa.

Fue un iluso al pensar que aquello funcionaría. No hubiera imaginado que se toparía con el ángel más terco en todos los mundos habidos y por haber. Quizás había alguno más tozudo, pero no sabía cómo averiguarlo. Por mucho que le amenazó -o aconsejó, según se quisiera ver- Antonio hizo oídos sordos a sus exigencias. Con el ceño fruncido observaba el vasto negro que les rodeaba. Era demasiado denigrante estar de esa manera, silenciado porque sus dedos invadían su boca y retenían su lengua, y no iba a darle el placer de verle chupar sus dedos. El rubio gruñó, apartó los dígitos y los chupó él mismo.

La sensación de victoria le duró hasta que Francis deslizó su mano desde el muslo hasta su entrepierna y presionó la punta de su miembro con cierta intensidad, haciendo que de su boca escapara un pequeño jadeo y que sus dientes se apretaran. El que se sintió en ese momento ganador fue el demonio, el cual acabó por tomar esa longitud en la palma de su mano y la empezó a agitar, buscando que reaccionara a él. Retiró los dedos de su propia boca y los coló entre aquellas nalgas bien formadas, redondeadas y rellenas, perfectas, hasta que encontró aquel hueco por el que podría adentrarse en él. Presionó con un dedo, lentamente, venciendo la resistencia que sus músculos oponían con más facilidad al estar más lubricados sus dígitos. Volvió a chistarle, a aconsejarle que se relajara, que no hiciera fuerza.

Le hubiera gustado poder oponerse a todo eso que le pedía, pero era doloroso si lo hacía así que intentó respirar, por mucho que aquella sensación no le gustara y sólo con pensar lo que estaba haciendo ahí detrás le enfermaba. Francis se tomó su tiempo adentrando unos cuantos dedos en su trasero, ensanchando su interior, dilatándole para abrirse paso él luego con más facilidad, sin dañarle como la última vez. El de cabellos castaños se odiaba por cada gemido que pronunciaba, cada respuesta positiva que su cuerpo daba sin su permiso. Jadeó pesadamente y apretó las manos contra la cama con fuerza cuando Francis se fue apoderando de su interior y pudo sentir su respiración acelerada contra su oído mientras su mano derecha sujetaba en alto una de las piernas de Antonio para tener mejor acceso a su trasero. Le costó esfuerzo a Francis no empezar a empujar enseguida. La calidez y la forma en que le rodeaba le volvía loco y le daban ganas de embestir con fuerza, dejándose llevar por sus deseos más profundos, más básicos y salvajes.

Pero así no era como funcionaban las cosas, debía hacer que el ángel se retorciese de placer entre sus brazos, que sintiera tanto que tras unas cuantas veces acabaría por pedirle incluso que lo hiciera. No es que fuese su objetivo, pero sería una victoria más que añadir a la lista si lo lograba. El ritmo empezó siendo lento, moviéndose un poco hacia fuera para enseguida volver a enterrarse en aquella calidez. Tomó su tiempo y se perdió en esas expresiones o los sutiles cambios que el cuerpo de Antonio presentaba cuando se movía dentro de él. Besó su espalda y con su rostro rozó una de las alas.

- Eres tan blanco, tan puro... -movió la cintura con más fuerza de repente, durante un par de segundos, y luego retomó el ritmo lento- Me dan ganas de destrozarte entre mis manos y de dejarte completamente sucio. -rió contra su oreja y le dio un mordisco al mismo tiempo que se movía- Por ahora me conformaré con oírte gemir por lo que te hago, con escuchar tu voz estremecerse por el placer que te doy yo, que te da un demonio de esos que tanto desprecias.

El otro brazo se coló debajo del cuerpo de Antonio y apareció por la parte delantera. Se fue presta a la entrepierna, a masturbar el miembro erecto del ángel y eso pronto hizo que los jadeos que parecían de molestia se transformaran en unos que indicaban con claridad placer. Era la señal que necesitaba para empezar a moverse más rápidamente para satisfacer sus propias necesidades de igual manera. Apoyaba todo el peso sobre su pierna izquierda, que era la encargada de hacerle mantener el equilibrio.

Sus labios estaban perdidos por el cuello, por la oreja y por el hombro del ángel, el cual había ladeado el rostro y lo había enterrado sobre la especie de cama en la que se encontraban. Al rato escuchaba sus gemidos ahogados por la tela mientras seguía empujando contra él, ahora a un ritmo rápido y fuerte, rozando su próstata y produciéndole descargas de placer tan intensas que Antonio apretaba los dedos hasta que le parecía que le daban calambres. Sus dedos de la mano izquierda seguían acariciando aquella piel sensible, caliente por la excitación, que se estremecía al sentir aquellas yemas que no era completamente lisas rozarla.

- Levanta la cabeza. -le susurró entre jadeos el rubio.

No hubo respuesta, no hubo ningún movimiento, Antonio tan sólo ignoró lo que le había dicho, demasiado aturdido por el placer que esta vez estaba llegando a experimentar, nada comparado con lo de la vez anterior. Aunque soltó la pierna, el de cabellos castaños la mantuvo en alto ya que si la bajaba notaba con demasiada intensidad aquellas penetraciones. La mano que ahora había quedado libre fue hasta su mentón, posó el índice sobre éste y le obligó a levantar y ladear el rostro. Sus ojos estaban un poco más llorosos que antes, sus mejillas encendidas y sus labios entreabiertos jadeaban cuando otra vez sentía el placer. Le besó, con desdén, por el simple gusto de poder hacerlo y fastidiarle. Soltó su rostro y la mano descendió para aferrar mejor su cintura.

- Grita para mí, angelito...

En ese momento empezó a darle con más rapidez, con más potencia mientras aferraba su cuerpo con fuerza para que no se fuese hacia delante. La voz de Antonio se elevó, gimiendo con desespero, con los ojos cerrados y las manos apretadas mientras el placer se extendía, como una plaga a la que no podía resistirse, contra la que no podía luchar. Finalmente Francis sintió que el interior del ángel se contraía contra su miembro, que ese cuerpo se estremecía entre sus brazos y que la mano que seguía acariciando su entrepierna se humedecía más. Él tampoco aguantó mucho en aquel espacio tan cerrado y placentero, se vino en su interior y se retiró a tiempo para dejar parte de su semen entre sus nalgas. Había cogido una especie de idea enfermiza de mancharle, de ensuciarle y mancillarle todo lo que pudiera. Con su miembro extendió parte de esa sustancia por sus cachetes y le pegó una torta en uno de ellos. Tras aquello, le dejó, medio de lado, medio bocarriba. Antonio, ido, cansado y humillado, observó el rostro satisfecho de Francis, que miró su mano y no tuvo vergüenza alguna que le impidiera lamerlo. Él no pudo seguir observándole y sus ojos se desviaron hacia la derecha.

- Deja de hacerte la víctima, Antonio. Tu cuerpo lo ha disfrutado, lo que acabo de lamer es la prueba de que lo ha hecho.

- Yo no quiero esto, demonio. Encima no me trates como si estuviese exagerando cuando sigues violándome en sueños cada noche... -le replicó con resentimiento, sin mirarle.

- Y lo voy a seguir haciendo. -añadió Francis sin dudarlo. Antonio movió el rostro y sus ojos se encontraron. Los dos tenían una expresión decidida, sin que ninguna duda les corroyese.

- Voy a dar contigo y te arrepentirás de esto. Ya puedes ir parando lo que sea que hagas. Te lo haré pagar. -dijo Antonio

- No juegues con fuego, angelito, o te voy a dar un mejor uso y el que se va a arrepentir al final vas a ser tú... Sé usar bien a mis juguetes sexuales, contigo aún solamente estoy probando.

Francis entonces se fue hacia él y le mordió el cuello con fuerza. Gritó, se llevó las manos al cuello y se despertó en la penumbra de su habitación. Su torso subía y bajaba aceleradamente, mientras su corazón latía a una velocidad desenfrenada. Aún podía sentir el pinchazo sobre su cuello. Suspiró a desgana, se dio la vuelta y se quedó encogido en posición fetal sobre el lecho. No pudo dormir hasta que el sol volvió a salir y se alegraba de ello, aunque los ojos le picaban y se sentía un poco cansado.

* * *

Francis tardó tres días en ir a visitar a Arthur. Bueno, siendo sinceros, no es que hubiera ido a visitarle, es que él se lo había encontrado a las puertas del edificio, por el que pasaba por casualidad, y le había visto. Había maldecido por dentro cuando escuchó que el rubio de cabellos cortos y cejas pobladas le llamaba y se acercaba a paso ligero hacia él. ¿Es que no podía haber tenido mal la vista? Eso hubiera sido toda una ventaja. Su instinto le había dicho que no debía acercarse a ese lugar y él le había ignorado. Le estaba bien empleado, era un castigo por desobedecer aquella especie de sexto sentido.

Arthur era un demonio que tenía más o menos el mismo poder que Francis. La única diferencia era que él se dejaba la vida en captar almas, en reconquistar territorios y en sembrar el caos por donde pasara, asesinando a quien hiciera falta y que Francis pasaba de aquello y hacía las cosas si le apetecían. No quería complicarse más aquella existencia, hacer lo que él quisiera le parecía lo ideal. Sólo tenía otra cosa en la mente y, por el momento, le estaba yendo muy, pero que muy bien. Si sus objetivos hubiesen sido diferentes, Arthur sería su superior y tendría que rendir cuentas delante de él. Durante una temporada lo había hecho, pero no había encontrado más que amargura dentro de aquella cárcel sin barrotes.

Era una verdad, los dos nunca se habían llevado bien. Arthur era un poco más bajo que él y a pesar de ser delgaducho, era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, cosa que lograba que sus enemigos bajaran la guardia y que él pudiera tomar ventaja. Entre sus cabellos rubios cortos y despeinados como si estuviesen electrificados estáticamente, se encontraban unos cuernos menudos de color rojo oscuro que sobresalían como colmillos. Sus cejas, curiosamente, eran oscuras y estaban bastante pobladas por cabellos negros. Los ojos de Arthur eran de color verde y observaban al mundo con frialdad, con repulsión y desprecio. Eran unos orbes ajados, que no encontraban realmente interés en nada de lo que le rodeaba. Iba vestido con un abrigo largo negro abrochado en la parte delantera con botones de plata adornados con pentagramas y otras insignias demoníacas.

Caminaron por el pasillo de aquella institución en silencio, sin que ninguno de los dos sintiera la necesidad de rellenarlo con conversaciones banales que realmente no significaban nada para ellos. El despacho del rubio de cabello corto era el que estaba más ordenado de todos los de esa planta. Tenía un escritorio, un par de archivadores porque al parecer uno no era suficiente para el señor, un sillón en una esquina y un aparador donde estaban expuestas dos pares de espadas largas de aspecto antiguo. No dudaba en que todas y cada una de ellas estarían afiladas y preparadas para derramar sangre en caso de que la situación lo requiriese.

Tomó asiento en sobre la silla que estaba frente al escritorio y esperó hasta que el demonio de alta condecoración se sentó en la que quedaba al otro lado del mismo. Francis miró aburrido hacia los lados, esperando a que el otro decidiese que quería empezar a hablar, mostrando su descontento por estar en aquella habitación, pero Arthur aprovechó el momento para examinar a ese hombre que tenía delante de él. Había algo que no le encajaba... Era como si hubiese cambiado en algo, pero no sabía decir bien en qué. Vestía con una camiseta de tirantes y de entre las tiras asomaban sus alas negras. Le daba la impresión de que parecían más grandes, pero eso sería una locura. Incluso su pelo parecía más sedoso, brillante, ondulado mientras descansaba contra sus orejas para que no se le viniera a la cara.

- Te noto distinto. -dijo Arthur.

- ¿Distinto? Pues no sé en qué radica la diferencia. Será que me he cambiado el corte de pelo. -acto seguido se rió- ¿Es que ahora te fijas en mí? Espero que no vayas a decirme que mis ojos son más azules, o que mis alas son más grandes... Porque, ¿sabes? -sonrió con malicia y se inclinó hacia delante. Su tono de voz descendió unos decibelios- Las alas no son lo que tengo _más grande_.

Se apartó unas décimas de segundo antes de que Arthur lograra golpearle por el comentario que había soltado. El demonio, aunque se divertía repartiendo el mal y torturando a la gente, no tenía mucha experiencia recibiendo ese tipo de comentario y sus mejillas se habían puesto del color de la grana, al mismo tiempo que sus cejas se fruncían. Aguantó las ganas y lo único que hizo finalmente fue sonreír con descaro.

- Perdona, perdona. Es que me dices unas cosas muy raras. Debe ser que hace mucho tiempo que no me ves. No me pongas más excusas para quedar, ya sabes que voy por libre~ -replicó Francis con tono juguetón al ver que el ambiente tenso no se marchaba ni queriendo.

- Me han contado que hace semanas estuviste en el mundo humano. ¿Qué es lo hacías por allí?

- ¿Ahora vas a comportarte como un obseso? Estuve allí y después regresé. ¿Qué más te da? -dijo Francis sin intenciones de dar explicaciones a nadie. Se había cansado de ser el perrito faldero de alguien y con Arthur nunca se habían entendido del todo. Sus ideas distaban mucho y el otro demonio encontraba demasiado placer en llevarle la contraria y mandarle.

- ¿Que qué más me da? -preguntó con una sonrisa burlona en los labios el de cejas pobladas. Acto seguido rió- ¡Que qué más me da, dice...! De tan tonto que eres te vuelves hasta gracioso...

Fue inevitable que ante ese ataque verbal Francis frunciera el ceño y le mirara con desdén. No deseaba hablar con ese tío y encima éste le faltaba al respeto. Eso le haría escarmentar y le prevendría de pasar de nuevo por ese sitio. Por mucho que Arthur quisiera hablar con él en un futuro, Francis ignoraría cualquier palabra y seguramente añadiría algún comentario ofensivo en el que mencionaría el tamaño de sus cejas. Era gracioso porque eso siempre lograba instalar una mueca de disgusto en el rostro del demonio de cabello corto. Pero, por el momento, Arthur sonreía con sorna tras marcar ese tanto por la escuadra, gesto que se tornó agresivo de repente.

- Este es el punto, Francis: Esos territorios están bajo nuestra custodia y han sido motivo de disputa con los estúpidos ángeles durante los últimos quince años. Sabiendo que son tierras tan peleadas, ¿qué me asegura que no estás tramando alguna de las tuyas? No me fío de ti. Pensaba que eras un tipo de demonio fiel a su gente y de repente lo dejaste todo con una facilidad pasmosa.

- No lo digas como si fuese el culpable de todo. -replicó rápidamente Francis, ofendido por el tono que estaba empleando para decir esa basura- Si temes que esté intentando quitarte ese lugar, estás muy equivocado. No tengo interés en esas tierras.

- ¿Entonces qué hacías paseando por ellas? -preguntó Arthur mirándole fijamente.

- Lo que yo hiciera o dejase de hacer sólo me incumbe a mí. -sentenció al mismo tiempo que se levantaba. Estaba harto de que charlar con él. Era imposible. Era como intentar dialogar con un televisor de esos que los humanos tenían. Él de delante iba hablando y hablando y aunque tú dijeras misa, ese iba a continuar diciendo la suya- Me he cansado. Intentar hablar contigo es como enseñarle a un demonio de bajo nivel lo que es la lealtad.

Se movió presto y sólo se sintió tranquilo cuando ya había salido de ese maldito edificio. Se dio la vuelta para echarle un último vistazo y frunció el ceño. Arthur era uno de los motivos por los que había abandonado esa vida. Era como si tuviese la cabeza llena de serrín y a veces éste mismo le impidiese escuchar lo que le estaba diciendo. Cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, Francis escuchó una voz que le llamaba. De repente tenía a una paloma blanca dando vueltas alrededor de él mientras le gritaba su nombre. El rubio hizo un gesto con la mano, a disgusto, sintiéndose incómodo por el ímpetu de su amigo.

- Pierre, deja de dar vueltas alrededor de mí como si fueses un tiburón que ansía mi carne. Me estás poniendo de los nervios. -dijo Francis.

Se escuchó un ruido como si algo hubiese explotado y a su lado vio a Pierre, que iba vestido con unos pantalones cortos de color negro y una camiseta cuyas mangas le iban grandes y que le tapaban parte de las manos. Le miraba expectante, como si quisiera saber qué era lo que había ocurrido.

- Ya pensaba que nunca ibas a venir. ¿Cómo ha ido? -preguntó finalmente ya que Francis no parecía dispuesto a colaborar.

- Pues digamos que le he mandado educadamente a la mierda y me he ido a mitad de la conversación. -comentó.

- ¿Eh? ¡Pero no hagas eso, tío! ¡Sabe que somos amigos y soy yo el que sufre las consecuencias después! ¡Me manda a hacer las cosas más difíciles o las que nadie quiere hacer! ¡Y luego me echa bronca cuando encuentra el mínimo error! Ya podrías tener un poco de consideración y ser más suave, aunque quieras mandarle a la mierda.

- No puedo, despierta mi manera de ser más retorcida. Si no me hubiera ido, hubiese acabado llegando a las manos para lograr que se callara. -dijo el mayor tras encogerse de hombros- Por eso mismo, me voy ya.

- Oye, Francis, te veo diferente... ¡Qué guapo...! ¿Te has cambiado el corte de pelo? -le preguntó con una sonrisa triunfal. La verdad es que se le veía un poco distinto y lo que más destacaba era su cabello. Pero bueno, el rubio era un obsesionado con su pelo y verse bello, así que no era de extrañar que alguno de los dos destacara de repente. Si hasta le había visto robando en tiendas del mundo humano para conseguir algo que le dejara estupendo...

- ¿Tú también te has dado cuenta? -se rió- Qué bien, qué bien~ Me siento observado y deseado~ -murmuró cantarinamente.

- ¿No me dirás qué hacías en el mundo humano a mí? -le preguntó de repente, un poco más serio. Lo cierto era que Pierre no había podido olvidar lo que Arthur le había dicho y más que pensar en una posible traición tenía otra cosa en mente.

- Sigo sin querer darle explicaciones a nadie, Pierre. No eres una excepción, no te lo tomes a mal. -dijo Francis caminando hacia su casa.

- No estarás haciendo lo mismo que la última vez, ¿verdad? -le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- Deja de mirarme de esa manera, no es lo mismo que la última vez. Puedes dejar de preocuparte. Aquello fue un capricho que terminó en desgracia, ni más ni menos. Ya lo he superado, aunque sigo sin tragar a Arthur. -replicó el de cabellos más largos.

- ¿Estás seguro? -insistió nuevamente sin acabar de creerle, aunque deseaba hacerlo.

- Estoy segurísimo. Estaba en la Tierra por otros motivos que nada tienen que ver con doncellas. -le confirmó.

- Oye, ¿quieres venir con Gilbert y conmigo a tomar algo esta noche? Planeamos arrasar con todo lo que haya y disfrutar de la mejor fiesta de nuestras vidas. ¿Quieres venirte? Te puedo invitar a un trago.

Francis se quedó mirando fijamente al horizonte, pensativo, mientras estudiaba la posibilidad de irse con ellos. No se giró para mirar a Pierre, que se había quedado parado detrás de él, a la espera de algún tipo de respuesta a su propuesta. Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en su rostro, gesto que pasó inadvertido para el más joven.

- Lo siento, Pierre, no va a poder ser. Esta noche tengo que ir a visitar a alguien. -dijo antes de retomar la marcha.

¿Qué pensaría el angelito si esa noche no se le aparecía en sueños? No, eso no podía permitirlo. Además, entre sexo y beber con los únicos demonios cuya compañía soportaba, Francis se quedaba con el sexo. Era el momento de cambiar la estrategia, de dejar atrás aquella actitud violenta y hacer que ese estúpido ángel se estremeciera entre sus brazos. Era hora de que saboreara la vergüenza de sentir el placer y disfrutar de lo que le hacía.

* * *

Alfred tardó tres días en acudir a su casa y durante ese tiempo el demonio había abusado de él en un total de dos ocasiones. No sabía qué hacía que se hubiese librado de una, pero por más que intentaba encontrar la clave que podría librarle de eso, Antonio no pudo encontrar nada fuera de lo normal. Bueno, no iba a olvidarse del tema y seguiría investigando hasta que comprendiese. ¿Quizás el demonio se había cansado de él? Sonrió con resignación al pensarlo y él mismo se dio cuenta de la ridiculez de lo que había pensado. Le había dicho en más de una ocasión que quería destrozarle y no tenía motivo para no realizar su magia. Posiblemente el demonio estaría ocupado haciendo otras cosas.

Ya le pillaría desprevenido y entonces le haría pagar por todo lo que le había hecho, ya...

Cuando llegó el ángel rubio, Antonio se encontraba en la cama. Estaba cansado así que aquella noche, libre de sueños subidos de tono, le había servido para recuperarse del agotamiento que había llegado a acumular. Rebeca entró en su habitación y le llamó hasta que consiguió despertarle. Se asustó y durante un rato se sintió confundido al ver que aquella noche Francis había prescindido de atormentar sus sueños.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó aún con voz adormilada y se fue frotando el rostro para acabar de espabilarse.

- El señor Alfred ha venido a verle. También ha dicho que vos le prometisteis que ibais a invitarle a comer el día que viniese. Las criadas no han preparado nada porque piensan que es otro de esos delirios de ese hombre.

- ... No, realmente no es ningún delirio. Preparadnos algo para comer, estaremos en la sala pequeña, la que da al jardín. Hacedle pasar allí y decidle que voy en unos minutos, que tengo que vestirme.

- Enseguida, señor. -dijo la muchacha haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza antes de marcharse por la puerta.

Los ojos verdes se quedaron mirando hacia el techo fijamente, ausente, pensando en lo que suponía esa visita. Aquello era un paso más hacia el futuro en el que no tendría que especular cada noche antes de irse a dormir si tendría suerte o si ese bastardo aparecería en sus sueños. Se impulsó fuera de la cama y se apresuró a coger ropa cómoda con la que recibir a Alfred. Un pantalón corto que le llegaba por encima de la rodilla, de color marrón y una camiseta blanca de manga corta que le iba un poco ancha fueron las prendas que escogió. Pasó por el baño, se lavó la cara y se peinó un poco, para que no pareciese que estaba aún más despeinado de lo normal y fue hacia la estancia, andando descalzo por encima de las alfombras color pastel que cubrían las baldosas pulidas. Alfred estaba en la sala de estar. Era un rincón con muebles de mimbre cubiertos por cojines acolchados de color blanco. Había una pequeña mesa redonda que se encontraba al lado del ventanal por el cual, si te asomabas, podías ver el hermoso jardín que la propiedad poseía. Alfred se encontraba con medio torso sobresaliendo por la ventana, usando la mano como visera para otear todo lo que quedaba a la vista.

- Verte así me produce angustia sólo de pensar que al mínimo resbalón te puedes caer por la ventana... -murmuró Antonio no muy contento. De verdad que le ponía nervioso que estuviera de esa manera.

- ¡Ey, Antonio, tío! ¡Tu casa tiene unas vistas impresionantes! -exclamó pletórico aún asomado de aquel modo tan peligroso.

- Sí, sí... ¿Quieres dejar ya la ventana y venir a sentarte a un sitio menos peligroso? -contestó tomando él mismo asiento en una de las dos sillas que rodeaba la mesita redonda.

- Claro. -dijo Alfred y tras aquello pegó un salto y puso los pies sobre el suelo. Se giró y le encaró con una sonrisa jovial- Es la primera vez que vengo en plan paseo y me gusta mucho este sitio. Todo tiene pinta de ser muy caro y las criadas son guapas.

- Si quieres te regalo mi habitación, te la cambio por la tuya. -añadió con aburrimiento. Sí, era una casa bonita, pero cuando estaba solo Antonio no la disfrutaba. Es más, cuando estaba tan solo era como si se convirtiese en un gran peso sobre sus hombros.

- No me lo digas dos veces, tío... -dijo risueño Alfred mientras observaba como las criadas entraban y les servían un buen banquete.

Había todo tipo de delicadezas, desde platos típicos que podías degustar en cualquier restaurante del Reino, hasta las comidas más exquisitas del mundo humano. Alfred no podía apartar los ojos de la cantidad ingente de alimentos que se había acumulado sobre una mesa que en un principio se antojaba pequeña. Ni sabía por dónde empezar. El de cabellos castaños cogió un plato y se lo apartó.

- Voy a comer sólo esto, el resto es para ti, por tu trabajo. -le comentó con una sonrisa cordial.

- Si no fueses un tío, te besaba ahora mismo. -dijo Alfred cogiendo con ansia los cubiertos. El siguiente paso fue empezar a cortar una de las pechugas de un enorme pavo. Le pegó un mordisco a la carne y masticó con una sonrisa en los labios, sabía delicioso- Aunque me temo que no puedo presumir demasiado de los resultados.

El de cabellos castaños le miró mientras masticaba los alimentos que se había llevado a la boca curiosamente. ¿Qué quería decir eso? Alfred pegó un trago de agua y le miró con resignación. Se había estado esforzando esos días como el que más, buscando por cada rincón de la base de datos y hasta le preguntó a su hermano, Matthew, si podía investigar si había una parte oculta, pero no habían tenido éxito.

- Me temo que no he podido encontrar nada, Antonio. He estado buscando con esa descripción y ese nombre pero no he encontrado ni una sola mención. Le pedí a mi hermano que también le echara un vistazo, a ver si había escondido algo, pero ni rastro... Es como si nunca hubiese hecho nada destacado hasta que decidió atacarte.

- Ya veo... -murmuró decepcionado- Pensaba que habría hecho antes algo y que su nombre saldría en alguna parte. No me esperaba que una mente capaz de pensar algo así no hubiera realizado nada hasta ese momento en que decidió atacarme.

Además, una mente capaz de decidir que deseaba abusar sexualmente de un ángel en esa especie de sueños no le parecía que tuviese que ser la típica que se hubiese quedado quieta hasta encontrarle. No dejaba de preguntarse en su cabeza por qué le eligió a él para empezar a cometer maldades en el mundo. Ni siquiera parecía interesado en él en un principio. ¿Cómo iba a encontrarle cuando no sabía nada más de él que su nombre?

- Supongo que es uno de esos demonios que vio la oportunidad contigo. Eres el hijastro de uno de los grandes arcángeles, es obvio que eres conocido. Seguro que había pasado inadvertido todo este tiempo y cuando te vio encontró la gran oportunidad de empezar a lograr que su nombre formase parte de los libros de nuestra historia. Lo mejor que podrías hacer para fastidiarle es no mencionarle a nadie más cómo se llama, para que no le den fama que no merece.

- Realmente eso no me sirve de consuelo. -murmuró con una suave sonrisa, intentando no cargarse el ambiente.

- Seguiré investigando igualmente, te lo prometo. Mañana salimos de misión a una zona en conflicto. Si me encuentro a demonios, les pegaré una paliza y les interrogaré. Quizás alguno sepa quién es ese tal Francis. No puedo ni imaginar cómo te sientes, aunque alcanzo a entender que quieras encontrarle para devolverle lo que te hizo.

- Sólo quiero hacerle pagar... -dijo Antonio mirando ausentemente el plato, con las manos aferradas con fuerza a los cubiertos.

- Deberías preguntarle a tu padre, él quizás sepa algo del tema.

Levantó la mirada y observó a Alfred como si no hubiera entendido lo que le había dicho. ¿Es que estaba loco? Ni de coña iba a ir a su padre a preguntarle por Francis, eso sólo suscitaría más preguntas que por suerte Alfred era demasiado inocente para hacerse como, por ejemplo, por qué sabía el nombre del demonio si le había pillado desprevenido cuando estaba pretendiendo que era un cuerpo caído. Preguntarle a Romario estaba fuera de las opciones permitidas, sería ganar más problemas. Aquella era una lucha que tenía que emprender él solo. Lo malo de todo eso era que él no era un luchador nato y que eso le hacía ser demasiado inexperto. Salir al mundo a buscar a un demonio sólo le supondría peligros a los que no podía enfrentarse con su fuerza actual.

Por un momento incluso pensó en llevarse a alguien, pero eso sería admitir delante de ese individuo que un demonio abusaba de él y le mancillaba en sueños. Sólo de pensarlo se moría de la vergüenza y no quería ni imaginar las posibles reacciones que pudieran tener ante esa revelación. Eso le dejaba con una única opción, ir solo. Para eso necesitaba fuerza y después de darle muchas vueltas supo de dónde obtenerla. El edificio del ejército del Reino estaba igual que siempre, blanco, imponente, austero, intimidante. Antonio no entendía cómo un edificio que parecía igual que el resto podía llegar a imponer tanto respeto. Saludó a un par de soldados que había en el exterior, bajó la vista y se adentró por los pasillos.

Los nudillos contra la madera de la puerta del despacho de Roderich provocaron un ruido sordo que rebotó por las paredes del pasillo y se propagó hasta dentro del habitáculo. Esperó segundos, incluso llegó a pensar que no había nadie, hasta que de repente la voz del alto mando de su división sonó y le dio permiso para entrar. Aunque abrió la puerta, Antonio se quedó en el marco, mirando hacia el interior con timidez. Bueno, casi se sentía como un chiquillo que regresa al colegio después de haber hecho alguna travesura. Los ojos azules de Roderich le miraron a través de las gafas, abiertos, sorprendidos de ver al muchacho allí. Hubiera esperado a mucha gente pero, definitivamente, Antonio no era una de ellas.

- Buenas tardes. -dijo el muchacho aún intimidado- Sé que mañana partís, pero he venido porque quería pedirle un favor, señor Roderich.

- Claro, no hay ningún problema. Pasa, siéntate. -dijo señalando con la mano a la silla que había delante de su escritorio para animar al chico a usarla. Él mismo se asentó sobre la suya y le miró curiosamente- ¿Qué es ese favor que querías pedirme?

- Quiero que me entrene o me prepare un entrenamiento. Deseo volverme más fuerte y por supuesto no lo lograré si me quedo en casa sin hacer nada. Quiero algo cuyo ritmo pueda llevar y que me haga más fuerte en el menor tiempo posible. Sé que usted se marcha mañana con el resto del pelotón, pero si pudiera asignar a alguien, estaría muy agradecido.

- Vaya, ¡esa es una gran noticia, Antonio! -exclamó Roderich dibujando una sonrisa que dejó bien sorprendido al más joven- Me alegra escuchar que has tomado una decisión sabia. Prepararé un programa de entrenamiento y se lo dejaré a uno de mis hombres de confianza, que se encargará de supervisarte. Cuando regresemos entonces yo mismo seguiré con el plan de adiestramiento. Los soldados se quedan más tiempo, pero yo me voy sólo dos días, hasta que se asienten y todos sepan lo qué tienen que hacer. Espero esto con ganas. Te convertirás en alguien muy fuerte, estoy seguro.

El muchacho sonrió nerviosamente y se frotó la nuca mientras escuchaba aquellos halagos que le hacían sentirse azorado. Sabía que aquello iba a ser muy duro, pero quería ser útil para gente y poder defenderse a sí mismo. No significaba que fuese a unirse para siempre al ejército, su objetivo era hacerse más fuerte y ya está. Roderich le diseñó delante de él un plan de entrenamiento y le dijo que seguramente se lo encargaría al hermano de Alfred, que aunque no era tan fuerte como su hermano, tenía madera de estratega. Le dijo que al día siguiente contactaría con él y podrían empezar el entrenamiento. Aunque le asustaba comenzar tan pronto, cuanto antes se hiciera fuerte, mejor.

* * *

Pasaron dos días que fueron relativamente tranquilos para él. Lo de relativamente se debía a que había tenido calma porque no había tenido ningún sueño con el demonio llamado Francis y se había recuperado y había perdido el miedo a dormirse. Por otra parte tuvo falta de tranquilidad porque Matthew había resultado uno de los profesores más estrictos del Reino. Le había engañado su apariencia dulce, más calmada y relajada que la de su hermano mellizo Alfred. Era admirable que un chico de su edad fuese considerado por un general de alto rango como era Roderich. Le había estado metiendo caña, presionándole para que aprendiera. En cuanto llegaba le daba un palo de madera y empezaban un simulacro de pelea en el que Antonio siempre tenía problemas para contraatacar.

Carecía de muchas cosas: de estilo, de reflejos, de la vista suficiente para saber cuándo era indicado atacar... Aunque algo sí tenía, aunque no sabía controlarlo, y eso era fuerza. De vez en cuando, en momentos en que se encontraba agobiado por la insistencia con la que Matthew arremetía contra él, el de cabellos castaños demostraba una fuerza inusual que sorprendía al chico rubio, el cual tenía que esforzarse al máximo por evadirle o simplemente detenerle. La fuerza no valía nada sin el estilo, eso el mayor de los hermanos mellizos lo sabía bien. Era como dar un arma a una bestia que dejaba a la vista puntos débiles.

La sala en la que entrenaban tenía los suelos de madera y crujían bajo sus pies descalzos, que empolvaban con esmero para no resbalarse. Entonces empezaban a moverse por aquel amplio terreno, usando columnas para esconderse, escudarse y así contraatacar. Aunque usaban palos, lo cierto era que se pegaban golpes fuertes que a posteriori le palpitaban mientras tomaba una agradable ducha en casa. Aquel ya era el último día que entrenaría con Matthew ya que al día siguiente Roderich volvería y se había mostrado interesado desde un principio en supervisar su entrenamiento al detalle. No sabía si pegaría muy fuerte, tenía pinta de estar más enclenque que él mismo, que ya era decir.

Se distrajo y eso le ganó un golpe fuerte en el hombro que le produjo una corriente de dolor que se extendió por su cuerpo y que le hizo soltar hasta el palo. La mano izquierda se fue hasta el hombro y lo cubrió, como si quisiera que la presión de su mano aliviase la acuciante punzada que aún sentía. Matthew también dejó caer el palo y se aproximó rápidamente a él, preocupado tras haber escuchado ese jadeo ahogado que el muchacho al que entrenaba profirió. Posó una de las manos sobre su espalda y examinó su gesto.

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento muchísimo! ¡No me acordaba de que estabas herido y encima voy y te golpeo con tanta fuerza! ¿Estás bien? -le preguntó con angustia.

- No te preocupes. -murmuró Antonio sonriendo forzadamente, aunque podía sentir el dolor y unas gotas de sudor frío correr desde su nuca hacia su espalda. Estaba claro que esa herida era demasiado profunda y tan pronto no iba a sanar- Estoy mejor, ha sido sólo el dolor del momento.

A pesar de eso, Matthew dio por terminada la sesión de aquella mañana. El muchacho se fue hacia un lado y con una toalla se secó el sudor que tenía por su frente. A pesar de parecerse mucho, Matthew no era igualito a su hermano. Por ejemplo, sus ojos parecían tener vetas de color verde que hacían que la tonalidad se viese de ese o de azul según la luz le diera. Otra cosa que le diferenciaba era su cabello, el cual llevaba más largo y que se ondulaba por las puntas ligeramente en la parte del cogote. Tenía un pelo tonto que parecía tener vida propia y que caía hacia delante, a veces molestándole a los ojos, y que se rizaba de la forma más curiosa que nunca había visto. Solía vestir sudaderas anchas de color blanco y pantalones de deporte.

Cuando miró el reloj se dio cuenta de que apenas eran las once de la mañana. Antonio estaba tan determinado en su empresa de volverse más fuerte que había hasta hecho el esfuerzo de madrugar cada mañana. Se levantaba a las cuarto para estar a las cinco en aquel recinto que el ejército tenía reservado para entrenar a quien quisiera unirse y que no contara con algún tipo de experiencia. No es que hubiera mucha gente que entrenara a esas horas y quizás ese era el motivo que había impulsado a Roderich a establecerle un horario tan temprano. Movió lentamente el hombro a ver cómo se sentía y, aunque punzaba, no era lo mismo que había experimentado segundos después del porrazo.

Se despidió de Matthew y le agradeció lo que había hecho por él en esos dos días y él hizo lo mismo pero por cuidar de su hermano cuando parecía que muchos se rendían. Tuvo que reír y admitir avergonzado:

- Hasta el momento, me parece que él ha sido el único que ha cuidado de mí.

Aunque fuese inflexible con el entrenamiento, aunque menos que Roderich, Matt era un chico bonachón y vergonzoso que no podía mirar a nadie a los ojos durante más de un minuto seguido. Le daba ternura, casi como si fuese un hermano menor. Regresó andando a casa, con tranquilidad, y cuando entraba por la puerta se sorprendió al escuchar una gran algarabía que no esperaba. Las criadas iban de un lado para otro, cargadas de trastos y se daban órdenes entre ellas tan rápido y en un tono tan agudo que ni siquiera las entendía. Él caminó por los pasillos, intentando que alguien percibiese su presencia, aunque empezó incluso a plantearse que quizás se había vuelto invisible. Entonces escuchó una voz familiar, joven, que le llamaba y provenía de su izquierda.

- ¡Tío Antonio! -exclamó un muchacho de cabellos castaños, cortados en media melena y con un rizo que iba hacia abajo en la parte izquierda de su cabeza. Sus ojos eran dorados y portaba en el rostro la más grande de las sonrisas. Antonio se apresuró a abrir los brazos y recibió un abrazo de su sobrino- ¡Hemos vuelto, ¿nos has echado de menos?!

- Claro que os había echado mucho de menos, Feli. La casa se hace muy grande cuando no estáis. -dijo el mayor tras reír. Le tomó por los hombros y le hizo retirarse para poder examinar mejor su condición física- Me alegra ver que habéis regresado sanos y salvo.

- Sí, tengo muchas cosas que contarte. Hemos luchado contra una horda de bárbaros que se negaban a anexionarse al Reino. El abuelo me ha dicho que me parecía a papá. -Feliciano se apartó más e hizo varios gestos con el brazo, como si blandiera una espada y la usara para abatir enemigos invisibles- Ya sabes que papá era un gran guerrero, así que me siento muy halagado~

- Claro que sí, Spartacus era un hombre muy fuerte. De todos los hermanos, sin duda el mejor. -dijo Antonio tras reír- Lástima que sucediese aquel accidente... -se dio cuenta de que estaba sacando temas muy tristes al tablero de juego- Pero estoy seguro de que él mismo diría que eres igual de fuerte que él y que está orgulloso de ti.

- Seguro que sí. -le replicó con una sonrisa brillante, que desbordaba felicidad.

- ¿Dónde está Lovino? No me digas que él se ha quedado. -preguntó Antonio con sorpresa al ver que su otro sobrino no se veía por ninguna parte.

- ¡Qué va...! -exclamó entre risas- Estaba deseando volver así que en cuanto ha tenido la oportunidad ha puesto pies en polvorosa. Está en la cocina. Hemos traído frutas del norte y estábamos colocándolas hasta que he escuchado la puerta.

- ¿Le has dejado solo haciendo todo el trabajo? -le dijo sonriendo resignado al ver que Feliciano no es que se mostrara muy arrepentido.

- Bueno, no le va mal hacer trabajo de vez en cuando. Se escaqueó bastante durante su estancia en el norte. Pero no se lo cuentes o viene a zurrarme. -le dijo bajando el tono de voz con esa última frase.

Antonio no pudo aguantar y terminó riendo. Es que decía unas cosas que podía imaginar con facilidad. Lovino era un chico amable a pesar de esa apariencia fría que mostraba en primer lugar, pero tenía el defecto de que cuando no quería hacer algo se esforzaba todo lo que podía para no hacerlo.

- Anda, mejor vamos los dos y le echamos una mano o se tirará toda la tarde refunfuñando...

Efectivamente, Lovino ya refunfuñaba cuando llegaron a la cocina. Ni siquiera le dijo "hola" aunque sí que le preguntó si aún estaba vivo. Hay que ver lo que se esforzaba por hacer ver que nada le interesaba o importaba. Pero mientras, Feliciano estaba dispuesto a hablar con Antonio y le contó historias acerca de batallas, narrándolas como si fuesen cuentos para niños, con una ilusión que no entendía pero que sí le parecía adorable.

- Y también conocimos al hijo de uno de los arcángeles. Me dijo que se llamaba Ludwig. Es muy alto y fornido, tiene el pelo rubio peinado hacia atrás y los ojos del color del cielo. -dijo con entusiasmo.

- Te diré lo que es: es un saco de patatas con piernas, eso es lo que es. -dijo Lovino enfadado- Seguro que su cerebro es del tamaño de una alubia~

- ¡Hermano! ¡Eso no es verdad! Ludwig es un hombre culto y fuerte, lo único que pasa es que es muy vergonzoso y no sabe expresarse bien. En ese sentido es como tú.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Yo no soy como ese macho patatas! -con dos grandes zancadas, Lovino se plantó delante de su hermano y empezó a lanzar picotazos con su dedo índice en diferentes partes de su cuerpo mientras le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados- Eso es mentira, mentira, mentira, retíralo, mentira.

- ¡Ay, hermanoo! ¡Paraa! -exclamó Feliciano tratando de cubrirse de esa ofensiva con sus brazos, pero sin poder detenerlo al cien por cien.

- Niños, no os peleéis... -dijo Antonio intentando poner paz entre ambos.

- ¡Pues que deje de decir idioteces...! No me parezco a ese tipo y nunca me pareceré. Si dices eso es porque estás ciego.

- Haya paz... -murmuró el mayor aún en su intento de establecer la calma- ¿Y tú qué, Feli? Hablas mucho de ese chico. No me digas que tú...

- ¿Eh? ¿Que yo qué? Yo nada... -de repente se rió con nerviosismo y se apresuró a continuar guardando las cosas.

- Uy, uy, uy, que me parece que a nuestro adorable Feli le gusta alguien... -dijo Antonio con una sonrisilla y los ojos entrecerrados mientras observaba ese sonrojo que se había adueñado de sus mejillas de su sobrino.

- ¿¡Qué!? -exclamó Lovino levantando la vista de las cosas que estaba guardando, con los ojos como platos y la boca entreabierta. Se fue para él y le agarró de las solapas- Dime, por tu bien, que eso es un delirio de este tío cabeza de chorlito que tenemos.

- Eeeh... -dijo sonriendo resignado- Yo no soy cabeza de chorlito. Con qué poco amor me tratas a veces, Lovino...

Las horas pasaron mientras charlaban y se encontró henchido de felicidad al tener alguien con quién pasar el rato, comer y cenar. Fueron los tres a comprar por la ciudad, rieron y pasaron un buen día. Antonio estaba como siempre que contaba con la compañía de sus adorados sobrinos: sonreía, participaba activamente y de vez en cuando se lanzaba a abrazarles diciéndoles que eran monísimos. Aunque no estuviesen realmente relacionados por sangre, él les sentía como su familia verdadera, como si fuesen sus sobrinos. Para Antonio no existía otra cosa, no tenía otra familia a la que acudir, su padrastro se lo había dicho, que murieron todos. No quería entristecer a Romario, que cada vez que lo contaba parecía afectado. Tampoco les recordaba, era demasiado pequeño como para hacerlo, no sentía vínculos emocionales hacia esos ángeles que ni tan siquiera podía recordar. Aquel era el lugar al que pertenecía.

* * *

Su semana había sido una locura. Tenía planes para aquel ángel, por supuesto, pero no pudo llevarlos a cabo porque siempre había llegado tarde a casa. Fueron muchos problemas a los que no pudo encontrar solución rápida y todos tenían que ver con Arthur haciéndole la vida imposible. El gran demonio se vio amenazando a otros demonios para que dejaran de fastidiarle la vida. Con la tontería hacía una semana que ya no se aparecía en los sueños del ángel para hacerle cualquier perversión que en ese momento se le pasara por la cabeza. Lo había notado, pero tampoco podía remediarlo inmediatamente. Él también estaba cansado de toda aquella locura y no sabía cómo ponerle fin. Pero, poco a poco, todo se había ido asentando. Se echó en la cama y suspiró. No tenía ni ganas de algo, sólo de dormir. Cerró los ojos y entonces por todas las estancias de su casa sonó el ruido sordo de unos dedos chocando contra la madera de la puerta de la entrada. Fue un momento y Francis abrió los ojos y se quedó tenso, aguantando el aliento. ¿De veras había sonado la puerta a esas horas? Sólo una vez le había ocurrido algo similar y fue...

Pegó un respingo cuando la puerta volvió a sonar, esta vez incluso más fuerte, sin parar, produciendo un ruido realmente discordante con el ambiente calmado que había a esas horas. Se incorporó y miró hacia el pasillo mientras quien estaba fuera seguía golpeando su puerta con la mano. El ruido era estridente pero no sonaba como si estuviera dando patadas. Viendo que no parecía tener intención alguna de parar, Francis se levantó y descalzo cruzó todo el pasillo. Una vez delante de la puerta aguantó el aliento ya que los golpes cesaron. Se inclinó lentamente, dispuesto a observar por la mirilla y fue bloqueada por algo que dedujo que era una mano puesto que los golpes empezaron de nuevo.

El rubio pegó un respingo y dio un paso hacia atrás apretando dientes. ¿No iba a detenerse hasta que abriese la puerta? Se llevó una mano delante de los ojos y suspiró inaudiblemente. Que le dejaran tranquilo, él sólo quería vivir su vida tranquilamente... Llevó la mano al pomo, lo giró y abrió la puerta. Fuera, en el rellano, había una chiquilla de piel tostada, ojos marrones grandes y cabello largo de color marrón oscuro, casi negro, que llevaba recogido en dos coletas bajas, sujetas con lazos rojos. La engalanaba un vestido de vuelo de color azul oscuro con dibujos de peces en los bordes que estaba sucio y un poco roto. Le venía grande y le llegaba hasta por debajo de las rodillas.

La niña le miró sorprendida y cuando asimiló que estaba ahí le sonrió ampliamente, haciendo que sus mofletes se viesen más regordetes. Francis no le devolvió el gesto, se quedó mirándola con cara de indiferencia.

- Has tardado un montón en abrir. Pensaba que realmente no había nadie... -dijo ella casi atropellando sus propias palabras con otras. Sus pies se movieron y caminó hacia el interior del piso donde Francis vivía.

Quien tuviera la idea de que el Infierno era un sitio destruido en el cual los demonios vivían en cavernas en las que encendían hogueras y quemaban las almas de los humanos para quizás posteriormente devorarlas es que vivía en un mundo propio y querían hacerle creer que era el peor sitio del mundo. El Infierno era un lugar sin orden, eso sí, y tenía edificios de todo tipo, desde los nuevos hasta los más viejos, seguramente asaltados por maleantes. Nadie perseguía a quien agredía a otro demonio ya que el orden y la seguridad eran conceptos que no existían. Por ese motivo el demonio que tenía alguna propiedad también guardaba a su recaudo algún arma con la que apalear al que se atreviese a allanar su morada. El edificio de Francis era uno de esos antiguos que ya habían sido asaltados en alguna ocasión y que tenía secuelas de las batallas que se habían producido en él. Vivía en la tercera planta, al final del pasillo, en un apartamento que había escogido específicamente por la posición en la que se encontrara. Si alguien merodeaba delante de su puerta por más de cinco minutos sin llamar, Francis se creía en el derecho de salir y moler a palos a quien fuese.

El apartamento se componía de cinco estancias a las que se accedía gracias a un pasillo estrecho y largo que las comunicaba a todas. La primera que encontrabas quedaba a mano izquierda del pasillo y era una sala de estar no demasiado grande en la que contaba con un sofá con más años que el respirar, que quedaba justo a la derecha de la ventana, situada en la pared contraria a la puerta. Tenía un librero medio vacío y ajado en el que quizás anteriormente habían descansado más libros que en la actualidad. La siguiente estancia quedaba apenas unos metros más adelante, a la derecha. La cocina era el sitio más moderno de la casa y contaba con casi de todo ya que cuando Francis no estaba ocupado encontraba placer en cocinar. En la misma habitación había una mesa cuadrada pequeña que tenía dos sillas, una a cada extremo y que incluso tenía migas por encima de la cena rápida que había tomado la última noche. Hacia el fondo estaba a la izquierda la habitación, suficientemente amplia para que cupiese una cama de matrimonio, una cómoda en la que guardaba su ropa y sobre el suelo descansaba una alfombra. Al otro lado quedaba el lavabo que contaba con una ducha y un mueblecito donde estaba la colonia y diversos utensilios del aseo personal. Contiguo al lavabo se encontraba un trastero en el que tenía escobas, ropa que ya no se ponía y cosas por el estilo.

Siguió a la niña hacia la cocina tras haber cerrado la puerta y haberla asegurado con llave. Cuando llegó a la misma, la chiquilla pegó un bote y se subió en la encimera. Tras aquello se puso a mirar todo lo que había allí. Se notaba que el dueño la cuidaba y la tenía reluciente. Miró hacia Francis, quien no había apartado sus ojos azules de ella y se notaba enfurruñado. Ella sonrió inocentemente.

- No pareces muy contento de verme. Yo que esperaba que recibieras al menos con una simple sonrisa... -dijo finalmente la pequeña diablesa- ¿Me pones algo para beber?

- Si te soy sincero, no entiendo a qué viene todo este juego de aparentar que eres mona e inocente, Sheila. -replicó Francis y acto seguido se fue para la nevera a buscar uno de esos refrescos que había traído en su último viaje al mundo humano.

Se escuchó un ruido de explosión, al que Francis se estaba ya acostumbrando, y en el sitio en el que había estado la niña ahora había una mujer adulta. El cuerpo de Sheila estaba más definido, con una cintura fina y unas caderas envidiables. Sus brazos eran finos y las uñas estaban largas, perfectamente cuidadas y pintadas de rojo. El pelo seguía de la misma forma aunque se notaba incluso más ondulado que antes y sus ojos eran más pequeños, maquillados con una sombra azulada y las pestañas pintadas. El vestido que antes le había quedado ancho y por debajo de las rodillas ahora le cubría hasta la mitad del muslo y marcaba sus formas.

- Deberías llevar un vestido más largo, un poco más y te veo las bragas... -dijo Francis pasándole la bebida.

- Eso es que estás mirando donde no toca, Francis~ -dijo ella posando los dedos bajo su barbilla y la empujó hasta que le miró al rostro. Hizo un amago de beso pero como el rubio ni se inmutó, Sheila no intentó nada más. Suspiró aburrida y tomó un trago de aquella bebida que le había ofrecido. Estaba muy dulce, le gustaba.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí a estas horas de la noche? Me gustaría poder dormir. -murmuró el demonio mientras caminaba hacia una silla y tomaba asiento.

- Es que no quiero que me encuentren, ya sabes que me persiguen sin motivo alguno... ¡Ese ejército está loco! -exclamó ella tras pegar un salto y posar sus pies sobre el suelo, abandonando la encimera. Caminó hacia la mesa, con intención de sentarse en la silla frente a la de Francis.

- Mataste a tres generales y luego te diste a la fuga robando una espada encantada en el proceso. Yo no diría que no tienen motivos para perseguirte, ¿sabes? -comentó él arqueando una ceja.

- Bueeeno... -le sacó la lengua y luego se acomodó sobre la silla- Son tecnicismos en los que no estamos de acuerdo. La verdad es que he venido porque quiero recuperar el libro que te dejé. Ya has terminado de usarlo, ¿no es así? Pues lo quiero de vuelta.

Se escuchó el suspiro masculino y arrastró la silla para abrirse un hueco para poder levantarse con más facilidad. Caminó hasta su habitación, levantó el colchón y allí descansaba un libro de aspecto ajado, cubiertas de piel antigua y algo rasgada con un título incomprensible. Hacía cosa de un mes, Sheila había aparecido en la puerta, en una noche lluviosa y con tormenta. Estaba empapada y cubierta con una túnica vieja de color oscuro que también abarcaba su cabeza. Cuando se quitó la capucha supo reconocer a esa belleza que había causado gran revuelo en el inframundo hacía años. Le preguntó si podía pasar y él, sin saber qué hacer, acabó por hacerse a un lado y dejarla entrar. Le ofreció una toalla y algo para beber. Estuvieron en un denso silencio, de esos que amenazan con tomar presencia física y todo, hasta que ella empezó a hablar. Se presentó, él le dijo su nombre y le dio la mano. Fue un error, notó como un calambrazo y ella sonrió con malicia.

Le preguntó qué había hecho y Sheila se justificó diciendo que sólo miraba lo que él mismo le había dado permiso para observar. Reclamó explicaciones y las tuvo, sólo que no las que esperaba. La diablesa empezó a relatar casi como si hubiese vivido a su lado todos los recuerdos que el rubio tenía en su cabeza y le mencionó también el tema de su plan. Francis se negaba a todo, intentaba hacerse oír por encima de la voz dulce de la muchacha gritando más, pero lo que le acalló finalmente fue una simple frase.

- Tengo algo que podría ayudarte. Será mi manera de agradecerte el cobijo que me has dado y que no hayas llamado al ejército.

De entre sus ropajes sacó ese libro que en su momento le explicó que era de los más antiguos que habían. Al parecer sólo existían dos ejemplares y los había escrito un viejo loco que ella insistía en que no estaba loco y que era su padre, muerto siglos atrás de alguna plaga que no llegó a identificar. Estuvo pasando hojas sin interés alguno, aburrido, pensando que era una pérdida de tiempo, hasta que encontró aquella página. Pocas personas sabían que había otra manera de destruir a un ángel. Era un plan que en un principio le revolvió el estómago, pero luego, bien pensado, no era imposible. Su determinación era firme después de tantos años y en su mente se formó un claro objetivo, algún arcángel superior sería el que sufriría y abocaría a todo al caos.

Antonio fue un simple accidente por el camino, una brizna de aire fresco que no había esperado y que tornó su plan en algo más sofisticado que el anterior, uno que había tenido que dejar aparcado temporalmente por su falta de tiempo. Pero tampoco era tonto, no iba dejar pasar los suficientes días como para que se olvidara de él.

Cogió el libro y retornó a la cocina, donde Sheila esperaba entretenida mirando de nuevo los diferentes muebles que allí había. Se sentó en la silla y dejó el pesado tomo sobre la mesa. Ella estiró los brazos y arrastró el libro hasta que cayó del borde y lo puso a salvo en su regazo. No pudo evitar sonreír con tranquilidad al tenerlo de nuevo entre sus manos. Era lo único que le había quedado tras la muerte de su padre y ella no había podido más que aferrarse a ese recuerdo con desesperación.

- ¿Al final usaste aquello? ¿Te dedicas a acosar ángeles por la noche~? -dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa buscando la página.

- A un ángel en concreto, no te creas que voy pasando por la cama de todos esos seres despreciables. -replicó Francis con una mueca torcida, un gesto frío y calculador- Ese tontorrón no me interesa, pero es la herramienta ideal para llegar a su padrastro. En cuanto pueda volveré a beneficiármelo, iré robándole su poder mientras él cae repetidamente en el pecado, hasta que ya no pueda moverse más y para entonces supongo que habré encontrado la manera de pasar esa maldición al arcángel. Cuando ya muera del mismo cansancio, tendré otra fuente de poder y mi plan seguirá adelante...

- En el fondo tienes el mismo objetivo que muchos otros demonios, sólo que tus motivos son diferentes. Por eso te he ayudado, porque quiero ver hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar por venganza.

Sheila se levantó, se fue hacia él, posó la mano derecha sobre su mejilla izquierda y besó la contraria. Francis no se movió aunque realmente ese contacto no le agradaba. Sabía que aquella mujer era peligrosa y en el fondo no sabía qué cables se le habían cruzado para haberle proporcionado esa información. Mejor no tentar al diablo, que decían los humanos. La acompañó hasta la puerta y antes de poder cerrarla ella puso la mano e impidió que lo hiciera. Francis se quedó alerta, sorprendido por ese movimiento imprevisto de última hora y la miró tensamente.

- ¿Cómo se llama tu ángel?

- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? -preguntó él bastante serio.

- ¿Cómo se llama tu ángel? -insistió la mujer con esa sonrisa que le helaba la sangre. Era como si no tramara nada bueno. Ella era mucho peor que él, eso segurísimo.

Francis agarró el coraje suficiente para poner la mano sobre la de Sheila y la apartó del marco de la puerta. Ella seguía observándole de esa manera escalofriante, como si lo supiera todo y sólo le preguntara por el simple placer de verle tensarse y sufrir. Tomó aire y se preparó para decir la frase más simple que jamás hubiese pronunciado y que, de cualquier modo, pensaba que sería la que más le costaría en ese momento.

- Eso es algo que no te incumbe. Cuando me dejaste el libro, nadie dijo que tendría que contarte lo que hiciese con él. -hizo un gesto brusco y se retiró cuando vio que Sheila estiraba la mano para tocarle. Puede que antes no lo hubiese hecho con esa motivación, pero estaba seguro de que ahora quería intentarlo- Si no quieres que te rompa el brazo con la puerta más te vale apartarlo, porque no pienso permitir que me toques y me quites mis recuerdos.

Ella se rió al escucharle decir aquello. Bueno, era un chico listo, sólo le hacía falta una vez para aprender una sabia lección. Como no quería que cumpliera sus amenazas, y por su mirada sabía que lo haría si intentaba aproximarse de nuevo para tocarle, Sheila retiró el brazo y le miró desde el rellano. En un segundo volvió a ser aquella niña de mofletes gorditos y sonrosados que había visto cuando había abierto.

- Eres un niño muy malo, Francis... Después de ayudarte, así me lo pagas. Pero no soy un demonio rencoroso, no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Creo que en bastantes problemas te has metido tú solo...

Suficiente escuchó de la boca de esa mujer, ahora niña; cerró la puerta de un golpe y casi corrió a echarle todos los cerrojos que tenía. Era ridículo, dado que con los poderes que tenían todos los demonios, una puerta y unos pocos cerrojos no pararían ni al de más alto nivel. Pues, a pesar de que sabía eso, Francis sintió una falsa sensación de seguridad al echar el último de ellos. Aún así le quedaba la duda de si en el momento en que le besó o cualquier otro contacto ella había cogido sus recuerdos. Aquella vez que lo había hecho había sentido una cosa muy rara, ¿pero quién le decía que no podía hacerlo con verdadero sigilo?

Una cosa era segura, se alegraba de haberle devuelto ya el maldito libro. Con suerte no la volvería a ver.

* * *

**Bueno, pues otro capítulo más. El título hace referencia, obviamente, a que Francis es un nombre desconocido y que nadie hasta ahora sabía de él. No sé qué contar, creo que el capítulo tiene bastante información de por sí solo xD Ya se sabe que Francis busca venganza y qué objetivo tiene en mente, al menos a corto plazo owo**

**Paso a comentar los review:**

_ShootingStarXIII, _**Buenas ouo Gracias =u= Me alegra que te haya gustado el primer capítulo y muchísimas gracias, me alegra aún más que te encante cómo escribo ;v; Pues aquí tienes otro capítulo más, si todo va bien cada semana actualizaré.**

_Perezosa, _**Sí, me tocaba el de fantasía que si no os daré sobredosis de ésta XD ¿Culpa? Culpa por parte de Francis ya puedes ver que no hay ninguna xD Gilbo se menciona pero no sale en el fic, lo siento mucho xDDD Yep, porn porn porn xDDDD Porn everywhere XDDD Gracias por comprender, intentaré seguir así pero ya veremos. Me cuesta mucho corregir a la velocidad de antes, son el doble de páginas ;v;'**

_XX22, _**waaa, merci ouo Me alegra que te guste todo eso, que es un montón ouo Espero que te siga gustando la historia y muchas gracias por comentar ouo**

_AnooonimoP, _**cuando empecé a escribir el fic antes de pensar todo el argumento me quedé ahí, dándole al coco, y llegué a la conclusión de que por ser rubio y tener los ojos azules parecía que tenía que ser un ángel, así que lo quise hacer al contrario porque soy así XD Me gusta intentar hacer las cosas que normalmente no se hacen y convertirle en un demonio ardiente 8D. Pierre tiene que ir saliendo y según mis necesidades le cambio de apariencia XD Aunque siempre tiene el pelo corto y tan rubio que parece blanco y los ojos negros, eso no cambiará XD. Irán saliendo diversos personajes, la prueba es que ahí tenemos a Roderich y a Matthew, no voy a desvelar quién más puede salir. Por si no quedaba claro, Romario es Roma xD ah y también se menciona a Ludwig :D**

_BrujitaCandy, _**Me gusta hacer aparecer a Arthur como antagonista, soy así xDD No lo puedo evitar. Todo eso del llorar, del que se le acercara, del que hablaran, era todo para distraeros y confundir más con el ataque xD Tenía que hacerlo para darle más impacto. Bueno se supone que los ángeles deberían estar por encima del sexo, cosa que se demuestra que no es verdad. Sobre lo de que por su estado no le haría nada, no voy a desmentir ni confirmar cualquier cosa, para eso tendrás que seguir leyendo. Y sí, en este fic Antonio es inoceeeente y confiado a más no poder XD**

**Eso es todo por esta vez.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Miruru.**


	3. En la más profunda oscuridad

**El sueño de venganza**

**Capítulo 03 - En la más profunda oscuridad**

Una semana de tranquilidad da para mucho. La había pasado entretenido: de casa a entrenar, del entrenamiento a casa, de casa a hacer las compras con sus sobrinos y algunos días había quedado con Alfred y Belinda para ir a tomar algo. Era bastante claro que esos dos estaban un poco colgados el uno del otro, lo que pasa es que no se decidían a dar el paso final. Le decían de quedar y él era un poco como su celestino, el cual no sabía qué hacer para que se dieran cuenta de que quizás les iría bien saliendo juntos.

Había pasado unos días serenos en los que había estado contento por no estar solo, en los que dormía perfectamente y tenía sueños completamente normales. Fue un iluso al pensar que el demonio se había cansado, o que quizás le habían matado y ya no tenía que preocuparse. Todo fue hasta ese instante en el cual su sueño se quedó a oscuras y a unos metros de él pudo ver a ese individuo, con su melena rubia suelta rozando sus hombros y esos ojos azules observándole. No se movió, como si eso le fuese a hacer invisible, nada más lejos de la realidad.

- Cuanto tiempo... He empezado a temer que ya te habrías olvidado de mí. -dijo Francis con una sonrisa juguetona. El de cabellos castaños frunció el ceño aturdido por esa familiaridad con la que le hablaba.

- Me hubiese gustado poder olvidarte del todo. Eres al ser que menos quiero ver, no quiero tener que mirarte a la cara. No eres más que un capullo.

- Y tú un ángel tremendamente malhablado. -dijo haciendo un gesto con su mano.

Las muñecas de Antonio pesaron en cuanto empezaron a brillar de aquella manera, con la tonalidad dorada. Se encorvó hacia delante y, al mismo tiempo, el escenario fue cambiando hasta que se encontró debajo de él una especie de taburete redondo acolchado con tela roja sobre el que tuvo que apoyar una de las rodillas para no seguir cayendo. Francis dio una vuelta a su alrededor, observándole con gesto crítico. No le había gustado nada esa insolencia, ese descaro, esa falta de temor. Ay si supiese que cada vez que se lo tiraba le acercaba un paso más a la muerte... Quizás le vería llorar y suplicarle que no lo hiciera.

Pero de momento tampoco quería que cundiera el pánico, sólo deseaba que el ángel acumulara pecados, vergüenza y además arrebatarle sus poderes de la forma más dulce posible.

Con sus manos pegó un tirón de los andrajos que le quedaban y le dejó completamente al desnudo. Paseó las manos por su torso, le hizo mover la cintura y subir la otra rodilla, dejándole a cuatro patas sobre aquel taburete ancho. La mirada verde de Antonio se posó sobre la tela roja que sus dedos estaban apretando y luego sobre esas marcas brillantes que siempre aparecían sobre su piel y que daba la impresión de que le encadenaban cada vez más. Se tensó cuando sintió que las manos ardientes del rubio se paseaban por sus alas, sopesando las plumas y examinando su suavidad. No le gustaba que nadie las tocara y aquello le suponía otra invasión de su espacio personal, otra nueva "agresión".

- Ya que a mí no quieres verme...

Francis, que estaba a su espalda, se inclinó sobre su cuerpo y la mano que acariciaba su torso se fue hasta su entrepierna. Delante de sus ojos se fue materializando un escenario, una habitación de lo que parecía una corte que Antonio no conocía. Lo peor no fue aquello, fue ver que en esa misma sala se encontraba un grupo de personas sentadas que les miraban. Francis sonrió de lado al escuchar que la respiración del de cabellos castaños por un momento se interrumpía. Tomó en la palma de la mano el miembro del ángel, lo asió con suavidad con los dedos y empezó a mover la mano de arriba abajo. Antonio notó que el rubor se le subía a las mejillas como si fuese la espuma tratando de salir de una botella de champán.

- Lo mejor será que mires a otra gente, ¿no crees?

- ¡No me fastidies! -exclamó Antonio molesto- Deja de controlar mis sueños, demonio. ¿Cómo puedes estar creando estas imágenes? Suéltame.

- Suéltame, suéltame, suéltame~ ¿Es que no te cansas de decir siempre lo mismo? Hasta ahora no podía, pero estás cediendo, Antonio. ¿Por qué si no tendría yo el poder de convertir esto en lo que quisiera? -le tomó de uno de los brazos y le hizo incorporarse hasta estar de rodillas únicamente, con su torso y entrepierna expuesta a aquellos espectadores que les miraban sin pestañear- Gime para la audiencia, angelito. Creo que es lo que todos esperan.

Aunque no pudiese detener a Francis y que sólo tuviese una mano libre, Antonio bajó la derecha para intentar cubrir sus partes nobles. Sin embargo, pronto escuchó la voz de Francis, la manera en que chasqueaba la lengua, y casi fue como si pudiese escuchar el tintineo de unas cadenas cuando su mano se movió sola hacia arriba y atrás, quedando como si intentara tocar el cuello del rubio.

- No, no, no... Si tapas el espectáculo, la audiencia se va a enfadar, angelito. -dijo Francis con tono meloso. Acto seguido besó y mordisqueó su oreja mientras el movimiento de la mano continuaba.

Antonio sintió los ojos llorosos y miró hacia otro lado, pero siempre encontraba dos orbes mirándole fijamente, sin expresión, de una manera que le inquietaba y le avergonzaba por partes iguales. Cada jadeo, cada gemido, cada expresión de placer que su cuerpo pronunciara le producía una punzada en su pecho que no se disminuía al ver a aquellos ojos examinarle. El placer fue creciendo ya que la mano del demonio había aprendido las tácticas, la presión, el roce adecuado para hacer que gimiese sin poder controlarlo. Sus piernas temblaron cuando pudo sentir que Francis metía su propio miembro entre sus dos piernas y lo iba frotando contra su trasero y parte de sus testículos mientras gemía silenciosamente contra su oreja y le decía que mirara a la gente, que observara esos rostros ya que no quería hacer eso mismo con el suyo.

- Deja que vean lo mucho que disfrutas de este pecaminoso placer. -le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa contra su oreja, lamiendo posteriormente todo el lóbulo.

Cuando le vio de aquella manera, con los labios entreabiertos y su cuerpo temblando contra el suyo, Francis supo que Antonio no iba a aguantar más. El ángel se esforzaba al máximo por contenerse, por no gemir alto, no delante de toda esa gente que le observaba. Y como el demonio no pensaba permitirlo, hizo que la otra mano se sujetara como su compañera, presas de la maldición que le había echado, como si tuviese grilletes y la cadena que los uniera pasara por su nuca. La mano de su entrepierna se volvió todo lo habilidosa que pudo y con rapidez continuó masturbándole. La otra le hizo levantar el rostro y mirar al techo para, acto seguido, tirar de su labio inferior y hacerle abrir la boca. Cuando eso ocurrió, Antonio no pudo acallar su voz más, gimió como un condenado y eso le hizo sentir hasta ganas de derramar una lágrima. Realmente obtenía tanto placer humillándole...

La mano que había sujetado el rostro afianzó su cintura para evitar que cayera ahora que se le notaba totalmente flojo. Francis llevó la mano llena del semen del de ojos verdes cerca de su boca y susurró contra su oreja.

- Lame un poco, prueba cómo sabes, angelito. -escuchó que empezaba a quejarse y se apresuró a chistarle. Luego habló con ese tono calmado- No me hagas restregarte la mano por toda la cara... Sé obediente y pega un lametón. No te pido que te lo tragues todo. Venga.

Con todo el asco del mundo, Antonio sacó la lengua cuando le volvió a acercar la mano, lamió parte de aquella sustancia pegajosa que había salido de su propio cuerpo y la tragó. Sabía salado, aunque le repugnó más de lo que podía esperar. Satisfecho por haber logrado su cometido, Francis lamió lo restante y después besó su mejilla mientras le hacía bajar hasta volver a quedar a cuatro patas.

- ¿Lo ves como podías hacerlo? Tienes que dejar de ser tan escrupuloso, no es lo peor que te voy a hacer. Y te torturarías menos si participaras.

- No voy a pecar más de lo que tú me fuerzas, demonio. -le replicó con desprecio.

El rubio rió ante la insistencia con la que el muchacho le batallaba. No se cansaba, era como un río que a pesar de chocar contra una piedra cogía fuerzas para seguir fluyendo. Escuchó el quejido silencioso que no pudo acallar cuando empezó a meter uno de los dedos en su interior, lentamente, haciendo movimientos circulares. La otra mano masajeaba de nuevo su entrepierna y Antonio bajó la cabeza, demasiado avergonzado para mirar al frente, donde aquella corte macabra les seguía mirando. Los planes le duraron mientras Francis le acostumbraba y le dilataba. Fue desagradable el darse cuenta de que había desarrollado estrategias para que el dolor no se sintiera tan intenso. Se repugnaba por encontrar la forma de que aquello fuese algo más normal.

Una vez el rubio consideró que estaba suficientemente dilatado, retiró los dedos y una de las manos se aferró a la cintura. La otra mano tiró de los cabellos de la nuca y le obligó a mirar el frente. Ahora aquella gente estaba incluso más cerca y sus miradas se veían sombrías, como si desaprobaran lo que observaban y en su mente le estuvieran juzgando.

- Muéstrales tu cara mientras me adentro en ti, angelito...

Apretó los dientes y párpados cuando sintió la longitud del demonio empezar a abrirse paso en su interior, forzando ligeramente ya que los dos dedos no se podían equiparar al miembro. Fue imposible quedarse de aquella manera y sus ojos verdes, llorosos, se abrieron para observar esa audiencia. Suspiró con frustración y bajó la mirada cuando ya pudo sentir la cintura de Francis contra su trasero. Entonces éste se inclinó sobre él y una de las manos, concretamente la izquierda, le sujetó del mentón y le volvió a obligar a mirar al frente. Maldito fuese mil veces. Pero ahí no terminó, la otra mano aferró una de sus alas y Antonio exclamó una negación desesperada. No echó atrás al demonio, el cual la usó como punto de apoyo para atraerle con fuerza contra él una vez empezó a moverse.

Francis le hablaba al oído, con una voz jadeante y que sólo él podía oír. Le decía cosas sucias, de las más subidas de tono que Antonio había escuchado jamás, y con sus labios febriles besaba y mordisqueaba sus hombros y cuello, con posesividad y lujuria. El horror se instalaba en el pecho del joven ángel a la par que el placer se hacía dueño y señor de su cuerpo y sus sentidos. Lo peor de todo aquello es que usara sus alas para montarle como si de un animal se tratara y, además, aquellos ojos críticos que le examinaban y que le producían al mismo tiempo una excitación de la que se avergonzaba.

- Francis, no... No me hagas mirarles más. No quiero que me vean así. -dijo Antonio con un tono de voz suplicante, forzando el gesto para bajar la cabeza. Sin embargo el rubio hizo más fuerza y le hizo levantarla para poder apreciar esa comisura de los ojos húmeda de la pura vergüenza.

- ¿Te arrepientes de que estén viendo lo lujurioso que este angelito es? Porque tu interior me recibe tan bien... En realidad lo disfrutas. Además, creo recordar que dijiste que no querías verme la cara.

El de cabellos castaños gimió más fuerte por ese último empujón, más potente, que además había alcanzado su próstata. Volvió a sentir las mejillas calientes y apretó los dientes. Tendría que decirle algo muy vergonzoso si quería al menos dejar de ver a esa multitud. Sabía que, por mucho que se resistiese, Francis se lo iba a tirar quisiera o no. El rubio volvió a repetir la maniobra un par de veces, deleitándose con aquellos gemidos que casi eran gritos. Entonces, Antonio ya no pudo aguantarlo más.

- ¡Prefiero tener que ver tu cara a que ellos tengan que ver la mía! -chilló con desespero el muchacho.

El movimiento se detuvo y una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en los labios del rubio. Si era sincero, no hubiese pensado que claudicaría. A él aquella posición no le molestaba, la situación le excitaba y agarrar esas alas inmaculadas para enterrarse con más intensidad en aquel trasero casi divino tenía mucho morbo. Pero, lo mismo que todo aquello le gustaba, Francis había encontrado una sensación gratificante aún mayor al escuchar que prefería ver su cara tras todo aquello. Siguió moviéndose, lentamente, adicto a aquella calidez y fricción, y acariciando su muslo derecho habló.

- ¿Y me llamarás por mi nombre y me pedirás más mientras te la voy metiendo en este culo estrecho y perfecto que tienes? -murmuró melosamente.

- No pienso hacer eso... -siseó entre dientes Antonio. Una cosa era humillarse, pero no hasta esos extremos. No estaba dispuesto.

Apretó los párpados cuando sintió esa cachetada sobre su nalga derecha, que resonó con fuerza, la cual vino seguida de otra embestida que le atontó todos los sentidos por completo.

- ¿De verdad crees que estás en una posición en la que puedas demandar algo? Si no lo dices, te dejaré a cuatro patas, acabaré en tu interior y volveré a hacer lo que me plazca hasta que decida que quiero torturarte y no deje que termines. Entonces gemirás como nunca para tu expectante audiencia.

- Está bien, está bien... -murmuró con desagrado- Lo haré.

Otra sonrisa satisfecha. Salió de su cuerpo y le hizo girar hasta que quedó medio tumbado sobre el taburete. Sujetaba desde la espalda baja hasta la mitad de la misma y Francis aprovechó el momento para observar aquel ángel, echado con las piernas abiertas, su miembro erecto brillante, húmedo, y su rostro sonrojado, drogado por el placer. Era al mismo tiempo la imagen de la pureza y la lujuria, los instintos más bajos de cualquier ser vivo. Se sorprendió a sí mismo al pensar que era una imagen bella. Sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza y los centró en lo que tenía entre manos. Cogió sus brazos y los acercó a su cuello. Tal y como estaba, Antonio no iba a intentar nada.

- Aférrate a mí. -le dijo.

- ¿Qu-? N-no... -le respondió el ángel desorientado.

- Estás casi fuera del taburete y cuando me meta y me mueva, vas a agradecer tener a dónde aferrarte. Agárrate. -comandó.

Lo jodido es que tenía razón y Antonio no tuvo más remedio que rodear con sus brazos su cuello. Eso hizo que sus rostros quedaran cercanos. Con las manos, Francis hizo que subiese sus piernas ya abiertas para dejar más al descubierto la zona de la que buscaba adueñarse. Apoyó la punta y apretó hasta tenerla dentro, pero no fue a más. Le miró y esperó.

- Llámame... -le dijo serio, su boca cerca de la de Antonio.

- Francis... -murmuró el ángel después de un silencio que se hizo largo. Odiaba hacerlo, pero no quería enfadarle y salir escaldado. Había sido un inocentón, pero no era masoquista.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -le preguntó aún con esa expresión. Con el pulgar de su mano derecha rozó esos labios rojizos de tanto mordérselos- Venga, dilo.

- Más... -se moría por dentro sólo de escucharse de ese modo, parecía una fulana cualquiera.

De lo que no fue consciente, preso de su propia vergüenza, fue de ese estremecimiento de la misma excitación que recorrió a Francis por completo al escuchar aquello. Su voz había sonado sensual, mucho. Se metió de golpe, sin encontrar en su ser nada más que deseo, y empezó a moverse contra él sin descanso. Antonio se aferraba a él con fuerza ya que le daba la sensación de que iba a caerse y gemía incontrolablemente, sin que su mente pudiera pensar en otra cosa que no fuese el placer. Francis le exigió en más ocasiones, entre jadeos pesados que se asemejaban a gemidos, que le llamara, que le hablara como habían acordado, y eso le llevaba por el camino de la locura física. Culminó el placer que le daba estimulando su miembro al mismo ritmo y Antonio gritó, con los ojos abiertos como platos, cuando no fue capaz de aguantar más y pudo sentir la avalancha del orgasmo cegarle del todo. Francis no resistió mucho más cuando el interior del ángel se estrechó a su alrededor.

Antonio se quedó medio echado sobre el taburete, respirando agitadamente, y ya soltó su cuello. Sus ojos se sentían llorosos y podía notar en su pecho la culpa crecer por todo el placer que había disfrutado sin poderlo resistir. ¿En qué le estaba convirtiendo ese demonio horroroso? Pudo sentir besos y algún lametón en su torso. Entonces tiró de su mentón y dejó su boca tan cerca de la propia que podía sentir su aliento.

- A partir de ahora, no pienso darte descanso, angelito...

* * *

Le costó demasiado levantarse al día siguiente. Cuando abrió los ojos, por un momento se sintió tan desanimado que pensó en la idea de quedarse allí echado todo el día. El trasero le ardía ligeramente, aunque no era el dolor que sintió la primera vez cuando ni tan siquiera le preparó. La humillación había sido demasiado intensa, más que por lo hecho, por lo que había acabado disfrutándolo. ¿Por qué no podía detener a su cuerpo? Ahora que éste había probado los placeres de la carne, no podía pararle los pies a esa reacción en cadena, a cómo se estremecía con más rapidez y a cómo se acostumbraba con celeridad. Le repugnaba saber que su cuerpo estaba cediendo más fácilmente que su voluntad y quedaba hipócrita su negación verbal cuando lo demás enviaba claras señales de estar disfrutando.

Seguramente tenía razón, si podía controlar cada vez mejor el sueño era porque su cuerpo estaba cediendo sin que él fuese consciente.

Sumido en aquella tristeza, Antonio decidió que era suficiente lloriqueo. Por mucho que le desanimara, no podía hacer por el momento más que aguantar y seguir entrenando para luego poder encontrar a ese desgraciado sin corazón. Por ese motivo recogió el valor necesario para levantarse de la cama aquella mañana y prepararse para ir a entrenarse. Podría quedarse allí, llorando por su desgracia como un niño pequeño, o podía encarar todo lo malo que le estaba pasando y prepararse para luchar contra ello. Antonio, aunque inocente, nunca fue esa persona que llora demasiado por ese tipo de cosas.

Se dio una buena ducha, se miró por un momento en el espejo y pudo ver las marcas del demonio sobre su cuello e incluso las plumas de sus alas parecían haber sido manoseadas. Suspiró y se resignó, mejor encontraba ropa que ocultara ambas cosas... Tras ponerse prendas de deporte, Antonio salió a aquella ciudad dormida. Roderich le estaba esperando junto a Matthew. Le sorprendió ver al chico allí.

- Buenos días, Antonio. -dijo Matt sonriéndole amablemente. El muchacho le devolvió la sonrisa y el saludo, internamente contento de verle. Bueno, era un chico majo.

- Matthew nos va a ayudar con tu entrenamiento esta mañana. Vamos a poner en práctica todo lo que hemos ido viendo y quiero que ambos combatáis al máximo. El objetivo es además sacar el potencial oculto de Antonio. Usaréis vuestras armas.

- ¿Eh? Pero ya sabes que yo no puedo sacar mi arma... -dijo Antonio apenado- De hecho siempre he tenido que luchar con espadas que me han prestado.

- Pues entonces toma una de ellas. Ya había contado con esto. -murmuró Roderich tras señalar un par de filos que descansaban sobre el suelo- Aunque sigo creyendo que puedes sacar tu potencial. Los ángeles, al igual que los demonios, disponen de armas que aparecen y desparecen según su voluntad. Son armas que se adaptan al usuario y que traen con ellas luz u oscuridad. No creo que en ti no exista ese poder.

- Hasta ahora no se ha manifestado. -dijo el de cabellos castaños cogiendo una espada entre sus manos. Nunca la había usado antes y se sentía pesada, como un lastre que temía que no le ayudaría en nada.

- Quizás estés bloqueando tu propio poder por algo, Antonio. Pero para eso estamos entrenando, para que saques a relucir toda tu fuerza latente. Todos los ángeles son poderosos, lo que pasa es que no todos están dispuestos a utilizar dicho poder para hacer algo con él. Tú ya has tomado tu decisión respecto a eso.

Cuando Matt estiró su brazo, el vacío empezó a brillar y poco a poco se fue materializando una espada en sus manos. Era bastante grande, el filo era más ancho que el de una normal y además cortaba por los dos lados. La hoja era negra, estaba bien cuidada y el mango se encontraba totalmente forrado para que sus manos no sufrieran por el prolongado uso de la espada. Antonio miró por instinto el arma que tenía entre las manos, pequeña y fina, y se dio cuenta de que era irrisoria.

- ¿Estás seguro acerca de eso de luchar con toda nuestra fuerza? -preguntó el de cabellos castaños mirando a su superior con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Segurísimo. No se hacen avances hasta que no se pone a alguien en una situación límite. ¡Empezad!

Devolvió instantáneamente la mirada a Matt, que caminaba hacia los lados observándole fijamente, como un depredador. Casi podía sentir su aura rodeándole e intentando herirle de aquel modo. Antonio caminó hacia el lado contrario, siempre manteniendo la distancia. En el rubio había una sonrisa confiada, que demostraba que tenía la suficiente experiencia para estar tranquilo. Claro que sí, ¿quién con un mínimo de experiencia no estaría calmado peleando contra él? Era casi como luchar contra un niño desarmado. ¡Incluso Lovino tenía más experiencia que él...! Y eso ya era decir. No le gustaba pelear, le ponía nervioso.

El momento de pausa se rompió y Matthew se lanzó al ataque sin compasión. Antonio tenía serios problemas intentando parar aquella fuerza bruta que el más calmado de los mellizos poseía. Ni podía pensar en intentar devolverle alguno de los golpes. Con el último de ellos, su espada se escapó de entre las manos y se deslizó unos metros más allá. El ángel tuvo que correr todo lo que podía para ser capaz de recogerla y defenderse del siguiente ataque.

Podía percibir el cosquilleo que hacía el sudor deslizándose por su sien para luego resbalar por su cuello y colarse dentro de su ropa. Su respiración ya se había acelerado con sólo aquello. Tampoco es que hubiese tenido mucha resistencia física, pronto se cansaba y aquella era la prueba más grande que podía presentar para demostrarlo. El rubio se detuvo y esperó por un segundo, pensando qué era lo siguiente que haría para echar por tierra sus defensas. En ese momento, Antonio pensó que era su oportunidad para lanzarse al ataque y empezó a arremeter, ahora más calmado que cuando había empezado con aquello. Sin embargo, Matt detenía cualquier ofensiva con una facilidad insultante.

Le empujó con un barrido de su arma y la acercó a su pecho. Antonio le miró tensamente, con los brazos levantados, aceptando que cualquier movimiento implicaría heridas para él.

- Ya te he matado una vez. Vas a tener que hacerlo mejor. -le dijo Matthew con una media sonrisa descarada- Vuelve a intentarlo.

Eso fue lo que hizo durante unos largos minutos, cada vez más frustrado a causa de las anteriores victorias del rubio, que se iban apilando como si fuesen trofeos. ¿Es que realmente era un inútil? ¿No podría nunca ser un guerrero? No es que le interesara como futuro a largo plazo, pero ahora mismo lo necesitaba para salvarse a sí mismo. ¿Es que hasta en eso iba a ganar Francis?

- ¡Venga, céntrate! ¡Quiero que pienses en Matthew como si fuese alguien que detestaras! ¡Quiero que lo conviertas en tu peor enemigo! ¡Ahora céntrate y ataca! -les gritó Roderich desde uno de los costados.

Antonio inspiró hondo y dejó que el aire saliese de sus pulmones lentamente, ralentizando el latir de su corazón. Hizo tal y como le había pedido y su rostro cambió: sus ojos se volvieron calmados, desprovistos de emoción, como los de los profesionales; no había más sonrisas y el temblor por el nerviosismo había desaparecido. Blandió el filo con más firmeza y se lanzó al ataque a una velocidad inesperada. Lo que también se salió de los cálculos de los otros dos fue la fuerza que Antonio demostraba en ese momento. Gritando para valerse de todo su instinto, el ángel de cabellos castaños cortos arremetía constantemente contra Matthew, el cual sólo podía retroceder delante de la potencia de los golpes.

Estaba cegado. Era una realidad, Antonio no veía más allá de sus narices en ese momento y ni siquiera identificaba a Matt, para él sólo era su peor enemigo, ese demonio que le humillaba por las noches y que le hacía sentir vergüenza y asco de sí mismo. Nunca le habían visto de aquella manera y seguramente ni él mismo lo había hecho. Le hizo retroceder tres o cuatro pasos con la fuerza bruta, espada contra espada. El de cabellos castaños avanzó hacia él, imparable, y continuó con la lluvia de golpes.

- ¡Antonio! ¡Ya es suficiente! -exclamó Roderich viendo que las cosas se les iban de las manos.

Pero ya no escuchaba, seguía peleando, cegado por su ira. En una de esas, Matthew perdió el equilibrio y cayó de culo sobre el suelo. El último movimiento que pudo realizar con su espada fue para golpear la de Antonio, que levantaba el brazo para atestarle un golpe definitivo. Las armas saltaron hacia un lado y sus filos se clavaron en el suelo. Matthew miró a Antonio a los ojos, a esa expresión fuera de sí mismo y entonces algo ocurrió que le dejó completamente helado tanto a él como Roderich. En la mano de Antonio se materializó un arma después de brillar con intensidad. Se trataba de un hacha grande con un palo aún más largo y el muchacho se dispuso a descargar un golpe.

- ¡Antonio! ¡Detente ahora mismo! -gritó Roderich dejando las cosas y corriendo para intentar detenerle de alguna manera, como fuese. No podía dejar que matara a ese muchacho que también le llamaba intentando que reaccionara, que no hiciera eso.

Se detuvo cuando escuchó el ruido del metal y miró con los ojos como platos la espalda de Antonio. Al segundo siguiente avanzó para ver qué había ocurrido y pudo ver a Romario de cuclillas, que con su espada larga había detenido el hacha de Antonio. Suspiró con pesadez, aliviado, al ver que detrás del arcángel, el cual se encontraba con sus alas extendidas, se hallaba Matt, ileso.

- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que estás intentando? ¿Acaso ibas a matar a ese chico, Antonio? -le dijo Romario con un tono de voz serio, amenazante.

Escucharle fue lo que le trajo a la realidad y se dio cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Sintió una presión en su pecho muy fuerte y dejó caer el hacha, que desapareció al instante. Antonio se quedó con los brazos a los lados y miró a su padre con congoja. Se sentía tan avergonzado que le costaba mirarle a la cara. Romario se dio la vuelta y le tendió la mano a Matthew, al cual le fue difícil hasta levantarse.

- Venga, chico, vete a casa. -le dijo Romario dándole un suave empujón con la palma de la mano sobre su espalda.

Matt asintió y se apresuró a salir de aquella estancia, dejando el lugar sumido en el más profundo de los silencios. Antonio miraba a su padre y viceversa, mientras intentaba adivinar qué era lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento. Romario estaba bastante molesto, aún podía sentir la tensión que le invadió cuando Feliciano le dijo que Antonio se había ido a entrenar y que le había dejado como si fuese cartón. Dejó esos pensamientos de lado cuando vio que el susodicho iba a hablar.

- Padre, lo siento. No sé qué me ha pasado. Nunca había estado tan enfadado y he dejado de ver las cosas como eran... -dijo Antonio apenado aún.

- ¿Se puede saber de repente qué te ha dado por aprender a luchar? Quiero que ayudes a este Reino, pero no de esta manera. Eres un ángel noble y esta no es una vida que quiera para ti.

- Pero necesito ser más fuerte. Soy patético y si algún día tengo que protegeros, ¿cómo lo voy a hacer? Esto es algo necesario.

- No, no lo es. Y me ofende que no hayas contado conmigo para esto. Espérame fuera, esta charla no se ha terminado. -dijo Romario inflexiblemente.

Le era muy extraño estar recibiendo una bronca como si tuviera cinco años de nuevo. Lo curioso es que se sentía de la misma manera y lo que hizo fue bajar la cabeza, como si fuese un animalillo apaleado, y salió en dirección a la calle. Roderich ya imaginaba lo que iba a pasar, así que se preparó para afrontar la tormenta. Era algo que llevaban discutiendo durante muchísimos años y en lo que nunca se habían puesto de acuerdo. Sabía que había actuado a espaldas del arcángel y que aquello era arriesgado a la vez que osado. Contó los segundos que pasaron y en cinco los pasos de Romario se escucharon fuertes entre aquellas paredes. Lo siguiente que supo es que le había asido de la ropa y que le miraba con fiereza.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a jugármela de esta manera, Roderich? ¿Así que ahora vienes por la espalda a traicionarme de este modo? -dijo el arcángel con un tono enfadado aunque silencioso. No quería que nadie le escuchara así que, por muy enfadado que estuviera, debía moderarse.

- Suéltame la ropa, Romario. -replicó con calma. Cuando le liberó, el de menor rango se atusó la ropa y le miró tranquilamente- Antonio tiene derecho a recibir un entrenamiento si así lo desea. Por mucho que seas su padre, no puedes impedírselo.

- No te creas que me engañas, señorito... -dijo pinchando con su dedo índice sobre su torso- Sabes que nunca quise que Antonio aprendiese a luchar. Estás jugando con fuego.

- ¿Cómo te puedo hacer entender que su poder, en la situación actual, sería decisivo para establecer el orden y hacer que los demonios pierdan y tengan que esconderse? Seguro que sería la clave definitiva para la victoria. Lo que no puedes hacer es que por miedo cohíbas todo eso.

- ¿Por miedo? Tú eres el más experto de los dos en ese tema. -le replicó- Yo soy el que le ha estado educando-

- ¿Educando? -interrumpió irónico el de cabello castaño- Si a apartarle de todo y tenerlo como un animal enjaulado ahora le llamas "educar" a alguien, entonces sí.

- No tienes derecho a nada, Roderich. Recuerda que en aquel momento te pregunté si tú querías hacerte cargo de él y te echaste atrás. No tienes ni voz ni voto para ahora decirme cómo se debe educar a alguien. ¡Ningún derecho! Antonio podría ser de ayuda al Reino, pero no luchando. Puede investigar, puede infiltrarse y hacer espionaje, algo que no requiera pelear.

Los dos se miraron fijamente, enfadados ya que después de tantos años aún seguían discutiendo por los mismos temas. Además las frases que usaban eran muy similares a las de la última vez, y a la anterior... Era como el cuento de no acabar, sólo que esta vez Roderich había pasado la línea y había llevado a Antonio hacia su bando. A saber qué artimañas había usado para convencerle.

- Si él quiere tú no-

- Mi hijo no va a seguir entrenándose contigo. -interrumpió Romario.

- Estás siendo irracional, todo irá bien.

- ¡¿Eso crees?! -espetó finalmente- Si yo no hubiese estado aquí, ese chaval ahora estaría fiambre. ¿Crees que eso le hubiese sido favorable? ¿Acaso no has sentido el poder que tiene ese hacha? No pienso dejar que le pase nada a mi hijo. -le dijo con rabia. Sus puños temblaban mientras trataba de calmarse para no pegarle una buena- No voy a permitir que se entrene, aunque eso sea lo último que haga y tenga que ganarme su enfado.

El arcángel se dio la vuelta y caminó hecho una furia hacia la calle, con su corazón lleno de un cúmulo de sentimientos que amenazaba con explotar. Cuando salió al exterior, miró a su derecha y allí encontró a Antonio, el cual se había apoyado contra una pared mientras esperaba a que Romario saliese. Al notar su presencia, el más joven se erizó y se apartó de la pared como si ésta quemara. El mayor le observó fijamente, dejándole patente que estaba molesto con él. Ante esa perspectiva, Antonio no pudo decir nada y bajó la cabeza.

- Vamos a casa.

El camino transcurrió en el silencio más tenso que Antonio recordaba en toda su vida. Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarle en general. No es que se arrepintiese de haber entrenado, pero haber perdido los estribos de esa manera... Había estado a punto de matar a Matthew, esa era la verdad. Si su padre no hubiese estado allí, Antonio hubiera pegado el hachazo contra su cuerpo cegado en su pensamiento de que ese al que combatía era Francis. Le desagradaba haberse dejado llevar por la rabia hasta ese punto, él no era así. Pero claro, tampoco se consideraba el tipo de persona que disfrutaría de un acto sucio y basado únicamente en las sensaciones como era el sexo y había ocurrido. Francis le estaba corrompiendo, cambiando el inocente y amable Antonio en algo que ni él mismo reconocía.

Y le daba miedo.

Cuando llegaron, Feliciano y Lovino les salieron al paso y les preguntaron qué había ocurrido finalmente. Antonio sintió miedo al pensar cómo reaccionarían sus sobrinos si les contaban que casi había matado a otro ángel. Miró a su padre tenso, temeroso por lo que dijera.

- No ha pasado nada, niños. Ahora idos a vuestra habitación.

Los dos jóvenes no habían visto a su abuelo tan serio desde que su padre Spartacus había muerto y eso les produjo un escalofrío que se esforzaron en disimular. No se hicieron de rogar, se dieron la vuelta y a paso ligero pusieron distancias con el lugar. Romario caminó hacia la sala de estar con Antonio siguiéndole los talones. Cuando entraron le indicó que se sentara y no puso ni una sola pega a aquello. Él también tomó asiento y le miró críticamente.

- Antonio, es una locura. No todos los ángeles están hechos para luchar. Tú eres uno de ellos. Ya sabes que he sido muy estricto en general contigo en este aspecto, pero siempre al final he cedido y he preferido que no pelearas. Te he dejado eludir tus responsabilidades innumerables veces.

- Eso no lo he entendido nunca, padre. Incluso a Lovino y a Feliciano les exiges más y les obligas a aprender, y a mí me dejas quedarme. No lo entiendo. Ahora que intento hacer algo de provecho, convertirme en un ángel que también pueda proteger, parece que he cometido un gran crimen.

- Antonio...

El chico de ojos verdes no estaba mirando a su padre hasta que éste le puso las manos sobre los hombros. Con tensión, levantó la vista hasta que coincidió con la de Romario. Le alivió ver que en el rostro de su padre no había más enfado, más bien preocupación y tristeza.

- Escúchame. No has cometido ningún crimen, pero he conocido a otra gente que es como tú, de ese tipo bondadoso de persona que se preocupa por los demás, que cree en todos y que sale herido por eso mismo. Pero no creo que eso te convierta en una persona débil. Llegas a conquistar a mucha gente con tu personalidad y ganas potentes aliados que son los que te protegen físicamente. Y no es que eso te haga dependiente, pues ellos también lo harán, dependerán de tu personalidad y eso les motivará a no dejar que te pase nada. Pero el camino de la lucha para alguien como tú...

- No tiene por qué ser un fracaso. -dijo Antonio.

- Claro que no. Los que lo intentan se vuelven poderosos, pero pagan un precio. No son todo cosas bonitas, Antonio, y la fuerza es una carga pesada. He visto a muchos cambiar y no creo que esa sea tu respuesta, hijo...

- Pero padre... Así, tal y como soy, no tengo fuerzas para lograr ningún objetivo. Ni puedo protegerme a mí mismo...

- Lo de ese demonio te enseñará a ser cauto la próxima vez. No pierdas tu magnífica manera de ser, hijo. Mira dónde acabó Spartacus. No quiero perderte a ti también.

Estuvo tentado a decirle lo que le había ocurrido, a que ese demonio algo le había hecho que podía aparecerse en sueños para torturarle. Pero si su padre se había enfadado tanto por entrenar, ¿cómo se pondría si se enteraba del resto? Ni quería imaginarlo. Al final lo que hizo fue callarse y bajar la mirada. Asintió dándole a entender que lo haría más y que no tenía que preocuparse por eso. Romario le dio un abrazo y al poco se apartó para mirar a su hijastro con una sonrisa.

- Voy a ir a echarme un rato, estoy cansado. -dijo Antonio.

En realidad estaba un poco desanimado viendo que la única opción que le quedaba se había esfumado porque a su padre no le gustaba y no podía desobedecerle. Le entristecería demasiado y no era capaz de hacerle eso a su padre. Cuando estuvo en el marco de la puerta, Romario volvió a llamarle. Se detuvo y le observó interrogante.

- ¿La próxima vez me prometes que me lo consultarás antes de tomar una decisión tan importante como esa? -dijo él.

- ¿Cómo quieres que te lo pregunte cuando no estás nunca en casa? No me pidas imposibles.

Salió de allí dejando a Romario serio y preocupado. Era consciente de que le había lanzado un reproche, como si de una puñalada se tratase, pero es que le había parecido hasta irónica esa petición. En la puerta de la habitación estaban esperando Feliciano y Lovino, ambos sentados en el suelo y apoyando la espalda contra la madera. Los dos chicos se levantaron casi a la vez, con urgencia, y se acercaron hasta estar delante. Lovino estaba serio y Feliciano era la clara imagen del arrepentimiento. Les sonrió débilmente, intentando calmarles de alguna manera.

- ¡Lo siento, tío...! No pensaba que el abuelo se fuese a enfadar tanto. Creía que era una de esas cosas que se comentan y no pasa nada. Lo siento mucho. ¿Te ha echado mucha bronca?

- Está bien, Feli. No me ha echado mucha bronca, no te preocupes. Yo tampoco lo hubiese imaginado. Ahora id a vuestra habitación. Seguro que os va a buscar a ella y si no os encuentra os va a tocar a vosotros escuchar su sermón.

- De acuerdo... -murmuró el joven más enérgico con pena.

Antes de irse, Lovino se giró y le miró con fijación. El de cabellos más cortos le devolvió la mirada curiosamente.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿Os habéis discutido muy fuerte? Te ves desanimado. -le dijo finalmente- Cuando sueles estar así es porque os peleáis.

- No hemos discutido muy fuerte. -dijo negando al mismo tiempo con la cabeza y sonriéndole con ternura. No esperaba ese gesto de preocupación hacia él- Estoy cansado.

Lovino le puso la mano en la cabeza, sorprendiéndole aún más, y le revolvió los cabellos antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia su habitación. Antonio se pasó las manos por el pelo, tratando de asentarlo. Al final la intriga le pudo y acabó por decirle algo más.

- Si te he dicho que sólo estoy cansado...

- Tú siempre "sólo estás cansado"...

Se quedó a cuadros, sin poder añadir nada más. ¿Cómo le había calado? Bueno, decir que estaba cansado a las diez de la mañana quizás no era la mejor excusa que se le había ocurrido en todo este tiempo. Se dio la vuelta y se metió en su habitación. Allí se sentó en la cama y estuvo reflexionando acerca de lo sucedido. Seguramente su padre tenía razón: él no estaba hecho para luchar.

* * *

Si hasta ese momento había pensado que aquel demonio era un pesado, eso era porque no sabía de lo que realmente era capaz. No se tomó aquella frase en serio, la última que le había dicho, pero por lo visto era algo a lo que atender. A partir de aquella noche, Francis acudió a sus sueños puntualmente en cuanto se dormía. Como siempre, sus extremidades se veían apresadas por aquella especie de grilletes de luz que se movían a voluntad del rubio y lo único que podía hacer era seguir sus deseos, igual que una marioneta en manos de su titiritero. La diferencia era que el teatro que interpretaban no tenía nada de inocente y bien seguro que no era apto para niños.

Francis parecía tener una imaginación desbordante, sin límites y siempre renovándose a sí misma con nuevas ideas de qué posiciones humillantes usar y cómo producirle un placer que le atormentaba en diversos ámbitos a la vez. La culpa era algo que no se había podido quitar de encima y se había ido apilando, como si de libros en una biblioteca se tratasen. No era tan sencillo dejar ir ese sentimiento de arrepentimiento. Él no tenía la facilidad que los humanos que creían tenían. Él no podía ir a confesarse y que una persona le absolviera de sus pecados y le hiciera rezar. Los ángeles eran seres sagrados que, una vez habían pecado, tenían que arrastrarlo durante el tiempo que vivieran.

Le había obligado a hacer cosas horrorosas y negarse no había servido de nada. Es más, cuando lo hacía, Francis encontraba placer en forzarle a realizarlas y en remarcarle mientras las llevaban a cabo lo mucho que lo estaba disfrutando mientras gemía. La lista de vejaciones era larga y desde aquella noche en que le obligó a llamarle y pedirle más se había incrementado escandalosamente. El motivo es que una vez ya no le era suficiente, así que le mantenía atrapado en aquel sueño que cada vez se modelaba con más facilidad a su antojo.

- ¿Por qué sólo disfrutar de todo esto una única vez cuando es tan agradable? Quiero saborearte todo lo que la noche me permita. -le había dicho Francis con una sonrisa torcida.

La media iba de dos a cinco veces por noche, y eso si lo contaba por el acto, porque con juegos preliminares, que podían acabar culminando en un orgasmo o no, la cuenta podía llegar a la decena con facilidad. Le había hecho de todo: desde obligarle a chupar su miembro, a hacer él mismo eso, pasando por un día que se tomó muy en serio eso de "ensuciarle" y que estuvo masturbándose frente a él, dejando que cada orgasmo cayera sobre su cuerpo -algo que definitivamente no quería recordar-. También le había puesto en muchas posturas, más de las que hubiese podido pensar que habían. A cuatro patas sobre alguna superficie, bocarriba con las piernas alrededor de su cintura, con las piernas subidas sujetas por sus manos ardientes, con las piernas sobre sus hombros, de lado, con Francis detrás de él sujetando una de sus piernas en alto. Eran numerosas las formas en las que le había mancillado.

Cada vez que Antonio se despertaba, se encontraba en una realidad que no le consolaba. Aquello, en verdad, no estaba pasando físicamente e igualmente era como si hubiese sucedido. Los recuerdos eran tan vívidos que se sentía como si cada noche en su habitación entrara ese demonio y convirtiera todo en caos. Estaba desanimado, triste, frustrado por no poder hacer nada, enfadado por todo lo que jugaba con él y no podía negar que su cuerpo era curioso ante todo lo que había estado descubriendo y a veces había pensado en ese placer prohibido.

Aunque estaba rodeado de gente que intentaba hablar con él con normalidad, para Antonio todo era mentira. Todos ellos sabían, seguro que lo hacían. ¿Quién le aseguraba que por las noches no gemía? Además, Francis entraba en su habitación. _No. Sí._ Le daba la sensación de no estar durmiendo en ningún momento: durante el tiempo en el que el sol se mantenía en lo alto, pasaba las horas tratando de poner orden en su cabeza, un orden que estaba perdiendo con cada nueva vez que se lo hacía y durante la noche sus sueños eran atormentados por Francis hasta que abría los ojos y de nuevo era de día. Sus orbes estaban empañados por el cansancio y esa tristeza que le era inevitable sentir. ¿Cómo iba a seguir soportando eso para siempre? Tendría que haber ignorado los deseos de su padre y haber seguido peleando. Pero, de nuevo, ¿cómo podía hacer eso cuando casi mata a Matthew? No podía volver a empuñar esa hacha de nuevo.

Debajo de los ojos se habían instalado unas ojeras que se habían ido definiendo con el paso de los días, afianzando su puesto en aquel rostro que hasta entonces había estado inmaculado. Se notaba un poquito más cerca de la locura cuando, para tranquilizar a la gente, se veía obligado a sonreír. ¿Qué sentido tenía aquello? Incluso sus alas se habían visto resentidas, tenían un color más opaco y podía percibir que las plumas parecían más flojas. Había dejado de vestir la túnica que antes en ocasiones había llevado ya que le daba vergüenza. Tenía que esconder ese cuerpo de la vista de los demás. Uno de los motivos era que lo sentía demasiado sucio como para enseñarlo y, el motivo principal, porque tenía que esconder todas aquellas marcas que tenía por la piel. Algunas se habían quedado como moretones, de la intensidad del momento que habían compartido. Luego el resto eran mordiscos, algún accidental arañazo y chupetones, los cuales se extendían igual que un manto de lunares por su cuerpo y que se podían encontrar hasta en rincones inesperados.

El demonio no tenía pudor alguno y al parecer encontraba placer en morder y chupar cualquier parte de su cuerpo con tal de verle estremecerse, sometido, bajo el suyo. También había cogido la mala manía de besarle, donde fuese, pero sobre todo en los labios. No eran besos inocentes, de todo menos eso. Era capaz de meter su lengua dentro de la boca de Antonio y hacerle una inspección a fondo mientras él sólo podía jadear ahogadamente en su cavidad bucal, preso seguramente de otras sensaciones que sus manos le producían. Todo eso duraba hasta que parecía que se iban a ahogar y a veces incluso quedaba un hilo de saliva pendiendo de sus labios, la prueba de la lujuria y el pecado.

Tener el trasero irritado se había convertido en el pan de cada día, además se complementaba con sus nalgas rojizas y sensibles, porque de vez en cuando le daba la vena de golpearle quizás por el placer de escuchar ese ruido sordo que la piel contra la piel producía. Lo peor es que según cómo lo hiciera, le daba hasta una descarga de placer que no entendía. Su cuerpo se estaba convirtiendo en lo más sucio y repugnante que nunca hubiese imaginado.

La cabeza le dolía constantemente, el mal humor era su estado natural aunque de cara a los demás pretendiera. ¿Qué significado tenía todo aquello? ¿Por qué se esforzaba en complacerles? Quizás debería gritarles y mandarles a todos a tomar viento. Empezó a temer incluso dormirse, siempre augurando que de nuevo vería a Francis. Empezó a pasarse todas las noches que podía sentado, apoyado contra el cabecero, mirando a un rincón con los ojos fijos, los cuales le ardían del mismo cansancio.

- ¿Estás bien, tío Antonio?

Le preguntó Feliciano. ¿Desde cuándo estaba allí? Mejor aún, ¿cuándo había salido él al pasillo? Estaba demasiado cansado y no dejaba de pensar en Francis, en que quería dormir bien, en que no podía hacer nada contra él... A veces se pasaba las horas dando vueltas en círculos en su habitación sin ser realmente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Por qué no iba a salir al pasillo para caminar por la casa? Miró a Feliciano.

_Él lo sabe..._

Pero era ridículo.

_No estoy ciego. ¿Acaso no es obvio por cómo te mira?_

El más joven observó a su tío con preocupación al ver que no decía y que le miraba de aquella manera. La pregunta era obviamente una forma de darle a entender que podía confiar en él, de animarle a hablar y contarle qué era lo que le tenía de esa manera. No había que ser un lince para ver que a su tío le pasaba algo. Se maldecía porque había sido un cambio exponencial que sucedió cuando su abuelo ya se había marchado. Le había enviado una carta a Romario pero estaba lejos, así que era obvio que no iba a regresar rápidamente, aunque poco debía quedarle ya. Lovino decía que era incapaz de acercarse a él y era el más afectado por ese inexplicable cambio de actitud de su tío.

Se le veía cansado, como si hiciera semanas que no durmiese, y no sólo eso. También estaba triste y a ratos ausente, de una manera que acongojaba. Su apariencia era zarrapastrosa y como degenerara más parecería un indigente. Las criadas decían que comía, que eso no era, pero para los dos hermanos aquello no tenía sentido. ¿Estaría vomitándolo y por eso tenía ese aspecto marchito? Fuera lo que fuese, Feliciano se había cansado de mirar todo desde un lado. ¿Y si lo que necesitaba era precisamente que alguien se le acercara y le hiciera saber que podía confiar y contarle lo que fuese?

Entonces le encontró deambulando por los pasillos y toda la fuerza se le fue por la boca. Entendía que para Lovino aquello fuese más complicado, él se había pasado demasiado tiempo con él cuando era pequeño y la única vez que su hermano se había acercado para decirle algo, Antonio había contestado seco.

- No te metas donde no te llaman.

Fue ahí cuando confirmaron que algo iba tremendamente mal y que ellos seguramente no podrían hacer nada. Intentaron que Alfred viniese, Bel le dijo que eran amigos, pero cuando llegó, Antonio cambió radicalmente y se comportó con normalidad. Daba miedo ver el cambio que hizo cuando apareció y el que realizó cuando se marchó. Luego insistieron para que regresara, pero el hermano de ese muchacho le impidió que viniese y le dijo que era peligroso. Ni Lovino ni él habían entendido eso. ¿Qué peligro podía tener Antonio cuando él, en su humor y manera de ser habitual, era un cacho de pan? Si en todo caso era el resto del mundo el que era un peligro, pero para Antonio. Su inocencia le hacía ser la víctima de constantes burlas y timos.

Estuvo un rato mirándole caminar, dándose coraje para decirle algo, hasta que vio que trastabillaba y se agarraba a un mueble para no caer. Parecía que todo su cuerpo estaba en una fina cuerda que amenazaba con romperse. Y fue eso lo que le dio el empuje para preguntarle, aunque estaba tardando mucho en recibir una respuesta. Antonio le sonrió débilmente y él se la devolvió por inercia mientras de reojo observaba el sudor de su frente.

- Claro, Feli. Estoy bien.

¿Acaso había una mentira más obvia que aquella? Antonio se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a proseguir su camino de aquella manera, encontrándose tan mal que hasta le sorprendía seguir vivo.

- Tío, te tiemblan las piernas y te tambaleas... -dijo el chico aproximándose a su pariente. Intentó acercarse más pero la voz de Antonio le detuvo.

- ¡Estoy bien! ¡Voy a estarlo! -se rió pero era pura desesperación- No necesito nada. De nadie.

Los gritos atrajeron a Lovino a ese trozo de la casa. Observó la escena y se fijó en el rostro de culpabilidad de su hermano. Estaba seguro de que no había hecho nada, pero si Antonio le había gritado era motivo más que de sobras para sentirse inferior.

- ¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí? -preguntó finalmente llamando la atención de los otros dos.

- Hermano, el tío Antonio no se encuentra bien. No tiene buen aspecto y se tambalea. ¡Si sigue así se va a hacer daño...!

- ¡Te he dicho que estoy bien! ¡No me miréis de esa manera! -gritó Antonio, que en realidad no era muy consciente de lo que hacía en ese momento.

- Te acompañaré a tu habitación...

En ese momento, además de todo lo que ya tenía por sí solo, Antonio sintió vergüenza al pensar que su inocente sobrino pudiese tocar a alguien tan asqueroso como él. Se apartó hasta que dio contra la pared y Lovino no se echó atrás, siguió avanzando. Había rehuido la situación demasiados días y ahora tenía que intentar tranquilizar a ese hombre, mayor que él, el cual se estaba derrumbando. Le recordaba a cuando su abuelo se ponía de mal humor y se aislaba de todos. Era similar, no igual. Abrazó a su tío y sintió que se tensaba muchísimo. Antonio empezó a gritarle y revolverse intentando que le dejara. Lovino le observó con tristeza viendo que le estaba golpeando para que le soltara. Lo que en realidad le entristecía más no era aquello, sino ver que sus golpes ni siquiera dolían, igual de flojos que los de un niño pequeño. Simplemente gritaba incoherencias. Feliciano observaba todo eso tenso, helado por los chillidos.

- ¡Ve a buscar a Belinda! -le gritó Lovino sin soltar a Antonio.

Su hermano asintió con la cabeza y corriendo salió de la casa. Suerte que no quedaba muy lejos el hospital. Antonio siguió de esa manera un minuto o dos más, hasta que de repente le empezaron a flojear las piernas. Se fue agachando con él, sin soltarle, mientras el mayor negaba y decía en repetidas ocasiones no poder más. Lovino no entendía nada de aquello. ¿Es que habían sido ellos o su abuelo los que habían dejado a ese pobre hombre en ese estado? No podía pensar ni un motivo. Antonio temblaba entre sus brazos mientras seguía repitiendo ese adverbio y ocasionalmente esa frase, como si fuese un cántico que le tranquilizara, aunque el mensaje era muy desesperanzador. Lovino le frotaba la espalda con una de sus manos pero era incapaz de decir alguna frase para intentar animarle.

En unos minutos llegaron, resoplando, Belinda y su hermano, que se relajó un poco al ver que al menos Antonio ya no gritaba. Ella se agachó pero el mayor de los gemelos se negaba a dejar ir a su tío y arriesgarse a otra explosión como la de antes. La chica de cabellos dorados le examinó: a simple vista no se veía nada físico.

- Antonio, soy Bel. ¿Qué te ocurre? Antonio, mírame. Mírame. -lo siguiente lo murmuró para los dos hermanos- Parece una crisis de ansiedad o algo así, le voy a dar un calmante. Antonio, ¿me vas a contestar hoy o mañana?

Le fue hablando, intentando obtener una respuesta mientras le preparaba el brazo para ponerle la inyección. Feliciano le ayudó a sujetarle y cuando pinchó el ángel se revolvió un poco. Los tres le chistaron con suavidad, le dijeron que ya estaba, que ahora descansaría. En ese momento, cuando Antonio empezaba a ver borroso por el efecto de lo que le habían subministrado, miró a Belinda.

- No puedo más... -era como si se disculpara, como si suplicara piedad por algo que ninguno de los presentes conocía- Ya no... No puedo, Francis.

Antonio se quedó dormido y todos se quedaron sumidos en un silencio de cementerio mientras le observaban. Belinda se levantó y ayudó a Lovino a hacer eso mismo, el cual ahora cargaba con todo el peso de su tío.

- ¿Queréis que le llevemos al hospital? Hay camas de sobra y allí podemos hacer un seguimiento.

Feliciano abrió la boca para decir que quizás era buena idea cuando su hermano habló y sus palabras pisaron las suyas.

- No. Quizás está sólo cansado y no nos hemos dado cuenta. Veremos cómo se levanta mañana, hablaremos con él, y según le veamos, le llevamos o no. Sé que odia los hospitales, no le voy a meter en uno a la primera de turno.

Su hermano pensó que eso sonaba irónico cuando su tío llevaba ya semanas raro. Belinda se encogió de hombros. No iba a forzar a una familia a ingresar a un familiar, aunque si la cosa se ponía fea, haría presión.

- Está bien... Pero, ¿quién es Francis?

* * *

Su cabeza dolía como si la hubiesen estado martilleando de manera continuada durante mucho tiempo. Y, a pesar de eso, Antonio se sentía mejor de lo que había estado en muchos días. No entendía cómo había sucedido, pero el caso es que esa noche había estado libre de sueños en los que Francis apareciese. Bueno, de sueños en general. Aquellas horas de descanso le habían hecho sentirse mejor y cuando se levantó no lo veía todo tan negro.

Lo siguiente en lo que pensó fue, sin dudarlo un solo momento, en el espectáculo que había hecho delante de su familia. Les había asustado a todos y lo peor es que sólo podía recordar la confusión, el horror, el miedo incontrolable que le había hecho respirar aceleradamente. Toda su realidad se tornó en algo que ya no deseaba afrontar más, que le desesperaba incluso. En aquel momento su estado de ánimo no era el mejor, eso seguro, pero no se podía ni comparar con el de la noche anterior. Se levantó hambriento a pesar de que todos los días había comido con normalidad. Bajó a la cocina descalzo, intentando no hacer demasiado ruido para no atraer la atención de nadie más de la casa.

Abrió uno de los armarios de la cocina y de allí sacó un poco de comida que aseguró entre sus brazos. No pudo resistir la tentación de comer algo mientras se iba apoderando de lo que se le antojaba. En esas estaba cuando de repente escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

- ¿Ahora te dedicas a coger comida como si fueses un ladrón?

Pegó un salto, casi como si le hubiesen pinchado con una aguja en el trasero, y se dio la vuelta para mirar al dueño de esa voz. El cabello color chocolate de Lovino estaba despeinado, señal que se había levantado hacía escasos minutos. Llevaba una camiseta blanca de tirantes y unos pantalones largos holgados, que eran la pieza de ropa más cómoda que tenía en todo su armario. Las alas blancas de Lovino, de menor tamaño que las de su tío, sobresalían por la prenda de la ropa y cuando bostezó, se estiraron.

- Lo siento, no quería despertar a nadie haciendo ruido y tenía hambre. -dijo Antonio sonriendo apurado, con una mancha de lo que había comido en la comisura derecha de su boca.

- Veo que estás mejor que ayer al menos... -murmuró Lovino tras unos segundos en silencio que dedicó a observarle.

- Sí... Debo disculparme ante vosotros. -admitió el mayor- Estos días no es que haya estado muy bien y lamento haberos asustado de ese modo.

- Pues sí, nos pegaste un buen susto con tanto grito. Y estábamos preocupados desde que empezaste a estar raro. ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasaba? Creo que al menos alguna explicación merecemos, ¿no?

Tenía razón, la merecían. Pero aún en esas, Antonio no encontraba la manera de empezarle a contar lo que le había pasado. No quería ver sus caras de decepción o desaprobación. Lo único que quería era seguir como antes. Iba a pelear por no derrumbarse de nuevo. Encontraría una manera de soportar aquello. Estas caídas le hacían más fuertes y al final quizás podría volver a controlar sus sueños y patear de ellos a Francis. Esa era una magia temporal, estaba claro que había una forma de romperla y él pensaba descubrirla, aunque se tuviera que devanar los sesos mientras estaba en casa. Por eso la opción que le quedaba era la de mentir, inventarse una historia que sonara mínimamente real para así poder tranquilizarles un poco.

Mentir era pecado.

Pero, a estas alturas, ¿cuál le quedaba ya por cometer? Antonio era un ángel destinado a caer en las profundidades del infierno por ser un pecador. También era un cobarde, por eso mismo no confesaría. Deseaba vivir en ese lugar más tiempo, allí estaba su familia.

- Llevo una temporada con insomnio. Pensaba que desaparecería, pero ha persistido hasta que ha empezado a afectarme psicológicamente. Me sentía agotado y por mucho que me acostaba no podía cerrar los ojos. Amanecía y, cansado, tenía que afrontar otro nuevo día. Ayer simplemente no podía más. Era doloroso todo. Era como si careciese de sentido. Perdí la calma y todo se volvió confuso. Lo siento, Lovino, no quería daros ese susto. Estoy mejor, lo que he dormido esta noche me ha ayudado.

El chico le observó de una manera que dejaba patente que se debatía entre creerle o confirmar que le estaba mintiendo. Antonio le sonrió un poco, cohibido, sabiendo que era fácil para casi cualquier persona saber cuándo estaba o no siendo un embustero. Lovino, en el fondo, no le creía. Cuando su tío mentía, siempre ponía una expresión culpable. A veces, todo había que decirlo, lo hacía bien y no se le notaba. Pero llegados a este punto, Antonio no parecía ser capaz de fingir que nada le pasaba por más tiempo y sus mentiras eran más fáciles de pillar.

- Me alegra que estés mejor. -dijo el joven- Aunque, de todas maneras, tengo una pregunta más. ¿Quién es Francis?

- ¿Quién...? -inquirió Antonio sintiendo su cuerpo tenso y una presión en su pecho. ¿Cómo sabía él ese nombre? Fue casi como si de repente estuviera metido en una película de terror.

- Francis. Ahora no te hagas el sordo, Antonio. Tú pronunciaste ese nombre antes de quedarte frito por culpa de los calmantes. Por eso te pregunto que quién es Francis. -le dijo inflexiblemente. Ahora no iba a dejar que eludiese la pregunta fingiendo problemas auditivos. Estaba claro que sí que lo había escuchado.

- Francis es... Es el demonio que me atacó. -confesó Antonio al no poder encontrar una mejor respuesta- La herida aún me duele a ratos y creo que la manera en que me ridiculizó me atormenta aún.

- Pero le decías que no podías más.

Fue en ese momento cuando recordó sus propias palabras en ese estado de delirio. Belinda se veía borrosa y por un momento la vio parecida a Francis. Su mente estaba hecha un caos y asimiló que realmente le tenía delante. Era lo que más deseaba en su subconsciente, encontrar a Francis para poder echarle en cara lo que le estaba haciendo y pedirle que se detuviese. Pero sabía que con ese hombre no funcionaban las amenazas, que le resbalaban y hacían que deseara con más fuerza fastidiarle, humillarle, someterle y dejarle claro que allí él era el que mandaba, era el jefe, el amo y él no era más que un simple vasallo, más como un esclavo. Así que lo que hizo fue suplicarle diciéndole que no podía aguantar más. Fue otra manera de decir que se sentía morir y que no podía seguir de esa manera. Le pedía, le rogaba que se detuviese diciéndole que su límite era aquel y que no podía continuar con esa locura. Todo esto sin ser consciente de que estaba hablando con sus sobrinos y una conocida.

- No lo sé, en ese momento estaba quedándome inconsciente, Lovino. -dijo Antonio relajándose. Se encogió de hombros y preparó la comida para pegar otro mordisco. Era mejor conservar la calma. Ahora no era el momento de confesar todo eso- Además, estaba fuera de mí mismo. No era yo, así que no decía más que incoherencias. ¿A ti te parecía que tenía lógica lo que yo estaba diciendo?

- La verdad es que no. Por eso mismo te lo estoy preguntando. Belinda no sabía ni quién era Francis, ni mi hermano. Los tres nos quedamos confundidos e incluso llegamos a pensar que quizás había alguien molestándote o haciendo que trabajaras hasta tarde y que te escapabas a escondidas.

- Puedes estar tranquilo, era mi mente hecha una porquería. Sólo necesitaba descanso y gracias a vosotros tres lo he tenido. Te prometo que no voy a dejar que me pase de nuevo. Descubriré cómo combatir al insomnio y luego me voy a pasar los días durmiendo hasta que tengáis que venir a despertarme.

- Eso es un coñazo, tardas demasiado en despertarte. Parece que te quedas en coma. -dijo Lovino con cara de fastidio sólo de recordar lo que su tío remoloneaba en la cama con tal de no salir de ella cuando dormía como le tocaba.

- ¿Lo ves? Sabía que no te gustaría. -dijo tras reírse por ver a su sobrino poner aquella cara. Era adorable y le inspiraba demasiada ternura- Lo que tienes que hacer es prepararte, porque voy a conseguir que esos días vengan.

- Pues le pides a mi hermano que te despierte... -murmuró aún enfurruñado.

- ¿Podrías pedirle también perdón de mi parte a Feli? Intentaré hablar con él luego, pero al menos quiero que no se quede muy preocupado... Lo de ayer fue una locura y realmente, REALMENTE, lamento mi comportamiento. Estuvo fuera de lugar y no volverá a pasar.

Lovino le dio un golpe sobre la frente y viró sobre sus propios talones. Antonio se llevó la mano derecha, que era la única que tenía un poco libre, a ese trozo de piel para sobarse el golpe mientras le miraba confundido por ese ataque gratuito.

- No tienes que disculparte. Somos familia, para eso estamos. Se lo diré. -le confirmó antes de salir de la cocina, camino a su propia habitación.

Antonio sonrió entristecido mientras seguía frotando ese golpe, que aún picaba. El chico le daba su voto de confianza y creía en toda esa basura que le había dicho. El sentimiento de culpa en su pecho se hacía más grande, como un monstruo que no deja de recibir alimento de la fuente que constituía ese cuerpo corrupto, pecaminoso.

- Lo siento, Lovi... -murmuró para sí mismo, pidiendo perdón por aquella mentira.

Agarró bien la comida y con sigilo fue hacia su habitación. Cerró la puerta tras de él y, después de un suave suspiro, se fue hacia la cama y se echó sobre ésta, dejando a buen recaudo la comida. Picoteó la misma mientras pensaba bien en lo que le había ocurrido el día anterior. Lo tenía que evitar a toda costa. Lo que no entendía era por qué aquella noche no había soñado con él. No le importaba estar llenando de pequeñas migas la cama, ya la limpiaría luego o las criadas se encargarían si abandonaba la habitación. Aunque no es que tuviese intención de hacerlo en todo el día, estaba demasiado cansado aún.

Cuando hubo terminado, el ángel se echó sobre el lecho y miró hacia arriba pensativo. Le daba tantísima pereza moverse... Estuvo casi una hora sin hacer mucho, adormilado pero sin acabar de quedarse por completo frito. Se estiró con pereza, ruidoso, y suspiró al mismo tiempo que se relajaba. Llevaba unos días de reclusión incluso, lo mejor que podía hacer era levantarse y pensar en hacer algo de provecho con su vida. El qué era aún desconocido incluso para sí mismo. Apartó los restos de comida y los dejó sobre la mesita de noche, cogió una camisa crema y un pantalón blanco y los observó durante unos instantes. ¿Por qué tenían que vestir de un único color? En ese momento lo encontró una de las ridiculeces más grandes. Cada uno debería llevar el color que más le gustara, sin pretensiones de que llevar colores oscuros significaba el mal escondido que por fin se manifestaba.

Se sacó esos pensamientos de la cabeza cuando escogió la ropa interior. Se fue hacia el baño de su habitación, ya que así de ricos eran, y dejó todo en un sitio en el que la ropa no fuese a mojarse. Se fue desvistiendo entre bostezos perezosos y a ratos paraba para frotarse los ojos, que le picaban. Se dio la vuelta y se puso a preparar el agua. En ese instante se dio la vuelta y su reflejo, de cintura para arriba, le dio una bienvenida que no se había esperado. Los ojos de Antonio se abrieron más, sorprendidos, y apenas parpadeaban mientras seguía analizando su reflejo.

Lo que le sorprendía no eran las cosas que uno imaginaría que le chocarían. No le dejaban atónito las ojeras, o las pupilas algo rojizas por la falta de sueño. Tampoco fue el color de sus alas, algo ceniciento, o sus plumas, que parecían enfermas... No. Nada de eso le llamó tanto la atención como lo había hecho esa mancha negra que tenía en su torso. Nacía de esa herida que había tapado y que procedió a descubrir de manera torpe, atropellada. Al retirar aquel apósito, Antonio vio que el agujero estaba aún presente, menos profundo, y que estaba de color negro. Nada de lilas, grises o amarillos, que podían ser la señal de que estaba amoratado. Era negro, el más oscuro que hay, y aquel color se había escurrido, formando vetas puntiagudas que parecían correr por su cuerpo igual que un par de gotas de lluvia sobre un cristal. Aquellas marcas le llegaban prácticamente hasta la cintura. Pero no solamente descendían, también trepaban hasta su hombro, que estaba casi cubierto en su totalidad por ese funesto color, y un trozo de su cuello.

- ¿Pero qué...? ¿Qué es esto? -murmuró Antonio para sí mismo.

Cuando pasó un par de dedos sobre un trozo de piel en este estado, el ángel se sorprendió al ver que apenas notaba nada. Ese veneno pardo le estaba matando la sensibilidad. ¿Y quién podía negar que no le iba dañando a él también? Despertó a la realidad al ser consciente de que el agua seguía saliendo. Antonio se metió a la ducha aunque a ratos sus ojos se iban inevitablemente a parte de su propio cuerpo, de ese color. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Había estado demasiado centrado en los sueños y en su cansancio y la verdad era que en ningún momento se había parado a mirarse en el espejo. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si cada vez que lo hacía sólo veía reflejado en él a un ángel avergonzado, sucio y marcado? No deseaba saber que ese mismo era él, que en eso se había convertido. Pero llegados a ese punto, Antonio se preguntaba cuánto había empezado todo eso.

Se secó con rapidez mientras miraba de reojo su reflejo, la marca negra que también adornaba su espalda, aunque evitaba las alas a toda costa. El pánico empezó a invadirle. Se vistió a toda prisa, cada vez con más urgencia, y corrió una vez estuvo preparado. No agarró nada, ni pensó en ello. Cuando estaba cerca de la salida se cruzó con Romario, que intentó hablarle, pero él le ignoró por completo.

- ¡Antonio! ¡Quieto ahí! ¿¡Se puede saber a dónde vas!? -había regresado expresamente porque su nieto le había escrito comunicándole que su hijo estaba extraño y que algo le sucedía que lo atormentaba. Sin embargo, lo primero que le veía hacer era correr como un loco hacia la calle.

- ¡Tengo cosas que hacer! -le contestó el muchacho sin tan siquiera detenerse. Tenía una apariencia urgente, casi desesperada- ¡Hablamos luego!

Cerró la puerta con un golpe de la misma prisa que llevaba y Antonio fue corriendo hacia un lugar que hacía tiempo que no visitaba. Un par de ángeles vigilaban el acceso al mundo humano. Vestidos con una pesada armadura, cargaban unas lanzas largas en la mano, preparados para atacar a cualquiera que fuese sin identificación. Estuvo esperando escondido en una esquina minutos, hasta que se produjo el cambio de guardia. Su padrastro le había contado cosas sobre el Reino, puede que en vistas a convertirle en su sucesor, aunque él nunca se había imaginado siendo alguien como Romario. No tenía madera de líder, estaba destinado a ser alguien mediocre y tampoco es que eso le atormentara.

Antonio le había comentado a su padre que el cambio se producía en unas condiciones pésimas y que durante minutos las puertas permanecían desprotegidas. Su padre dijo que nadie tendría nunca interés en ir al mundo humano sin permiso alguno y entonces él le había dicho que él era el que decidía y que sólo había hecho un apunte. Ahora encontraba aquel fallo de seguridad como su vía de escape. Su esperanza en ese momento estaba en el mundo humano. Era una apuesta desesperada, pero él mismo estaba muy desesperado. De repente tenía miedo. ¿Qué era todo aquello? ¿Era por culpa de Francis?

Tras unos minutos largos de viaje, Antonio se plantó en aquel trozo de tierra en la que había visto a Francis por primera vez. Estaba lloviendo a mares y las gotas empezaron pronto a calarle la ropa, pegándola a su piel. Por más que estuvo buscando por el sitio, usando la mano como visera para evitar que las gotas de lluvia le entraran en los ojos verdes, no vio a nadie, y la desesperación crecía y le hacía respirar rápidamente, con ansia. ¿Qué hacía? Estaba claro que esa marca se estaba ensanchando y apoderando de su cuerpo. ¿Cómo lo detenía? ¿Qué era aquello?

- ¡Maldito demonio! ¡Sal de donde estés! ¡Francis! ¡¿Qué es lo que me estás haciendo?! -proclamó sin miedo a que le escucharan- ¡Aparece de una vez! ¡Francis!

- Vaya, vaya... Menudo ruidoso que estás hecho. Te haces escuchar por encima de toda esta lluvia.

Se giró bruscamente al escuchar esa voz detrás de él y se le fue el momento de emoción al ver que no se trataba de Francis. Había tenido la esperanza de que sus gritos hubiesen dado resultado de algún modo, que lo mismo que el rubio podía colarse en sus sueños podría escucharle si le llamaba de aquella manera. La mujer que había delante de él tenía un cuerpo con perfectas y atractivas curvas y llevaba un vestido azul oscuro que resaltaba aún más el lazo rojo en el que se había recogido todo su cabello, ondulado. Sus ojos marrones le observaban divertidos, de una manera que no le gustó demasiado y lo que llamó la atención fueron dos cuernos rojizos que asomaban de entre los cabellos oscuros. Se apartó inmediatamente.

- Eres un demonio... -dijo Antonio con un tono molesto.

- Bingo. -le contestó con descaro sujetando mejor aquel paraguas que cubría su cabeza y le impedía mojarse como el ángel. La camisa se transparentaba y ella no apartaba los ojos de aquella mancha negra- Veo que la marca es bastante visible. Francis te está acosando a base de bien, ¿no~?

Se quedó tenso, mirándole con los ojos como platos. No había esperado tanta tranquilidad hacia algo que él acababa de descubrir y que desde entonces le producía desasosiego. Estaba claro que ella sabía algo. Además, conocía el nombre de Francis, sabía quién era, quizás eran hasta amigos. Apretó los puños y dio un paso hacia delante, con coraje.

- ¿Conoces a Francis? ¿Sois amigos?

- Bueno, yo no diría que somos amigos. A él no le gusto demasiado y me trata fríamente. -replicó Sheila encogiéndose de hombros- Pero sí, le conozco.

- ¿Dónde puedo encontrarle? -le preguntó él firmemente- Tengo unos asuntos que tratar con él.

La mujer le observó, quieta, sin decir nada, sonriendo de esa manera misteriosa que podía infundir temor y duda en cualquier mente. Ella se acercó hasta quedar a pocos metros del ángel y observó sus alas con interés. Aunque se veían enfermas, sin dudar un instante eran especiales. Maldito Francis, había encontrado un espécimen interesante.

- Me llamo Sheila, ¿tú cómo te llamas? -le preguntó ella con una sonrisa ladina. Antonio arqueó una ceja confundido por ese cambio de tema.

- Eso no importa, quiero que me digas dónde está Francis para que pueda preguntarle qué es lo que me ha hecho.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? -insistió Sheila tendiendo la mano hacia Antonio para estrecharla.

- ¡Deja ese tema de una vez! ¿¡Es que todos los demonios sois tan raritos!? -espetó indignado dándole un golpe a la mano de la mujer.

- No, no todos. Los hay vulgares, que sólo quieren destruir cosas y que encuentran tremendo placer en la desgracia de los demás. Después los hay con ambiciones y por encima de todos ellos estoy yo. ¿Cómo te llamas? Si me dices tu nombre, te ayudaré.

Antonio la observó en silencio, a ella y a su mano, desconfiado. ¿Por qué tendría que creer en su palabra? Es más, ¿por qué insistía tanto en pedirle su nombre? Aunque esa muchacha no es que pareciese muy centrada, a ratos le daba la impresión de que estaba demente y que decía incoherencias. Sheila no dejaba de sonreír, viendo la duda reflejada en el rostro del ángel. Pero conocía a humanos, demonios y ángeles sumidos en la desesperación, como seguramente era el caso, y sabía que en esa situación, Antonio no tenía verdaderamente otra opción.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer si no? -dijo Sheila- Vas a seguir gritando hasta que llegue Francis. No es el único que mora por estas tierras, ¿sabes? El general Arthur también va vigilando la zona y si encuentran a un ángel solo, desarmado y tierno como tú, ¿crees que te dejará ir sin más? ¡No me quiero imaginar lo que ocurriría si se enterase de que tiene delante al hijastro de uno de los arcángeles mayores...! ¿De verdad prefieres no decirme tu nombre y despreciar mi ayuda? Nos estamos presentando, sólo eso. No voy a atacarte.

- Me llamo Antonio. -murmuró finalmente el chico- Ese es mi nombre.

La sonrisa de la diablesa se ensanchó cuando escuchó el nombre finalmente. Era lo que había estado esperando desde que le vio aparecer. Le repateaba al ángel tener que creer las palabras de esa mujer. La única vez que había confiado en un demonio fue con Francis y éste acabó atacándole cuando menos lo esperaba.

- Así que Antonio... Encantada, Antonio.

Seguía con el gesto de la mano y creyó que era la mejor manera de hacer que dejara el tema y le dijera lo que quería saber. Le estrechó la mano y sintió un pequeño calambre, como si algo recorriese su cuerpo y se apresuró a apartar la suya, escurriéndola de entre los dedos finos de la mujer, que se habían aferrado a su piel con la intención de no dejarle escapar hasta que ella no quisiera. La observó con los ojos como platos, aguantando por momentos el aliento, tenso, casi como si le hubiese atacado. Suerte que su piel estaba mojada por la lluvia, eso había ayudado a que escapara mejor de la mano de la chica.

- ¡¿Se puede saber qué es lo que has hecho?! Sabía que no podía confiar en ti. -le siseó manteniendo una distancia de seguridad.

- No fuiste tan seco con Francis cuando le conociste en este mismo lugar, Antonio... -le contestó la chica con un tono de voz cantarín, como si el enfado que el ángel tenía no fuese con ella- No me mires tan sorprendido. Si quieres puedo empezar a narrarte al detalle toda la conversación que tuvisteis. De tan inocente que eres, te vuelves idiota~

- ¿Has visto mis recuerdos? ¿Es eso lo que has hecho? -dijo Antonio frunciendo el ceño. Sí, empezaría a creer esa frase al dedillo. Se la podía tatuar en la mano. Se pondría: "De tan idiota que soy, me vuelvo tonto" Quizás así aprendería la lección de una vez.

- Sí, esa es mi habilidad única, una por la que todos me miran por encima del hombro y me desprecian. Al principio pasaba sin querer, y viendo que igualmente no conseguía más que miradas de repulsión, empecé a recolectar secretos. Hasta que descubrí que todo el mundo está podrido y que no vale la pena pelear por nadie~ Ni Satán, ni Dios... Ninguno os va a dar nada si ganáis, ni una palmada en la espalda. Estáis solos. Todos lo estamos. Y peleamos como bestias, porque eso es lo que somos.

Se hizo un silencio tenso en el que ella miraba hacia el infinito con rabia. Era algo que había intentado transmitir su padre y entonces todos le tildaron de loco. La risa del inframundo. Toda esa vida les había ido llevando a la verdadera locura, a esa en la que no luchaban más que por ellos mismos. Si había que diseccionar ángeles para descubrir más acerca de ellos, pues que sucediese. Si había que diseccionar a demonios para ver donde estaban sus propios límites o cómo destruirles, tampoco era problema. De eso nació el libro que atesoraba.

- De cualquier modo, no he podido tener todos tus recuerdos. Te has apartado muy pronto, Antonio. Tú también eres un chico muy malo~ -murmuró ella divertida.

- Ya es suficiente. Dime dónde está Francis. Necesito encontrarle para que me explique cómo detener esto. Ya has obtenido lo que querías, ahora dame lo que yo quiero.

- ¿Qué? ¡No me has pagado suficiente para que te diga dónde puedes encontrar a Francis o cómo llegar a él! -dijo ella entre risas fuertes. Ese ángel era demasiado divertido, le parecía interesante. Era como el rubio, dos seres que destacaban entre los suyos, que eran extraordinarios. Por eso mismo les observaba.

- ¡Pero tú me dijiste...!

Antonio detuvo lo que estaba diciendo ya que Sheila se había movido a una velocidad impresionante y se había colocado delante de él, tan cerca que el paraguas también le cubría. El ángel se quedó helado, ahora ella parecía que era más alta y se preguntaba cómo lo lograba. Era como si fuese un demonio sin forma definida, que adoptaba la de una mujer para mantenerse no tan loco, un poco más cuerdo. Los dedos finos se posaron en su mentón y le hicieron levantar el rostro. Podía notar las uñas rozar su piel y sus labios quedaron a poca distancia de los de ella. Ni siquiera era capaz de moverse.

- Para que yo te diga dónde está Francis, tendrías que pagar un precio más alto, pequeño... Eres muy interesante y no todos los días se tiene a un ángel como tú delante. No tendría sexo contigo, aunque sí que un beso cubriría el pago. ¿Dejarás que te robe parte de tu poder? De cualquier modo, dije que iba a ayudarte y que tus recuerdos, los que pude coger, eran la tarifa para ello.

Antonio se echó hacia atrás, dejando que la lluvia le cayera encima de nuevo. Lo prefería a tener que estar cerca de esa mujer. Cuando la tuvo tan próxima, fue consciente de todo el poder que acumulaba dentro de ese cuerpo extraño. Otra vez, desde ahí, se veía más pequeña que él. Tampoco comprendía por qué esta vez que le estaba tocando no había aprovechado para quitarle sus recuerdos.

- No pienso dejar que me beses. Tendrás que ayudarme de la otra manera. -dijo el ángel con decisión.

- Claro, supongo que el único que puede besarte es Francis~ -murmuró ella divertida.

- Por tu bien, no juegues conmigo... -replicó enfadado. Aquella era una broma que no le había gustado ni un pelo.

- No sé por qué te lo tienes que tomar tan mal. Te he dicho que voy a ayudarte, Antonio. -Sheila estaba entretenida con aquella situación. Le encantaba repetir ese nombre que le había sido "entregado" por propia voluntad. Le daba más significado a saberlo- Te voy a enseñar algo.

Rebuscó y de repente, de la espalda, sacó un libro de aspecto antiguo. Lo cogió por el borde, arriba y abajo, con la palma de sus manos, mostrándoselo al ángel. Antonio se inclinó y miró las letras que había escritas. Ni tan siquiera sabía qué significaban, pero las memorizó todas. Estiró la mano para cogerlo y Sheila se echó hacia atrás. No pensaba dejar que el angelito lo tocara. ¡Era el libro de su padre, por el amor de lo que más quisiera! Él siempre había odiado a los seres de la luz y sería una ofensa a su memoria.

- No sé si sabes lo que te ha hecho Francis. -vio que Antonio negaba- Realmente eres una ricura. Ahora entiendo por qué se está tomando su tiempo torturándote. Verás, bonito, Francis te echó una maldición. Los detalles están en este libro.

- Una maldición... -bajó la mirada y la posó en su pecho, en la mancha negra. Ahora aquello tenía más sentido. Levantó sus ojos y los clavó en la diablesa- Déjame ver ese libro.

- Ah, no. Mi padre odiaba a los ángeles y no dejaré que manches su libro con tus limpias manos.

- ¡Pero entonces esto no tiene sentido...! -espetó Antonio apretando los puños cada uno a un costado- ¡No entiendo para qué me dices esto si luego no me dejas mirar ese libro!

- Cariño, ¿es que no lo entiendes? Todo escritor que se precie tiene una copia de su libro. En el caso de mi padre así fue, y esa copia fue robada. ¿No tenéis una hermosa biblioteca? No todos los libros que hay en ese sitio son sagrados, monada.

El chico abrió sus ojos verdes al descubrir a lo que se refería: la zona privada de la biblioteca, esa a la que para acceder tenías que enseñar tu identificación y especificar qué ibas a coger. Se dio la vuelta y corrió para regresar a su mundo. La mujer le observó con una sonrisa. Ya había dejado de llover y lo que hizo fue cerrar el paraguas que había estado sujetando con el cuello y parte del brazo para poder enseñarle el libro al ángel. Aquel chico era interesante, le vigilaría de cerca.

* * *

**Dfasd me cuesta tantísimo corregir este porrón de páginas... :'DDD... Encima he estado fuera así que por eso he tardado. Por el momento me he decidido y voy a cambiar mi ritmo de actualización. Según mi semana y el tiempo y ganas que tenga, mi actualización irá de viernes a sábado, a cualquier hora. En teoría no me lo voy a dejar para el domingo. Sobre el capítulo pues no sé mucho qué comentar porque salen nuevos interrogantes y se despejan algunos de los que ya habían. El título hace referencia tanto a la oscuridad de los sueños como a la oscuridad de esa marca que Antonio tiene en su pecho ahora.**

**Paso a comentar los reviews:**

_ShootingStarXIII, _**Francis is a sexy bastard xD Porque no es que se esté portando muy bien que digamos. Antonio es muy inocente, es un angelito inocente ouo. Sheila es el nombre que le suelo poner a Seychelles cuando la humanizo, porque se parece a Seychelles xD Lo que pasa es que aquí la he vuelto un demonio un poco loco, aunque ya has visto que tiene sus motivos de que eran despreciados y eso les llevó a la locura. **

_Brujita Candy, _**bueno sus vidas son parecidas en cuanto que los dos son un poco excepcionales dentro de su propia raza, Antonio no quiere luchar porque piensa que hay otro motivo y Francis no quiere luchar. Bueno ya puedes ver que lo de Matthew no ha acabado tan bien xDU Creo que no sólo no te estoy resolviendo tus interrogantes sino que además te estoy creando nuevos XDDD Lo siento :DU Los sueños eróticos son cada vez más guarretes, porque Francis parece que cada vez sabe más lo que puede llegar a hacer en ellos, este capítulo es la prueba xD... Podría haber sido muchísimo porno, pero decidí hacer luego una especie de resumen de tooodo lo que pudo llegar a hacerle para que se entienda por qué se rompe en pedazos el pobre Antonio en ese momento. **

_Anooonimo P, _**Hay que recordar que la apariencia de Lovino y eso era de jóvenes de unos diecisiete años, así que a ellos les he hecho más jóvenes. Además los ángeles crecen a un ritmo diferente, en sus diferentes etapas de su vida. Por lo que eso de las edades para ellos es muy relativo, al menos en este universo que he inventado xD. No sé si ha sido muy divertido que digamos el entrenamiento... XD Yo no lo categorizaría así. Lo sé, pensé en hacerle demonio por Gilbert, pero luego casi pensé que era como la excusa perfecta para regañarle y también que Roderich y Gilbert se podrían llevar muy mal XD. Cierto, Antonio no tendría que preocuparse por las alas, pero es como una madre y no puede evitarlo xDD**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez.**

**Nos leemos la siguiente semana.**

**Adieu~**

**Miruru.**


	4. Siervo

**El sueño de venganza**

**Capítulo 04 - Siervo**

Cuando Antonio llegó de vuelta al Reino, tuvo que permanecer una hora en un rincón, escondido bajo una mesa, oculto en las sombras hasta que se produjese el siguiente cambio de guardia. Afortunadamente, el tiempo en el mundo humano pasaba a un ritmo más rápido que allí arriba, así que no era muy tarde. Se escabulló y corrió hacia la biblioteca todo lo que sus piernas podían. Era una sensación tan intensa que le daba la impresión de que sus músculos ardían. Tuvo que parar unos segundos fuera, justo delante del edificio, para tomar aire. Suerte que las ropas se habían secado de camino al Reino y que ahora su marca no era visible. Se adentró en el sitio, sumido en un silencio sepulcral, y fue hacia aquella sección a la que poca gente se acercaba. La muchacha del mostrador, con cabello rubio liso, una diadema con un lazo blanco y ojos azules, le observó con cara de malas pulgas. Antonio se tensó un poco y puso su mejor sonrisa.

- Hola, venía a consultar un libro.

Con un golpe seco, la chica dejó una carpeta sobre el mostrador y encima de la misma había unas cuantas hojas. Con otro porrazo dejó un bolígrafo y le miró sin expresión alguna. Madre mía, esa muchacha también daba bastante miedo y era un ángel.

- Apunte su nombre, dirección y el libro que quiere consultar. Cuando lo tenga rellenado puede esperar en la sala que hay dentro y le traeré el volumen solicitado para que pueda leerlo. Si quiere llevarse alquilado alguno de estos libros, tenga en cuenta que ningún copista le realizará copia alguna, no puede transcribir el contenido de las obras y, si le descubrimos, que puede darlo por hecho ya que hay un equipo destinado a evitar estos fraudes, tiene penas desde prisión hasta el exilio.

Le parecía tan surrealista todo aquel tinglado que tenían montado... A saber qué libros peligrosos se encontraban en ese lugar. Antonio escribió su nombre, su dirección y el título del libro, que por suerte había memorizado. La chica le hizo pasar a una sala amplia, blanca, brillante, con una mesa en el centro. Lo único que se escuchaba era el tic tac de un reloj que empezó a ponerle nervioso. Minutos después ella regresó portando un libro que era parecido al que la diablesa le había mostrado, pero en mejor estado. Ni un segundo tardó en expresar su deseo de llevárselo a casa. ¿Quién le decía que en esa habitación no había magia o algún otro método para espiarle? No quería que nada grabara o se enterara de que estaba mirando maldiciones de demonios. Le tocó firmar un tocho de veinte páginas en el que se imponían más condiciones de las que podía recordar. Sentía que el corazón le iba a mil mientras iba a paso ligero hacia casa. Era hora de saber de qué iba realmente la cosa.

* * *

Era curioso el azar. Se convertía en un factor caprichoso que te hacía verte en escenarios que no esperabas o deseabas. En el caso de Arthur, iba de vuelta a su casa cuando, en la lejanía, divisó una figura conocida. Estuvo unos segundos mirando a esa persona, pensando de qué conocía al demonio, y entonces le vino, como una revelación. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que ese tipo era Francis. Seguramente, si se lo hubiese cruzado ni se hubiese dado cuenta de que era él, y es que estaba muy cambiado. Llevaba la ropa de siempre, eso sí, unos pantalones grises y una camisa de tirantes negra que dejaba espacio para que sus alas saliesen libremente, sin impedimentos. Éstas tenían un color rojizo que a pesar de ser oscuro, parecía brillar con luz propia. Se habían vuelto más grandes y tenían un aspecto robusto, como si fuesen capaces de soportar más peso del habitual.

La cola roja también era más gruesa y se movía de un lado para otro mientras su dueño silbaba algo que no llegaba a escuchar. Sus ojos azules refulgían energía, jovialidad, empeño, y su piel se veía incluso más tersa. El detalle más llamativo de todos era el pelo de Francis, el cual le había crecido una barbaridad y ahora se lo recogía en una coleta. Se lo peinaba con la raya al lado y tenía una apariencia fuerte, dorado, y reflejaba el sol del cielo rojizo desde buena mañana.

En ese momento no dijo nada; le observó, quieto, hasta que le perdió de vista. Entonces su gesto se transformó en una mueca de disgusto.

Francis se encontraba bien, como nunca. No hubiese imaginando que robarle los poderes a un ángel tuviese efectos tan inmediatos, pero lo cierto es que no podía quejarse de nada. Sus necesidades sexuales estaban más que resueltas y se despertaba luego con ganas de comerse el mundo, enérgico y animado. Los cambios en su cuerpo habían sido alucinantes y se veía a sí mismo incluso más atractivo. Estaba claro que Antonio era un ángel muy raro. Claro que no podía jurar que esos fuesen unos efectos diferentes a los que sucederían si se estuviese tirando a otro. Quizás, cuando muriera, Francis iba a sentir hasta un poco de pena y todo. Es que era tan inocente, tontorrón, y al mismo tiempo era peleón, malhablado, pasional. Le daban ganas de seguir corrompiéndole repetidamente Era un ser extraño y decir que no era divertido someterle, que no encontraba placer viendo cómo se estremecía y gemía, sería mentir descaradamente.

Pero una cosa no quitaba a otra: Antonio era una víctima, un sacrificio necesario para continuar con el plan. No podía tirar por la borda lo que llevaba tantísimos años planeando sólo por un polvo. La convicción de Francis no era tan débil, no se tambalearía de esa manera. Algo que le extrañó fue que la noche anterior no había podido entrar en sus sueños. Para el demonio, saber cuándo el ser de luz dormía era muy sencillo. Era igual que un aviso, lo sentía en su cuerpo, como un escalofrío. Aquella noche no había habido nada de nada. Bueno, una de muchas no era preocupante. Hubiese sido peor si se hubiera repetido demasiado y muy seguido.

Pero vamos, Antonio no sabía nada de aquello, no entendía cómo se metía en sus sueños, sus palabras se lo confirmaban. Ni siquiera tenía ni idea de que aquellos no eran hechizos, se trataba de una maldición que acabaría con su muerte. No quería añadir esa agonía a cada encuentro, aún menos cuando Antonio no peleaba tanto como antes. Ya había aprendido bien que era imposible huir de él, ya sabía que su cuerpo iba a reaccionar a cada caricia quisiera o no.

Pobre, pobre angelito...

Empezaba a oscurecer cuando llegó a su piso. Antes de poder entrar en el edificio y dirigirse a las escaleras, escuchó pasos a su espalda y pudo sentir un instinto asesino que ya conocía bien. Se dio la vuelta y allí vio a Arthur. El rubio de cabellos cortos llevaba la chaqueta negra y bajo esta se podía ver una camisa morada y unos pantalones que eran también negros. Casi parecía un nazi. No es que aparentara estar muy contento pero, bien pensado, ¿cuándo le había visto alegre? No podía recordarlo. Quizás una vez, cuando capturaron a unas hadas, aunque no fue una alegría sana. Era una dicha extraña, desagradable, ya que el rubio era de lo más retorcido que recordaba.

- Buenas noches, Arthur. -dijo sonriéndole con naturalidad.

- Buenas noches. Tengo que hablar contigo.

- Hombre, lo imaginaba. No hubiese pensado que venías a verme porque me echabas de menos y querías recordar viejos tiempos bebiendo alcohol. ¿Qué tripa se te ha roto? Espero que sea irreparable. -dijo con una sonrisa que intentaba ser inocente y tenía justamente el efecto contrario.

- ¿Qué es lo que te traes entre manos, Francis? -le dijo ignorando aquella burla. El tema era serio y no se iba a perder en provocaciones triviales- Primero te paseas por esa zona del mundo humano y ahora en pocos días empiezas a ganar poder de la nada. ¿Qué es lo que estás tramando?

- ¿Yo? ¿No es esa una pregunta que deberías contestar tú primero? Ya te dije que no fui al mundo humano para invadir ningún territorio. Si estoy ganando poder, a ti ni te va ni te viene. Esto es un tema mío y si me estoy entrenando o haciendo otra cosa, a ti no te incumbe. Sin embargo, tú eres el que no deja de acosarme porque temes que tenga interés en esas tierras y eres tú el que se pasea por ellas. ¿Qué es lo que TÚ tramas, Arthur? ¿Con qué te has ensuciado las manos esta vez?

Se miraron en silencio, de una manera que dejaba bien claro que no eran la compañía que más desearan en ese momento. No soportaba aquella insolencia de Francis. Eso no era nada nuevo y era uno de los motivos por los que había odiado al rubio aún cuando estaba bajo su mando. Terminó por bufar y hacer un gesto restándole importancia, con condescendencia. Estaba seguro de que no merecía la pena enfadarse por lo que hiciera una persona como él.

- No soy yo el que está por su cuenta, haciendo únicamente cosas sospechosas. Nosotros trabajamos para el mismo Satán, por y para derrotar a los ángeles. ¿Otra vez estás con los humanos? Porque creo que te dejé bien claro que eso sólo podía terminar en desgracia.

Francis pronunció una risa seca, irónica, y a medida que lo iba pensando, más "gracioso" lo encontraba, así que siguió riendo. Arthur le miró frunciendo el ceño, observando esa reacción inesperada. ¿Es que había perdido la cabeza? No tenía nada de gracioso.

- Sigo preguntándome por qué de repente hablas como si no hubieses tenido nada que ver con lo que le ocurrió ya que, en aquel entonces, me dijiste que te había forzado a hacerlo.

- Eres débil y esa humana te hacía aún más flojo. -le dijo firmemente. No se arrepentía ni un poco.

- Pues para ser tan débil, creo que ahora mismo soy el más fuerte de los dos, Arthur. -dijo Francis mirándole con una expresión torcida.

- Aunque tengas más poder, sigues siendo débil de espíritu, Francis. Tienes falta de algo que todo demonio tiene, algo que es imprescindible y que te convierte en el más inútil de todos. Te falta el deseo de desolar a los humanos, de volverlos desgraciados, de robarles el alma y torturarla hasta que tu vida se acabe. Y eso es lo que te hace débil: tu falta de maldad para con los humanos.

- Tengo otras muchas ambiciones que son dignas del demonio más maquiavélico que pueda existir. -dijo Francis mirándole seriamente. Era una pelea que ya habían tenido y, aunque decían lo mismo, no estaban evitando repetirla.

- Ambiciones motivadas por sentimientos estúpidos. Abandona tu idiotez, vuélvete frío y quizás dejes de tener problemas. -dijo Arthur con desprecio.

- ¿Y si no qué? ¿Harás lo que le hiciste a Jeanne? -preguntó el rubio con una mueca irónica.

- No me digas que todo esto es por aquella chiquilla humana... ¿Aún? Francis, de eso ya hace muchos años. Pareces uno de esos abuelos que viven en lo que ya pasó en vez de en el presente. Es patético.

- Esto no es por Jeanne.

Y no lo era. Aquella historia de enemistad se remontaba a hacía mucho tiempo y nada tenía que ver con una intención de venganza que hacía incluso más que existía. Francis había decidido entrar aquella facción que se denominaba a sí misma "El primer Escuadrón del Ejército" y cuya misión y eslogan era derrotar totalmente a los ángeles. Era jovencito y su cuerpo era flaco, cosa que provocaba miradas escépticas. De cualquier manera, no andaban sobrados de personal y aprovechaban toda ocasión para reclutar carne de cañón nueva.

El jefe era un poco mayor que él y pronto aprendió que se trataba de Arthur, un hombre que era temido incluso entre sus propios subordinados. No hizo falta mucho tiempo para que comprendiese que era así porque era un puro ogro: Sermoneaba a los suyos sin descanso, de una manera tan crítica que fallar era algo que les asustaba demasiado. Francis entrenó y su cuerpo ganó volumen, pero a pesar de todo no se volvió todo lo fuerte que esperaban y eso le ganó una bronca por parte de Arthur.

La diferencia es que, llegados a ese punto, a Francis se le daba muy mal someter su voluntad a la de alguien. Por ese motivo, cuando su superior decidía que había hecho algo mal, y eso era muy a menudo, él no podía quedarse callado y le replicaba. En una de esas, le mandó a la mierda y le dijo que iba a dejarlo, aunque no fuera cierto en ese instante. Huyó al mundo humano y se paseó por él, inadvertido, hasta que una chiquilla de cabellos cortos castaños claros le vio. Pensó que había sido casualidad que sus ojos se encontraran, pero pronto cambió de opinión dado que empezó a seguirle. Minutos después se detuvo y la observó impasible. Le fascinó ver que ella no parecía para nada asustada.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -le preguntó entonces.

- ¡Tú eres un demonio y voy a vigilarte para que no cometas maldades y atormentes a la gente de mi pueblo!

Y así conoció a Jeanne. Aunque el demonio odiaba a los ángeles, lo cierto era que su opinión respecto a los humanos era muy diferente. Le agradaban aquellos seres cuya vida era corta y que podían ir de la luz a la oscuridad más tenebrosa con una facilidad que asombraba. ¿Para qué atormentar sus almas cuando ellos lo hacían solos? Los humanos tenían facilidad para evolucionar, eran hermosos, nada que ver con ellos, seres que perduraban durante mucho tiempo prácticamente inalterables, con metas iguales, sumidos en una eterna pelea.

Hablar con ella fue cuestión de tiempo y Francis poco a poco empezó a descuidar todo lo demás. Era como si aquella muchacha cultivara su alma y le hiciese evolucionar al mismo ritmo. Fueron tiempos agradables y encontró en esa joven a una amiga que buscaba que dejara el camino del mal para el que Francis había llegado a insinuar que había sido creado. Su nueva amistad llegó a oídos de Arthur y eso no le gustó nada. Hasta en dos ocasiones le advirtió de que jugar a ser amigo con una humana era un sinsentido, antinatural, le hacía débil y una eterna lista de inconvenientes. Francis hacía oídos sordos a todo eso y seguía como hasta el momento, divirtiéndose como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía.

Pero entonces un día regresó y Jeanne no estaba en su casa, la cual había quedado revuelta, como si un tifón se hubiera paseado por ella. Cuando la encontró, estaba en un jurado y era condenada por brujería por un populacho que bramaba como loco. No abandonó su lado aunque a ratos debía esconderse, aunque ella no podía hablarle porque si no se notaría que sí que estaba acusada por algún motivo. Él no entendía cómo se habían enterado, eran demasiado cuidadosos con eso, y por otra parte tampoco le parecía lógico el trato que le habían dado. Ellos no hacían nada malo, no planeaban nada, sólo disfrutaban de su compañía y tenían charlas existenciales que les volvían más críticos y a la vez sabios.

Fue doloroso verla arder en una pira, rodeada de gente que la increpaba de bruja. Ese día fue como una fiera a ver a Arthur y éste admitió que le había advertido y que había desoído sus peticiones. Básicamente le culpó de lo ocurrido y le dijo que lo había tenido que hacer. Le pegó un puñetazo, recibió otro y ahí cortaron "lazos". Francis dejó el ejército y tuvieron que pasar años para que aquello quedase en un recuerdo feliz a la par que amargo. Sin duda fue algo que hizo que la relación entre los dos demonios quedase tan deteriorada que desearan incluso matarse entre ellos, aunque nunca se degradarían a ese nivel. El general, título que él mismo se había otorgado, no veía con buenos ojos que Francis hubiese desertado de aquel modo, claro que tampoco había ley que lo impidiese.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no es por ella? Porque te fuiste por todo el tema de esa mujer y ya incluso antes te habías apartado. No pienso dejar que te interpongas en nuestro camino de nuevo.

Arthur se acercó y puso la mano derecha sobre su hombro, lo cual le ganó una mirada de reproche por parte de Francis. Le repateaba que se comportara de esa manera tan amigable con él, como si no tuvieran ese historial a sus espaldas, o como si no estuviese amenazándole con sus palabras. No pudo aguantarlo y le pegó un manotazo bien fuerte que hizo que su brazo se moviese por la inercia hacia el lado contario. La insolencia nunca había sido algo que Arthur aguantara bien y por eso mismo fue que aquella muestra de insubordinación le produjo una ira que le cegó, que le motivó a cerrar el puño y moverlo hacia Francis. El rostro del susodicho se giró hasta que estuvo mirando hacia el lado contrario y su mejilla empezó a adoptar un color rojizo. El rubio de cabellos largos se mantuvo en silencio, sin decir nada.

Pasaron hasta tres segundos hasta que Francis se giró y le golpeó contundentemente con el puño. Empezó entonces una pelea física en la que Arthur tenía ventaja. No le importaba estar recibiendo también, con sólo poder asestarle algún puñetazo le valía. Pero, en ese momento, el de rango superior estaba más que dispuesto a terminar con esa molestia que hacía ya demasiado tiempo que duraba. Francis se fue unos pasos hacia atrás con el último golpe que encajó y en ese momento vio que su contrincante se venía hacia él con un cuchillo en la mano. Extendió los brazos, con las palmas hacia él y estrechó su mirada. Justo en ese momento una oleada de fuego golpeó a Arthur, el cual cayó unos metros hacia atrás, con parte de la ropa en llamas. Tosió y se movió hacia los lados, pero fue incapaz de levantarse.

- ¿Desde cuándo puedes invocar tú a las llamas? -le dijo con voz ronca, claramente turbada por el dolor. Se dio una palmada fuerte en uno de los costados en que el fuego se negaba a apagarse.

- Creía haberte dicho que era más poderoso que tú. Puede que físicamente no sea rival para ti, que tu fuerza en ese campo sea mayor, pero si hubiese querido ahora mismo de ti no quedarían ni huesos. -dijo Francis con desdén- No te metas en mis asuntos, Arthur. Te vuelvo a comunicar que nada tienen que ver con los tuyos. Estaba allí porque ese sitio tiene significado para mí. Eso ya está fuera de tu jurisdicción. Déjame en paz y yo te dejaré en paz a ti.

No esperó respuesta, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta del edificio. Arthur estiró la mano y le lanzó el cuchillo por la espalda. Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando, con un movimiento de la cola, Francis desvió el arma sin recibir ni un sólo rasguño ni detenerse. El rubio se quedó sentado en el suelo mirando hacia el lugar en el que había presenciado esa escena, ahora vacío.

Era un misterio de dónde estaba sacando todo ese poder, pero Francis se estaba convirtiendo en alguien peligroso.

* * *

Estaba paranoico en ese momento. Le daba la sensación de que en todas partes había ojos críticos que le observarían y descubrirían su secreto. No le gustaba nada haber ido a la Biblioteca, a esa zona polémica, a sacar un libro. Cerró las cortinas de su habitación tras haber hecho lo mismo con la puerta. El libro lo había lanzado sobre la cama y casi se avalanzó sobre él una vez su cuarto estaba sumido en la penumbra. Estaba tan centrado mirando la portada con los ojos fijos, tenso, que ni se dio cuenta de que la puerta se había abierto y que había alguien más dentro de su habitación ahora.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer con ese libro? -dijo una voz profunda.

Dio un bote sobre la cama en la que estaba sentado, apretó el libro contra su pecho y miró hacia la puerta. Allí pudo ver a su padre, que quieto le dirigía una de las expresiones más decepcionadas que le había visto poner en toda su vida.

- Padre, ¿cómo...? -¿cómo se había enterado? Había olvidado por completo que por la mañana le encontró en el rellano de la puerta.

- La pregunta no es cómo, Antonio. -le dijo acercándose a él- ¿Qué está pasando? No me parece nada normal que salgas por la mañana como si el mundo se acabara, que estés desaparecido durante horas y que en cuanto vuelvas lo primero que hagas es correr a la Biblioteca a sacar un libro peligroso que escribió un demonio.

- Es sólo que...

- Este cuento ya me lo conozco. -interrumpió con firmeza- Es así como empiezan tus excusas y tus mentiras. Ya hace años que nos conocemos, creo que eso nos lo podemos ahorrar. Me he enterado porque ese libro es uno de los que nadie debería consultar sin un buen motivo y, cuando lo consultan o lo sacan, me informan. Imagínate mi sorpresa al ver que es mi propio hijo quien lo ha retirado de los muros que lo custodian.

Por un momento se quedaron en silencio. Antonio bajó la mirada hacia la cama y, a pesar de eso, Romario no apartó sus ojos de su hijastro.

- Feli me escribió una carta diciendo que estabas raro, que te veías cansado y diferente. No puedo decir que estés muy extraño, pero sí que veo que tu estado físico no es el mismo que tenías cuando me marché. -dijo Romario estirando una mano y acariciando su mejilla- Eres el único hijo que me queda, deberías saber que puedes confiar en mí para lo que haga falta, Antonio. ¿Por qué estás de esta manera? ¿Estás enfermo? Tienes pinta de estarlo.

No podía negarlo, ese hombre delante de sí mismo era su padre y era normal tanta preocupación. Él también se alarmaría si sus sobrinos empezaran a comportarse raro y terminaran cogiendo un libro escrito por demonios. Ya había huido suficiente. Se movió y lo que hizo fue desabrocharse la camisa hasta dejar al descubierto aquella marca negra que infectaba su hombro.

- Esto es... -dijo Romario observándole con sorpresa. No había esperado ver algo así.

- El demonio que me atacó me maldijo. Se ha estado apareciendo en mis sueños y creo que me está haciendo algo. Intenté dar con él de alguna manera, estaba desesperado. El caso es que me encontré a una mujer que tenía un libro como este y que me dijo que mis respuestas estaban en él. Por eso mismo vine a buscarlo. No puedo seguir a este ritmo, no sé qué va a ser de mí. Quizás mi solución está en estas páginas...

- Antonio, esa mujer es Sheila, una diablesa que incluso es buscada por los suyos por sus crímenes. ¿Por qué tendría que ayudarte? Quizás es una manera de debilitarte más. Y si la solución está en este libro, significa que ella se lo ha enseñado a ese demonio. ¿Por qué confiar en alguien así?

- ¡No lo sé, padre! Sólo sé que esto es lo único que he tenido en todo este tiempo y que me aferraría a un clavo ardiendo si hiciera falta, si fuese efectivo. No sabes lo que es estar cada día atormentado porque en cuanto duermas sabes que va a aparecer ese demonio para humillarte de nuevo... Padre, necesito saber qué es todo esto. Quiero ver si puedo poner remedio a lo que me ocurre. No me quites la única esperanza que en este momento tengo.

- Puede que en el libro no haya nada.

- Pero entonces sabré que no ha sido por mi falta de esfuerzo. -le dijo Antonio.

- ¿Por esto empezaste a entrenar? -preguntó con gesto algo entristecido. No podía imaginar qué era lo que ocurría en esos sueños, pero visto que su hijo no quería hablar de ello y no insistiría. Antonio pegó un suspiro entristecido y asintió con la cabeza. Puso una mano sobre la del ángel más joven- Está bien, lo miraremos juntos.

No podía negar que fue como quitarse un grandioso peso de encima. Aunque no sabía la historia entera, su padrastro no le miraba con desprecio, sólo quería ayudarle. Las primeras hojas contenían barbaridades que Antonio nunca pensó que existirían: eran páginas sobre la anatomía de ángeles y demonios y habían dibujos sangrientos al detalle sobre ellos. Algunas páginas tenían marcas de dedos en un líquido rojo que se había secado y oscurecido. Por un momento, el chico pudo imaginar al padre de Sheila como un científico loco, cubierto en sangre mientras algún desgraciado estaba en una camilla, abierto en canal, listo para que él, con unos dedos cubiertos en ese líquido escarlata que se espesaba al secarse asiendo un lápiz, el cual empezaba a dibujar lo que sus ojos apreciaban. Las manos le temblaron por un momento y las de Romario las acunaron, devolviéndole la firmeza que le faltaba en ese momento. Fueron pasando hasta que vieron escrita sobre una de las páginas la palabra: Maldición. Seguido de ese título se veía un texto que no podía leer. Pasó la yema del dedo índice por el relieve de esas letras y no pudo evitar hablar en voz alta.

- Me pregunto qué pondrá aquí...

- Es el idioma personal de los demonios, lo usan para realizar sus maldiciones y asegurarse de que los ángeles no puedan leerlas. No quieren que esta magia llegue a todo el mundo, está claro. Puede que esta sea la maldición que estamos buscando, Antonio.

"Maldición:

Tras seguir los pasos anteriores, el demonio podrá detectar cuándo el ángel duerme gracias al vínculo creado por la magia. La manera de hacerse con el poder de un ángel es mediante el acto sexual. El ser celestial ha pasado a ser un cuerpo que responderá a la voluntad del demonio el cual, con un simple gesto, podrá detener cualquier movimiento e impedir un ataque contra su persona.

No se obtiene, sin embargo, poder de ningún ser mediante un acto que no es placentero. Es por tanto requisito indispensable que el ángel alcance el clímax y eso provocará que una parte de su poder se torne como propio. Tampoco se vuelve el demonio un ser de la luz, el poder se modifica en demoníaco.

No existe una manera de deshacer la maldición para el que la ha recibido, el único que puede revocarla es el que la ha echado y debe desearlo de corazón.

El desgaste psicológico y físico es un factor clave y la herida provocada para infectar con la maldición se irá tornando negra y extendiendo por el cuerpo de la víctima hasta que ésta muera. Ver imagen en la siguiente página."

Estaba bloqueado, aún no podía procesar todo lo que estaba leyendo, así que hizo lo que le pedía; giró la página y sus manos se aferraron con mucha fuerza al libro al observar en él la imagen de un ángel cuya piel estaba toda negra, marchita, el cual se había quedado en una pose extraña y su gesto estaba contraído en una mueca de dolor y horror. ¿Ese era el destino que le esperaba? Ni siquiera podía apartar los ojos de ese dibujo demasiado realista y fue Romario el que se apresuró a cerrar el libro, quitárselo y alejarlo de su alcance. Se levantó y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Tras eso se quedó mirándolo mientras asumía que todo lo que narraba era lo que le había ido ocurriendo a Antonio.

- Voy a morirme... -dijo el ángel más joven sacándole de sus pensamientos- ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes de que la cosa estaba tan mal? Ese demonio va a quitarme todos mis poderes, todas mis energías, se hará fuerte y yo me moriré.

- No vamos a dejar que pase. Aunque te haya hecho eso, si no te roba más de tus poderes, podrás recuperarte a tiempo y tus alas volverán a ser blancas y fuertes. No voy a dejar que te pase nada, hijo. Cuando te adopté, prometí protegerte en cualquier circunstancia y voy a cumplirlo, aunque tenga que remover cielo y tierra para encontrar una solución. ¿De acuerdo? -Antonio no contestó, ni le miraba. Por la manera en que sus manos se apretaban contra su pantalón, temblorosas, seguro que estaba pensando en la imagen de aquel ángel muerto- Eh, Antonio, mírame.

El chico pegó un pequeño respingo y sus ojos verdes le enfocaron. En ese momento Romario se dio cuenta de que sus orbes no eran ni un amago de lo que habían sido antes. Si previamente habían sido jovialidad e inocencia, ahora parecían los de un anciano que ha vivido muchas cosas y sufrido demasiado. Por supuesto, tras estas noticias, no quedaba ni un rastro de vitalidad en ellos. Si alguien estaba feliz después de recibir noticias así es que era un completo necio.

- Ahora no te preocupes por eso, te juro que le pondré remedio y te protegeré. No voy a dejar que ese demonio te haga más daño.

- Necesito estar solo un rato... -murmuró en voz baja. No podía decir que le creía porque eso se lo había dicho otras veces con otras cosas y había resultado en que no había estado cuando le necesitaba. Pero decir algo así en ese momento hubiera sido maleducado.

- Me llevo el libro, suficiente has visto ya.

Era lo mejor y por eso mismo no le dijo nada, sabía que era capaz de quedarse toda la noche mirando el dibujo del ángel muerto. Era preferible no torturarse más de aquella manera. Ya era bastante saber que día tras día había dado un paso que le había aproximado rápidamente a la muerte, obligado por ese demonio. ¿Era por eso que solía lamer su semen? ¿Le daría el poder ese gesto? Con razón el tío se esforzaba tanto en darle placer, si no de nada serviría. Romario miraba a su hijo, sumido en sus pensamientos, ausente y reservado. Lo peor de todo es que desde que había leído eso, no podía acercarse a Antonio y tocarle. Era un impulso, como una voz en su mente que le recordaba que su hijo había sido mancillado por un demonio. Necesitaba tiempo para aceptarlo y la almohada iba a ser su consejera. No iba a permitir que eso le alejara de él.

- Padre... -llamó cuando ya veía a Romario en el marco de la puerta. Éste se giró y le miró interrogante- No se lo digas a Lovino y Feliciano, por favor. No podría mirarles a la cara nunca más si eso ocurriese.

- Descuida, no se lo diré. -replicó antes de marcharse y cerrar la puerta de la habitación tras de sí.

Aquella noche Antonio no pudo dormir y se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo mirando su reflejo en el espejo, sobre todo aquella marca negra.

* * *

La parte buena de observar durante mucho tiempo un trabajo aparentemente mecánico, calculado al dedillo, era que, al final, encontrabas que algo no funcionaba bien. Francis había hallado la manera de llegar a las puertas del Cielo y, oculto en las sombras, había observado el comportamiento de los guardias durante largas horas, sin perder la paciencia ni bostezar en ningún momento. Ese procedimiento lo había repetido durante unos días, descuidando su aparición en los sueños de Antonio. No había que engañarse, no había abandonado su interés por el poder de ese ángel, pero si dejaba que se regenerara ligeramente sería capaz de absorber más y afianzarse un puesto en la lista de los demonios a los que hay que temer. Así era probable que le dejaran en paz.

El caso es que su observación le había hecho descubrir pequeños fallos que ese día aprovechó. Con un gesto escondió las alas y la cola y complementó su vestimenta, blanca, con una gorra que tapaba sus cuernos con disimulo. De aquella manera pasaba hasta por un ángel. Cuando se vio en una superficie reluciente le produzco un pellizco de desagrado en su estómago. Bueno, aquello era necesario para seguir con su plan y tenía que ser ahora que el Arcángel Romario llevaba una temporada quieto en la capital del Reino.

Era uno de los eventos más extraordinarios que habían ocurrido y se rumoreaba que se debía a que su hijo estaba enfermo y que por eso no salía ya a la calle. ¿El angelito le habría contado a su padre lo que le hacía por las noches? Pudo imaginar perfectamente su gesto, los ojos medio cerrados pues se encontraría mirando hacia abajo, a un lado, con la vergüenza escrita por doquier y sus mejillas sonrojadas por eso mismo. Le hubiera gustado presenciarlo, mirar con desafío a ese arcángel y decirle unas cuantas palabras que había ensayado a veces, cuando se tiraba un buen rato preparando su venganza. Pero aquello tendría que esperar unas horas y definitivamente no contaría con la presencia de Antonio.

La gente hacía cosas muy estúpidas por amor, lo sabía. Arrincona a alguien y amenázale con perder algo o a alguien que ama y entonces verías de lo que esa persona es capaz. Los grandes hombres habían sido presos de esa toxina que se llamaba amor y les había hecho cometer muchos errores. ¿Qué estaría dispuesto a sacrificar Romario por que Antonio viviese? Era algo que tenía intención de averiguar.

El siguiente paso de su plan era muy simple, ofrecerle ese trato por el cual no terminaría con la vida de Antonio si él dejaba que le echara la maldición. Como seguro que aceptaría, Francis tendría ahora una nueva fuente de poder y ésta aún era más grande que la que el joven ángel le pudiera proporcionar. Por supuesto, aunque dijese que iba a liberar a Antonio, no lo haría ya que él sería la vaina que calmaría a la espada que era Romario. De esa manera no se preocuparía por ataques por sorpresa porque siempre podía amenazar con volver a atormentarle. Eso le quitaría cualquier idea de resistirse y él le seguiría robando su energía, transformándose en uno de los más poderosos demonios.

Cuando Romario estuviese muerto, él haría acto de presencia y clamaría ese Reino para él mientras mantendría captivo al hijo del arcángel muerto y a todos les mostraría que éste iba por el mismo camino. Se encerraría en esa casa y dejaría que los ángeles de esas tierras vivieran en la inseguridad de la anarquía que les había ofrecido. Pero ese no era el final del plan: Francis no quería ser el soberano de un montón de ángeles blancos y estúpidos. No eran esas sus intenciones, iban más allá. Hacer sufrir a los ángeles de un único reino no tenía sentido, no era ambicioso.

Mantendría esa farsa durante un tiempo y cuando viese que los ángeles se movilizaban, entonces se retiraría, se marcharía a las sombras, a su piso en el Infierno, y desde allí vería los últimos actos de su plan. Estos últimos pasos en los que él no tomaría parte eran consecuencias obvias de sus acciones. ¿Quién en su sano juicio viviría tranquilo teniendo de vecino a su más acérrimo enemigo? Nadie, ni humano, ángel o demonio podrían soportarlo y eso significaría que el resto de los Reinos le declararían la guerra a ese condado huérfano. Empezarían batallas contra un fantasma, puesto que él ya no estaría allí, y los ángeles residentes, viendo los abusos, intentarían defenderse. Provocaría una guerra civil dentro del Cielo en la que los ángeles sufrirían todo lo que merecían.

Era un plan maestro, uno que sería admirado por muchos demonios, que no sabrían los motivos que le habían llevado a realizarlo. Le ofrecerían poder, posiciones privilegiadas, riquezas y un rango elevado. Y, por muy tentador que todo eso pudiera sonar, Francis permanecería en las sombras, oculto, disfrutando de una copa de vino mientras de banda sonora tendría los gritos de sufrimiento de aquellos seres de luz. Seguro que lo iba a disfrutar, era lo único que le había mantenido cuerdo, sereno, durante años.

Se deslizó por las calles, silencioso, con expresión tranquila, y se dio cuenta de que nadie le identificaba a simple vista como un demonio. Subió a uno de los edificios más altos que pudo divisar y desde ahí oteó el horizonte. La casa del Arcángel era fácilmente reconocible, estaba cargada de lujos y resaltaba su fachada como si estuviese rodeada por luces.

Era hora de ponerse en marcha.

* * *

La luz de la mañana entró por los amplios ventanales, se deslizó por el suelo y fue ganando terreno hasta que bañó el rostro relajado de Antonio mientras dormía. Aunque tuviese los ojos cerrados, ésta se filtraba por su piel y le molestaba hasta que terminó por despertarle. Terminó por abrirlos, somnoliento, y miró a su alrededor. Cada nueva mañana en la que se despertaba y veía que aquella había sido otra noche sin sueños, Antonio necesitaba unos minutos para asimilar que era cierto, que otra vez se había librado de Francis. Ahora ya no se hacía ilusiones, lo tenía como una cuenta atrás, el tiempo que restaba para que todo volviese a empezar de nuevo.

Había pasado más de media semana desde que le contó a Romario lo que le ocurría. Desde entonces, no habían hablado ni una sola vez. Se habían quedado en silencio mientras comían, el cual llegaba después de preguntarle cómo seguía y si había dormido bien. Lovino y Feliciano se comportaban como normalmente y eran los que aportaban la conversación a la mesa. En realidad los dos chiquillos no eran tan tontos como pretendían serlo y se habían dado cuenta de que algo sucedía entre ellos. Ahora Antonio no era el único que se comportaba raro, su abuelo se había unido a ese teatro. Por la noche, cuando se quedaban solos, se reunían en la habitación de Feliciano como hacían desde siempre para comentar el día. Desde que las cosas habían cambiado, los jóvenes usaban ese tiempo para comentar y analizar esos comportamientos extraños.

- Yo creo que se han discutido otra vez. Seguro que ese idiota que tenemos por tío estaba deprimido desde entonces por eso y cuando ha regresado el abuelo se han vuelto a pelear. Por eso el ambiente es tenso.

- Pero el abuelo parece preocupado... -murmuró Feliciano indeciso hacía dos noches, mirando al techo.

- El abuelo siempre parece preocupado cuando algo nos ocurre. Pero, si no se ponen de acuerdo, está claro que van a seguir discutiendo el tiempo que haga falta. Antonio es terco y el abuelo Romario incluso más. No encuentro otro motivo por el que las cosas estén tan tensas. ¿Fuiste a preguntarle a ese idiota?

- Sí, Alfred me ha contado que su hermano y Antonio estuvieron entrenando, que la cosa se les fue de las manos y casi tuvieron un accidente. También le dijo que entonces había venido el abuelo y que no parecía para nada contento.

- ¡Ahí lo tienes! Seguro que es eso. Ya sabes que, llegados a un punto, Antonio se come mucho la cabeza con las cosas y lo peor es que no se lo cuenta a nadie, como ese viejo. Y por eso están los dos como si se hubieran peleado desde hace un montón de tiempo.

Cada vez que caía el sol, la teoría se desarrollaba más o se quedaban pensando en nuevas ideas que pudiesen encajar en ese escenario. Aunque ya los últimos días fueron complicados porque uno u otro se saltaba alguna comida, según su criterio, para no tener que encontrarse y provocar esos silencios extraños. Ese era el motivo que había hecho que Antonio madrugara un poco más, cogiese su desayuno y hubiese empezado a degustarlo en su cuarto, observando por la ventana la ciudad que poco a poco empezaba a despertar. Entendía que todo el tema tuviera a su padre afectado, sin saber cómo reaccionar, pero esa falta de afecto le dejaba un poco desanimado. El silencio tenso se parecía a un pequeño animal subiendo por su pierna, que en el fondo parece inofensivo pero acaba picando demasiado.

Algunas noches Romario había aparecido en su habitación para decirle cómo iban las cosas. Las noticias siempre eran pésimas: nadie sabía nada del demonio en cuestión o del tipo de maldición que se explicaba en el libro. Eso siempre era igual que recibir un puñetazo en toda la cara, que le devolvía a su amarga realidad.

El Arcángel, por su parte, no descansaba apenas buscando una manera de deshacer esa maldición que hastiaba a su hijo y le cambiaba en una persona que no reconocía. La frustración era el manjar de cada día y le dejaba un sabor extraño en la boca, amargo, que a veces le quitaba hasta el hambre. La situación con Antonio era tensa y cada vez que iba a él para decirle que no tenía nada, no podía evitar que la vergüenza se apoderara de él. Sabía que era otra decepción más que le daba y ya lo había hecho en suficientes ocasiones. Le gustaría haber sido un mejor padre, pero quizás hasta ahora no había sido consciente de que no es que hubiera sido un progenitor ejemplar. Por eso Antonio había acabado como estaba. Pero aún no era tarde para él, no lo iba a permitir. Lucharía por protegerle y esta vez mantendría su promesa.

Tras despertar y recordar que su vida era, según sus propios pensamientos, una mierda, Antonio dejó atrás la calidez de las sábanas y se puso una túnica y una camisa encima que tapara aquella marca negra, que aunque no se había extendido aún perduraba sobre su piel, antes de salir de la habitación. La cocina a esas horas era un hervidero de criadas que iban y venían preparando las cosas para el desayuno que oficialmente se serviría en poco tiempo. Estuvo buscando, pasando entre ellas con gracilidad, hasta que por fin dio con la muchacha. Era una chica pequeña, delgada, con el cabello corto, media melena. Sus ojos eran verdes, grandes, rodeados por unas pestañas largas y oscuras que le daban un aspecto más infantil y llevaba un lazo sobre el pelo, que le proporcionaba el toque femenino. Llevaba un vestido blanco que era el uniforme, por así decirlo, de todas las criadas. Las mangas eran abultadas por la parte de los hombros y después la tela marcaba la forma de los brazos hasta llegar a las manos. El traje era ajustado hasta la cintura y a partir de ahí se formaba una falda de vuelo que les llegaba hacia la rodilla aproximadamente y tenía encajes dorados en el borde. Lilly se quedó mirándole fijamente y cuando él le sonrió, bajó la vista avergonzada. Ni siquiera sabía si le echarían la bronca por observar a uno de sus señores de esa manera, pero es que Antonio continuaba buscándole y le había encomendado la tarea de prepararle el desayuno de manera que se lo pudiera llevar a la habitación.

- ¿Está seguro de que no prefiere comer con su familia, señor? -dijo ella, la cual siempre había considerado que los parientes eran en los únicos en los que al final se podía confiar.

- Segurísimo, gracias por tu preocupación, Lilly. -le contestó él con una sonrisa amable- Prefiero comer tranquilamente, por las mañanas estoy de humor variable y prefiero tomármelo con calma y despertarme a mi propio ritmo.

La chica lo único que hizo fue asentir con la cabeza y tenderle el desayuno. Antonio lo cogió y se despidió rápidamente, no quería que le pillara nadie antes de que pudiera ponerse a salvo entre aquellas cuatro paredes que le "pertenecían". No tuvo ningún imprevisto y llegó a su habitación. Se sentó en el sillón de siempre, subiendo las piernas sobre el mismo y usándolas para apoyar el plato, y empezó a comer. Después de desayunar no tenía nada mejor que hacer, así que llenó la bañera y se metió, hundiéndose hasta que el agua le llegó por debajo de la nariz. El calor le dejó atontado y en aquel silencio se quedó dormido durante un par de horas. Cuando se despertó, estornudó y se dio cuenta de que el agua estaba fría. Se apresuró a levantarse y envolver su cuerpo en una toalla seca y suave que había dejado a mano.

Decidió vestirse con una de sus camisas viejas que le iban grandes y unos pantalones cómodos. Después de eso se sentó en la cama y estuvo dibujando un rato en una de las hojas que tenía por ahí tiradas. A Antonio no se le daba mal la pintura, quizás porque su padrastro había insistido desde pequeño en que recibiese educación en esa disciplina. Normalmente pintaría lo que se le ocurriera, lo que su mente imaginara, pero lo había intentado hacía dos días y había acabado con uno de los dibujos más rocambolescos y grotescos que nunca había hecho. Por eso, como tenía que ocupar su mente con algo, se dedicó a copiar lo que sus ojos veían. Ignoró el rumor de gente que iba y venía y siguió a lo suyo. No sabía qué era lo que ocurría pero parecía que había cierto jaleo. No le incumbía.

O eso fue lo que pensó hasta que de repente llamaron a su puerta. Deseó no tomar en cuenta ese ruido insistente pero se le estaba haciendo insoportable, así que dio paso a quien fuera que llamara tras levantarse. Entraron dos soldados a los que no conocía de antes, pero era una situación bastante común esa de que alguien le conociese a él pero él no supiera quién era la persona que tenía delante.

- Señor, su padre ha salido y nos ha dejado dicho que le llamemos a usted en caso de emergencia. Bueno, tenemos una. Hemos capturado a un demonio que se había infiltrado en nuestras tierras, creemos que con intenciones hostiles.

Antonio arqueó una ceja ante esas noticias. ¿Ahora se colaban hasta demonios en sus territorios? No le gustaba nada escuchar algo así. Le daba bastante pereza tener que pensar en que ahora le tocaría seguramente a él encargarse del tema. Ojalá su padre regresara pronto...

- El demonio insiste además en que quiere hablar con vuestro padre, que se llama Francis y que tiene un mensaje para él.

Entonces se tensó como si de repente lo hubiesen rellenado con toneladas del hormigón más pesado que existiese. Los ojos verdes de Antonio estaban tan abiertos que el blanco de sus pupilas eclipsaba el color de su iris. Ese nombre se repetía sin cesar dentro de su cabeza, una y otra vez, mientras seguía en ese estado en el que no había podido procesar sus palabras.

- ¿Francis? ¿Habéis capturado un demonio que se llama Francis? -dijo mirándoles casi fieramente, lo que asustó un poco a esos dos soldados. A sus oídos habían llegado rumores de que el hijastro del arcángel era amable y agradable con todo el mundo. Bueno, pues en ese momento aquello parecía ser una mentira bien grande.

- Sí, señor. Eso es lo que iba anunciando cuando decía que quería hablar con su padre.

- ¿Dónde está?

- En los calabozos, señor. -dijo el soldado asintiendo con la cabeza, muy serio.

- Llevadme ante él, ahora mismo.

Era uno de esos momentos en que alguien no era consciente por completo de la realidad que le rodeaba. Antonio no podía creer que Francis realmente estuviese allí, encerrado en uno de los calabozos de su padre. Le llevaba buscando desde que habían empezado esas pesadillas y parecía de todo menos posible. Era el tío más escurridizo que existía. Las dependencias donde encerraban a cualquier peligro se encontraban irónicamente cerca de su casa, seguramente para ahorrarse el ir y volver. Engañaba mucho la fachada, blanca como las demás, con ventanas relucientes, pero en cuanto entrabas, a mano izquierda, quedaban unas escaleras que descendían y ahí todo era diferente.

Los pasillos se tornaban entonces más estrechos, lóbregos, y la pintura de las paredes estaba sucia. Unos metros más adelante había una sucesión de pasadizos y a cada lado había celdas, formando un complejo laberíntico. No es que tuviesen a mucha gente encerrada, pero en las sombras había algunos seres que se quedaban mirando al ángel a medida que iba avanzando. En la más alejada, se dio la vuelta y observó esa figura familiar, la que había visto en muchas ocasiones en sus sueños, aunque con el cabello más largo. Cuando le vio, Francis dibujó una sonrisita burlona que hizo que el gesto de Antonio se volviera más severo. Hizo un gesto con la mano.

- Dejadnos a solas. -ordenó.

No tardaron casi nada en moverse y abandonar el lugar. El silencio que se instaló cuando dejaron de escucharse los pasos de los soldados se prolongó durante un buen rato más hasta que el que no pudo aguantarlo más fue el demonio.

- ¿Ni tan siquiera me vas a saludar? Te has vuelto todo un maleducado, angelito. -dijo con descaro Francis.

- Bonito pelo, espero que mi poder te lo haga crecer hasta que te lo pises, te caigas y te abras la cabeza contra una piedra. -dijo Antonio sin ocultar el desdén que sentía hacia ese demonio- Debería matarte ahora mismo...

- Si mal no recuerdo, el asesinato es pecado. ¿Ya estará tu Dios de acuerdo si lo haces? Ah, claro, que al parecer si es asesinato de demonios la cosa cambia y ya puedes hacerlo con libertad, ¿no?

- No intentes hacerte el listo, Francis. ¿Ahora te va la dialéctica? Has agotado la paciencia de un mismísimo ángel y estoy seguro de que vas a recibir el peor castigo que puedas imaginar. De esta forma, como estarás muerto, no tendré que preocuparme más.

- ¿Piensas que la marca desaparecerá porque yo esté muerto? No puedes negar la realidad sólo porque parte de lo que la formaba no esté. Seguirías llevando esa mancha negra por tu hermoso cuerpecito durante toda tu existencia. Pero eso no es lo importante. Creo que sería una mala idea que me matases, ¿sabes?

Durante un segundo, Antonio pudo imaginar lo que supondría tener que vivir con su cuerpo en aquel estado para siempre, sería como estar marginado de por vida. Nadie querría estar con alguien que había sido usado por un demonio de aquella forma sucia e impura. Y, aunque no lo contara, tendría una marca negra que estaba repartida por su piel como si fuese una infección, prueba de que algo oscuro había ocurrido con aquel ángel. Nadie querría estar con alguien que ocultaba secretos de ese tipo.

- ¿Y por qué es una mala idea que te mate? Yo no lo veo tan malo. Si tengo que quedarme con este estigma que me has puesto, lo aceptaré. No vas a quitarme la maldición por propia voluntad.

- Así que ya lo sabes... -se rió y negó con la cabeza. Se sentía tonto y todo- Sheila te lo ha contado. Esa maldita mujer... No me extrañaría que ella también tuviese que ver con la facilidad con la que me han encontrado. No, no voy a quitarte la maldición y es una mala idea porque si me matas, te morirás también.

Se produjo un silencio de segundos.

- Si te matamos, ¿yo también pereceré? -le preguntó con un tono de voz más apagado que el que había estado usando.

- ¿Cómo te piensas que me entero de cuándo exactamente estás durmiendo? No es que lleve espiándote semanas para aprenderme tus horarios de sueño. Desde que te maldije, nuestros cuerpos se han conectado, cada vez que duermes puedo sentirlo y así puedo aparecerme para jugar contigo. Eso también hace que si me haces daño, tú también lo vas a sentir. ¿No te despertaste un día, hace cosa de una semana, entumecido? Como si te hubieras peleado con alguien.

- Sí... Lo achaqué al cansancio que me llevas provocando.

- Bueno, lamento decirte que eso no fue cansancio, eso fueron las secuelas de la pelea que tuve yo en el Infierno. No pensé en lo golpes que recibía, lo siento~

- Es mentira. -le dijo Antonio aferrándose a los barrotes y acercándose a ellos.

Le dirigía una de las miradas más cargadas de sentimientos que nunca había visto: ira, frustración, miedo... Era irónico que pudiera fascinarle tanto aquella fuerza explosiva que un ser tan frío como él no debería desprender. Las manos de Francis agarraron los barrotes, encima de las de Antonio, con la misma fuerza, agitándolos y haciéndolos vibrar. Su rostro estaba adornado por una sonrisa socarrona.

- ¿Seguro que lo es? ¿Tienes la certeza? Vale, entonces golpéame hasta que sangre, a ver si estás tan tranquilo. ¿Qué te pasa, angelito? ¿Estás asustado? ¿Es que todo el valor se te va por la boca? Lo único que hacen bien esos labios es gemir cuando te tengo entre mis brazos.

Aquello colmó su paciencia, Fue la gota que desbordó un vaso que llevaba al límite de su capacidad un buen tiempo. Apartó la mano derecha y la coló entre los barrotes, cerró su puño y golpeó el estómago con toda la fuerza y frustración acumulada. Francis jadeó ahogadamente, perdiendo por un momento la respiración, preso de ese dolor, pero no fue el único que lo hizo, Antonio lo sintió de igual manera y eso le confundió. Dio unos cuantos hacia atrás y se llevó la mano derecha al estómago. El rubio levantó la mirada y al poder apreciar el dolor que sentía, sonrió.

- Vaya, parece que si hubieses usado un arma contundente ahora mismo estarías igual de muerto que yo, ¿no crees? -dijo con la voz medio rota aún por la falta de aire.

- Esto... ¡No tiene sentido! ¡Entonces si yo muero tú también morirías, ¿no?! ¡Si me matas con la maldición, por mucho poder que tengas, tú también caerías conmigo! -expresó Antonio demasiado confundido con todo lo que ocurría.

- ¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no. Ese enlace no es bidireccional. Cuando acabe de quitarte tus poderes entonces morirás y punto. Si crees que yo también caeré fulminado es que eres muy inocente. Sería una maldición estúpida, ¿no crees?

Antonio apretó sus puños con fuerza contra su cuerpo, evitando de este modo temblar de manera evidente. Así que ahora lo tenía delante pero no podía interrogarle, no podían golpearle para sonsacarle la verdad, no podían matarle porque todo eso le afectaría de manera indirecta. ¿Es que no tenía fallo alguno su plan?

- ¿Dónde está tu padre? Quiero hablar con él personalmente. Tengo algunos temillas que quiero comentarle.

- Mi padre no está, ha salido, Así que por el momento tendrás que conformarte conmigo y comentármelos a mí. -dijo el ángel mostrándose de nuevo frío e inalterable.

- Mmno... No quiero hablar contigo, quiero hablar con tu padre. Tú díselo, puedo esperar. -dijo con una sonrisilla.

- Voy a dejar que te pudras de hambre y frío aquí hasta que te arrepientas de todo lo que me has hecho, demonio.

- Eres un rencoroso, angelito... ¿No sabes que eso es pecado?

El hombre de cabellos castaños se dio la vuelta después de dirigirle una mirada de odio y se alejó de allí hecho una furia. Encima aquello sería contraproducente porque iría sufriendo hasta que finalmente moriría y le arrastraría consigo a la nada. No quería perecer y menos de esa manera. Lo primero que hizo en cuanto llegó a casa fue encerrarse y echarse bocabajo sobre la cama para gritar de pura frustración contra la almohada. Aún sentía el ardor en el estómago, era hasta estúpido pensar que ese dolor se lo había producido a sí mismo.

Horas después llegaba Romario a la casa, el cual había sido asaltado por su nieto Feliciano, quien le explicó que Antonio se había ido con unos guardias y que al volver se había puesto a gritar contra la almohada de manera audible. El arcángel dejó sus cosas y fue hacia allí, había escuchado que había habido revuelo por un demonio y temía que era eso lo que tenía a su hijo irascible.

- Antonio, voy a entrar. -dijo tras llamar a la puerta.

El susodicho joven se encontraba sentado en el sillón, en la creciente penumbra, mirando por la ventana. Sus ojos verdes se movieron hasta enfocarle, aunque no es que pareciese tampoco muy contento de verle. Se aproximó y se sentó en la cama, desde donde le miró.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Me han dicho que un demonio ha venido y que lo han capturado.

- Es él, padre, es Francis. Quería hablar contigo pero creo que sería un error que lo hicieras.

- Voy a ajusticiar a ese hijo de Satán. -dijo Romario con un tono muy enfadado.

Antonio se apresuró a levantarse y agarró a su padre de un brazo, chillando una negación para hacerse oír por encima de toda esa molestia que cegaba al alma del arcángel. Romario se tensó, no se esperaba eso, y la reacción de su hijastro fue la de inmediatamente soltarle. Se apartó unos pasos, rodeó el sillón y se terminó sentando en él de nuevo.

- ¿Que no? Antonio, ese demonio te ha hecho todo esto, te ha arrebatado muchas cosas y ahora dices que no tengo que hacerle pagar. Eso no tiene sentido.

-Primero y más importante, no deberíamos ponernos a su nivel, padre. Somos ángeles, encarnaciones del bien al servicio de Dios, no creo que sea la mejor idea. Además, hay un detalle que no he dicho.

- Él es el mal y necesita un castigo, no me vengas con esas, hijo. ¿Cómo puedes defenderle? ¿Es esto a causa de la maldición? ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que incluso te ha cambiado? -replicó Romario indignado- ¿Cuál es el detalle que has omitido?

- Si le ocurre algo a Francis, por culpa de la maldición, yo también moriré y sufriré. Ese es el motivo que espero que te convenza, padre.

Lovino y su hermano menor se encontraban al fondo del pasillo, observando escondidos la puerta de la habitación de su tío. El pasillo se había mantenido en silencio hasta que escucharon a Antonio gritar un "No" que hizo que ambos pegaran un salto en el sitio. Siguió otro momento silencioso en el que nadie dijo nada y ellos pudieron notar que el corazón les iba a mil. Poco después la voz fue subiendo de nivel progresivamente hasta que se les escuchaba gritar muchísimo aunque no se entendía tanto como hubiesen deseado. Lo único que si entendieron fue la voz de su abuelo gritar:

- ¿¡Es que has perdido la cabeza!?

La voz de Antonio, más débil, era la que menos se entendía, aunque sí se escuchaba que gritaba, que replicaba a las reclamas de su padrastro. Los dos se escondieron al escuchar que los gritos cesaban y que la puerta se abría.

- Tú verás lo que haces, pero que sepas que no lo apruebo. -dijo Romario en el marco de la puerta. Se escuchó un murmullo pero les fue imposible entender qué decía- Está bien.

El arcángel cerró la puerta y se marchó hacia su habitación con una expresión entre enfadada y triste que encogió a sus nietos. ¿Qué estaba pasando en su hogar? ¿Desde cuándo estaban su abuelo y su tío tan separados, tan enfrentados? ¿Qué o quién era responsable de que su familia pareciese romperse por momentos?

* * *

Romario había regresado al Reino aunque al parecer, si había hablado con Antonio, había decidido ignorar su invitación a tener una conversación con él. Y no era sólo eso, también había dejado instrucciones para los que estaban vigilándole, dos tíos con pinta de armario a los que dirigirles la palabra no servía de nada. Habían golpeado en infinidad de veces las barras de la celda en la que le habían encerrado y le habían impedido dormir. Sentado en una esquina de aquella prisión, con sus brazos rodeando su propio cuerpo, el rubio había mirado hacia fuera con una sonrisa irónica. Habían leído el libro, estaba claro. Por ese motivo a él no le dejaban dormir, no querían arriesgarse a que en verdad no hiciera eso, sino que acosara a Antonio en sueños. Se hizo la mañana y no había dormido ni un poco.

Pero él no era el tipo de demonio que sin más se queda callado esperando al destino que fuese. De vez en cuando Francis intentaba que los guardias le hicieran caso y fueran a buscar a Romario para poder hablar de tú a tú. Le ignoraban de una manera casi profesional. Pasó dos días despierto, sin un momento de sueño y sin probar ni un sólo bocado, sumido en un silencio que al ser forzado le incomodaba. Bueno, sería irónico quejarse por la falta de sueño cuando él había hecho eso mismo con Antonio durante algunas semanas.

Al tercer día escuchó el rumor de pasos y voces. Miró hacia el techo, arqueando una ceja, aunque pronto el ruido se transportó al piso inferior en el que él se encontraba. Se quedó quieto y agudizó el oído aguantando su propia respiración. Incluso de esa manera, no pudo escuchar lo que se hablaba pero parecía que uno de los guardias estaba exaltado. No podía negar que le inquietaba la cantidad de pasos, parecía que había una tropa de gente. ¿Habían decidido ajusticiarle? O quizás le llevaban a una celda aún más horrible. Bueno, podía aguantarlo. No le asesinarían, no tirarían por la borda la vida de la persona a la que querían vengar, no tendría sentido.

Sus ojos azules se quedaron fijos y observaron con sorpresa a la persona que estaba de pie al otro lado de los barrotes, liderando a un grupo de personas. El conjunto de gente eran ángeles de menor rango, criados y criadas que realmente no entendía qué hacían ahí. Delante de todos ellos estaba Antonio, serio, decidido, vestido de manera elegante. Estaba ataviado con un pantalón blanco de pinza que cubría parcialmente unos mocasines del mismo color. Sobre el torso una camisa y sobre sus hombros una chaqueta que le llegaba hasta la primera mitad del muslo, con adornos sobre las solapas en oro y plata que le daba un aire señorial. Francis alzó sus cejas rubias, sorprendido por la presencia de Antonio allí y viendo que sus ojos verdes le observaban, el demonio dibujó una sonrisilla.

- ¿Me echabas de menos? -preguntó con descaro. ¿Acobardarse por la situación en la que se encontraba? Jamás.

El ángel se acercó a las rejas y le hizo un gesto con el dedo índice de su mano derecha invitándole a hacer eso mismo. Tuvo que volver a repetir el gesto antes de que Francis le hiciese caso y se aproximara. Le producía curiosidad. ¿Le golpearía de nuevo aún a sabiendas de que le dolería a él también? Cuando estuvo delante de él, vio que Antonio se movía rápido y lo siguiente que supo es que tenía algo apretando su cuello, algo frío. El collar que le había puesto era simple, fino, de oro, pero no era una pieza decorativa cualquiera y él se había vuelto loco, no. Cuando Francis llevó la mano hacia el metal, sintió una descarga que le abrasó la yema del dedo y se apresuró a apartarlo mientras se quejaba. Miró a Antonio y le sorprendió aún más ver que él estaba indemne.

- ¿Qué es esto? -le preguntó por primera vez algo enfadado al ver que lo que ocurría se salía por completo de sus planes.

- Ese es un collar bendito que he ido expresamente a buscar durante estos dos días para ti. Como tiene imbuido el poder de uno de los ángeles más puro, en cuanto lo tocas con intención de quitártelo es como si estuvieras acariciando una substancia abrasiva. Además tiene otros efectos, es la herramienta perfecta para tenerte a raya. Guardias, soltadle.

Alzó las cejas y abrió más sus ojos azules. ¿Qué? Lo del collar le parecía casi lógico, una venganza a todo lo que le había hecho. ¿Pero qué podía decir acerca de esa última orden? Era mentira, ¿verdad? No tendría sentido que le soltara. Los guardias parecían estar igual de confundidos que él y ante el gesto insistente con la cabeza de Antonio, no tuvieron más remedio que meter la llave en la cerradura y abrir la puerta. Francis ni se atrevió a moverse aún.

- ¿Es que ahora vas a dejar que me vaya? ¿Ya te has vuelto estúpido del todo? -le dijo arqueando una ceja.

- Voy a dejar que salgas de ahí, no que regreses al Infierno. A partir de hoy serás mi asistente personal y mientras no decidas levantar la maldición o encontremos cómo deshacerla, vigilaré lo que haces.

- ¿Me vas a convertir en tu criado? Pues sí que se te han subido los humos, señorito... -dijo Francis.

- Dadle ropas. -dijo Antonio a los sirvientes que venían tras de él. Otra mirada de confusión le fue dirigida a su persona antes de hacerle caso.

No cuestionaron más la autoridad de su señor, se adentraron y le dejaron unas prendas blancas perfectamente dobladas que Francis miró con la expresión más grande de desconcierto que pudo poner. Para ser sinceros, no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo y empezó a pensar que se había dado un golpe y que en realidad estaba muerto en la celda. Miró los ojos verdes del ángel y no pudo más que leer decisión, seriedad, no había nada de broma en todo aquello.

- ¿Ahora me vas a dar ropita y todo?

- Llevas tres días sin ducharte y tus ropas dan asco. No voy a tener a un asistente personal que parezca que acaba de salir de una piscina de barro y mugre. Cámbiate y saldremos de aquí.

Iba a decir si lo hacía para verle desnudo de nuevo pero, dado que se había girado, no tenía sentido hacer la broma. Se quitó con rapidez la ropa y se la cambió por las nuevas, que curiosamente le sentaban bien. Se acomodó el cabello e intentó peinarse con la mano. No quedó perfecto pero sin duda estaba mejor de lo que había estado antes. Antonio se dio la vuelta y vio que seguía aún asentando sus mechones, a pesar de no poder ver cómo estaba. Hizo rodar la mirada, exasperado al verle comportarse de esa manera.

- Te avisaré antes de que salgamos de algo: ese collar que te he puesto impide que te alejes mucho de mí, pedí el hechizo expresamente de esa manera y no he aguantado despierto desde entonces y hecho el viaje para que luego encuentres la forma de huir. Empezará a lanzarte descargas que te irán afectando hasta que no puedas moverte. Tranquilo, no te matará, es algo que no me interesa. Además, me permite localizarte con facilidad, antes de que puedas correr muy lejos ya te habré encontrado. Así me aseguraré que no te pasa nada mientras encontramos una manera de arreglar mi problema.

- Vamos, una manera de quitarte la maldición para así luego poder matarme, ¿no? -dijo Francis abandonando las rejas y mirándole de frente. Por muy surrealista que pudiera sonar, creía lo que le acababa de decir. Sabía que había unos ángeles expertos en crear hechizos poderosos que conseguían cosas extraordinarias. Lo curioso de esos ángeles era que no aceptaban peticiones de apenas nadie, así que cuando alguien venía, tenían que cumplirse condiciones que todo el mundo desconocía.

- Lo que me deja perplejo es que a ti no te hagan absolutamente nada estos calambrazos que me llevo...

- Soy un ser de luz, ¿por qué debería dolerme ésta? -le dijo Antonio sonriendo con malicia- Intenta cualquier cosa rara y te meteré otros dos días en estas condiciones y así hasta que aprendas dónde está tu lugar. Ahora vamos. Debo añadir que mi idea no es matarte, te patearé de vuelta al Infierno, aunque mi padre sí que quiere hacerlo.

- ¿No me matarías? -inquirió mirándole sorprendido- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan tontorrón? Nadie en su sano juicio haría eso. ¿Qué te asegura que cuando me dejes ir, en un supuesto de que encontraras una manera de deshacer la maldición, que no la hay, no voy a volver para echarte la maldición de nuevo?

- Nada. Mi padre dice que en cuanto sepamos cómo quitarla deberíamos castigarte para que a Sheila no se le pase por la cabeza usar la misma treta que tú, que le sirva de advertencia, pero no creo que sea la manera, la verdad. ¿Por qué hay que pelear para arreglar esto? Que tú no vayas a aprender la lección no me parece motivo suficiente para terminar contigo. Quizás una paliza sí te la mereces y te la daría, por todo lo que me has hecho en esos sueño, pero no me gusta pensar que eso me pondría a tu nivel. Me considero mejor que tú.

El rubio no dijo nada, se quedó callado y siguió al ángel hacia aquella casa que destacaba de entre las demás por la forma y por el jardín bello y repleto de flores, entre otras. La luz del sol le molestó en los ojos, que habían pasado mucho tiempo en la penumbra, y tuvo que bajar la vista durante un rato. La casa era incluso más impresionante de cerca y cuando entraron había una fila de criados que observaron a Francis con tal rencor que el demonio lo que hizo fue sonreír con fingida inocencia. Antonio sabía que ninguno había aceptado con felicidad que un demonio fuese a vivir bajo ese techo, aunque fuese como un criado.

- Señores, este es Francis y a partir de ahora será mi sirviente. Se encargará de preparar mi comida y lavar mi ropa, entre otros. Si les pide alguna cosa extraña, sospechosa de ser un acto de rebeldía, es su obligación avisarme a mí. En caso de llevar una autorización firmada por mí, las cláusulas en el documento deben llevarse a raja tabla. No tienen permitido hablar animadamente con él o discutir, le contestarán escuetamente y seguirán a sus tareas. Espero que les haya quedado claro.

Al unísono, todos corearon un sí. El ángel asintió con la cabeza, satisfecho por no tener que repetir de nuevo aquellas instrucciones. Le hizo un gesto a Francis con la mano para que le siguiera. No habían avanzado ni dos metros cuando, delante de ellos, se plantaron Lovino y Feliciano. Este último se escondía tras su hermano y se asomaba por su hombro derecho para ver a ese demonio del que todos hacía un día que hablaban, tras que Antonio diese la controvertida noticia. Aunque no se viese a la primera, Lovino estaba tenso como nunca y las piernas le temblaban, dándole la sensación de que en cualquier momento cederían y se pegaría un buen tortazo.

- Antonio, ¿estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo? Esto no es como adoptar un gato que encuentres en la calle. El abuelo tiene razón, ¡es una locura! ¡No puedes meter a alguien tan peligroso en casa!

- Yo me responsabilizo de lo que pueda pasar, ahora mismo no me queda otra opción, creo que es lo mejor. -dijo el ángel mayor serio. Aunque tuviese que oponerse, no tenía sentido tenerle ahí, pudriéndose. No iba a ceder y quién sabe si eso no le daría más ganas de volver a tirárselo en sueños. Lo consideraba una tregua en la que seguiría investigando por su cuenta- Sígueme, Francis.

Los ojos azules del rubio no se apartaron de esos chiquillos, tenían curiosidad y podía notarlo. Seguro que era la primera vez que tenían tanto rato seguido a un demonio cerca y no le atacaban. Al mismo tiempo le tenían miedo. Para acabar de divertirse, Francis les guiñó un ojo cuando pasaba por su lado, con una sonrisa socarrona, y le encantó ver cómo se tensaban e incluso retrocedían. Siguió a Antonio por un pasadizo mientras éste le explicaba las habitaciones donde podía realizar tareas: la sala para limpiar la ropa, la cocina y poco más. Finalmente llegaron a una de las habitaciones, amplia, con una cama grande y con pinta de ser cómoda. Tenía un sillón junto a la ventana, una mesa con una silla preparada y luego un sofá a la izquierda. Había una puerta al fondo que estaba cerrada así que no supo qué había allí.

- Siéntate, Francis. Vamos a hablar de tú a tú. -dijo Antonio caminando hasta sentarse en el sillón que quedaba cerca de la ventana.

El rubio le hizo caso, aún seguía sin entender qué motivaba a Antonio a hacer todas esas cosas así que ahora que parecía que iban a hablar claramente, estaba interesado en obedecer. Se sentó en la silla y no pasó nada hasta que entró un ángel con un carrito en el cual, para su sorpresa, había todo tipo de comida. Su estómago rugió con fuerza. Se quedaron sumidos en un silencio denso que duró durante un buen rato a pesar de haberse quedado solos. Su boca se inundaba de saliva mientras el olor se metía en lo más profundo de su nariz y le dejaba atontado por un rato. Tenía tanta hambre... Hasta ese momento no había sido consciente de cuánta. Pero, antes de asaltar aquellas delicias, Francis podía escuchar en su mente una voz que le advertía de que eso no estaba bien, que no cuadraba, que quizás estaba todo envenenado o drogado.

- O has perdido la cabeza por completo, o estás tramando algo muy malo... Me inclino por pensar eso último. ¿Ahora me ofreces comida? ¿Y lo siguiente será un baño?

- No está drogada o envenenada, si es lo que te preocupa. Llevas días sin comer y no quiero que eso te debilite hasta poner en peligro tu vida, ya que eso amenazaría la mía. Lo considero una inversión de futuro, ¿sabes? Tienes hambre, antes he podido escuchar tu estómago, así que come.

Volvió a mirar la comida durante unos segundos antes de empezar a devorarla de manera atropellada casi. No le gustaba abandonar los modales de esa manera, pero es que le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza el hambre y ese olor que le infectaba. No pudo notar nada raro en el sabor, que era excelente, así que dedujo que el bueno de Antonio decía realmente la verdad. Le miró, con la boca llena, y le hizo un gesto para que continuara. El ángel le miró arqueando una ceja, casi se veía chistoso con las mejillas hinchadas de la cantidad de alimentos que tenía en la boca.

- Come con cuidado que aún te atragantarás como si fueses un niño pequeño... -le dijo por instinto. Después de eso carraspeó y empezó con su nueva explicación- Mientras estás a mi servicio, permanecerás en mi habitación. Si intentas acercarte con sucias intenciones, te daré la paliza de tu vida y te meteré en un calabozo durante meses de ser necesario. Estableceremos turnos para usar el lavabo privado, está tras esa puerta. Tú dormirás en el sofá. Si intentas acosarme en sueños, a la celda.

- A ver, a ver... ¿Me vas a dejar dormir en la misma habitación que tú sin protección alguna? -hasta a él le parecía ridículo.

- Es un voto de confianza ya que te voy a tener como mi sirviente. Tómalo como un juego: ¿Se acabará antes tu paciencia y me quitarás la maldición o encontraré antes el remedio?

- Tengo paciencia, no me voy a echar atrás por tener que trabajar para un ángel como tú, que ni siquiera tiene instinto de supervivencia. Me parece normal quitar de en medio a lo que te amenace. -dijo Francis y bajó la vista hacia la comida para seguir atacando.

- Pues siento no compartir vuestra opinión. También te advierto de que no entables conversación con nadie. Te veo muy capaz de intentar lavarle el cerebro a alguien. Si me entero, buscaré reglas más restrictivas.

- Entonces, -dejó los cubiertos sobre el plato ya vacío, tomó la servilleta y la fue doblando, preparándose para limpiar su boca en cuanto terminara su frase- lo del voto de confianza va en serio. -mientras se pasaba la servilleta por la boca, vio que Antonio asentía- La última vez que confiaste en mí acabaste con un agujero en el hombro.

- Es la última vez que lo hago. Si vuelves a traicionarme, la próxima ocasión no seré tan condescendiente.

- ¿Y cómo no sabes que es posible que sólo me haga falta una traición más para terminar contigo? -dijo Francis, más que por amenazar, por ver su reacción. Le sorprendió verle tan tranquilo.

- No vas a matarme. -le contestó con decisión.

- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro? Mis manos no están limpias. ¿Ahora vas a decirme que en el fondo soy un demonio bueno y estupideces sin sentido?

- No. Sería idiota, como has dicho. Está claro que no te conozco, tampoco me quita el sueño no hacerlo, no puedo ir proclamando que eres bueno. En cambio, lo que sí que puedo afirmar es que no te interesa matarme. Tienes algún plan, por eso quieres hablar con mi padre, estoy seguro. ¿Crees que podrías negociar con él si mataras al único hijo que le queda? Te daría la muerte más terrible que puedas imaginar.

Lo pensó todo en conjunto y Francis empezó a reír. Tenía toda la razón del mundo, matarle haría imposible seguir adelante con su plan. Si estaba vivo en ese momento era porque el bienestar de Antonio, su salud, su futuro, estaba en sus manos. Acabar con él era romper en pedazos su salvaguarda. El ángel le observaba tranquilo, sin inmutarse, aunque en sus ojos se podía leer una pizca de curiosidad.

- Al final resultará que no eres tan tonto...

* * *

La noche en que Antonio le liberó, Francis la pasó echado en el sofá, solo en esa habitación. El ángel había salido por ahí bajo el pretexto de que tenía asuntos pendientes con su padrastro. Para el rubio no eran más que excusas para no tener que lidiar con él. Por muchas palabras bonitas que salieran de su boca, Francis no creía en su veracidad. El buen orador podía realizar mil y una florituras para luego acabar siendo un vil mentiroso que haría lo contrario a lo dicho. El sofá era mucho más cómodo que aquella celda húmeda y con olor a orín en la que había pasado eternos días. Su prisión temporal no había tenido ni un miserable colchón sobre el que echarse y, al final de todo, había dormido -más bien intentado, esos malditos ángeles le pinchaban cuando veían que estaba muy tranquilo y con los ojos cerrados- en el suelo como si de un perro se tratara. El sol de aquel Reino era mucho más fuerte que el que había en el inframundo y le molestaba demasiado. Levantó uno de sus brazos y en un gesto perezoso cubrió su rostro para protegerlo de la deslumbrante luz. Lástima que aquel gesto ya le hizo despertarse y, por más que lo intentó, se sentía desvelado.

Se incorporó, su cabello rubio despeinado y cara de sueño, y miró hacia los lados. Pues sí, todo lo ocurrido no había sido ningún sueño, estaba en la casa del Arcángel mayor. Antonio aún no había vuelto, estaba solo. Le dieron ganas de escaparse, pero el peso sobre su cuello le disuadió. Además, en el lugar en el que se encontraba tenía más oportunidades de poder hablar con Romario. Bostezó y decidió que era hora de cotillear. El lavabo le gustó, aunque no era demasiado amplio, resultaba bonito. Lo único que hizo allí fue peinarse y echarse agua sobre la cara, con la intención de remediar su expresión somnolienta.

Se asomó a la ventana para otear el horizonte, se echó sobre la cama y probó si estaba blanda y cuando iba a chafardear el cajón de la ropa, escuchó que la puerta se abría. Se tensó por completo y ni se movió durante un rato. Los segundos transcurrieron con una lentitud exasperante, dando paso a una sensación en la que el tiempo no pasaba y el momento se prolongaba eternamente. Se fue dando la vuelta, muy lento, aún con las manos levantadas, a la altura de su estómago. En el marco de la puerta estaba Antonio, que le miraba con una de sus cejas oscuras arqueada.

- ¿Ibas a rebuscar entre mi ropa interior? -le preguntó el ángel con una expresión que vagaba entre la sorpresa y el asco.

- ¿Eeh? -dijo tenso. De todos los cajones que podría haber ido a escoger, ¿cómo se las había apañado para que le pillara a escasos centímetros de abrir el cajón de sus calzoncillos?- ¿Este era el cajón donde los guardas? Yo sólo iba a ver qué ropa tenías, te lo prometo.

- Puede que las maldiciones se te den bien, pero tus excusas son penosas. -dijo Antonio adentrándose en la estancia, bostezando sonoramente.

- No es una excusa, es la verdad. -apuntó Francis ladeando el rostro, con el ceño algo fruncido.

Sus ojos se quedaron entonces fijos en el hombre de cabellos castaños, que avanzaba hacia la cama quitándose primero la chaqueta y a posteriori la camisa. Le decepcionó ver que no se despojaba de ninguna prenda más. Fue en ese instante en el cual se dio cuenta de que puede que sintiera atracción hacia el físico del ángel. Su espalda estaba bien formada, aunque sus pectorales no eran musculosos, su piel era suave y apetitosa, daban ganas de lamer alrededor de aquel ombligo redondeado que tantos estremecimientos le había ocasionado en sus muchas sesiones sexuales. Si Antonio hubiera sido un ángel poco atractivo, seguramente no hubiese sido capaz de acostarse con él en tantas ocasiones.

Se sentía contrariado por sentir atracción física hacia un ángel. Era esa la parte que le había retenido, su libido había tomado consciencia propia y le había gritado que si le mataba se quedaría sin perfecto trasero al que golpear mientras le embestía con salvaje pasión. Podían llamarle degenerado, enfermo, lo que quisieran, pero eso era todo porque no habían probado lo que él sí. Era imposible que lo entendieran entonces.

- Tus tareas de hoy son limpiar esa ropa y la que hay en el cesto del baño, preparar la comida, tender la ropa y plancharla. -tras ordenar todo aquello bostezó perezoso. Había estado la noche en vela tratando de hablar con su padre, pero éste había estado demasiado ocupado para atenderle- ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?

- Aunque no me gusta tu tono de señorito remilgado mandón, te voy a demostrar que algo así es tan fácil que hasta es insultante que insinúes que no puedo hacerlo.

- Vale, adiós. -dijo agitando la mano, demostrando con esa manera de comportarse que poco le preocupaba aquello. Sólo quería dormir, era bien sencillo. En ese momento el mundo le importaba poco. Se movió hasta quedar de lado.

Indignado por la falta de algún tipo de respuesta, Francis bufó y fue a recoger la ropa del cesto. Como no iba a poder cogerla con las manos ya que Antonio parecía llevar siglos acumulando ropa en ese lugar, lo agarró con una facilidad ridícula y lo cargó fuera de aquella habitación. En ese trayecto pudo ver que el ángel cada vez estaba más adormilado y entrecerró los ojos. Una de las mentiras ya había salido a la luz, eso estaba claro.

* * *

**Pues esta semana actualizo antes =u='' No sé bien qué comentar del capítulo. Decir que el título puede hacer referencia tanto a Antonio con su maldición, que en el fondo su cuerpo es un siervo de Francis, o a Francis ahora mismo en su situación.**

**Paso a comentar vuestros review:**

_ShootingStarXIII, _**Es un ángel muy inocente, es lo que hay. Tiene sus momentos agresivos verbalmente, pero en el fondo es un trocito de pan -hearts- Sheila es un misterio porque está loca, loca~ xD Gracias por leer y comentar ouo**

_BrujitaCandy, _**puede que Antonio tampoco se conozca a sí mismo, así que tienes razón, por eso quizás no se reconozca en eso. La verdad es que en este fic hice bastaaante lemon al principio, ahora digamos que se centra un poco más en la historia. Hay un pasado, pero no es momento de explicarlo, creo que en el siguiente capítulo sí. La mancha fue un cambio de eventos, tenía que terminar descubriendo un poco más acerca de lo que le estaba pasando. Ella sabía quién era porque leyó los recuerdos de Francis, sí. No leyó todos sus recuerdos, los de Antonio. Y como ves, la copia está en la biblioteca xD. Gracias por tus comentarios, me animan mucho, de verdad ouo**

_XX22, _**hahaha xD me alegra que te esté gustando cada vez más ouo No la había escuchado nunca antes pero la verdad es que en momentos se me saltaba la sonrisa porque sí, me lo recordaba bastante XDDD Gracias por enseñarme la canción, fue muy interesante. Awww no te preocupes. No hay que tener un master en comentar y aprecio mucho todos los comentarios ;v; Así que no te preocupes de verdad, me gusta mucho recibir feedback para saber qué partes os gustan más. Una cosa es reaccionar yo a lo que escribo, otra ver cómo reaccionan los demás ouo Gracias por el comentario, en serio ovo**

_Anooonimo P, _**Bueno, primero pensé en no hacérselo pasar mal pero luego me lo replanteé. Si a mi me estuvieran acosando sexualmente cuando se supone que duermo y encima me estuvieran robando mi poder... Seguramente no me sentiría demasiado bien. Así que tiré por dejarle caer un poco, necesitaba sueño. Romario tenía que salir más, era cuestión de tiempo. En este capítulo también sale, aunque no sé si te hará tan feliz y te caerá tan bien Romario... xD Se desvelarán más cosas sobre ese momento, ni lo dudes :D No podría dejarlo apartado. **

**Eso es todo por esta vez,**

**Nos leemos.**

**Miruru.**


	5. Un nuevo hito

**El sueño de venganza**

**Capítulo 05 - Un nuevo hito**

El cuarto donde se lavaba la ropa era un sitio pequeño que Francis odió a partir de la media hora. No era lo mismo realizar esas tareas para uno mismo, cuando no había más remedio, que realizarlas para otra persona que encima estaba durmiendo.

Fue controlando el tiempo y al final tuvo que dejar la colada a medias si quería preparar la comida a una hora decente. Se sentía estúpido viendo que de repente se había convertido en la criada de uno de esos ángeles que tanta rabia le producían. Al menos cocinar no le disgustaba y aún sintiendo un montón de ojos clavados en su espalda, vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos atemorizados, Francis pudo relajarse entre los fogones, preparando lo que se le había antojado en ese momento, tras encontrarse con los ingredientes idóneos al alcance de su mano.

Cuando lo tuvo todo listo lo fue colocando en una bandeja con los bordes de metal que se enroscaban formando siluetas extrañas y que hipnotizaban. Le costó encontrar una copa y en ella derramó lo que tenía pinta de ser vino. Observó lo que había creado y sonrió levemente, satisfecho. Francis era un demonio, pero perfeccionista. Su pasatiempo se cobraba toda su atención y aunque fuese para un ángel mandón, el rubio no podía ahorrar esfuerzos a la hora de realizar su mejor trabajo. La comida no era algo con lo que se pudiera jugar, para él era sagrada.

Los pasillos estaban silenciosos y esa quietud apenas era molestada por el ruido que venía de la calle de pájaros o el rumor de gente. Se alegraba de que no hubiese de nuevo los ojos de los criados fijos en él, juzgándole con aquella facilidad que tenían para ese tipo de cosas. No es que a él le importara mucho la opinión de los demás, pero no le gustaba que quien intentara decidir qué tipo de persona era fuese un maldito ángel. Cuando entró en la habitación se encontró a Antonio, cuyos cabellos estaban mojados, y se estaba poniendo una camisa blanca. Por sus movimientos, perezosos, uno podía deducir que no hacía demasiado que se había levantado; lo suficiente para poder darse una ducha.

- Le he traído la comida al señoritingo mandón. -dijo Francis avanzando digno, portando la bandeja entre sus manos.

Dejó la comida sobre la mesa que él había usado el día anterior y se quedó a un lado, esperando que Antonio se diese prisa. Sin embargo, el de cabellos castaños estaba muy tranquilo y con parsimonia seguía peleando con los puños de su camisa. Debía tener las manos mojadas y cuando intentaba abrocharla, la seda se le escapaba de entre sus dedos. Le estaba frustrando y todo, pero permaneció silencioso. A Francis, en cambio, todo aquello le estaba poniendo de los nervios. ¡Por favor...! ¡¿Cómo podía ser tan torpe?! Y no era sólo eso, no... También estaba el hecho de que cuanto más tardara, más fría estaría la comida que tanto se había esmerado en preparar.

Gruñó a disgusto, cansado de tanto esperar, y se fue hacia Antonio en dos grandes zancadas. El ángel se sobresaltó al escuchar que alguien venía prácticamente corriendo hacia él y, antes de poder hacer nada al respecto, vio que el rubio había tomado sus muñecas para que se quedara quieto. Los ojos verdes observaron el rostro del diablo a la par que sus cejas se arqueaban y le daban esa pinta de confusión que realmente sentía por dentro. Francis soltó una de las muñecas y abrochó el puño de la manga derecha. Cuando hubo terminado hizo lo propio con la izquierda, le soltó y se expulsó las manos. Era un gesto maleducado, como si le hubiese dado asco tocarle, pero Antonio lo ignoró por completo.

- No es tan difícil abrocharse unos puños, joder... Ahora siéntate a comer antes de que se enfríe o te juro que lo agarro y te lo echo todo por encima.

- No te tomes tantas confianzas, no dejas de estar a mi servicio. -dijo Antonio en un intento de volver a recuperar ese estado en el que el que tenía el dominio de la situación era él. Pero, en el fondo, al de cabellos castaños nunca le había ido eso de portarse como un ogro, no podía sentirse superior por vivir rodeado por el lujo y la admiración de la clase baja. Ser frío y distante no era su estilo, y menos si alguien le había hecho realmente un favor- Gracias.

Eso dejó sin palabras a Francis. Era un rarito. ¿Al final le agradecía y todo? No sabía cómo luchar contra algo así. Hizo rodar sus ojos azules y se quedó a un lado, esperando a ver si se sentaba de una maldita vez a la mesa. No tardó mucho en suceder, aunque el ángel observaba el plato que tenía en frente fijamente, como si estuviera examinándolo. No le importó permanecer así medio minuto, pero cuando ya iban a cumplirse dos, Francis estaba ya de los nervios. ¡Se enfriaba la maldita comida...!

- ¿A qué piensas esperar? ¿A que ya esté tan frío que ni siquiera puedas apreciar su sabor?

- Estoy empezando a temer que le hayas puesto algo...

- ¡No seas idiota...! -dijo molesto Francis, siseando por lo bajo- Ayer me hiciste comer lo que me ofrecías, ¿y ahora estás dudando de que te haya podido envenenar o algo? Tú mismo lo dijiste, si te mato no voy a poder seguir con mi plan. ¿Podrías simplemente dejar de pensar tanto y empezar a comer de una vez? Si se enfría no es lo mismo y si tengo que recalentarla aún menos.

Pudo relajarse más al ver que por fin pinchaba comida con el tenedor que había descansado hasta hacía pocos segundos a la derecha del plato, que continuaba humeando, perdiendo gradualmente el calor. Se sentó en el sofá que ahora era para él y miró de reojo a Antonio, sin mucho interés realmente. Le importaba bien poco que no le gustara lo que cocinaba. En cuanto viera que terminaba, dejaría los trastos en la cocina, con la intención de que otra persona se encargara de ellos, y luego cogería y regresaría al cuartucho del mal para seguir lavando esa estúpida ropa. Entonces vería que por muchos retos que le pusiera, podía hacerlos. Era un demonio, no inútil.

El ser de luz se llevó el tenedor a la boca y a medida que fue saboreando los alimentos, su sorpresa se incrementó. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron más y se quedó mirando el plato como si fuese la primera vez que realmente lo veía. No podía creerlo, ¿eso lo había preparado él? Cuando el rubio devolvió la mirada hacia Antonio, le encontró de esa manera y arqueó una ceja. ¿Y ahora qué era lo que le pasaba? Como le diera un telele, juraría ante todo el mundo que él no había hecho nada, sería culpa de los alimentos que almacenaban en esa cocina enorme y llena de gente.

- Esto está buenísimo... ¿De verdad lo has cocinado tú? No me esperaba que fuese a estar delicioso. -confesó Antonio sin temor a sonar maleducado. Escuchó que Francis bufaba, indignado por sus palabras- ¿Qué? ¡No se oye que haya muchos demonios cocineros!

- Como si realmente os paraseis a escuchar algo acerca de los demonios. Nos consideráis grandes conspiradores, seres que no queremos más que buscar la desgracia a los demás, y de esta manera luego os sorprendéis por estupideces como que uno sepa cocinar. ¿De verdad es tan loco? ¿Acaso vosotros no cocináis? Me parece que no te has parado a pensar en que lo que has dicho es una tontería.

- B-bueno... Lo que sea. Aunque sí que es cierto que lo que has preparado está muy bueno. Estoy sorprendido. -admitió avergonzado al darse cuenta de que tenía algo de razón. ¿Por qué había dado por sentado que un demonio no podía cocinar algo que estuviese bueno?

- Pues claro que está bueno. Soy habilidoso en la cocina y es fácil preparar algo que pueda satisfacer hasta el paladar más exigente. Es una lástima que mi talento se tenga que quedar en ti, que obviamente eres bastante fácil de complacer, en más de un sentido~

- Ja. -dijo el ángel. Viendo esa sonrisilla de maldad que se le había dibujado a Francis, pudo saber que con esa última frase había implicado cosas sucias y pecaminosas- Además, el problema que tienes te lo has causado tú mismo. Si no te decidieses a atacar y meter tu sucia... -dejó al silencio dominar el momento porque no se le ocurrió una palabra que no sonara mal para denominar a esa parte del cuerpo- en cuerpos ajenos, aprovechando para robar el poder a esa persona, entonces no te verías condenado a tener tu talento al servicio de alguien que fácilmente se complace.

- De vez en cuando te viene la habilidad dialéctica y te pones hecho un señorito. Dan ganas de meterse contigo. -dijo Francis con malicia aún.

- ¿Ya has terminado con la ropa? Espero que no se quede muy arrugada, no quiero llamar la atención por culpa de tu posible ineptitud. -le dijo cambiando de tema, volviendo a atacar con disimulo.

- No he terminado, no... -murmuró a disgusto el demonio, entrecerrando en el proceso sus ojos, disgustado porque esa tarea no es que se le estuviese dando con facilidad. ¡Pero no iba a rendirse! Le dejaría la ropa limpia y entonces chulearía acerca de lo bien que le había quedado todo. Ese juego no lo iba a perder él, eso estaba claro.

- Pues no sé a qué estás esperando.

Le indignó el comentario. Se levantó del sofá y le dirigió una mirada fiera. ¿Qué se creía ese ángel? Prefería volver a la celda antes de dejar que se divirtiese humillándole. Si estaba allí dentro era porque quería. Si le apeteciese, era capaz de crear un último acto de puro caos, desesperado, y llevarse consigo la vida de un gran número de ángeles. Esos seres despreciables... Se creían los mejores simplemente por tener en su poder la luz. ¿Qué tonterías eran esas? ¿Esa era la luz que todos debían apreciar? Era un concepto que se divertía echando tierra encima de todo lo que no comprendía. A Francis siempre le había dado la sensación de que los ángeles temían todo lo que se saliera de sus estándares y, en el momento en que algo se escapaba de su control, lo tachaban de impuro. ¿Por qué motivo, si no, los ángeles caerían al infierno tras abandonar lo que ellos consideraban sagrado?

Antonio era otro de esos ángeles, que viendo que no podía controlar todo lo que ocurría en su vida, se había vuelto en contra del único elemento que la perturbaba, en este caso él. No quería decir con esto que Francis deseara que ese muchacho fuese su amigo, le encontraba tonto, extraño y con un caso de personalidad desdoblada. Lo mismo que parecía pasional, amistoso y fogoso, por otra parte luego resultaba que podía ser superficial, soberbio y frío. ¿Qué manera de ser era la real y qué parte era una mentira que él mismo creía? Ni idea. Pero lo más patético era que existiesen esas dos partes y que ni él mismo supiese cuál era la verdadera. Antonio era un ángel estúpido que no tenía claro ni lo que quería y que vivía ciego a su misma realidad; un patético ángel que no merecía misericordia.

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó rápidamente a la habitación dónde se lavaban las prendas de vestir. Allí se puso de nuevo con la ropa, controlando la ira para no agarrarla con fuerza y partirla en dos. Le gustaría llevársela a trocitos y decirle: "Ahora está limpia". Seguro que sería todo un poema ver la cara que se le iba a quedar. Como después de limpiarla le tocó planchar, Francis estuvo hasta entrada la noche. No era sólo realizar esas tareas, también era descubrir dónde estaba cada cosa y soportar comentarios ocasionales de los criados de turno. ¿Se creían que no podía escuchar esos murmullos exasperados en los que se quejaban de tener que usar los mismos utensilios que un sucio demonio? Quizás otra cosa sí, pero sordo no lo era.

Antonio estuvo leyendo un libro mientras pensaba en que quizás se había pasado. Una parte de él desearía poder pegarle una paliza y así hacerle pagar todo lo que le había hecho hasta el momento, pero tampoco es que fuese muy buena idea ya que cada golpe le dolería también. Había otra cosa, se suponía que los ángeles no debían buscar la venganza por cualquier cosa que les ocurriera. ¿Dónde quedaba esa bondad que se suponía que todos tenían? Por primera vez era consciente de que todos buscaban algo, que los ángeles no eran tan puros como en un principio ellos mismos creían. No le agradaba comportarse de aquella manera. Por mucho daño que Francis le hubiera ocasionado, vengarse no debería ser el modo. Tenía que recordarlo: nada de rebajarse a su nivel. De esta manera le fastidiaría más. Seguro que él deseaba ver en Antonio todos aquellos sentimientos negativos.

A la hora de cenar se dio cuenta de que Francis no regresaba así que fue a buscarlo a la cocina. Uno de los criados se estuvo burlando, abiertamente, delante de él, diciendo que el demonio era tan torpe que no encontraba nada de nada y que se estaba tirando las horas largas para planchar una colada normal que cualquiera de ellos hubiese terminado hacía horas. El de cabellos castaños no dijo nada, con cara de indiferencia estuvo escuchando ese arrebato del criado, sin opinar. Bueno, no es que le gustara demasiado, pero su rostro se había convertido en una máscara, una pared que impedía que todo lo que pudiera pensar saliese al exterior. Le dijeron que se esperara y que enseguida le prepararían algo de cena. En la cocina se encontró de repente con Lovino, que le miró de manera fija. Fue un momento tenso, Antonio no sabía ni qué decir entonces, pero fue el menor el que rompió el hielo.

- ¿Es que vas a cenar en tu habitación también? Pensaba que en algún momento entrarías en razón, volverías a ser el de siempre y te daría por bajar a comer con nosotros. -dijo el joven.

- Ah, bueno... Este mediodía era un buen momento para que ese demonio empezara a ver que no tiene otra opción más que obedecer lo que le mande. No cocina mal así que... -su frase se interrumpió por ese bufido escéptico de su sobrino. Ni le apeteció continuar con aquella oración, no parecía tener sentido- Pero bueno, puedo ir a cenar con vosotros.

Y ese fue un error. Antonio pensaba que había asistido a cenas tensas, pero ninguna había sido parecida a esa que en aquel día tuvo lugar. La mesa del comedor parecía más larga que nunca, como si fuera la perfecta metáfora de lo lejos que se encontraban los unos de los otros. Lovino le miró cuando llegó, casi como si estuviese observando a un perfecto desconocido que hubiera irrumpido en su placentera cena familiar y le incomodara. Feliciano le saludó, tímidamente, pero después de eso se ganó un codazo de su hermano. Él le miró, asintió repetidamente, le murmuró que se acordaba de lo que habían hablado, y se sumió en un silencio igual que el de su mellizo. ¿Es que habían ideado un plan en el que le hacían el vacío para que así supiese lo disgustados que estaban por haber traído a un demonio a casa? Bueno, no podía hacer otra cosa. Desde que Spartacus había empezado a ganar fama, tiempo antes de fallecer, Romario había considerado oportuno repartir parte de la casa, sólo por si algo le pasaba a él mientras estaba fuera, haciendo todo por su Reino. Por partes iguales, ambos habían obtenido un tercio de la propiedad. La parte de Spartacus fue a sus hijos cuando éste murió.

Lo que quería implicar con esto era que por mucho que no les gustara, aquella también era su casa y podía tomar sus propias decisiones, por impopulares que fueran. Bien que Antonio no dijo nada cuando Romario se trajo a aquellas chicas que se paseaban desnudas por los pasillos. No es que le molestaran tanto, pero bueno, se hacía incómodo eso de tener que mirar hacia el suelo o las paredes porque ellas pasaran de repente. Tampoco se quejó cuando Lovino decidió que iba a aprender a tocar el arpa y aquel sonido atravesaba las paredes y les destrozaban los tímpanos como si fuese un lamento de alguien que agonizaba, en sus últimos instantes. Vale que la idea no había sido de las mejores, pero que no hubiera esa tensión tan rara sería agradable. Suerte que su padre no había venido esa noche, si no hubiera sido para cortarse las venas.

Lo más rápido que pudo, comió y se excusó ante sus sobrinos. Los pasillos le parecían más oscuros de lo normal y Antonio se encontró a sí mismo sintiendo el pánico extenderse por sus piernas hasta alcanzar los dedos de los pies, que le producía un hormigueo igual que el que se podía notar cuando se dormían esas extremidades. Se quedó desconcertado al entrar en su cuarto y encontrar luz. Habitualmente, cuando regresaba, siempre le recibía una oscuridad profunda igual que la boca de un lobo o una caverna. Esta vez, no obstante, halló una estancia que estaba iluminada por un par de pequeñas luces que relajaban. Se fijó en que Francis estaba sentado en el sofá y miraba hacia la ventana ausentemente. Sobre la mesa descansaba una montaña de ropa planchada y doblada pulcramente que hizo que Antonio se quedara sorprendido. Pues había hecho un trabajo bastante decente ya la primera vez... Aunque, claro, eso le había tomado horas.

- Si proclamas una sola queja sobre la ropa, te la haré comer. -dijo Francis sin mover sus ojos azules de lo que observaban, lejano, en el exterior. No quería ver ni qué cara ponía Antonio. Estaba irritado, esa tarea le había dado dolores de cabeza que ni deseaba admitir.

- No voy a decir nada, está muy bien para ser la primera vez. Creo que en condiciones peores has hecho mejor trabajo que otros. Gracias.

Dicho eso, Antonio se puso a recoger las prendas. Supuso que Francis las había dejado allí porque no sabía dónde iba cada una y bueno, eso ya le iba bien a él para distraerse. El rubio apartó sus orbes del exterior y los fijó en la figura del ángel, que se paseaba por la habitación colocando la ropa. No supo qué era exactamente, pero no se le veía de buen humor tampoco. Se mantuvo en silencio; no le incumbía para nada y tampoco le interesaba. Cuando terminó, en poco rato, de recogerlo todo, Antonio se echó sobre la cama y apagó la luz cercana.

- Voy a dormir, no hagas ruido. Mañana tendrás más faena, no tardaría tampoco mucho en acostarme.

Y esa fue la manera de decir buenas noches de Antonio. Se sorprendió al ver que el chico ciertamente se quedaba en esa habitación con él. No entendía por qué hacía eso. La noche anterior se fue y creyó que era la prueba directa de que Antonio no confiaba en él. Le había dicho que le daba un voto de confianza, pero no era más que otra falacia. Cuando llevaba casi una hora dando vueltas en el sofá, sin conciliar el sueño, con la respiración pesada de Antonio de fondo, decidió que iba a probar que él no hacía más que mentir. Se levantó del sofá, con sigilo, y miró hacia la cama, que quedaba a su derecha si posaba su vista en el ventanal. Los ojos azules parecían blanquecinos por la luz de luna que se filtraba por la ventana. Dio pasos lentos, silenciosos, hacia el dosel en el que Antonio descansaba y vio que estaba echado bocarriba, respirando lentamente sumido en un sueño que parecía profundo.

Otra mentira, estaba segurísimo de que si se acercaba más se despertaría y le haría daño. Era un soldado, como los demás ángeles, y cuando se acercara a él, su instinto le gritaría que estaba en peligro y le atacaría. Entonces Francis podría decirle que eso de que confiaba en él era una mentira de las más grandes jamás contadas.

El siguiente paso que hizo fue subirse sobre la cama, con lentitud, como un leopardo que se iba aproximando con movimientos suaves hacia su presa. Una vez tenía las rodillas sobre el colchón, se deslizó hasta que éstas quedaron cada una a un lado de la cintura de Antonio. Con un gesto serio, calculador, sus ojos azules observaban el rostro pacífico del ángel como si deseara terminar con él en ese momento. Estiró una de las manos y con ella rodeó parte de su cuello. El siguiente paso fue hacer lo mismo con la otra hasta que estaba preparado para asfixiarle.

No hubo ningún tipo de reacción por parte de Antonio.

Estuvo segundos así, con las manos rodeando aquel cuello tibio, y terminó por fruncir el ceño un poco. ¿Entonces era verdad? Estaba confiando en él y la prueba era que no estaba alerta, que dormía profundamente, sin preocuparse por si eso le dejaba expuesto a cualquier peligro que supusiera él. Se acercó hasta que sus labios estaban a poca distancia y podía notar como el aliento que expulsaba chocaba contra su piel. Entonces entreabrió sus propios labios y su voz salió tenue, como un débil rayo de luz de luna.

- De tan inocente que eres, te vuelves idiota, angelito...

* * *

Pasaron dos días de relativa calma. Francis cada vez realizaba la colada con más rapidez y de manera más efectiva, Antonio se entretenía con facilidad escudándose tras un gran bloc de dibujo y se pasaba las horas sentado en la cama, con la espalda apoyada contra el cabecero de la misma. Parecía una de esas estatuas griegas, con aire etéreo, que aparentaba estar concentrada en algo pero era muy difícil decir con seguridad en qué.

El demonio de cabellos dorados había pasado esos días calmado. Podría decirse que su silencio se debía a la verdad con la que se había topado dos días atrás. No hubiese pensado que alguien, un ángel para más inri, fuese a darle un voto de confianza a él, que ya le había atacado en una ocasión y luego había disfrutado dejándole en ridículo. Le había dejado confundido y por eso había concedido un margen de tiempo que había empleado para pensar en ello.

Aquella mañana, la del tercer día, Francis no tenía ganas alguna de levantarse. Su cuerpo estaba cansado, quizás de tener que agacharse para lavar durante ratos largos, y sus párpados se sentían pesados. También le escocían los ojos, como si hiciera mucho tiempo que no durmiera. Escuchaba que Antonio ya estaba despierto por el sonido que hacía la tela frotando contra tela y sus ocasionales bostezos silenciosos, los cuales dejaban de serlo cuando suspiraba por lo bajo tras ellos. Iba a pretender que seguía dormido, conciliaría el sueño durante una o dos horas más y entonces ya se levantaría para ver qué nueva oleada de ropa le sacaba hoy. Juraba y perjuraba que Antonio estaba sacando toda prenda que tenía para aprovecharse de tener a un siervo al que no le quedaba otra que acatar todas sus órdenes.

Sus planes no pudieron llevarse a cabo ya que escuchó que le llamaban. Siguió haciendo ver que dormía, pero entonces una mano se posó en su hombro y empezó a zarandearle suavemente. Por dentro maldijo su vida. ¿Por qué no podía dejarle vivir como él quisiera...?

- Francis, despierta de una vez. -dijo con un tono firme Antonio. No respiraba profundamente, seguro que llevaba un rato despierto y ahora le ignoraba.

- ¿Qué pasaa...? -se quejó el rubio. Levantó el brazo derecho y su mano se entretuvo frotándose el ojo, buscando que éste viese nítido de nuevo- ¿Es que tu armario no puede esperar un rato más?

- ¿Mi armario...? -preguntó Antonio arqueando una ceja. Ese cambio de tema, al menos para él, le dejó desconcertado. En su mente había una idea y ésta le había chocado y confundido- No, no es para eso para lo que te despierto.

Eso llamó la atención de Francis. Se dio la vuelta y, aún echado, con los cabellos rubios desparramados sobre el cojín acolchado que usaba de almohada, le dirigió una mirada extrañada. ¿No era ese el motivo que hacía que viniese a molestarle a esas horas?

- Vamos a salir. Levántate y vístete.

No hubo más explicación, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Francis se incorporó y miró hacia la puerta con una ceja rubia arqueada. ¿Qué demonios...? Esa no era manera de dar información, aunque estaba claro de que era una demostración más del ángel para dejarle claro que no estaban al mismo nivel. Se vistió con la ropa que le habían prestado, camisa blanca, pantalones blancos y zapatos de piel del mismo color. Entre bostezos, Francis fue hacia el baño y se plantó enfrente del espejo. Se observó un rato, reflejado en el cristal. Era posible percibir que el sofá no era su lugar preferido y que, a ratos, no podía dormir bien por las ojeras no demasiado marcadas que tenía. Suspiró, se lavó la cara y peinó a conciencia, asegurando en numerosas ocasiones que sus hebras rubias que estaba perfectamente desenredadas. Al salir, se sorprendió al encontrar a Antonio esperándole. Cuando se acercó a él, le tendió una bolsa de tela, con unas fresas en las esquinas inferiores adornándola, y Francis rodó la mirada. Pues bien pronto empezaba a hacerle cargar con cosas...

Sin embargo, al salir a la calle, el respirar aire fresco y notar el calor de los rayos del sol sobre sus mejillas, le hizo sentirse bien. Era una sensación agradable poder andar por la calle libremente, aunque fuese al lado de ese ángel. Llevaban unos minutos paseando cuando Antonio empezó a mirarle de soslayo. Se dio cuenta pronto, pero hizo ver que no le había visto. ¿Qué era lo que quería ahora? Al final le puso hasta nervioso y le observó con los ojos entrecerrados y una mueca que hacía que se viera hasta gracioso, entre enfurruñado y avergonzado.

- ¿Qué te pasa? No dejas de mirar hacia aquí. Estoy empezando a pensar que algo me ocurre. ¿Es que voy mal peinado? ¿Es eso? Juraría que lo había hecho perfectamente... -dijo Francis pensativo mirando hacia el frente y la mano que no llevaba la bolsa viajó hasta su cabeza y se tocó la cabellera, tratando de asentarla.

- ¿Qué? ¡No...! No es eso. Por favor, qué demonio más presumido. -replicó incrédulo Antonio. Por supuesto no imaginaba que fuera salir con algo de ese calibre- Lo que pasa es que esperaba que echaras un vistazo a la bolsa y no la has tocado. Es para ti.

Parpadeó anonadado un par de veces con la boca abierta un centímetro, a medio camino de pronunciar algo pero sin lograrlo. Era curiosa la facilidad con la que le dejaba desconcertado. Debía matizar que era el único que lo hacía. Tan sorprendido estaba que ni siquiera pensó en mirar la bolsa, seguía con sus ojos fijos en Antonio.

- ¿Para mí? -tuvo que preguntar, esperando que le diese una respuesta que aliviara su confusión.

- Eres el único que ha venido conmigo y al que le he dado la bolsa... Además he dicho: "Es para ti", ¿tú qué crees? ¿Para quién va a ser si no, con todas estas pistas que te he dado? -le contestó Antonio tranquilamente. Le hacía gracia ver la cara que se le había quedado, como si de repente estuviera en blanco y no supiera ni cómo se llamaba.

- Yo que sé... Pensaba que era algo que me habías dado porque sí, para que lo cargara. -reconoció Francis. Entonces abrió la bolsa de tela y se encontró dentro con una bebida y un bocadillo pequeño. Lo sacó y se quedó mirando aquello con sorpresa.

- No has desayunado, así que he mandado que te lo prepararan mientras te estabas arreglando. No puedo dejarte morir de hambre, luego eso me acabaría pasando factura a mí también.

- ... Que sepas que no voy a darte las gracias. -murmuró Francis, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Es que era un detalle, sinceramente, pero era el de un ángel y eso debería disgustarle. Eran sentimientos encontrados que le hacían debatirse acerca de cómo se sentía en realidad.

- Tampoco las esperaba. No lo he hecho para que tuvieses que dármelas, así que come y calla. -dijo Antonio mientras caminaba hacia el mercado con tranquilidad.

Vigilando de reojo al ángel de cabellos castaños, el cual en ningún momento miró hacia él, Francis desenvolvió ese pequeño aperitivo y empezó a comerlo por pedazos diminutos, como si de un pequeño roedor se tratara. Pues estaba bueno y todo, sí... Era la comida que Antonio había pedido exclusivamente para él; porque le tenía de siervo, pero no de esclavo.

Las calles de aquel Reino estaban llenas de vida, de la actividad de un día de diario en el que todos se ocupaban de sus comercios y exponían la mercancía en la entrada para captar a la clientela que se paseaba por la avenida. Se podía escuchar las voces de la gente que caminaba, charlando de temas en su mayoría banales, viviendo sus rutinas y también podía ver como aquel comportamiento se extinguía por completo. El culpable de aquello no era otro que Francis, en el cual recaían todas las miradas. Las mujeres agarraban a sus hijos, pequeños angelitos de cabellos dorados, ojos grandes y miradas tiernas, y les apartaban de la vista del demonio mientras exclamaban un ahogado:

- ¡Ni se te ocurra mirar a ese señor!

Mientras su voz se estrangulaba, presa del pánico que les producía ver a un demonio tan de cerca, incluso ellas mismas evitaban sus ojos azules. Miró hacia el frente, asumiendo que los ángeles nunca aceptarían a alguien como él, y casi lo prefería. Pero, por otra parte, las críticas no iban sólo hacia Francis, Antonio también recibía miradas de sus congéneres. Él hacía ver que no le importaba, aunque en el fondo le molestaba que le observaran como si fuera un demente, como si hubiera perdido la cabeza hasta un punto en el que era peligroso para todos. ¿Por qué tenían que tomárselo tan a la tremenda? Francis se había comportado como una persona civilizada. Vale que era mayoritariamente por el collar que tenía al cuello, pero aún así era digno de mencionar. Cada uno iba a su bola cuando estaban en la misma habitación, Antonio pintaba lo que veía por la ventana y Francis había empezado uno de los libros viejos y polvorientos que descansaba sobre aquella estantería olvidada. Entre ellos había una barrera que nunca saltaban y eso le producía tranquilidad, la convivencia funcionaba bien para los dos de ese modo.

Antonio caminó a un paso más rápido y por ese motivo el demonio de cabellos rubios largos se quedó más atrás. Cuando paró en el puesto de frutas, el tendero le miró sonriente y le dio los buenos días como habitualmente, con una sonrisa y desparpajo, preguntándole tras aquello si ya se había sacado novia. Antonio no pudo más que llevarse la mano a la nuca, reír avergonzado y negar.

- ¿Y qué es lo que vas a que-? ¡Woah! -exclamó, interrumpiendo su propia frase, cuando vio a Francis, que por fin llegaba a la altura del ángel.

El rubio observó esa reacción con expresión indiferente. ¿Es que todos eran unos cobardes en ese Reino? Parecía que sólo los que vestían armadura eran los que tenían algo de coraje y esos eran a los que más odiaba. Había una doble moral en todo y le hastiaba porque encima después él era considerado el malo de la película. Pues ahora sí que iba a ser malo... En cuanto su plan prosiguiera, se iban a enterar de lo malvado que podía llegar a ser.

- ¿Eh? -murmuró Antonio, sin darse cuenta del motivo de ese comportamiento por parte del tendero. Echó la mirada hacia atrás y vio a Francis, con esa expresión inmutable- ¡Ah, no te preocupes, viene conmigo!

Frunció el ceño ligeramente y miró hacia su acompañante. ¿Por qué lo decía con tanta despreocupación? Es que lo hacía sonar normal y aquello era de todo menos eso. Y ahí estaba Antonio, agitando una mano para restarle importancia a la situación mientras sonreía de una manera que intentaba transmitir confianza a su oyente. El dependiente de la tienda no es que pareciese muy tranquilo, por mucho que dijera que iba con él, y le preguntó algo estúpido pero a la vez de lo más inteligente que había escuchado hasta el momento.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No podía haberse quedado en casa?

Antonio alzó las cejas y sus labios se separaron, dejando su boca entreabierta. Sus ojos también se habían abierto más, con sorpresa, y se quedó en ese estado absorto durante unos segundos. Francis hizo rodar la mirada: le había puesto una pregunta demasiado difícil y le había explotado el cerebro. Tenía la certeza de que había sido eso mismo. ¿Cómo se le ocurría a alguien decirle ese tipo de cosas a un cabeza loca como Antonio? Lo mejor hubiera sido preguntarle que qué iba a ponerle y así quitárselos de encima cuanto antes. Pero, entonces, el joven de ojos verdes frunció el ceño y dio la impresión de que no había entendido la pregunta. ¡Por favor...! ¡No podía ser, no le consideraba tan sumamente idiota...!

- ¿Pero si no quién va a cargar con mis bolsas?

Y eso desarmó por completo tanto al ángel que atendía la tienda como al demonio que se encontraba frente a esa. Sonrió forzadamente; así que sólo quería que estuviera ahí para convertirle en su mulo de carga... Y él que había llegado a pensar que incluso se tomaba en serio su opinión y que por eso le había hecho venir. Era inútil esperar cualquier tipo de comportamiento normal en Antonio, que parecía el ser más aleatorio que alguna vez hubiese aparecido en cualquiera de los mundos. El tendero tuvo entonces la certeza de que tener a Francis y Antonio allí, parados frente a su tienda, le estaba arruinando el negocio, así que lo mejor sería que les despachara y que se fueran. Incluso les azuzó para que se alejaran de allí y eso hizo que el ángel se quedara decepcionado viendo el comportamiento de sus congéneres.

Cuando eso les había ocurrido en la quinta tienda, Antonio miró con pesadumbre hacia el infinito. Francis, por su parte, se mantenía en silencio mientras cargaba con las bolsas que contenían las pocas cosas, por el momento, que el ángel había comprado. El silencio se mantuvo un rato, aunque tuvo la impresión de que Antonio iba a hablar, cosa que terminó por ocurrir.

- No entiendo nada... Es muy maleducado que vayan echando a sus clientes de esa manera. Así nadie va a querer volver.

- Angelito, no creo que la cosa vaya de que sean maleducados. Lo que me parece es que nadie quiere que estés en su tienda demasiado rato. Siento romper tus ilusiones. -dijo Francis después de permanecer en silencio un segundo, pensando si debería decir algo o no.

- ¿Eh? ¿No me quieren en su tienda demasiado rato? Pues no entiendo el por- Ooooh... ¿Es porque vienes conmigo?

- Bingo. -añadió el demonio, obviando el hecho de que a Antonio le había costado demasiado entender que era él el motivo por el que les echaban tan rápido. Este chico era demasiado olvidadizo, ¿cómo no le había ocurrido una desgracia antes? Seguro que su padre estaba amargado. Él, en su lugar, seguro que lo estaría. Suerte que no era su padre.

- Pero menuda tontería... A todos les he dicho que vas conmigo y que no se preocupen. ¿Por qué no pueden relajarse un poco? Deberían hacerlo y confiar en mí.

- Mira, no es por volver a quitarte las ilusiones, pero me parece que eres el único que sería capaz de relajarse en una situación así. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Tienen delante a un espécimen de la raza que durante siglos se ha considerado el mayor enemigo de la suya, ¿por qué deberían estar relajados? ¿Porque un chiquillo les dice que lo tiene controlado y que no se preocupen? Creo que son los únicos que realmente comprenden que un demonio no es como una mascota y que a la mínima puede morder.

- Pero tú no vas a morder, ¿verdad? No eres un chucho para ir mordisqueando a la gente... Aunque ahora que lo pienso, mordías bastante.

De nuevo estaba con cara de póquer, sorprendido por ese comentario, en esta ocasión espontáneo y sin sentir una pizca de vergüenza, al menos por el momento. Esta vez no pudo aguantarlo y estalló en una carcajada. ¿Pero cómo podía realmente acabar siendo gracioso? Se suponía que los ángeles eran fríos, distantes, principalmente fingían sus emociones... Y ahí estaba la excepción a la regla. Antonio miró sorprendido a Francis al ver que se reía. No se trataba de nada que hubiese escuchado hasta ahora, le había escuchado irónico, superior, pero no reír de corazón. No podía detectar en esa carcajada nada además de la simple diversión. Le sorprendió y a la vez le dejó sin saber cómo reaccionar. Ladeó la mirada, con una sonrisa forzada.

- No creo que sea para reírse tanto. -dijo Antonio nervioso. ¿Había dicho otra estupidez y no se había dado cuenta? A veces le ocurría, no hubiese sido esa la primera vez.

- Puede que no, ha sido más por la manera en que lo has dicho, ¿sabes? Estabas bastante gracioso admitiendo algo así. Tienes razón, he mordido bastante. Pero soy un demonio.

- Claro, el chucho del averno.

Se llevó una de las manos delante de la boca y se centró en intentar ahogar su risa. ¿Por qué de repente le salía todo el ingenio y él lo encontraba sumamente gracioso? Quizás que el sol le estuviese dando en la cabeza directamente le tenía atontado y por lo tanto le daba la risa tonta. Aunque aquello en realidad ayudó a crear un ambiente más tranquilo y distendido en el que incluso empezaron a comentar la calidad de algunas de las cosas que se paraban a mirar por instrucción de Antonio. En un par de ocasiones le llamó la atención y le enseñó baratijas que Francis miró con escepticismo. Poder hablar entre ellos, a pesar de ser poco y sobre lo que veían, les había hecho ignorar lo que les rodeaba, las miradas y los comentarios por lo bajo.

Comieron unos bollos rellenos de carne en un banco del parque, el cual se quedó prácticamente vacío tras que ellos llegaran. Regresaron cuando ya caía el sol e incluso Antonio llevaba bolsas. Descargaron las cosas en la cocina y el ángel se encargó de ayudar a las criadas a recoger la compra mientras Francis preparaba su cena. Cuando menos lo esperaba, se asomaba a ver qué era lo que estaba preparando.

- Espero que sobre, o te quedarás sin cena. Las criadas me han dicho que no quieren guardarte parte de lo que ellas se preparan para comer, creo que tendrás que encargarte tú de tus alimentos.

- No esperaba menos de unos ángeles tan intransigentes y retrógrados. -dijo Francis sin inmutarse, en un tono de voz audible para el resto de los criados. Él también sabía jugar a ese juego.

- Realmente lo lamento, normalmente son personas muy amables... No entiendo por qué de repente tienen que comportarse de esta manera. -murmuró apenado Antonio.

- Tampoco te dejes ahora la cabeza con ese tema. Me importa un pimiento.

- Ya... -murmuró Antonio con una sonrisa resignada.

Se retiró a su habitación a esperar a que Francis terminara de preparar la cena. Mientras, no podía dejar de pensar en todo ese comportamiento que los demás ángeles tenían para con Francis. De acuerdo que no era muy normal tampoco el suyo tras todo lo que le había hecho. Después haber sido víctima del abuso al que le sometió, no era normal hacer como si nada. Era mentira decir que había olvidado todo lo ocurrido, que no le odiaba por todos los hechos, pero también podía ver cómo se comportaban con él y no le parecía normal. Por mucho daño que le hiciera, la respuesta no era hacérselo pagar. Antonio no iba a encontrar placer alguno en herirle o verle sufrir, no era ese tipo de ser.

Cenaron en silencio media hora más tarde. Antonio se encontraba sentado a la mesa y Francis, con menos alimentos en su haber, se había quedado en el sofá y desde allí miraba a la luna llena que se podía ver en el exterior.

- ¿Por qué me echaste una maldición? No creo que quieras hacer daño a todo el mundo simplemente por el placer de herir a la gente.

- Eso no te incumbe.

- Pero es que tiene que haber un motivo, pareces racional, y sin embargo me hacías todo aquello cada noche, calculadamente.

- Bueno, tienes buen cuerpo. Eso me hacía el trabajo fácil. Además, tampoco es que pudieras escapar de mí con facilidad. Cuanto más piensas en mí, más sencillo es para mí colarme en tus sueños y más puedo dominarlos.

- Por eso empezaste a poder crear ilusiones y a dominar el entorno... Claro, y cuando me medicaron no podía pensar así que no soñaba.

- Aunque te parezca una solución, no lo es. Ya sabes que seres como nosotros no toleramos bien esas drogas en nuestro cuerpo. No hay un antídoto o una manera de evitar esto. Aunque ahora estemos así, aún estás entre mis garras, Antonio. Y no te pienso soltar. ¡Ay!

El grito se debió a que el ángel, incapaz de soportar durante más rato toda aquella charla, la manera en que Francis hablaba de él como si le poseyera y que le ponía nervioso, le había tirado el salero. Pudo notar en su cuerpo el mismo golpe, pero con saber que a él le dolía también ya le bastaba. Recogió las cosas y salió hacia la cocina para dejarlas, con un rubor adornando sus mejillas. Pero qué pedazo de imbécil... Cuando regresó, el demonio se encontraba en ese sofá del que se había apropiado, su espalda descansaba contra el respaldo y un par de mechones de su cabello rubio se apoyaban sobre sus hombres y resbalaban sobre su clavícula. Sus ojos azules se movían hacia los lados, rápidos, devorando las palabras de ese libro de cubiertas de piel que había hecho suyo por ahora y que ocupaba sus momentos de ocio. A Antonio ese libro nunca le había gustado demasiado, le parecía aburrido. En él se relataba la vida de un ángel y se describía uno de los Reinos, el más próspero, en su época dorada. Lo que para él eran cosas que ya sabía, vidas mundanas, para Francis eran historias que le servían para conocer al enemigo.

Tras aquel día tan movido, Antonio estaba cansado. Caminó hasta plantarse delante del lecho y se dejó caer sobre él, pronunciando un pesado suspiro. Permaneció con los ojos cerrados, mientras su respiración se ralentizaba y sus extremidades se relajaban. De fondo sólo escuchaba el rumor de las páginas del libro cuando eran pasadas por aquellos dedos finos de Francis. Sin percatarse de ello, se encontró de nuevo sumido en la oscuridad, sentado en ella. Entonces se dio cuenta de que esa sensación la conocía, era como si estuviese despierto y al mismo tiempo sabía que no había un lugar tan oscuro en su cuarto.

Se confirmaron sus sospechas cuando delante de él se materializó Francis. Le observó con un gesto severo, aunque sin decir nada más. El rubio se acercó, con pasos decididos y sus ojos azules fijos en los verdes. Ni siquiera tuvo que imponer su voluntad en esas cadenas sobre las que la maldición le había otorgado poder.

En poco tiempo estaban uno frente al otro, el rubio estiró una de sus manos y ésta quedó a poca distancia de su entrepierna, realizando el gesto de tocar pero sin llegar a hacerlo. En los ojos de Antonio podía leer un mensaje, uno claro y contundente. Le daba a entender que como le tocara y le hiciera algo, entonces dejaría de confiar en él. Francis sonrió con perversión y su mirada pronunció un silencioso: ¿Acaso no quieres? En su loca cabeza, llena de estupideces y de situaciones eróticas para dar y regalar, Francis había llegado a visualizar un escenario en el que el ángel no decía más, su gesto se suavizaba y eso era la señal de que aquel ser sagrado había aceptado aquello que consideraba pecado como algo natural. Pero la imaginación normalmente no se correspondía con la realidad y la prueba fue que el gesto de Antonio no cambió.

Siguió de aquella forma, con la mano izquierda sobre su hombro y la derecha cerca de sus partes íntimas pero sin acabar de tocarlas. Miraba de cerca sus ojos verdes, que en ningún instante titubearon y no se apartaron de los suyos. Al final el rubio sonrió con resignación. Mientras empezaba a hablar, subió la mano derecha.

- Está bien, está bien... No me mires así. No haré nada. -posó la derecha en su nuca y entonces se inclinó hasta que sus labios rozaron los de Antonio. No sintió por su parte ningún movimiento, ninguna señal de que fuese a corresponder a ese gesto. Puso algunos centímetros de distancia entre sus rostros, lo suficiente para no verle doble- Jugaremos con tus reglas, angelito.

Después de decir esa frase, el rubio se apartó y se alejó un par de pasos. Todo se oscureció entonces y Antonio se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que el sueño maldito se había acabado por aquella noche. Lo del beso podía pasarlo por alto, aunque no hubiese sido algo que le hubiera agradado.

* * *

Cuanto más creías que conocías a una persona, mayor era la decepción cuando te dabas cuenta de que no era así. En el caso de Lovino, había sido una de las más grandes desilusiones que había sufrido en toda su vida. Aunque muchas veces decía que era un tonto que no entendía nada, que estaba distraído y que era fácil engañarle, creía que Antonio era mucho más que eso a lo que se había reducido. Aunque Romario no les había contado detalles acerca de la situación, Lovino había podido ver a través de la tela blanca aquella marca negra que adornaba la piel de su tío y eso sólo le había despertado más interrogantes que había decidido no comentar con su hermano. Algo tuvo claro tras un par de días pensando: ese demonio era el culpable de lo que sea que le hubiese ocurrido a su tío. Desde que ese individuo, Francis, apareció en su vida, no habían dejado de sucederle cosas al hombre y eso le había ido cambiando inevitablemente. La corriente fue demasiado fuerte para que Antonio pelease contra ella y se había dejado arrastrar. Pero todo eso se arreglaría cuando su abuelo encontrara aquello que buscaba con tanto ahínco, aquello que le había apartado de su familia de nuevo.

Los cambios en Antonio continuaron imparables y Lovino no sabía cómo tenderle una mano para sacarle de todo eso. En primer lugar dejó de comer con ellos y Feliciano no dejaba de preguntarle si eso no se debería al ambiente tenso que había habido la última vez entre ellos. Siempre se indignaba cuando le escuchaba decir eso, sus puños se crispaban a los lados de su cuerpo y le chillaba que no era el motivo. La culpa era de ese demonio, que se metía en la misma cocina en la que sus alimentos eran preparados y se tomaba las confianzas suficientes para coger y cocinar algo para Antonio. ¿Quién aseguraba que esa comida que le traía no estaba envenenada con la peor de las ponzoñas, la cual hacía que su cerebro estuviese actuando de esa manera? Era ese Francis, el que destrozaba todo lo que Lovino quería y su odio hacia él se incrementaba.

Pero, la gota que colmó el vaso, que le indignó, que le hizo rabiar hasta que sus dientes dolían de lo mucho que apretaba la mandíbula, fue ver la actitud de Antonio frente a ese demonio, que había empezado a cambiar con el paso de los días. Había sucedido una transición en la que pasó de las miradas secas, de los tonos fríos y el desprecio a dirigirle la palabra en ocasiones, puntualmente. De ese nivel había pasado al siguiente en el que charlaba incluso con él. ¡Le había visto reír con esa escoria! ¡Reír! ¡¿Qué tenía en la cabeza?! La gente hablaba de ellos a sus espaldas, les señalaban y chismorreaban acerca de esos chiquillos que tenían al tío que había perdido la cabeza, ¡pobres desgraciados! Eran el centro de la piedad de la gente, que creía que Antonio no era más que un desequilibrado, un ángel que estaba perdiendo el norte. Le hervía la sangre al pensar que hablaban de ellos de esa manera. Pero también el comportamiento de su familiar estaba ayudando a que aquello fuese más y más comentado mientras salía de paseo con ese demonio al que tenía como una mascota, esperando algo de él, ¡a saber qué!

La culpa era del demonio.

Ese que corrompía la mente de la gente, que tornaba a los inocentes en pecadores, que arrastraba a quienes les rodeaban a un pozo de caos que destinaba a esos pobres desgraciados a la desesperación. Por eso su mano aferró el mango con fuerza y determinación y fue a buscarle. Le encontró por un pasillo, seguramente de camino a la cocina o a la habitación donde se hacía la colada. Fuera como fuese, Francis pudo ver en los ojos dorados de ese chico un sentimiento claro: el odio. Por eso mismo se detuvo y le observó cauteloso; también porque en su mano el joven ángel portaba una espada larga que refulgía con la luz del sol del exterior.

- Aún te vas a hacer daño llevando algo así. -dijo Francis mirando al muchacho un poco tenso. Sí que era cierto que había poseído un gran poder, pero esto había sido hacía días. Ese collar que descansaba sobre su cuello parecía haber estado absorbiendo la energía que le robó a Antonio y él estaba volviendo a su estado inicial. Además, tampoco había aparecido en los sueños del ángel, así que no había obtenido más energía. Ese crío con la espada no hubiera sido un problema de no ser por su situación.

- ¡Calla, demonio! ¡Tú eres el culpable de lo que le has hecho a mi tío y a mi familia! Y ya que ninguno parece ponerle remedio, uno bien fácil, yo lo voy a hacer... ¡Te haré desaparecer de nuestras vidas!

Iba a avisarle de que si le mataba entonces Antonio también perecería, pero el ángel se había lanzado al ataque, con la espada en alto. Se apartó a tiempo y la espada rompió por la mitad una mesa que había detrás de él. El chico no era tan débil como aparentaba por el temblor que sus manos tenían y además la espada está bien afilada. No era momento de dormirse, Lovino no se detuvo y siguió arremetiendo contra él, probando de golpearle finalmente con el filo del arma. Francis iba retrocediendo por ese pasillo, mirando alrededor para usar cualquier objeto para defenderse. En unas cuantas ocasiones usó trozos de madera que ayudaron a desviar el golpe pero que no soportaron más de un impacto de ese metal. Un par de criadas vieron la escena y corrieron a avisar a los demás. Pronto se había formado un corrillo que estaba animando a Lovino. Francis sonrió de lado, tenso, mientras intentaba concentrarse más en los movimientos que en los gritos de fondo de esos malditos ángeles.

Aquel griterío llamó la atención de Antonio, que se paseó por los pasillos hasta que encontró por fin la fuente de tal jaleo. Justo cuando llegaba, su sobrino levantaba la espada para atacar a un Francis que se encontraba arrinconado contra la pared que había al fondo del pasillo. No podría huir bien de ese ataque. ¿De dónde había sacado Lovino la espada y qué demonios hacía?

- ¡No! ¡Lovino, no ataques!

La voz de su tío, intentando con desespero disuadirle de lo que debía hacer, le produjo más rabia. ¿Por qué tenía que defenderle con tanto ahínco? ¡Ese tío era el causante de sus problemas! Bajó la espada y a pesar de intentar esquivarla, Francis recibió un corte en el hombro derecho, el cual empezó a manchar de rojo su camisa blanca. Levantó el arma de nuevo, decidido a esta vez hacer rodar la cabeza de ese demonio que ahora estaba demasiado concentrado en el dolor que le invadía. Antes de bajarla, una figura se interpuso entre los dos.

- ¡Detente! -ordenó Antonio, ahora entre Francis y su sobrino.

Su familiar estaba sudando y sus labios estaban entreabiertos, tomando aire a marchas forzadas. Aún así sus ojos verdes brillaban con fuerza y enfado, mientras le miraban casi sin pestañear. Sus brazos estaban extendidos cubriendo todo lo que podía a Francis, temblorosos, descubiertos puesto que llevaba una camiseta de tirantes y un pantalón corto de color blanco.

- ¿¡Por qué le estás protegiendo!? ¡Él no tiene lugar en esta casa!

El corro de gente coreó afirmaciones y vítores para el más joven al encontrar que eso era lo mismo que en sus mentes pensaban. ¿Por qué ese ser inmundo tenía que estar tan cerca de ello? No entendían a Antonio y estaban cansados de arriesgarse por lo que parecía un capricho demente. El susodicho ángel les miró de una manera que hasta el momento no había empleado más que con sus enemigos y que les acongojó. El de cabellos castaños estaba enfadado y les miraba como preguntándoles que si osaban desafiar su voluntad.

- Dejadnos a solas. Ahora. -ordenó.

Todos se marcharon aprisa, rehuyendo cualquier posible bronca que pudieran recibir tras que ellos aclararan cualquier riña personal que tuvieran. Antonio bajó la vista y se quejó por lo bajo ya que su hombro ardía. Francis, tras de él, tenía la mano contraria sobre el corte del hombro, que sangraba. Esa espada estaba bien diseñada, las heridas eran finas pero profundas. Entonces Lovino fue consciente de algo que en su propio enfado había sido incapaz de ver. El hombro izquierdo de Antonio, inmaculado hasta el momento, se veía amoratado de repente, como si estuviese sufriendo alguna hemorragia interna invisible a sus ojos.

- ¿Qué le pasa a tu hombro...?

- Eso es lo que trataba de explicarte, si le matas vas a matarme también... -al darse cuenta de que Lovino bajaba la espada, con un gesto de sorpresa, Antonio se llevó la mano derecha a su hombro- Él me echó una maldición y de esta manera se asegura de que no le hacemos nada. Es una manera inteligente de protegerse las espaldas.

- ... ¿Casi te mato también? -preguntó el chiquillo tras sentir un escalofrío recorrerle desde las lumbares hasta cada extremidad. Desechó esa idea rápidamente de su cabeza y miró a Antonio con reproche- ¡Debería estar en un calabozo, no aquí conviviendo con nosotros! ¡Esto es una locura!

- ¿Estás bien, Francis? -preguntó Antonio dándose la vuelta para observar al demonio de frente. Más o menos era consciente de lo que le dolía pero no sabía su estado físico real. No quería que se desangrara tampoco, aunque no estuviese manando tanta.

- No sé para qué me lo preguntas si tú también puedes sentir el dolor igual que yo... -dijo el rubio sonriendo forzadamente. A él le dolía incluso más. Esa espada debía tener algo de poder de la luz y él sentía el ardor extenderse por su cuerpo.

- ¡No me ignores, Antonio! -exclamó el chico.

- Ve a mi habitación, ahora iré con algo para esa herida. Venga, es una orden. -le murmuró el de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes a Francis. Éste no pudo hacer nada más que asentir con la cabeza y caminó a paso ligero hacia el cuarto del ángel. Cuando se quedaron solos, los orbes verdes se clavaron en el más joven- No te estoy ignorando, Lovino. Te he escuchado perfectamente. Sé que todos pensáis que es una locura, pero no voy a darle una mala vida. Intento que deshaga esta maldición por propia voluntad mientras le convenzo de que voy a dejarle ir.

- Pero luego le haremos pagar.

- No, se lo digo en serio. Si deshace mi maldición le dejaré regresar al infierno.

- ¡Eso es una locura! ¡Te ha echado una maldición! ¡¿Es que estás loco?! ¡Estás perdiendo la cabeza y la culpa la tiene ese tío! ¡Todos te van a dar la espalda a este paso y van a creer que estás enfermo! ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que te está haciendo?

- Es irracional tener que hacerle daño porque él me haya hecho daño. ¿Desde cuándo los ángeles nos regimos por el ojo por ojo y diente por diente? Nosotros somos seres de luz, seres que desbordan bondad y comprensión incluso para los que han perdido su camino.

- ¡Llevamos tantos siglos en guerra con los demonios que se ha perdido hasta la cuenta! ¡Esto no es un juego! ¡Ese demonio no es nada más que un engañabobos y tú eres el más bobo de todos! -espetó Lovino.

- ¿Se puede saber a qué viene todo este griterío? -dijo una voz profunda detrás de ellos.

Los dos se dieron la vuelta para ver a Romario, que les observaba con el ceño fruncido. Con un gesto de la cabeza, el arcángel le dio a entender a su nieto que se retirara y que ya hablaría con él. No le había gustado encontrarse ese espectáculo en el que estaban sus seres queridos discutiendo por ese demonio del que no se fiaba. Pudo imaginar lo que había sucedido: Lovino llevaba una espada en la mano y su hijo tenía un moretón que cada vez tenía un color más llamativo. Le agarró el brazo y lo levantó para poder examinarlo mejor, de más cerca. Como arcángel, tenía ciertas ventajas sobre los demás, podía curar heridas superficiales con su poder y eso mismo hizo cuando acercó su mano hacia el hombro de Antonio. Los moretones desaparecieron, pero en cosa de un par de segundos empezaron a extenderse de nuevo, como si sangrara por dentro.

- Me parece que mientras Francis siga herido, no voy a mejorar tampoco... -dijo Antonio mirando de reojo aquel hematoma.

Aún teniendo ese poder tan grande, había cosas que no podía arreglar con sus manos. Su hijo era un ejemplo. Podía recordar lo que había ocurrido cuando había intentado sanar aquella mancha negra, aquella infección nefasta. Antonio empezó a gritar y retorcerse como si estuviese siendo sometido a la peor de las torturas y a pesar de parar, los gritos y la agonía le duraron un par de minutos hasta que se quedó tirado, jadeando silenciosamente. Hasta ahora su búsqueda no es que hubiese sido mucho más exitosa que aquello.

- Antes de que te vayas... -empezó Romario al ver que su hijo ya miraba hacia el pasillo, con planes seguramente de ir a por un botiquín. Le conocía demasiado bien, por eso temía por él tanto- Me han llegado quejas de los ángeles del consejo; ellos son la voz del pueblo como bien sabes. Me han comunicado que la gente está incómoda porque te paseas con ese demonio por la calle y aún más porque le tratas como a un igual.

- ¿Quieren que lo trate como un esclavo acaso? Eso no sale de mí, padre. Tratar a alguien de ese modo sería cruel y egocéntrico. Creía que esas eran cosas que Dios no quería que sintiésemos... -dijo firmemente.

Fue extraña la manera en que Romario le miró, serio, en completo silencio durante unos largos segundos. Él tampoco sabía qué decir y le miraba igual que antes, con resolución. Deseaba que supiese que en este tema no dudaba, sus ideales eran inamovibles. El mayor desvió sus ojos hacia la derecha en una expresión que a Antonio le parecía hasta triste.

- Lo único que te pido es que no le saques fuera. La gente está empezando a hablar más de la cuenta.

De la boca de Antonio no salió ni una palabra, no quería prometerle que iba a hacerlo. Eso de que la gente fuese hablando era algo que a él bien poco le importaba. Que se metiesen en sus propios asuntos, por favor. Caminó hacia uno de los lavabos más grandes, que contaba con dos bañeras concéntricas en aquella amplia sala, redondeadas. Siempre estaban llenas de agua caliente con sales de baños, que la tornaban de color aturquesado. En las paredes había duchas que colgaban de unos soportes diseñados personalmente para ese hogar, dispuestas para cualquier persona. Al fondo de esa estancia llena de vapor y aromas había un cuarto pequeño donde había diversos enseres y también un gran botiquín. Antonio cogió la caja entre las manos y se fue hacia la habitación. Entró y vio a Francis sobre el sofá, echado sobre el respaldo, con la mano sobre el hombro y respirando agitadamente mientras su rostro estaba enfocando al techo. No es que lo estuviera mirando, sus ojos estaban cerrados y tenía una expresión de dolor.

En el momento en el que pudo escuchar el ruido de la puerta cerrarse, Francis se incorporó presto e intentó disimular ese estado en el que había estado segundos antes. Sus ojos azules miraron hacia Antonio con desconfianza, igual que un animal herido que se encontraba en territorio hostil. El ángel le mostró el botiquín y fue en ese momento en el que él suspiró y se relajó. Era normal, seguro, pero Francis no se sentía bien en ese lugar en el que todos le odiaban. Durante los últimos días casi se le había olvidado que era un prisionero, que sólo estaba allí porque estaba buscando una manera de hablar con el arcángel. El ser de luz se acercó a Francis y se sentó a su lado. Se fijó en que estaba manchando la tapicería del sofá, pero la verdad es que en ese momento no es que le importara.

- Siento mucho lo que ha ocurrido. No sé qué les pasa a todos. No dejan de hablar de venganza, de hacer sufrir a alguien, creo que ellos mismos no son conscientes de lo que dicen presos de los nervios.

- ¿Quieres decir que son los nervios? Porque yo creo que es su manera de ser real. -dijo Francis con desdén mirando hacia un lado.

- Eso no es verdad, me niego a creerlo. Desabróchate la camisa, voy a curarte. Lovino tampoco es un chico que normalmente se comporte de esta manera. Es dulce y torpe porque no sabe expresar bien sus sentimientos, tampoco le gusta la guerra aunque tiene menos problemas para ir que yo.

El rubio no dijo nada, en silencio escuchó aquella charla mientras se quitaba la camisa y dejaba al descubierto la herida en su hombro. Contrajo su expresión al sentir aquel trapo rozando la piel abierta. Llevaba seguramente algún tipo de líquido que desinfectaba y eso le producía una sensación de ardiente dolor. Antonio seguía hablando de su sobrino, intentando justificar sus actos.

- No tienes que dar explicaciones ni que disculparte, no tienes ninguna obligación. Sólo soy un prisionero, ¿recuerdas? -dijo Francis serio mirando hacia otro lado mientras el ángel le ponía una venda sobre ese hombro.

- Lo sé, pero aún así quiero hacerlo. Su comportamiento no es el que me hubiese gustado, me apena que veas una faceta de ellos que no es la habitual.

El demonio no tenía interés alguno en hablar de esa familia y del personal que trabajaba en la casa puesto que su idea de todos no iba a cambiar sólo porque Antonio le dijera que ellos no eran así. Sus ojos captaron ese moretón que había en su hombro izquierdo. El de ojos verdes se percató de aquello y se movió para que quedara oculto a la vista del rubio. Pero si Francis podía ser definido con un par de adjetivos esos eran los de curioso e impaciente. Le asió el brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha y tiró de él hasta que su hombro quedó a la vista. Antonio le miró y sonrió nervioso sin saber por qué. Ni él mismo sabía a qué había venido eso de esconderle a Francis el estado de su hombro.

Dos de los finos dedos de la mano izquierda de Francis se deslizaron por aquella piel suave aunque con un color desagradable. No le pasó desapercibido aquel gesto que apenas duró un segundo en el rostro de Antonio. Le dolía, eso había quedado claro. El ángel hizo un gesto para librarse de ese agarre y se incorporó.

- Te voy a buscar una camisa de las mías, la tuya está hecha un desastre.

- Gracias. -dijo Francis sonriendo.

Y fue unos segundos después cuando fue consciente del gesto, de esa sonrisa que en un principio no se había dado cuenta de que ponía. No dijo nada más y se puso la camisa que Antonio le había buscado. El olor que le vino no era el suyo, era el de ese ángel. Lo conocía de todas esas veces que le había tenido cerca, de esos instantes en los que su boca había estado a escasa distancia de esa piel blanca y suave, libre de cualquier mota. Lo más sorprendente era ver que ese aroma se había convertido en algo que le era hasta familiar. Apartó la mano de delante de su rostro, parte de aquel gesto que había realizado para oler el puño de la camisa.

Aquello era malo... Aquello era muy malo. Quizás, y puede que quizás, Francis no tenía únicamente interés físico en ese ángel tan peculiar. Estaba empezando a sospechar que también era su personalidad, extraordinaria, la que le llamaba la atención. Eso era una locura, la verdad. No podía empezar ahora a sentir apego por Antonio, tenía que ponerle remedio. Se había acabado aquello, Francis tenía que volver a ser frío, descarado, desagradable y burlón. Se trataba de un sentimiento pasajero, una broma, como el síndrome de Estocolmo.

No pensaba olvidar que si estaba ahí era porque Antonio le tenía prisionero y que le tenía trabajando como su sirviente personal. Debía recordar que su objetivo estaba cercano y que era el padrastro del mismo. Iba a ser fuerte y no se dejaría engañar por esa falsa amabilidad, esa preocupación que realmente no existía. El ángel era un objetivo, era un paso, un escalón que iba acabar por pisar si quería llegar a la cima de su plan. No podía cegarse y perder de vista su objetivo por algo que no existía y que en el fondo no sentía.

No se olvidaba; Antonio era el enemigo.

* * *

Aunque tenía la intención de llevar a Francis a hacer recados otro día, sin importarle lo que los demás pensaran, consideró que cargar bolsas con esa herida que tenía en la espalda hacía que fuese mejor aplazar esa excursión a más adelante. Aquel día le puso faena a hacer, pero no era nada demasiado brusco. Le había preguntado si sabía coser, Francis dijo que apenas, eso le sirvió para pedirle que le cambiara los botones a un par de camisas, que habían perdido bastantes y no tenía recambios de los propios.

Antonio se había quedado echado sobre la cama, tumbado bocarriba. Su hombro izquierdo estaba menos morado y también lo sentía menos entumecido cuando lo tocaba. Era todo un alivio, la verdad. Ladeó la mirada y la fijó en el demonio. Estaba muy concentrado intentando enhebrar una aguja con hilo marrón, el cual había buscado hasta casi volverse loco. Antonio le había dicho, mirándole algo incrédulo, que cogiese hilo negro y que ya se acababa cualquier problema que pudiese tener. ¡Menuda cosa fue a decir...! Le fue dirigida una mirada escéptica y entonces proclamó que las costuras eran marrones y que sería una aberración coser los botones con negro. Antonio no entendía por qué se tomaba eso tan a la tremenda. Era un simple hilo...

Dibujó una sonrisa disimulada cuando se dio cuenta de un detalle. Francis solía esconder su cola y alas cuando estaba por allí y ahora, de tan centrado que estaba, las tenía a la vista y las alas estaban extendidas y todo. ¿Tanto espectáculo por una aguja? Era bastante divertido.

- Oye, Francis, ¿vas a contarme por qué odias tanto a los ángeles y has hecho todo esto? Eres un tío con coco, no te veo haciendo algo así porque sí. -dijo Antonio aún mirándole.

Al hablar de repente, el rubio perdió la estabilidad y el hilo se salió de la aguja. Farfulló por todo lo alto, lamió el hilo para redondear la punta y resopló tratando de centrarse. Antonio arqueó una ceja al ver que no le había contestado.

- Franciiis... ¡Pero no me ignores!

De nuevo, la voz del ángel hizo que su mano perdiera el pulso firme y que el intento de enhebrar la aguja fuese un desastre total. Esta vez se quejó por todo lo alto, disgustado por encontrar la tarea que se suponía que debía ser sencilla, de lo más difícil que había realizado hasta el momento. Empezaba incluso a pensar que ese hombre con aspecto dulce e inocente era en realidad diabólico y que escogía esas tareas para verle sufrir.

- Nooo... Ya te dije que no te incumbía, así que deja de insistir en ello. ¡Esta aguja es el mal y este hilo es su compinche! -chilló exasperado y de un manotazo dejó ambas sobre la mesita que tenía delante. Bufó, estiró la camisa y se la enseñó a Antonio- Lo mejor será que vayas sin botones. No tienes mal cuerpo, así que nadie se va a asustar por ello. Los botones son estúpidos y más si no están ya cosidos de fábrica.

Antonio arqueó una ceja y a los tres segundos empezó a reírse. ¿Por qué era tan decidido para unas cosas y luego para otras era un maldito dramático? El demonio rubio no estaba contento y lo expresó con una mueca de disgusto, con algo parecido al desprecio. Cada cosa que el ángel hacía, Francis se esforzaba en retorcerla hasta que le veía una intención oculta. De esta manera, había vuelto a sus inicios, a cuando Antonio sólo le parecía un estúpido que seguro que escondía una doble moral. De eso no se daba cuenta el otro muchacho, que pensaba que es que le había vuelto el mal humor porque sí y que ya se le pasaría. Lovino también se pasaba el día aparentemente malhumorado y no significaba nada aparte de eso. Confesaba que el tiempo que estaba con Francis era entretenido, ni le tenía en cuenta las miradas asesinas. También era normal, llevaba semanas allí, prisionero, seguramente echaba de menos su hogar. El Reino a veces podía ser frío y aún más para él si el Infierno era un lugar cálido tal y como decían.

- ¿De verdad ya te rindes? -dijo Antonio levantándose casi a la vez que Francis.

- Toma, tu ropa con nuevo estilo de vestir. -replicó el demonio apretándole la camisa contra el torso con desdén- No he cosido casi nada en mi maldita vida y no me sale de ahí que me pongas a hacer una tarea tan humillante.

- Estás rebotado hoy, ¿eh?

Dejó que la camisa reposara sobre su brazo, flexionado, recogió la aguja y el hilo y con facilidad la enhebró. Ni quiso mirarlo, le indignaba ver que podía hacerlo con facilidad. ¡Pues si podía, que lo hiciera él! Antonio sonrió resignado ante esa reacción; no tenía el día, estaba claro. Desde la noche anterior que se había puesto más serio y huraño. El de cabellos castaños pensaba que se debía al ataque de Lovino y a la hostilidad de la gente del servicio. Era normal que estuviese de esa manera, seguro que él mismo lo estaría también si estuviera en su situación.

- Dejaremos la costura para un día en que estés de mejor humor.

- Es decir, nunca. En ningún momento voy a estar de mejor humor respecto a este tema. La costura es algo por lo que no voy a pasar.

Antonio se quedó mirándole fijamente, curioso. ¿Por qué no le contaba nada? O quizás el más raro de los dos era él por sentir intriga acerca de lo que pensaba ese demonio. No podía remediar ese impulso, esas ganas de preguntarle más cosas, de saber por qué estaba en ese lugar. Su motivación le parecía fascinante y por eso pecaba de pesado.

- No me preguntes otra vez. -dijo Francis casi pudiendo leer lo que le pasaba por la mente.

- ¡Pero algo tiene que motivarte...! Si no quieres contarme por qué empezaste esto, pues vale. Pero tuvo que haber un motivo para que me escogieses a mí de entre todos los ángeles, ¿no?

- Fue casualidad. -respondió el demonio sin dudar ni un instante- Ese día en que apareciste no tenía idea de que mi plan iba a empezar. Si entonces no hubieras llegado a mí, hubiese encontrado a otro al que hacerle esto. Mientras tuviese un cuerpo bonito, daba igual al ángel que me tirara. Mi único objetivo actualmente es hablar con tu padre, tú eres un peón en el tablero que está en la posición exacta para ser eliminado sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo.

El gesto del ángel pasó de la curiosidad a una expresión muda. El rubio seguía mirándole con indiferencia; le había dicho la verdad, que le escogiese a él fue culpa del caprichoso azar. No había un motivo especial por el que había echado la maldición a Antonio, ninguna historia épica que fuese digna de ser contada. Si había tenido algún tipo de expectativas, no sabía ni siquiera cuáles, era lo mejor que se las quitara de la cabeza. El ángel levantó las cejas, como sorprendido por no darse cuenta de algo.

- Es verdad, ¿quieres hablar con mi padre? -vio que Francis asentía tras preguntarle- Te llevaré a él entonces. Pero luego vas a volver aquí hasta que no me hayas quitado la maldición.

- Puede que eso pase pronto... -dijo el rubio con una ligera sonrisa.

Dentro del demonio se fraguó un cúmulo de nervios y emoción al mismo tiempo. Quizás debería haber insistido en el tema días antes y hubiese logrado ese mismo resultado. Antonio lideró el camino hacia el despacho de su padre en un absoluto silencio, aún falto de expresión mientras su mente se ocupaba con sus propios pensamientos. Todo aquello, para qué negarlo, había sido como recibir una patada en el estómago. De repente había descubierto que su sufrimiento, su desesperación, que todo aquello no tenía sentido alguno. Únicamente había sido el azar, un caprichoso destino aleatorio que había recaído con todo su peso sobre sus hombros.

La habitación que era el despacho de su padrastro se encontraba en el piso superior, al fondo del pasillo que se abría a la izquierda de las escaleras. La alfombra que cubría aquellas baldosas negras pulidas a fondo era de color blanquecino y contaba con cenefas en tonalidades cálidas, como rojos y naranjas, y pequeñas puntadas doradas que resplandecían cuando el sol caía más y sus rayos bañaban el suelo, convirtiéndolo en el espectáculo más deslumbrante que Francis había visto en mucho tiempo. Cuando Antonio llamó con los nudillos sobre la puerta de nogal oscuro, a los pocos segundos se escuchó una voz que venía de dentro que le daba paso. El rubio se quedó medio metro atrás, observando en silencio la escena.

- Padre, quería preguntarte si tienes un segundo para hablar. -le dijo Antonio serio. Su cuerpo tapaba la obertura y no se podía ver que detrás estaba el demonio.

- Claro, ¿qué ocurre? Cierra la puerta. -dijo Romario examinando a su hijastro con curiosidad.

Antonio se ladeó y le hizo un gesto a Francis para que pasara dentro. La expresión del arcángel no mejoró cuando le vio y su mirada se tornó hostil. Ni si quiera inmutó al demonio, que dio unos cuantos pasos hasta ponerse relativamente cerca del escritorio de ese hombre.

- Dice que quiere hablar contigo. Como me parece que será una pérdida de tiempo igualmente, le he concedido ese capricho. -dijo Antonio con calma.

- Sal y déjanos charlar. Pero no será mucho tiempo, te aviso. Luego le mantienes tranquilo o que regrese a una celda, que es realmente donde debería estar.

- Tranquilo, no es demasiado largo lo que tengo que explicar y Antonio puede quedarse, es algo que le incumbe también. Seguro que querrá escuchar lo que usted pueda tener que opinar acerca de lo que le vaya a decir.

Se hizo un silencio en el que Romario miró a su hijo y éste únicamente se encogió de hombros. El mayor asintió con la cabeza y aceptó que estuviera en aquel lugar. No sería tampoco apropiado echar a Antonio sin un motivo, sólo por demostrar su poder. Devolvió la mirada hacia Francis, que esperaba tranquilamente, sin ningún tipo de prisa, con una sonrisa socarrona a que terminaran.

- Es mi turno entonces... Verás, es muy simple, pero te voy a poner al tanto personalmente. Bien sabes, gran arcángel, que lo que Antonio tiene no es nada que vaya a desaparecer. Llevas buscando una solución durante semanas o más, ni idea, ¿y has encontrado algo? ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! No existe nada que pueda deshacer esa maldición a parte de mí mismo. Cuanto más piensa en lo que me odia, cuanto más menciona en su mente mi nombre, más fuerte me hago y más potente es la maldición. Dudo que sea buena idea hacer que me olvide, sería peligroso provocar una amnesia a alguien. Pero, he estado pensando un poco y he encontrado una idea mejor, que nos beneficia a todos. Si la maldición la tuvieras tú, arcángel, yo liberaría a tu hijo y esa marca negra que le devorará en cuanto empiece de nuevo a aparecerme en sueños desaparecerá. Lo haré instantáneo y te pasaré a ti esa cruz. Es algo simple, ¿verdad? Antonio no tendrá que pasar más dolor, cansancio, humillación... Tú tendrás ese destino que ahora recae sobre tu hijo, dejará de estar sobre su cuello la guadaña de la muerte, la cual por ahora es su destino.

Antonio miraba al suelo con fijación escuchando esas palabras. Sólo oírle decir que iba a morir, que su destino actualmente era perecer por culpa de esa maldición, encogía su corazón. En lo más profundo de su ser había una vocecita, pequeña y diminuta, que pedía ayuda, que necesitaba librarse de sea espada de Damocles que pendía de su cabeza, amenazando su vida continuamente. Luego había otra voz en su interior, una mayor, que pensaba que aquello era una locura y que su padre debía negarse a ese trato. Si no lo hacía, él mismo le diría que no lo aceptara. Francis no había terminado de hablar.

- Ahora viene una pregunta que se puede contestar con un simple sí o no. ¿Estás dispuesto a tomar la maldición que recae sobre tu hi-?

- No.

Ni tan siquiera había dejado que terminara, había cortado su frase y había usado un tono contundente que dejó atónito a los dos jóvenes, a pesar de que sólo el gesto de Francis expresó aquello, con las cejas más elevadas de lo habitual. Uno no hubiese esperado una respuesta con tanta rapidez.

- ¿No? Estamos hablando de salvar a tu hijo, de quitarle lo que claramente le atormenta día tras día, ¿y aún así dices que no?

- No lo entiendes... -dijo Romario con frustración.

- Ante mí no tienes que justificarte, arcángel, lo que quiero es que lo pienses una vez más, durante un segundo y que entonces...

Los pies del rubio se movieron, desplazándole hasta que se posicionó detrás de Antonio. Sus manos se apoyaron en sus hombros suavemente, no olvidaba que el izquierdo le dolía tras aquel ataque que el mismo Francis había recibido. Sus dedos finos se fueron ajustando a su cuerpo, rodeando mejor los hombros, y miraron hacia Romario dejando el rostro justo al lado del ángel de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes.

- Entonces quiero que vuelvas a contestar a mi pregunta, mirándole a los ojos y sin dudar un momento. Vas a contestarle a Antonio. ¿Vas a aceptar la maldición en lugar de tu querido hijo? Mírale a él y contesta.

Sabía que era una prueba para comprobar si lo decía en serio o no. Miró los ojos verdes de su hijastro, que parecían estar cubiertos por un velo que ocultaba cualquier posible sentimiento que estuviese experimentando, tomó aire y habló.

- No voy a aceptar la maldición.

Esa seguridad dejó a Francis atónito. En su mente, había esperado que dijera que no podía negarse y entonces aceptaría, preso del amor que le profesaba a su hijo.

- Antonio, no puedo hacerlo, no porque no lo desee. Quiero que eso te quede muy claro. -dijo Romario con angustia mirando a su hijastro, que no expresaba nada.

- Está bien, padre. No pasa nada, lo entiendo. No quería que hicieras algo tan horrible por mí, quiero que estés bien.

- ¿No puedes pero lo deseas? Eso es palabrería barata. ¿Qué es lo que te impide hacerlo? -dijo Francis con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

- No me lo van a permitir. Aunque soy el que se encarga del Reino, hay un grupo de cuatro consejeros que supervisan mis decisiones. Si les dijera que quiero hacerlo, me lo negarían y te dirían esto mismo. No abras la boca, sé que podría ignorar lo que me dijeran, que podría aceptarlo y punto. Eso significaría que cuando se enteraran los consejeros sería horrible. ¿Crees que dejarían a Antonio en paz? Le arruinarían la vida...Mejor que no sea de esa manera.

- A ver si me entero... ¿Prefieres que un demonio mate a tu hijo antes de que unos ángeles le arruinen la vida?

- Créeme que será menos doloroso. No tiene que equivocarse eligiendo a quien odiar.

- Ya has hablado suficiente con mi padre, vámonos de aquí y dejemos que trabaje. -dijo Antonio cuando vio que Francis volvía a abrir la boca dispuesto a replicar lo que fuera. Le hizo un gesto hacia la puerta- He cumplido tu deseo, ahora obedece y sal de aquí de una vez.

El rubio bufó porque le había ordenado callar cuando él tenía la razón y contaba con contraargumentos con los que atacar. Antonio se dio la vuelta para salir tras de él, después de que el demonio pasara, cuando escuchó que su padre le llamaba. Se giró para observarle con una expresión suavizada aunque no acababa de transmitir ningún sentimiento, más bien parecía como si estuviera muy cansado.

- No quiero que se te olvide que te quiero mucho. Eres mi hijo y me duele tener que decir esto.

- Padre, está bien. No tienes que disculparte, no quería que aceptaras y cedieses a sus exigencias. Está bien. -le dijo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

El rubio le estaba esperando y caminó a su lado en silencio durante un rato. Antonio estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y de verdad que lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento era entablar una conversación con Francis. Pero, aquello era algo que no iba a poder obtener.

- Vaya, no me imaginaba que tu padre iba a contestar de una manera tan contundente... ¿Así que al final te deja morir? Qué bonito. Pues bueno, suerte que no es mi padre, no me parece motivo suficiente para decir que no... ¿Tú qué crees?

De repente Antonio le asió fuerte de la camisa, a la altura del pecho, y lo atrajo contra él mirándole de una forma que contenía muchas emociones. Sus ojos desprendían furia pero al mismo tiempo una pena inmensa que se incrementaba debido a que sus ojos estaban llorosos. Sus dientes estaban apretados y respiraba entrecortado, nervioso.

- Realmente encuentras mucho placer destrozando mi vida, ¿no es así? Ya puedes estar contento, has marcado un nuevo hito.

Le soltó con desdén, empujándole en el proceso. Francis dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y miró su figura mientras Antonio se alejaba. En ese momento, el demonio se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, de que su comentario quizás no había sido el más apropiado. Y toda esa preocupación repentina, esa congoja, nacía por otra cosa de la que se había dado cuenta: ver a Antonio al borde de las lágrimas le había provocado una punzada en el pecho que nunca había sentido hasta el momento.

* * *

**Otro capítulo más =u=... No sé muy bien qué comentar así que cualquier duda me la ponéis en el review y yo os contestaré la semana que viene encantada. Francis la ha cagado un poquito muy mucho xD Eso es todo.**

**Ya que estamos, por curiosidad os transmito una pregunta, así que si podéis contestármela en los reviews os lo agradezco: ¿Capítulos como antes o capítulos de esta dimensión? Porque me han comentado que se hacen largos y que hace que se pierda el interés. Sólo por curiosidad. Este fic ya lo terminaré de esta manera.**

_Tamat, _**bueno hasta ahora la cosa no iba muy bien... Vale, quizás no ha mejorado demasiado porque ahora Francis ha metido la pata. Pero bueno xD se está suavizando y se da cuenta de que tiene feels por Antonio, o al menos de algún tipo xDDD Espero que te guste :3**

_Goldenapple-95, _**Holaa, long time no see owo. ****Los capítulos son de 19 páginas con letra 10. Lo decidí así porque no quería hacer el fic eterno y como muchas veces me han dicho que se hacen cortos, pues mira por cambiar. Tendré en cuenta tu opinión para la próxima vez, pero ahora ya dejaré los capítulos de este tamaño porque cambiar de repente me parecería raro. El fic tiene toques de humor y si no tiene tantos es simplemente porque tiene una trama más compleja en la que no me cuadraba en absoluto el humor. Además, cuando lo escribí no es que estuviera en mi mejor momento así que como comprenderás no me apetecía ponerme a escribir chistes XD. Sinceramente, considero que el humor no se me da tan bien y quería explorar otros campos en los que me suelo sentir más cómoda. Así que si no te gusta, pues lo siento mucho. Y siento disentir contigo: No creo que Francis sea sólo miedica, cobardica y fanfarrón y para mí la prueba sería la época napoleónica. Pero quizás es mi headcanon, así que lamento que las cosas no te gusten tanto. De momento tengo fics por publicar y me pasé a los AU porque no tenía tiempo para hacer búsqueda de info histórica, porque con el trabajo no doy abasto. No descarto nunca volver a escribir canon, de hecho hice un oneshot por ahí.**

_BrujitaCandy, _**wow yo no lo llamaría magistral pero muchas gracias ;u; Romario tiene una doble moral, como mucha gente, y siendo uno de los altos rangos pues parece que no sabe decidirse por cómo debería comportarse... ¿Por qué le hicieron el collar? Yo diría que les interesó Antonio. No se explica, así que por eso te lo digo. En mi mente, si le ayudaron fue porque les llamó la atención y decidieron echarle una mano. Bueno el plan de Francis se ha ido a la mierda, como puedes ver xD. Me gustó mucho ese razonamiento de que es similar a Romario y está evitándole, me gustó bien el razonamiento porque era muy lógico y Francis pensaba que sí, que era todo de boca. Gracias a ti por el review, en serio, ¡menudo curro te pegas!**

_SakuUchiha7, _**uoh merci ovo Espero que se siga poniendo interesante para ti xD Francis tuvo la decencia de ir a mirar el mejor cajón de todos sin tan siquiera saberlo xD. Antonio está to güeno xDDD Gracias por el review ouo**

_ShootingStarXIII,_** tenía que acercarlos y esta me parecía una buena manera. Además le di lógica con el plan de Francis, si no cómo iba a pasarle la maldición a alguien? ò.ó Pues sí para Lovi y Feli las cosas son como estar en una familia a punto de divorciarse XDD Un besooo ouo**

_Hethetli, _** no te puedo decir mucho porque aún no has llegado al capítulo cuatro pero gracias por dejar review en cada capítulo XD siempre me dejas sorprendida cuando haces eso ;v; merci *estruja * Y espero que cuando llegues a este sigas teniendo buena opinión del fic XD**

_Anooonimo, _**los capítulos son largos así que pasan bastantes cosas en ellos. Francis no tuvo suerte aunque en el fondo considera que no estaba tan mal porque así podría hablar con Romario, pero vamos... No es que le haya ido muy bien. Le atacan y encima el tío le dice que no... so... fail XDDD Encima jode al único que está tratándole bien. Es un crack el chico xD. Hombre, yo insisto en que aunque sea inocente, Antonio tampoco es tonto XD Bueno pero le parece la única manera de que vea que no es mala persona y que le quite la maldición asegurándole que le dejará marcharse. No puede ponerle lejos porque se arriesgaría a que intentara fugarse y además la magia del collar... Y si le deja en un sitio aparte, ¿quién asegura que nadie intentaría matar a Francis como ya ha ocurrido? Es seguridad por su vida, si le pasa algo a Francis él también palma XD... **

**Y esto es todo por esta vez (g-gracias ;v;).**

**Nos leemos la semana que viene.**

**Miruru.**


	6. Los Blancos

**El sueño de venganza**

**Capítulo 06 - Los Blancos**

El dicho era: errar es humano. Bueno, esa era una de las mentiras que se decía a sí misma esa especie, la cual se sentía dueña de la Tierra sin excepción. Errar era algo que cualquier ser cometía en algún momento de su vida. Era ridículamente sencillo cometer algún desliz; en cualquier parte existía la perfecta oportunidad de cometer el fallo más grande de su vida. Francis tenía esa sensación después de haber insistido de más en el tema de que el padre de Antonio no había querido salvarle.

No es que pensara que le faltaba razón, precisamente al ángel le había dolido porque sabía que era cierto, pero eso no quitaba que darse cuenta de que alguien a quien quieres no está dispuesto a arriesgarse por ti fuese algo doloroso. Llevaba tres días intentando hablar con Antonio y en todos se encontró con frialdad similar a la que había hallado el día que le sacó de aquella celda. El primer día se había acercado a él con cuidado y había pinchado suavemente con el dedo índice sobre su brazo izquierdo. Si no hubiese tenido reflejos, en ese momento estaría sufriendo el golpe de ese mismo brazo.

Antonio le miró en ese instante, serio, con algo similar al desprecio. No dijo ni una palabra, y a pesar de ser cierto que quería quedarse callado también y no decir nada, también era verdad que estaba decidido a enmendar su error de alguna manera. Se armó de valor, abrió la boca y tomó el aire que necesitaba para pronunciar las siguientes palabras.

- Quiero hablar contigo. -le había dicho en ese momento.

- Pues yo no. Fin. -le contestó Antonio sin inmutarse.

Y eso fue todo lo que pudo intentar ese primer día. El segundo, fue un intento que terminó más o menos de la misma manera. Bueno, fue peor, Francis fue ordenado vilmente, como si se tratara de un perro que había hecho alguna cosa mal y que ahora era mandado a buscar el palo que no había sabido recoger en primer lugar. El rubio se quedó en la cocina, preparando una cena que se quedó en el plato humeando hasta que se enfrió por completo. Cuando llegó, el ángel ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada, ni a él ni a la comida, y se fue derecho a la cama. Incluso pensó en aparecerse en sueños para poder hablar con él, pero dedujo que eso en realidad no ayudaría a arreglar las cosas, más bien lo contrario.

Aquel día sus intentos se habían sumado. En dos de ellos había sido ignorado y aquel era el tercero. De nuevo no obtuvo ni una simple mirada. Se sentó en una silla y suspiró pesadamente. Tras eso se quedó mirando a Antonio, que se ponía una chaqueta de color marrón claro y se preparaba para ir seguramente a cenar. No sabía por qué lo hacía ya que luego volvía incluso más apagado. Cuando iba a ir hacia la puerta, Francis habló.

- Espera, espera un momento.

Por suerte para él, Antonio se detuvo aunque permaneció de espaldas durante un rato más. Francis no se lo esperaba así que le costó un total de dos segundos volver a reaccionar. El corazón le latía acelerado, retumbaba en sus oídos y le parecía hasta que palpitaba en sus muñecas. Luego tenía la garganta seca y tuvo que carraspear antes de pode pronunciar una sola palabra.

- Mira, sé que no quieres escucharme, pero de todas maneras quiero disculparme por lo del otro día. Estaba pensando en ti como quizás una persona ajena a todo lo que había sucedido y no me di cuenta de que estaba presionando demasiado sobre un tema inapropiado.

- Sí, bueno, pues ya podrías haberte dado cuenta antes, gran mente de un gran plan maléfico. No quiero tus disculpas que no tienen fundamento. Ahí te ahogues en tu culpa. -dijo Antonio girándose y observándole con una sonrisa helada. Francis suspiró. Ya sabía que eso no iba a ser fácil, pero toparse de cara con la realidad era peor.

- Lo sé, por eso aunque lo he dicho, sé que no es suficiente... Mira, Antonio, tú hasta ahora has sido honesto conmigo y yo sólo te he ido engañando y dando puñaladas por la espalda, éstas de forma figurada. Sé que con esto último te he hecho mucho daño y realmente lo siento. Por eso te pido que me concedas unos minutos, que te sientes, que me escuches. Te contaré por qué estoy haciendo todo esto. No lo hago buscando que me entiendas o que simpatices conmigo, sólo lo hago porque me lo habías preguntado y creo que después de todo lo que te he hecho, esto es lo de menos.

No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar así que se le quedó mirando fijamente. Por unos segundos, Antonio ni siquiera parecía haber parpadeado, estaba en una posición tensa y antinatural mientras sus ojos verdes estaban clavados en el demonio que tenía delante. Le daban ganas de decirle que ahora no le interesaba, que no quería escuchar cualquier cosa que esa boca que sólo mentía tuviese que decir. Pero, para su sorpresa, aún seguía intrigado por lo que le motivaba. Suspiró pesadamente; aquello no significaba que se estuviese rindiendo a él. Caminó hasta plantarse delante de rubio, retiró la silla libre que quedaba y se sentó. Se cruzó de brazos y le miró con apariencia inflexible.

- Esto no quiere decir que vaya a ignorar lo que hiciste el otro día y cómo te has ido burlando de mí hasta ahora.

- Lo sé. -murmuró tras suspirar Francis, sonriendo resignado- Ni siquiera yo entiendo por qué voy a contarte esto. Eres a la primera persona que se lo voy a explicar... Escucha, Antonio, sé que ayer te dije eso y es cierto, que yo te escogiese fue casualidad, pero bueno, luego me volví adicto a tu cuerpo. No creo que hubiese jugado tanto tiempo con alguien cuya apariencia me disgustara. Me atrae tu físico, eso es así.

El ángel le miró parpadeando anonadado. ¿Pero qué demonios...? Eso sí que no lo esperaba. Fue un halago que no sabía cómo encajar en ese momento, así que lo único que acabó por hacer fue arquear una ceja. Francis se puso nervioso por esa reacción. ¿Por qué le había tenido que decir algo que sonaba tan extraño? Era casi como la confesión de un acosador profesional. Miró hacia otro lado, evitando visualizar aquella expresión que se le había quedado a Antonio, y carraspeó antes de empezar con aquella historia.

- El motivo que me lleva a hacer esto es simple, angelito. La venganza es algo que mueve a humanos, ángeles y a los mismos demonios. Se trata de algo que nace de nosotros como si fuesen las mismas ganas de comer o respirar. No puedes luchar contra la sed de venganza, es la reacción emocional que nace tras una impotencia devastadora. En mi caso tardó años largos en acabar convirtiéndose en un objetivo y, con la aparición de esa diablesa traidora, se formó un plan que pensaba que sería perfecto: Infectaría a alguien, a través de ese alguien llegaría a uno de los Arcángeles mayores, me daba igual cuál de ellos, y entonces le mataría. Aún lo haré, voy a matar a tu padre, Antonio. No sé cuándo, no sé cómo visto que se niega a aceptar mi maldición por las buenas, pero lo lograré. Y cuando él haya perecido, nadie os gobernará, os refugiaréis en vuestras casas, temiendo que en cualquier momento los demonios puedan atacaros ya que uno será vuestro soberano. No daré órdenes, dejaré que el caos se haga el pan de cada día para vosotros, y entonces sucedería lo último, lo que lideraría la caída. ¿Los otros Reinos permitirían que uno estuviese bajo el control de los demonios? No, por supuesto que no. Yo me marcharía y para cuando llegaran las tropas, no estaría alrededor. Empezaría una guerra que seguro que no dejaría indemne a los civiles. Ángeles matando a ángeles por error, el caos, la desesperación, la tristeza y la rabia... Lo mismo que yo sentí entonces, durante años. Una expresión silenciosa mientras por dentro todos estarán gritando y preguntándose por qué. Les haré sufrir a los ángeles los que ellos me hicieron sufrir cuando mataron a toda mi familia.

Las cejas de Antonio se alzaron y sus ojos se abrieron un poco más, sorprendidos. ¿Su familia? ¿Los ángeles? Por un momento quiso argumentar a favor de los suyos, decir que seguramente sus padres habían hecho cosas que merecían ese trato, pero decidió mejor esperar. Francis volvía a abrir la boca, su historia continuaba.

* * *

Los mitos decían que los demonios eran unos seres de la oscuridad, sin corazón, deseosos de ver en la gente la desesperación, la discordia y toda clase de sentimientos negativos que nacían de los rincones más profundos del averno. Según esta creencia, los demonios eran entes que no podían amar a nadie y que estaban destinados a caer en la demencia. En esa locura, cada vez entrarían en prácticas más destructivas que terminarían por convertirles en despojos que irían marchitándose hasta desaparecer de la faz del infierno. En aquella caverna oscura, rojiza, llena de olor a azufre y con un ardiente calor que abrasaba las gargantas, no había una pizca de misericordia, de bondad, de algún sentimiento humano.

Pero eso era mentira. María creía que no todo era blanco o negro puro, dentro del blanco había negro y a la inversa. Ella no deseaba el mal a nadie, sólo quería vivir en paz. María era la menor de cinco hermanas que estaban enmarcadas en un panorama desolador. Su madre se había suicidado al poco de tenerla a ella, su padre ni idea de quién había sido y sus hermanas eran un cúmulo de maldad. La mayor se dedicaba a engañar humanos y lograba que le vendieran el alma, la segunda hermana era famosa porque había matado infinidad de demonios y luego los abría en canal y devoraba sus entrañas... No quería pensar que sus raíces estuviesen en ese lugar que pronto abandonó.

María se cambió el nombre a Antoinette, intentando borrar cualquier rastro del pasado. Cogió los pocos objetos que tenía de valor y se fue a emprender su vida, lejos de sus orígenes. Más tarde conoció a un demonio, Louis, muy ingenuo y tontorrón que había sido la fuente de las burlas de todo el pueblo. En ese momento descubrió que aquellos rumores eran mentira, que los demonios amaban de la misma manera que los humanos. Se comprometieron y emulando a aquellos seres de corta vida, imperfectos, se casaron. Pronto a su vida vino el primer hijo, Robert, que se parecía a su padre, con el cabello negro en media melena y sus ojos grandes del color de la miel.

La alegría volvió a su hogar pronto en la forma de un niñito pequeño de ojos azules y cabellera dorada que se parecía mucho a María. No tuvo que pasar demasiado para darse cuenta de que el infierno no era el sitio en el que querían que sus hijos crecieran. ¿Entonces qué hacer? El matrimonio estuvo durante una semana pasando algunas noches en vela y mientras Antoinette acunaba entre sus brazos a Francis, debatían sus opciones.

Fue al octavo día que recordó algo que hacía mucho tiempo que había guardado en el baúl de sus memorias: tenía un tesoro familiar que su madre le había legado a ella al morir. No sabía los orígenes, pero se decía que protegía el hogar contra las fuerzas del mundo humano y la escondía a la vista de ellos. Para quien no lo supiese, en el mundo humano se encontraban unas fuerzas que impedían que cualquier ser sobrenatural pudiera instalarse a vivir por aquellos lares. Esas corrientes se aferraban a cualquier poder mágico que pudieran encontrar y lo arrancaban para devorarlo, como un espíritu famélico que buscaba hacerse más fuerte a costa de los demás.

Si un ser sobrenatural pasaba demasiado tiempo en el mundo de los humanos, estaba predestinado a perder toda su magia. Unos decían que cuando esto sucedía, aquellos que antes habían sido ogros, demonios o ángeles se convertían en simples humanos no tenían otro destino que morir en el olvido. Por otra parte, estaban los que aseguraban que con los poderes mágicos arrebatados, estaban avocados a la muerte, a desintegrarse sin dejar rastro, sumidos en un dolor inimaginable similar a lo que pasaría si sus venas se secaran de repente. Ninguno de los que se había marchado había regresado, así que este hecho alimentaba ese sentimiento de incertidumbre.

Durante un año, Louis se escapaba durante breves lapsos de tiempo al mundo humano y construía una casa en un paraje verde, lleno de árboles. A Robert le contaba que en el que se encontraba más cercano a la casa pondrían un columpio en el que podrían jugar si establecían ciertos horarios. Cuando Francis cumplió tres años, abandonaron el mundo de los demonios y se exiliaron en aquel refugio. Al asentar la vasija en el rincón que le habían designado expresamente a esa pieza, pudieron sentir que aquella presión sobre sus hombros se aligeraba.

Empezaron entonces sus años deliciosos, esos en los que disfrutaron de cómo sus hijos iban creciendo y aprendían a leer, escribir, andar, hablar... Francis se había convertido en un parlanchín terrible que no dejaba a sus padres ni a sol ni a sombra. Sus hijos eran demonios, pero no había en ellos maldad alguna, eran dignos de ser los ángeles más brillantes del firmamento.

Pero todo lo bonito parece atraer con demasiada facilidad el mismo final, el desastre. Cuando Francis cumplió nueve años vinieron unos señores a su casa. Robert tenía entonces once años y con un gesto de su madre se fue hacia su hermano menor y le ocultó. A través del hueco que se formaba entre el brazo y el cuerpo de Robert, miró hacia la puerta y vio unos seres inmaculados, hermosos, con alas bellas de un blanco tan puro como la nieve que caía por esa zona en invierno. No pudo escuchar de qué hablaban, sólo vio que su padre agitaba los brazos con vehemencia. Los ángeles, que vinieron a ver qué intenciones tenían esos demonios que estaban en tierras que les interesaban, les pidieron que se fueran y regresaran a ese hueco inmundo en el que les tocaba vivir, se dieron la vuelta y se marcharon sin más.

Francis que se pasaba el tiempo en las nubes, demasiado ensimismado con los humanos, ahora se fascinó al ver un ángel de tan cerca. A su madre le transmitió que no comprendía por qué los ángeles y los demonios se peleaban desde hacía tanto tiempo. María le prohibió con más ahínco hablar de ellos y le comunicó que debía evitar siempre a toda costa a un ángel ya que todos estaban muy cegados por el pasado, el rencor y el miedo y no entendían que todos los demonios no tenían por qué ser malos. El chiquillo no estaba de acuerdo al cien por cien, pero no tenía nada con que rebatir su argumento.

Como hacía cada dos domingos, el rubio se escapó para ir a escuchar el concierto de Jazz que se hacía en la plaza de un pueblo que quedaba a una hora de casa. Al regresar, de noche, se quedó congelado al ver que en la puerta había un gran ángel con una espada en la mano. Escuchó un grito de mujer que venía del interior de la casa y Francis se agachó entre los arbustos y se tapó la boca con las manos. Su corazón le daba la sensación de estar apretado por un puño invisible y le costaba respirar con normalidad. Salieron dos ángeles del interior: uno cargaba con la vasija de su madre, el otro iba manchado de sangre. Se negaba a creer que les hubiese pasado algo. Los seres inmaculados se alejaron y Francis salió de entre los matojos respirando agitadamente. Corrió en dirección a su casa, pero antes de poder alcanzarla se produjo una explosión que rompió las ventanas e inmediatamente dejó la casa en llamas, inaccesible. Se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo y mirando aquella escena, con las manos aferrando su pecho angustiado, desesperado, lloró. Sus ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas que resbalaban por su rostro y sus labios se encontraban abiertos, repitiendo una suave negación.

Las llamas le obligaron a abandonar el bosque y cuando regresó, horas más tarde, el lugar era una yerma tierra cubierta en cenizas y escombros del color más oscuro y funesto que podía recordar. Los escombros de su casa eran difíciles de apartar para un niño de nueve años. En un par de ocasiones casi le caen encima trozos de madera requemada. En lo que parecía ser el comedor, Francis encontró tres cadáveres quemados, uno de ellos con un brazo un poco elevado hacia el cielo. Vomitó todo lo que su estómago contenía mientras que las lágrimas volvían a brotar. Estuvo delante de los cuerpos horas largas, llorando hasta que ya no quedaba una sola gota que derramar, murmurando las mismas preguntas una y otra vez.

- ¿Por qué ha tenido que pasar esto...? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hemos hecho nosotros...?

Al segundo día estaba hambriento y se sentía débil. El mundo de los humanos ya no le quería más en ese lugar. Regresó al infierno y allí encontró todo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado. Pasó años miserables, años que aunque no sofocaron por completo la pena, la hicieron más llevadera. Su odio hacia los ángeles se fue incrementando con el tiempo. Aquella era una panda de mentirosos y les haría pagar por todo lo que le habían hecho a su familia. Esos que se llamaban ángeles no eran más que los peores de los demonios con un disfraz blanco impoluto. Para él, los verdaderos ángeles eran los humanos, que le habían salvado atrayéndole con sus encantos, evitando que aquella noche hubiese estado en esa casa.

Francis iba a tener su venganza. Lo haría por todos ellos, nada iba a detenerle.

Aunque tuviese que convertirse en el más maquiavélico de todos los demonios.

* * *

- No voy a acabar contigo, Antonio, es imposible que lo haga. Tú eres diferente, lo tengo claro tras todo el tiempo que he convivido contigo. Además, mi madre se llamaba Antoinette y no puedo evitar recordarla cada vez que escucho tu nombre. -confesó. Era ese el motivo por el cual evitaba llamarle así y usaba el mote "angelito".

Se hizo un silencio profundo. La historia había pillado a Antonio por sorpresa aunque, al mismo tiempo, no le extrañó que Francis tuviese un motivo con fundamento, sustentados en unos pilares que no eran irracionales o que buscaran simplemente herir a la gente. Imaginar aquella escena le había sobrecogido. No era mentira, lo supo por el temblor que a ratos sacudía su voz y sus manos. Francis había sufrido al rememorar esa historia, ese día en que había perdido a sus seres queridos.

- ¿Y crees que eso te ayudará a sentirte mejor? ¿Crees que cuando hayas sumidos a todos en el caos, en la confusión, en la desesperación, serás feliz?

- No, no creo que lo sea. Sólo habré logrado mi objetivo que hace años establecí.

- ¿Y por qué lo haces? ¿No podrías encontrar algo mejor que hacer? ¿Es que tu vida no tiene otro sentido? -preguntó Antonio.

- Mi vida perdió sentido hace demasiados años. -le replicó sonriendo tristemente- No puedo deshacer tu maldición, Antonio, eso significaría que ya no tendrían ningún motivo mantenerme vivo. A pesar de todo, quiero vivir.

- Tranquilo, lo entiendo. -dijo el ángel dibujando una débil sonrisa- No quiero que lo hagas si eso va a significar que mueras. Has tenido una vida muy triste, no creo que sea el final que mereces.

- Gracias... Siento lo que hice, lo que llegué a insistir con el tema. No pensaba, estaba igual de sorprendido que tú después de recibir semejante respuesta. En ningún momento recapacité en que si mi padre hubiese contestado algo similar, para mí hubiese sido devastador. No debería haber insistido.

- Entiendo a mi padre... Tampoco querría que él se sacrificara por mí; le quiero. -dijo Antonio ladeando la mirada, con una sonrisa forzada- Aunque eso no quita que haya dolido. No puedo decir que te perdone por completo, pero entiendo mejor qué te ha hecho comportarte de ese modo. En el fondo parece que tienes buen corazón y todo...

- A veces me lo pregunto... -dijo sonriendo resignado.

Antonio se levantó y le dio una fuerte palmada en el hombro que casi le desmonta. Le miró, sorprendido, mientras el ángel caminaba hacia la puerta. Éste se detuvo en la puerta y le habló dándole la espalda.

- No puedo creer que unos ángeles hicieran algo así por unos motivos tan egoístas, pero no creo que me estés mintiendo. Por eso mismo, voy a investigar a ver quién fue y si tengo pruebas, denunciaré tú caso para que reciban el castigo que merecen y sean encerrados. El mal, sea en el bando que sea, en el mundo que sea, sigue siendo el mal.

- ¿Te vas a convertir en el abogado del diablo? -dijo Francis resignado.

- Quizás. -contestó el de cabellos castaños ladeando el rostro para mirarle, portaba una sonrisa- Mañana prepárame las comidas de nuevo. El ambiente sigue tenso con mis sobrinos, prefiero comer en la habitación.

Francis suspiró, apoyó el codo en la mesa y sobre la mano el rostro. Miraba hacia la puerta sonriendo un poco incrédulo. De verdad que era bien raro... En ese momento, el demonio tuvo un pensamiento.

"Mamá, he encontrado un verdadero ángel..."

* * *

Había pasado casi una semana desde que Francis se había sincerado con él y le había contado lo que había sido el motivador de sus planes de sembrar caos. A veces se había encontrado a sí mismo recordando la historia, imaginando a Francis más joven, solo, regresando al infierno que no entendería su manera de ser mientras cargaba con la pena de saber que su familia había sido asesinada. Aunque no justificaba que hubiese tomado la decisión destructiva, comprendía que una situación como aquella era normal que le hubiese llevado a pensar en ideas locas y dañinas.

No habían hablado más de ello, así que Antonio se preguntaba si seguía pensando en venganza y qué haría falta para que se olvidase de ella. A pesar de todo, Francis seguía muy dispuesto a imponer el caos en el Paraíso. Bueno, él podía detenerle todas las veces que fuese necesario y demostrarle que aquella no era la manera, que debía encontrar otras metas, otros horizontes que le hicieran realmente feliz. Ese camino de desgracia por el que Francis estaba caminando no era la única opción que le quedaba, estaba seguro de que sería mejor si volviese a ser como él era en realidad.

Cada vez estaba más convencido de que era bueno, de que bajo esa fachada, bajo todos aquellos actos, el demonio escondía aún aquella personalidad que había tenido desde niño, aquella inocencia que sus padres habían querido proteger aunque les había acabado costando sus vidas. Cuanto más hablaba con él, más palabras y risas intercambiaban, Antonio encontraba más motivos para creer en todo aquello. ¿Qué había estado pensando mientras compartían momentos íntimos en aquel sueño forzado? Eran algunas de las preguntas que habían cruzado por su mente.

Últimamente también pensaba en otras cosas, como por ejemplo en la posibilidad de alcanzar un acuerdo intermedio y dejarle marchar. Si lo hacían, era posible que Francis le quitara su maldición, ¿no? Pero, para eso, antes tenía que convencerle de que matar a alguien y sembrar el caos y la desesperación, no era lo que debía hacer. Sólo después de eso su idea era viable.

Para tal propósito había otra cosa que debía hacer y esa era convencer a su padre. No entendía el motivo, pero él parecía reacio a dejarle marchar sin más. Con la mirada de desaprobación que a veces le dirigía, Antonio podía leer que deseaba hacerle pagar a Francis por todo lo que había hecho. Por eso mismo, el ángel debería hablar con su padre para que él comprendiera y lo aprobara. Sabía que lo podía hacer, le conocía. Aunque últimamente se encontraba alterado, fuera de sus cabales, en el fondo era la misma persona. Lo que le ocurría era que no permitía que le hubieran hecho algo así a su hijo, normal al fin y al cabo, Romario era padre a pesar de no estar en momentos importantes.

El demonio se encontraba en la cocina, realizando alguna tarea, no sabía cuál. Antonio se atavió con una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones tejanos del mismo color. Con la mano se peinó, observando su reflejo en el espejo. Los mechones de color chocolate se resistieron y en cuanto el cepillo pasó de largo regresaron a su posición habitual. Abrió el grifo, dejó que el agua abundantemente cayera sobre sus manos y que se derramara por esa grieta imposible de cerrar que se formaba entre ellas. Levantó los brazos y dejó que el líquido le mojara la cara, produciéndole un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espalda. A tientas cogió la toalla y se secó el rostro.

La dejó en su sitio, se miró en el espejo y sonrió. A pesar de la marca que había en su hombro, que se negaba a irse, que era la prueba de que aún caía sobre él aquel hechizo maldito destinado a terminar con su vida, Antonio pudo sonreír con jovialidad a la superficie reflectante. Si su padre le veía triste, ¿cómo pretendía que se replanteara lo que iba a decirle? Debía ver que estaba bien, que Francis había cesado aquella espiral destructiva a la que le había sometido hasta antes de capturarlo. Le comentaría sus progresos, las charlas interesantes que tenía con él y así mejoraría la imagen que tenía del demonio.

Caminó por el pasillo hacia el despacho de su padre. Los zapatos blancos apenas hacían ruido contra el suelo a medida que iba avanzando por la alfombra. Pudo ver que la puerta estaba entreabierta y, hasta que no estuvo más cerca, no fue consciente de que se escuchaban voces. Sus pasos disminuyeron el ritmo para intentar entender lo que decían. Al principio fue un murmullo incomprensible, pero subieron el tono y él estaba más cerca y pudo entenderles. Parecía que su padre se estaba peleando con alguien y no podía reconocer al dueño de la otra voz.

Antonio se quedó a escasa distancia de la puerta, amparado por la madera, que impedía a la gente que estaba dentro saber que él estaba allí. Iba a llamar pero de repente se quedó helado al escuchar su nombre de labios de esa otra persona que se encontraba en la estancia. No pudo llamar, bajó el brazo y se quedó escuchando. Sabía que no debería estar haciendo eso, que era de mala educación, pero no podía evitarlo. El tono de la conversación era serio y que de repente hablaran de él había captado su atención.

- ¿Qué? -insistió Romario tras escuchar que de repente su hijo salía a colación.

- El problema aquí, más que ese demonio, es Antonio. Lo has escuchado bien, parece que este tema estaba destinado a aparecer un día u otro.

- Él no es el problema de nada, Miguel. Mi hijo ha sido víctima de las artimañas de ese demonio.

- Tu hijo, como insistes en llamarle, no deja de hablar y pasar el tiempo con él como si fuese uno de nosotros. ¿Te crees que eso es normal? Ni intentes buscarle una excusa, no la tiene. Está simpatizando con el enemigo, como si fuese un enfermo mental que empieza a admirar y sentir simpatía por su secuestrador.

- Ni se te ocurra insinuar que Antonio tiene una enfermedad mental. Lo que pasa es que es especial, pero ya le haré entrar en razón. -el tono del arcángel era inquieto, nervioso, como si intentara justificar algo bajo cualquier concepto. Aquello extrañaba al más joven, que se encontraba fuera.

- Demasiado especial. Te dije que era un error... Hace tantos años te lo dije, que te ibas a arrepentir de todo esto. Por sus venas corre la misma sangre, deberías haberle matado cuando era un chiquillo. Tus dudas, tu momento de bondad te pudo y le adoptaste. Pero mírate, ¡no te ha dado más que problemas! ¿Quieres una solución para todo esto? Envíale lejos, a un bosque, y deja que él mismo se muera.

- No sigas con eso, Miguel. En aquel momento no era más que un niño pequeño. -dijo Romario.

- ¿Y qué? Ahora ya no lo es, termina lo que entonces no pudiste terminar. Nunca ha sido tu hijo, te lo llevaste porque no le quedaba nada más y a ti te reconcomía la culpa. Es un peligro y deberías terminar con él antes de que te salga el tiro por la culata y sea él el que amenace con erradicar tu existencia.

- ¡Sinsentidos! Antonio no haría algo así. Para él soy su padre, su familia.

- ¿Y por eso sigue insistiendo en proteger a ese demonio? Después de todo lo que ha hecho... Su mente está infectada por esas mismas ideas. Antes de que se transforme más, acaba con él.

El joven ángel había estado esperando todo ese tiempo a un lado, en silencio, con los puños apretados contra su cuerpo. Le helaba la manera en que Miguel hablaba de él, en cómo la palabra muerte y asesinato planeaban sobre todas y cada una de las frases, como una amenaza invisible que no sabía que existía hasta ese instante. Lo que más le chocaba era que su padre no montaba en cólera, intentaba justificarle de alguna manera, pero parecía nervioso. Algo pasaba y no sabía qué era. No se trataba de una cosa que fuese reciente, se remontaba a cuando le adoptaron.

- Piénsalo bien, Arcángel, los demás consejeros están inquietos y como no hagas algo al respecto, se va a formar un buen escándalo.

La sorpresa de Miguel, un hombre de pelo largo canoso el cual llevaba recogido en una coleta y ojos de color dorado, fue patente cuando abrió la puerta y vio allí a Antonio plantado, tenso. Los ojos verdes del muchacho pasaron vagamente por la mirada de ese desconocido al que ya repudiaba, sólo por su tono de voz y la manera en que había hablado, y se clavaron en su padrastro. Romario le observaba atónito, con los ojos como platos, y del mismo susto se había levantado un par de centímetros de la silla y había apoyado las manos sobre la mesa. Nadie dijo nada durante unos largos segundos.

- Quiero saber qué está pasando. -dijo Antonio- Nada de evasivas, algo me has ocultado, padre, y ahora quiero saberlo. ¿Por qué este hombre dijo que tendrías que haberme matado cuando me recogiste? Quiero explicaciones ya.

Miguel miró a Romario inflexible, buscando advertirle y aconsejándole que no hablara demasiado. El de mayor rango le hizo un gesto con la mano, despectivo, para que se marchara del lugar. Ya suficiente había fastidiado las cosas. Todo el cuerpo le temblaba, era como si se hubiese quedado frío de repente, sólo de pensar que su hijastro estaba delante de él con la convicción de escuchar su historia, los motivos que ese hombre tenía para decir aquellas cosas.

- Siéntate en la silla, Antonio. Hay cosas que no te he contado.

* * *

Francis había estado lavando la ropa de Antonio en ese cuartucho que olía a jabón de algo similar a la lavanda. Le había pillado el truquillo a eso de lavar la ropa y podía hacerlo en más o menos la mitad de tiempo que antes. Debía confesar que todo aquello era gracias a aquel ángel que era más raro que un perro verde. Él, un día, le había dicho que le ayudaría y le había enseñado unos cuantos trucos muy buenos.

El tema con Antonio era bastante curioso, digno de mencionar. Tras haber confesado su motivación, haber visto que él no se reía o mencionaba que sus padres quizás lo merecían, Francis se había sentido más ligero, como si se hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima. Poder hablar con libertad con el de cabellos castaños, tener la certeza de que le conocía realmente y que hablaban cordialmente de manera honesta, le había hecho olvidar que aún seguía cautivo. Su idea inicial de que Antonio era un idiota había sido simplemente la excesiva inocencia del mismo, que le había parecido surrealista. Pero, aparte de esa inocencia, que no podía negar que existía y no era fingida, el de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes tenía una visión interesante del mundo. Le había clasificado dentro de los pacifistas, siempre intentando solucionar cualquier problema mediante el diálogo. Él se encargaba de ser la contraparte, esa voz pesimista -el rubio insistía en que era realista- que afirmaba que no todo podía resolverse sin pelear.

Habían tenido interesantes debates acerca de sus existencias, del significado de éstas, de las enemistades que enfrentaban desde hacía innumerables años a sus correspondientes razas, todo eso mientras cada uno estaba echado en un sillón cercano a la ventana y, próxima, había una mesa con un plato en el que ya sólo quedaban los restos de un aperitivo que habían devorado. Habían sido días calmados, los cuales nunca había imaginado que llegaría a vivir y menos en compañía de un ángel.

Dejó las camisas, perfectamente dobladas, sobre la cama para que Antonio las viese cuando llegara. Le gustaba tener su aprobación, que le echara halagos por lo bien que olían y lo genialmente planchadas que estaban sus camisas. Al demonio le gustaba ser el centro de atención y recibir la admiración de la gente. Si no lo lograba tampoco hacía un drama de ello, pero conseguirlo le levantaba la moral. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y él levantó el rostro y miró hacia allí, sonriente. Entreabrió los labios para azuzar a Antonio para que viese su gran trabajo, pero la sonrisa se le cayó de la boca al ver al ángel, que ni siquiera le había mirado.

La puerta resonó con fuerza al ser cerrada por Antonio de manera brusca. Se quedó mirando la madera ido y entonces su gesto se fue transformando en uno iracundo. Sus dientes se apretaron y se formó con sus labios una mueca de rabia que los dejaba al descubierto. Sus manos temblaban y cuando él mismo fue consciente de eso apretó los puños para que no fuese visible. Francis no se atrevía a preguntar nada, miraba al joven con sus ojos azules más abiertos de lo normal. En el tiempo que hacía que lo conocía, nunca le había visto así.

El ángel empezó a pasear por la habitación, como si fuese una bomba a punto de explotar. Casi se podía oír el tic-tac de su cabeza, repasando seguramente lo que fuese que le había dejado de esa manera, y de repente se desencadenó la tormenta. Con una patada tiró la mesa contra un rincón de la habitación. Lo siguiente fue coger una silla y con esa barrió la otra. El demonio cerró los ojos y apretó párpados cuando el sonido le taladró la cabeza.

Al abrirlos, Antonio estaba tirando todo lo que había encima de la cama por cualquier lado mientras escuchaba aquellos jadeos de esfuerzo por la ira que se acumulaba en su estómago, mezclada con la impotencia y la traición.

- Oye... Me cuesta mucho adecentar tu habitación, no me la desord- -tuvo que echarse a un lado y esquivar un cojín que Antonio le había lanzado- Está bien, haz lo que quieras...

El ser de luz se sentó sobre la cama y miró al suelo, cabizbajo. No entendía nada Francis, que le miraba preocupado. Eso no era su culpa, la maldición no provocaba un comportamiento así y él no había convocado sus poderes desde que aceptó seguir las reglas del juego del hombre que tenía delante. Estiró una mano hacia él y dio un paso, con toda la intención de aproximarse a ver si eso le calmaba.

- ¡No te acerques! Simplemente quédate lejos, no quiero que nadie me mienta más. Ya estoy harto de que todo el mundo se crea que me puede ocultar cosas importantes y que me afectan. ¡No necesito que me defiendan! ¡Ni siquiera lo están haciendo bien, por el amor de Dios!

- Oye, ¿qué ha ocurrido? Nunca antes habías venido de esta manera y habías sembrado el caos en tu cuarto. Estás alterado, se ve desde kilómetros. Sé que el hecho de que diga esto un demonio debe ser raro, pero puedes confiar en mí.

- Todo es una mentira, Francis... -dijo Antonio tras un largo silencio en el que ponderó si era una buena idea contarle eso a alguien. Ni él mismo había podido aún asimilar todo aquello. Era demasiado. Sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar y que su pecho le dolía en exceso- Mi padre me ha tenido engañado, no soy igual que ellos. Sólo soy una especie de monstruo a su parecer, como una bomba de relojería que hasta mi padrastro teme. No te acerques a mí, déjame solo.

El rubio volvió a mirarle sorprendido. Había dicho palabras fuertes y en el fondo no había explicado nada. Todo era una masa confusa que le había preocupado aún más. Ignoró las órdenes de Antonio, el cual se había encorvado hacia delante, haciéndose un ovillo aún sentado sobre la cama, y se fue hacia él. No le tocó, sólo se sentó a su lado y observó el mismo suelo que esos ojos verdes enfocaban. Viendo que no decía nada, pegó un suspiro.

- Antonio... No creo que sea tu mejor opción callarte, estás muy alterado por mucho que lo intentes negar. ¿No piensas que quizás te sentirías mejor si lo compartieses con alguien? Tampoco digo que tenga que ser yo, pero estoy dispuesto a escuchar. A mí no me importa lo terrorífico que ellos crean que eres, yo soy un demonio al que se supone que muchos temen; no vas a asustarme fácilmente.

- Parece que tenemos más en común de lo que pensaba, Francis, a mis padres también les asesinaron unos ángeles.

Ante esa declaración, el rubio fijó atónito sus ojos en el rostro apenado, atormentado, de Antonio. El muchacho entreabrió los labios tras tomar aire y reprodujo la historia que Romario le había contado.

* * *

Desde tiempos inmemorables, el Reino de los Cielos, mundanamente conocido como el Paraíso, había estado poblado por esos seres que eran nacidos con el don de ser puros, de relucir con la luz que se les había otorgado por la gracia de Dios. Durante el transcurso de los años, diversas familias de ángeles se habían ido entremezclando. La sangre fue pasando de unos a otros y de repente algo ocurrió, surgió un ser diferente. El primer ángel al que muchos, mandos altos del gobierno, llamaron el Sujeto Alfa. Ceres era una muchacha cuyo cabello rubio, ondulado, parecía brillar por sí mismo, arrojando destellos que lo asimilaban al oro puro. Pero no era lo más llamativo, Ceres era diferente, sus alas eran de un tamaño mayor que las de un ángel normal y corriente. Desde pequeña la observaron y comprobaron que aprendía más rápido de lo normal, retenía conceptos con una habilidad extraordinaria y destacaba en todo lo que se propusiera.

Ceres fue el principio, lo que les avisó y les hizo darse cuenta de que no era la única que había nacido con esa condición física y mental. Una mutación que no supieron identificar en ningún momento, ni al inicio de los sucesos ni después de todos aquellos eventos, había creado una nueva raza de ángeles que distaba mucho de todo lo que habían conocido hasta el momento. Eran superiores en todo: tenían un poder latente que cuando se despertaba era apabullante, sus alas eran de mayor tamaño, más brillantes, más fuertes y fascinantes, su intelecto era superior y su facilidad de aprender también. No era de extrañar que hubiesen sentido que entre ellos y los ángeles que siempre habían poblado los Reinos existía un vacío, un risco que no podían saltar y que los mantenían separados.

Los Blancos, como les llamaron los que conocían de su existencia, se marcharon, emigraron a unas tierras neutras y allí sentaron las bases de su propia cultura. Su manera de pensar era diferente y eso provocaba que repudiaran cualquier forma de violencia. Nada justificaba ponerse al nivel de los demonios, aunque se hiciera para castigarles. Desaprobaban enormemente aquella manera de colonizar que los cuatro arcángeles usaban para lo que ellos decían que era reunificar las tierras y convertirse en una unidad que pudiera derrotar a los demonios. Por mucho que fueron llamados a combatir, los Blancos mostraron su insubordinación hacia unos líderes a los que consideraban por debajo de su inteligencia y se negaron a acudir al campo de batalla.

En aquel frío invierno, los cuatro arcángeles iniciaron un proceso de diálogo con el líder de los Blancos, en un intento de hacerles ver la realidad y obtener su poder con el que, sin duda, ganarían esa eterna batalla con los demonios. Pero, por mucha dialéctica que usaron, por mucho que retorcieran sus palabras e intentaran infundirles miedo diciéndoles que sus hijos no estarían a salvo, aquellos ángeles se negaron a unirse a sus hermanos y luchar por el bien. De estos encuentros se extrajeron un par de conclusiones: Estaban solos en esa guerra santa y los Blancos cuanto más lejos, mejor. Les parecía una especie de enfermedad esa mentalidad pacifista que les daba la impresión de que poco interés tenía en defender a sus seres queridos.

Convivieron durante años de esa manera, hasta que la unificación del Reino se recrudeció. Entonces, aquellos seres con mentalidad superior, los que veían la guerra como un sinsentido que sólo terminaba con las vidas de los que no tenían culpa alguna, decidieron que tenían que hacer algo. Sus antepasados, aquellos seres de mentalidad cerrada, se estaban propasando con sus acciones y subyugaban a sus propios hermanos sin que la mano les temblara, por lo que consideraban el bien. Ellos, como su descendencia más perfecta, con ese conocimiento con el que habían sido bendecidos, debían tomar cartas en el asunto y lograr que el derramamiento de sangre y ese proceso de someter a seres de luz desapareciese.

Así lo proclamaron a los cuatro arcángeles: "Aunque hiciera falta que se repartiesen por el territorio, protegerían a cualquier ángel y evitarían el sufrimiento". Si tenían que invocar sus armas, lo harían. Los ángeles se tomaron aquello más como una amenaza que como una declaración de principios. No entendieron que pensaban evitar derramamientos de sangre por cualquiera de los dos bandos y que pretendían encontrar una solución por medio del diálogo. Lo que ellos comprendieron fue que iban a luchar por los que ellos trataban de insertar en aquella gran sociedad y eso representaba una gran amenaza.

Si bien era cierto que eran superiores en número y no se podía comparar la cantidad de seres de una raza que llevaba milenios con una raza que casi no llegaba al centenar, pero estaban hablando de los Blancos, una mutación, con unas características físicas y un poder que les superaba por completo. En un enfrentamiento real no saldrían ilesos y tampoco sabían si iban a salir victoriosos. Los Blancos pasaron de ser considerados una bendición a ser la calamidad que podría llevarles al fin de sus días. Las reuniones se sucedieron a lo largo de tres meses en los que las actividades militares de cualquier tipo se suspendieron. Fueron charlas acaloradas, investigaciones de horas acerca de los sujetos más importantes y concluyeron que esa mutación, por el motivo que fuese, ya sólo se daba entre sus miembros y la descendencia que éstos tenían.

Para los ángeles, débiles y asustados ante ese ser extraño que pensaba diferente y que era más fuerte que ellos, aquella era una gran noticia: ahora tenían la fuente de sus quebraderos de cabeza toda junta en un mismo lugar.

Hicieron falta otros tres meses para decidir lo que debían hacer y cómo. Era principios de verano cuando se prepararon a las tropas y emprendieron el camino hacia el exterminio de aquella parte oscura de su raza. Los mismos arcángeles y otros de más alto rango tomaron parte en aquella campaña. Las miradas de los Blancos les produjeron escalofríos, casi estaban resignados, como si hubiesen esperado aquello. Fue una matanza indiscriminada. Ellos intentaban defenderse pero nunca contraatacaban y eso hacía que terminaran cayendo sobre un charco que se formaba con su propia sangre. Fueron masacrados todos: niños, mujeres, ancianos, hombres; todo por asegurar que sobre las cabezas de sus propias familias no pendía una nueva amenaza. Incendiaron las casas y el ruido de la madera arder sólo a veces era roto por el grito agónico de algún Blanco. Romario caminaba por una zona, con su espada larga en la mano derecha manchada por la sangre, observando aquel espectáculo digno de una imagen del mismo infierno. Y entonces uno de los cadáveres se levantó y de debajo del cuerpo salió un niño pequeño. Debía de tener unos cinco años y su cuerpo estaba manchado de tierra y sangre que no era la suya. Sus ojos verdes destacaban sobre aquella capa oscura de mugre que manchaba su rostro y sus brazos. El cabello estaba corto y despeinado. El chiquillo se quedó de rodillas y miró a su alrededor, confundido, sin entender nada de lo que pasaba. Romario sintió una pizca de culpabilidad al verle. Se agachó frente a él y le observó. El niño también tenía sus ojos fijos en él.

- ¿Por qué has matado a mi mamá? -dijo el chiquillo a media voz.

Romario estiró una mano y tomó la del pequeño. En la muñeca tenía una pulsera con placa en la que estaba inscrito un nombre. Atrajo al niño y le dio un abrazo.

- Lo siento, Antonio... -murmuró acariciando aquella espalda pequeña que temblaba.

El cuerpo del pequeño se relajó de repente y pudo notar que había perdido el conocimiento. Dejó que descansara sobre el suelo mientras su mente se devanaba los sesos tratando de pensar qué debía hacer con él. Pronto llegó Roderich a su altura, joven, vigoroso, asistiendo a todos en el campo de batalla. Portaba una chaqueta blanca larga que ondeaba con el viento, las solapas tenían marcas de sangre, pequeñas motitas que habían saltado y habían manchado aquella tela inmaculada. Su pelo castaño oscuro se encontraba parcialmente despeinado.

- Señor Arcángel, es uno de los Blancos, ¿no ve sus alas? -le dijo observando el cuerpo caído del niño.

- Lo sé. -replicó el mayor- Es imposible no verlas. Pero no puedo matarle, es sólo un crío. Spartacus es un par de años mayor que él, ¿cómo podría acabar con él? No tiene culpa.

- No se trataría del primero en perecer en toda esta operación. Esto era necesario, usted mismo estuvo de acuerdo. Romario, sólo tiene dos opciones: O le mata, o...

- Podría adoptarle. -dijo él ángel de mayor rango de repente.

- Bueno, esa no es una mala idea. En un futuro puede convertirse en un ángel muy poderoso que estará al servicio de los intereses del Reino.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? -le replicó indignado- Eliminamos a toda esta gente porque eran demasiado poderosos, no voy a potenciar la fuerza de Antonio. Le adoptaré, le daré un hogar y velaré porque sea feliz. No quiero que nadie, además de los ángeles del consejo, sepa que este chico es uno de ellos. Quiero que tenga una vida normal a pesar de todo lo que le hemos arrebatado.

- Pienso que es un error esconderle su pasado, debería saber quién es al menos, que tenga claro que es especial y que eso lo use para nuestro bien. No hay que contarle lo que hoy ha acontecido, eso está de más decirlo.

- Roderich, deja que sea yo quién decida la manera en que quiero educarle. A partir de ahora este chico va a ser como un hijo para mí. Él será un recordatorio necesario para todos de lo que hemos hecho hoy aquí. No podemos olvidar que esta gente vivió.

La conversación no fue mucho más allá, Romario cogió al niño en brazos y le llevó hacia sus dominios. A todo el mundo le dijo que era un chiquillo al que había encontrado abandonado y medio muerto de cansancio, que quizás había estado deambulando por el mundo mucho tiempo solo hasta encontrarle. Los médicos le examinaron y determinaron que no tenía ninguna herida grave, una contusión pero poco más. Era del golpe que se habría dado cuando un cuerpo adulto cayó como peso muerto sobre él. Temía la reacción del niño cuando despertara, durante el día que pasó a su lado le miraba como si fuese un peligro. No se fue ni un momento, estaba asustado sólo con pensar que podría despertar y empezar a tildarle de asesino mientras él estaba fuera.

Finalmente el niño abrió los ojos, confundido, y miró a la enfermera vestida de blanco que tenía delante de él.

- Buenos días, pequeño. ¿Cómo te encuentras? Estás en un hospital, el señor Romario te encontró y te trajo aquí.

Los ojos verdes del niño miraron ahora ese hombre que estaba sentado en un sillón, a un par de metros detrás de la enfermera. Los nervios tenían el cuerpo del arcángel tenso. Le hubiera gustado poder decirle a la enfermera que les dejara a solas, pero eso sería sospechoso. Por mucho que le había estado dando vueltas, no podía pensar en cómo tendría que actuar si Antonio empezaba a gritar. El niño sonrió débilmente al hombre y eso hizo que su cuerpo se relajara más.

- Gracias... Aunque no me acuerdo de nada, sólo sé que este señor me dio la mano. ¿Qué me ha pasado?

Aquello fue la oportunidad de oro, lo que realmente necesitaba Romario para que a ese niño no le pasara nada. Se levantó, se acercó a su lado y le puso una mano en el hombro. Cuando los ojos del chico se alzaron y le observaron, él le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora.

- Parece que estabas solo, pero te prometo que ya no vas a estarlo más, Antonio. A partir de ahora vivirás conmigo y mi hijo Spartacus. Tú serás también mi hijo. Voy a cuidar de ti y nada más te va a pasar. ¿Te gustaría?

El niño se lo pensó durante un momento, ¿pero qué otra opción le quedaba? Lo único que recordaba de sí mismo era el nombre que ese señor usaba para referirse a él y también el momento en que manchado de barro le había recogido. Sus padres seguro que le habían abandonado, a saber por qué razón. ¿Cómo rechazar cuando un hombre de apariencia afable le decía que le iba a proteger?

- De acuerdo, señor... -dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

Romario sonrió contento y le dio un abrazo que hizo que el niño se sonrojase por la efusividad de ese adulto al que no conocía de nada.

- No me llames señor, a partir de ahora soy tu padre. No seremos desconocidos y pasaremos los días juntos, divirtiéndonos. -declaró el arcángel, feliz por saber que Antonio tenía una segunda oportunidad de esta manera. Convencería a quien hiciese falta con tal de que ese niño pudiera seguir sano y salvo. Los brazos del chiquillo se levantaron y abrazaron parcialmente a ese hombre, correspondiendo a su gesto.

- Está bien, papá...

* * *

Aquello que le había contado era bastante fuerte. Francis se quedó durante un buen rato en silencio, en el que no supo qué decir. No se vio con corazón de comentar algo de todo aquello, en el fondo le horrorizaba también pensar en eso e imaginar cómo debía sentirse Antonio en ese momento le sobrecogió. Suspiró lentamente y le miró de reojo.

- Romario lo ha dicho, hizo todo esto para protegerte, Antonio... Quizás las cosas son diferentes a lo que imaginabas, pero todas las vivencias de después fueron reales, ¿no?

- ¿Y eso cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo puedes asegurar que todo lo que he vivido hubiese sucedido si yo hubiese sabido la realidad? Mis padres no me abandonaron, llevo desde que tengo memoria pensando eso mismo. Siempre me he preguntado por qué me dejaron, ¿qué problema les daba para que se fueran? Siempre he considerado a ese hombre como mi salvador, pero no en este sentido. ¡Todo es mentira! Todo lo que me dijeron, la manera en que fue dejando que hiciera mi voluntad... No es que le importara lo que pensaba, es que quería que mis poderes, mi mente, que todo se quedara oculto en lo más profundo de mi ser.

- Pero igualmente no lo consiguió, ¿verdad? En el fondo, sigues siendo tú mismo. Y si todo lo que me has contado es cierto, estás siguiendo el camino de esa gente que era tu familia. Se nota que no te gusta pelear y ante todo pareces evitar cualquier tipo de conflicto. Por mucho daño que te he hecho, no me has hecho nada y rehúsas la idea de castigarme. Eres diferente, Antonio. Aunque han intentado con ahínco cambiarte, hacer que fueses normal como ellos, has destacado.

- ¿Cómo voy a hacerles frente ahora? Ya no sé quién lo sabe y quién no... No sé ni qué es verdad y qué es mentira... Sigo queriéndole mucho, es mi padre, y no puedo decir que sienta dolor al pensar que él dirigió a los ángeles que mataron a mis padres, no puedo recordarles. Mis memorias están bloqueadas, si es que queda rastro de ellas en mi cabeza. Lo que sí que me destroza es pensar que mi padre mandó matar a toda esa gente, a todas esos seres que eran iguales que yo, que yo podría haber sido uno más.

- Pero no lo fuiste. -le dijo Francis intentando hacerle ver alguna parte positiva a todo el asunto. Era verdad que todo lo que el ángel estaba diciendo le parecían cosas lógicas, pero no podía empujarle para que se derrumbara del todo. ¿Y si la voluntad de Antonio se debilitaba? Eso significaría problemas para él, quizás hasta podrían manipularlo y por fin le enviarían de vuelta a una mugrienta celda de la que esta vez no saldría con tanta facilidad como antes.

- ¡No lo fui porque de repente decidió que tenía remordimientos! ¡Pero en el fondo no soy más que un capricho, una manera que tenía de limpiar su conciencia por haber matado a toda esa gente! ¡No puedo con tantas mentiras...! ¡No de esta forma! ¿¡Quién decidió que ocultarlo era lo mejor y que yo nunca me iba a enterar!? ¡¿Es que tan tonto me creéis todos?!

Eso sí que le dejó sin saber qué contestar. Antonio parecía siempre tan feliz, tan ajeno a todo, afrontaba lo que le ocurría de una manera optimista, de una manera que no hiciera daño a los demás. Eso debía ser malo para él. Verle de esa forma, perdiendo los papeles, le chocó. ¿Por qué habían creído a ese hombre tan tonto? Todos, y él no era la excepción, se habían considerado más inteligentes y habían jugado con él. Francis engañándole para luego traicionarle y atacarle, su padrastro le había apartado de los caminos que sus verdaderos padres habían andado mientras creía que nunca se enteraría de todo aquello... Fuera como fuese, Antonio siempre acababa herido y traicionado.

Si lo analizaba, el chico no parecía integrado con nadie más. Nunca le había visto recibir ninguna visita en todo ese tiempo que había estado allí con él, ni hablar de nadie que no fuese su familia. Eso era lo único que le quedaba a Antonio y ahora le parecía haberla perdido de vista al darse cuenta de que le habían ocultado cosas demasiado importantes. Le chocaba percatarse de repente de que ese ángel estaba más solo de lo que había visto en un principio.

En su estómago nació un sentimiento que al mismo tiempo parecía una imperiosa necesidad y un agudo dolor. Estiró los brazos, los posó en la espalda del ángel y le apretó contra su cuerpo en un abrazo que hizo que el de cabellos castaños abriese los ojos sorprendido. No esperaba que aquel demonio que a ratos parecía odiarle visceralmente se compadeciese de él en un momento así. Se aferró con las manos a su espalda y escondió sus ojos contra la camisa del rubio. Podía notar ese temblor que a veces sacudía el cuerpo que estrechaba entre sus brazos.

- No llores, angelito... -murmuró Francis apenado- No es que estés solo, tu padre en el fondo te quiere, por muchos errores que haya cometido en el pasado.

- Ya no puedo confiar en él, no puedo confiar en nadie. De repente no sé qué soy, me aterra pensar que incluso yo sea una farsa. Y aquí me encuentro, llorando sobre tu hombro... Realmente soy patético. Tenías razón cuando te burlabas de mí. -dijo Antonio con un tono de voz apagado.

- ¿Qué? No, claro que no tenía razón. En ese momento estaba cegado, no veía nada más aparte de mi venganza y despreciaba a todos. Pero quizás sí debería pensar en algo que pudiera satisfacerme de verdad, algo en lo que pudiera entretenerme y replantearme lo que iba a hacer. Esos ángeles corruptos han destrozado muchas vidas con facilidad: la mía, la que pudo haber sido la tuya... Aunque desee hacerles pagar por ello, voy a herir a mucha otra gente que no tiene culpa. Bueno... -sonrió entristecido- Creo que eso ya lo he hecho.

Supo que se refería a él porque sintió una de esas manos acariciar su espalda, tratando de aliviarle.

- Es normal que te sientas perdido cuando has descubierto que te han engañado tanto, Antonio. Pero no debes desesperarte, seguro que encuentras una respuesta para todas tus preguntas, una manera en que para ti funcione todo de nuevo. Tu familia es lo único que tienes, a pesar de que te hayan escondido cosas, ¿no?

- No sé si voy a poder confiar en mi padrastro de nuevo. -murmuró. Ni siquiera podía llamarle "padre". Le dolía tanto la traición, que le hubiese escondido algo así- Tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en la de veces que habrá hablado con otros ángeles sobre que yo debería estar muerto.

Francis puso las manos en los hombros de Antonio y suavemente le apartó para poder mirarle al rostro. Sobre las mejillas del muchacho había un rastro mojado que le llamaba mucho la atención. Rebuscó en sus bolsillos hasta que dio con un pañuelo que le había pedido al ser de luz prestado hacía días. No es que lo hubiera usado mucho, sólo para secarse las manos cuando se las lavaba.

- Toma, sécate las lágrimas... Ahora más que nunca creo que tú debes vivir. Será difícil restaurar esa confianza, pero seguramente podrás conseguirlo. Eres el único ángel que ha sido capaz de perdonar a un demonio como yo a pesar de que sabes todo lo que te hice. -le sonrió suavemente, tratando de aliviar ese dolor que llevaba en su pecho- Demuéstrales que a pesar de saberlo vas a seguir adelante, angelito. Confío en tu capacidad para lograr algo así.

El brazo derecho del rubio se levantó y la mano pasó por la comisura de los ojos verdes, con cuidado de no meterle un dedo dentro y hacerle daño. El ángel se tensó de manera imperceptible y le miró sorprendido. Era un gesto amistoso, cercano y despertó en él una sensación cálida, igual tibia que ese roce. ¿Podría ser que hubiera echado de menos un gesto de estas características por parte de Francis? No, seguramente era que se sentía tan solo últimamente que hasta un roce de él le era suficiente.

- Y no llores, que se te ponen esos ojos tan llamativos de color rojo y es una pena. -concluyó Francis apartando la mano y acentuando su sonrisa- Pones una cara muy fea, algo así.

El rubio hizo una mueca, la más fea que en ese momento pudo poner. Antonio le miró sorprendido al ver esa cara que ponía, agarró un cojín y con él le dio un golpe no demasiado fuerte en el rostro al rubio, que empezó a reírse. Por suerte, de esta manera, no se notaba demasiado el sonrojo que el ángel tenía sobre las mejillas. Los dos se reían por lo bajo, sin mirarse a la cara. Era agradable poder echarse unas risas después de ese momento de bajón tan grande que había tenido. No es que estuviese de nuevo al cien por cien, pero sí que se sentía con el espíritu suficiente para luchar, para encontrar la respuesta a una simple pregunta:

¿Qué era lo que debía hacer ahora?

* * *

Cuando vino una de las criadas y le dijo que el ángel Miguel había venido de nuevo a hablar con él, Antonio perdió el buen humor que tenía. Francis no estaba con él, le había dejado a cargo de encontrar algunas flores del jardín y trasplantarlas en macetas que decorarían la habitación. La idea le había parecido estupenda al rubio, que había asentido mientras empezaba a estipular qué tipo de flor conjuntaría mejor con el estilo de la habitación. Le había dado un papel con su firma, por si se negaban a darle herramientas, y se había despedido de él hacía minutos.

La relación de Antonio con su padre se había quedado en punto muerto. Romario se sentía demasiado culpable para acercarse a su hijastro y tratar de entablar una conversación normal. Aún podía recordar la forma en que el rostro del joven había cambiado, cómo se había convulsionado ante esa realidad devastadora. Por su parte, Antonio no había encontrado aún su respuesta y cada vez que miraba a su padrastro recordaba la traición y el dolor.

Para rematar esa situación, Miguel había estado viniendo a visitarle cada día con el pretexto de que tenía cosas que hablar con él. Ese ya iba a ser el tercer día que tenía que sentarse con ese hombre al que detestaba. Eran charlas que no tenían una duración demasiado larga y que ponían al joven de los nervios. El primer día la conversación fue por el estilo:

- Hola Antonio, me llamo Miguel, creo que el otro día no tuvimos la mejor de las presentaciones. Soy uno de los consejeros de tu padre. No me andaré con rodeos, creo que fue un error pasar por encima tu ejecución, pero ahora eres un ángel que se ha integrado en esta sociedad.

En ese mismo instante Antonio estuvo a un segundo de levantarse y dejarle con un palmo de narices. Pero respiró hondo y decidió escucharle un rato más.

- Supongo que eso puede decirse. No estoy seguro ni yo mismo, empiezo a pensar que muchos me engañaron. -dijo Antonio sin tapujos.

- Los tuyos eran un peligro, chico, y te aconsejo que te moderes, o muchos van a considerarte eso mismo. Las leyes de nuestro Reino se aplican a ti también, no nos traiciones como ellos hicieron.

- Los míos pensaban fríamente, entendían que de esa manera nada se iba a conseguir. Somos ángeles, enviados de Dios, y nos portamos de manera extraña, como si esto fuese una especie de dictadura en la que todo parece estar bien hasta que decidimos que el sistema no nos gusta o que no queremos estar bajo él.

- Empiezas a tener pensamientos peligrosos, Antonio. -dijo el hombre en ese momento, levantándose de la silla y mirándole como si se creyese superior a él- Voy a informar a mis superiores de esto y a tu padrastro. Como sigas por este camino, empezaremos a vigilar lo que haces cada minuto. Eso sí que no te va a gustar en absoluto.

Ese fue el final de la primera conversación. Tras aquello se fue hacia su cuarto hecho una furia. Se echó sobre el sofá y allí se quedó, resoplando por lo bajo. Entonces, a los pocos minutos, la puerta se abrió y Francis, desde el marco, pronunció una frase que sacó de sus pensamientos al de ojos verdes.

- Pareces un toro a punto de cargar y das bastante miedo. Estoy pensando en buscar algo que usar de capote.

El comentario le dejó a cuadros y le hizo reír durante unos largos segundos. Había leído libros humanos acerca de eso a lo que hacía alusión Francis. Aquello hizo que se relajara y pudo olvidar la conversación desagradable con ese hombre. La segunda charla se sucedió al día siguiente, por la tarde. No pensaba que fuese a ver de nuevo a Miguel, pero ahí estaba, vestido de blanco, formal, y con unos zapatos de charol. Se reunieron en la misma sala y permanecieron en silencio largos segundos.

- Me han llegado cartas con quejas de otros ángeles, quejas que tienen sobre ti. Unos dicen que estás loco por darle asilo a un demonio, en eso no creo que les falte razón.

- No le estoy dando asilo, Francis es un prisionero. -dijo muy sereno aquel día, mirándole con fijación.

- Para ser un prisionero está muy acomodado. Yo diría que tiene más privilegios que muchas otras personas que han pasado por esta casa. Y lo que ya me parece escandaloso es que esté en tu habitación. ¿Es que no entiendes que ese demonio, gracias a la maldición, entró en tus sueños y te hizo cometer uno de los mayores pecados? ¿Cómo se te ocurre meterlo en la casa y en tu habitación? Debería darte vergüenza someter a ese suplicio diario a la gente que habita en la casa y a tus sobrinos, que no tienen culpa alguna.

- Desde que está aquí no le ha hecho daño a nadie.

- Lo peor es que te lo lleves de compras. Ese demonio no es una mascota, es peligroso y encima hablas con él de una manera hasta amigable. Ese comportamiento no va a ser tolerado. Espero que te olvides de esas ideas o tendremos que tomar medidas. Suficiente hace estando en esta casa, metiendo a saber qué ideas pecaminosas y destructivas en tu mente.

- La idea era que estuviera cerca para vigilarle y presionarle para que deshiciera la maldición.

- ¿Se ha acostado físicamente contigo?

- ¿¡Qué!? ¡No...! ¡¿Pero por quién me toma...?! Si lo único de lo que puede hablar es de tonterías, le pido que se marche y que me deje tranquilo. Aunque tengo tiempo libre, me parece estar malgastándolo en este tipo de conversaciones sin sentido.

Ese fue el final de la última conversación hasta la fecha. Antonio había regresado a su cuarto el día anterior incluso más enfadado. La indignación también era enorme. ¿Pues no había insinuado que se había acostado con él...? ¡Lo que era aún peor! ¡Lo había dicho todo tras mencionar que era raro que estuviese en su habitación! Era como decir que las dos cosas estaban relacionadas y eso le indignaba. Cuando abrió la puerta se quedó a cuadros al escuchar música del interior. Francis estaba en uno de los sillones, con las piernas subidas al mismo y sus pies colgando del filo. Entre sus manos descansaba una guitarra española y se dio cuenta de que la estaba afinando. Antonio en ese momento se acercó, confuso.

- ¿De dónde has sacado esa guitarra? -le dijo.

- La he encontrado ordenando un armario tuyo. Estaba cubierta de polvo, la he limpiado un poco y ahora la estoy afinando. Te sorprenda o no, no se me da nada mal.

- ¿Eh? ¿En serio? La encontré un día tirada y me la traje, pero como no sé tocarla y me daba vergüenza admitir que la había recogido, la guardé. ¿Puedes tocar algo?

Francis le sonrió y empezó a tocar una melodía con mucho ritmo, feliz, de esas que levantaban la moral e invitaban a bailar. El rubio no era tonto, había visto la cara que Antonio traía cuando había entrado y no parecía buena idea tocar canciones lentas o tristonas. De esta manera iba a lograr distraerle y la prueba era que ya sonreía e iba siguiendo con la cabeza el compás de la música. Cuando terminó la canción, Antonio empezó a aplaudir con fuerza, riendo al ver aquella fingida reverencia que hizo Francis.

- Algún día podrías darme clases, me gustaría aprender a tocar la guitarra. Suena muy bien. -dijo el ángel mirándole aún de esa manera jovial.

- Claro, soy buen profesor si me lo propongo. -dijo Francis- Yo enseñé a Pierre a volar.

Aquello suscitó preguntas y se habían tirado un montón de horas hablando de tonterías: Primero de ese tal Pierre, luego de en qué animal se convertirían de poder hacerlo y cuando quisieron darse cuenta ya era la hora de cenar. El de ojos verdes estaba tan distraído, al parecer ya había dejado atrás su enfado, que le dijo que le ayudaría a prepararla. Los ángeles del servicio les miraron peor que nunca, pero se sumergieron más en aquella charla banal y todo lo demás ya no importaba.

Eso era todo lo que había ocurrido con Miguel y Francis hasta la fecha. Se atusó la ropa que en ese momento llevaba y caminó hacia aquella sala que ya empezaba a odiar. Los ojos del ángel se posaron en él y Antonio ni se inmutó, aunque por dentro pudo sentir la rabia estremecerle. Tras sentarse en aquella silla de nuevo, el más joven posó su mirada en el hombre y le sonrió falsamente. Le gustaría tanto poder echarle de su casa sin más, sin tener que dar ninguna explicación al respecto.

- El Consejo está preparando una celda para el demonio. Es cosa de días que todas las preparaciones estén listas y que podamos trasladar al prisionero.

- ¿Qué? No he dicho que vayamos a hacer esto. Empieza a confiar en mí, de esta manera sólo lograremos que vuelva a encerrarse y que nunca deshaga mi maldición. No vamos a encontrar nada.

- Estamos seguros de que debe haber otra manera, algo que se ha guardado bajo la manga. En ese centro le tendremos vigilado, no podrá escapar con total seguridad y, además, allí tendremos los medios necesarios para hacer que hable.

- ¿Es que no lo entendéis? Francis no es tan malo, dice que unos ángeles mataron a su familia y que les robaron algo que les pertenecía. Ha estado solo, confundido.

- ¿Estás escuchando lo que estás diciendo? No es como un animal al que puedas adoptar porque le tengas pena. -le dijo Miguel con un tono enfadado- ¡Ese ser es peligroso, está hecho para asesinar y no atiende a razones! ¿Te crees que los ángeles matarían a esos demonios porque sí? ¡Algo habrían hecho! ¡¿Cómo osas creer a un demonio por encima de los que son tus iguales?!

- ¡Estoy harto! ¡Estáis ciegos, con una venda delante de los ojos, porque os atemoriza todo lo que se escapa de vuestro control! ¡Que no podáis controlar algo no significa que eso sea el mal! No justifico todos los demonios, es obvio que hay algunos crueles y sangrientos, ¡pero Francis no es nada de eso!

- No dejas de dar problemas, chico... Desde que Romario te encontró en aquel maldito lugar. La peor decisión de su vida fue esa de recogerte. Pero aún así te crió como a uno más, ni se te ocurra darnos la espalda ahora. Nadie va a aceptar tu comportamiento. Como sigas así, lograré que todos crean que estás loco, que esa maldición te está fundiendo el cerebro y te convierte en el esclavo de ese demonio. Te encerrarán. ¿Eso lo prefieres?

Le invadió un coraje tremendo. ¿Por qué la única manera que tenían de arreglar las cosas era bajo amenazas? Siendo sinceros, no quería pasar sus días en un psiquiátrico. Los ángeles no eran normalmente víctimas de ese tipo de enfermedades que los humanos sufrían tan a menudo, por eso los centros distaban de ser lugares realmente agradables. La idea de ir a uno de ellos le sobrecogía.

- Por supuesto que no lo prefiero. -replicó Antonio enfurruñado con un tono de voz más suave- Pero sigue sin parecerme una idea buena. Este comportamiento nos conduce a más odio, a más lucha. Ellos son violentos, pero nosotros somos la voz de la razón, de la justicia. Si nos rebajamos a provocar más conflicto eso no nos deja a un nivel mayor que el de ellos.

- ¿Insinúas que nos rebajamos a su nivel? No seas inocente. ¿Es que piensas que los desacuerdos se pueden solucionar hablando. Sólo alguien como tú, descendiente de esa raza de locos, sería capaz de decir algo así. Además, esto no se trata de que te parezca o no buena idea. Tú padre ha aceptado nuestra propuesta tras exponerle nuestros argumentos. Su voluntad debe ser obedecida y tú, como su hijo adoptivo, tienes doble obligación para con él. Ese demonio en poco tiempo dirá todo lo que sabe. Espero que sepas aguantar, porque lo difícil no va a ser aceptar que tu manera de hacer las cosas ha fracasado.

Miguel fue el que dio por terminada la conversación esta vez; se levantó y se marchó de la sala. Antonio golpeó el brazo del sofá con el puño derecho, que se encontraba apretado y tembloroso de la misma fuerza que empleaba para mantenerlo cerrado. Se levantó y se fue a su habitación, que en ese momento estaba vacía. Así era como había estado todos los días, y ahora se hacía raro ver que no había nadie. Cogió un bloc de dibujo, un carboncillo, y mirando hacia la ventana empezó a lanzar trazos sobre la hoja que había estado virgen hasta hacía escasos momentos. Dejó que todos esos sentimientos frustrantes, que empeoraban su humor, se descargaran contra el papel y dibujaran siniestras formas. Tan centrado estaba que ni se había dado cuenta de que la puerta se abría. Francis se quedó quieto al escuchar el ruido del carboncillo, desgastándose por la constante fricción. Estuvo observándole un par de segundos hasta que de repente sonrió. Se notaba que a Antonio le apasionaba el dibujo, ya le había visto quedarse absorto otras veces, echado en la cama. Se acercó por detrás y estudió el boceto: era uno de los más oscuros que le había visto dibujar en todo el tiempo que hacía que le conocía.

- Pareces un niño traumatizado que dibuja cosas horribles porque no puede hablarlo con nadie.

- Vete a la porra. -dijo Antonio de manera cortante.

- Oye, no me contestes tan borde... -le replicó Francis y tras eso le pegó un suave golpe en un costado- No he dicho que no me gusten. Soy un demonio y encuentro que son fascinantes.

- Pues yo creo que son basura. -sentenció arrugando la hoja de papel- Siéntate ahí enfrente.

- ¿Debo quitarme la ropa para que puedas pintarme desnudo? -dijo con una sonrisa perversa.

- Eres un tonto cuando te lo propones. Si empiezas a quitarte ropa, te llevo a dormir con el jabón en la sala para lavar. -dijo Antonio sonriendo sutilmente.

- Auch... Qué cruel eres... -contestó Francis fingiendo pena, aunque se notaba a la legua que eran pretensiones. Se sentó en la silla que colocó delante del de ojos verdes- Voy a tener pesadillas con esa habitación.

- ¡Lo dicho, te va demasiado el teatro! -exclamó el ángel riendo con jovialidad. Le había hecho gracia toda la palabrería sin sentido que podía llegar a soltar sin inmutarse.

Estuvieron en silencio durante largos ratos. Francis tuvo que preguntarle si podía moverse y Antonio le dijo que se comportara con naturalidad. El rubio iba aportando temas de conversación que fueron desde técnicas de pintura, a famosos pintores, a la guitarra de nuevo. Cuanto más hablaba con él, más descubría que Francis tenía una personalidad agradable. No se devanó demasiado los sesos, hizo un esbozo de su rostro, sonriendo. Cuando terminó, el rubio se puso insoportable para que le dejara ver el resultado. Al final cedió y se lo tendió. Mientras él comprobaba el dibujo, Antonio se puso a recoger las cosas.

- ¿Puedo quedármelo? -le dijo el demonio después de segundos largos sin decir una sola palabra en los que solamente observó el papel.

- Es un boceto sucio, no tiene ni punto de comparación con lo que hubiese hecho con otro tipo de materiales. -comentó restándole importancia.

- A mí me gusta, me ha enseñado algo que me había pasado desapercibido. Me ha gustado descubrirlo.

- ¿El qué? -dijo Antonio sorprendido ante el tumbo que había dado la situación. ¿Había apreciado de repente algo que había pasado desapercibido para él?

- Que puedo sonreír de esta forma de nuevo. Por eso, ¿puedo quedármelo? Lo guardaré.

Los ojos de Antonio se veían un poco más grandes ya que estaban más abiertos de lo normal. Bueno, ni se había dado cuenta de que el dibujo mostraba eso. Él lo único que había hecho era retratarle como solía verle últimamente. Sonrió ligeramente azorado y asintió con la cabeza.

- Por supuesto, puedes quedártelo.

Mientras miraba la espalda ancha del rubio, el cual se encontraba guardando el papel a conciencia, Antonio sonrió un segundo y ese gesto se transformó progresivamente en una mueca de muda tristeza. La situación era muy complicada. Abrió la boca pensando en decirle a Francis todo eso que había hablado con Miguel, pero no pudo. Cuando se dio la vuelta le sonrió como si nada.

Tenía que pensar en algo. Estaba solo en aquello.

* * *

El tiempo parecía haber transcurrido con dolorosa lentitud esos dos últimos días, como si alguien hubiera decidido que era divertido provocar eso para que se pudiera devanar los sesos durante más tiempo. La primera noche se la pasó toda despierto, escuchando de fondo los flojos ronquidos de Francis, que se cansaba demasiado de todo lo que llegaba a hacer, yendo de aquí para allá. Se había fijado en la mirada que le había dirigido ese día, como si supiese que algo le pasaba, pero el rubio se contuvo y no le hizo ni una sola pregunta. Cuando el sol se levantó, los ojos verdes se ladearon y observaron a Francis en el sofá. No podía permitir que se lo llevaran y que le hicieran daño para obtener una información que a él le daba que no existía. Miguel y los suyos no se conformarían con un: "No hay otra manera", seguro que emplearían el castigo físico de ser necesario hasta que desembuchara. Esa fue la conclusión del primer día.

El segundo se lo pasó imaginando planes. Pensó a quién podía acudir y se encontró con una lista tan limitada que en su interior se expandió una ola de tristeza, como si de una plaga se tratara. Si era necesario, suplicaría a su padre o a sus sobrinos, pero no quería que cargaran sobre sus espaldas con algo así. Aunque no fueran conscientes, estaban yendo demasiado lejos con sus creencias. Igual que había demonios más radicales, que se entretenían y disfrutaban como niños con el sufrimiento de los demás, también existían los ángeles radicales. En la ignorancia, quizás esto ya venía de demasiado lejos y era una costumbre, estaban formando y educando a sus hijos de aquella manera hasta que habían perdido la pista de su radicalización y aquello eran los parámetros bajo los que todos los ángeles deberían actuar.

¿Pero cómo entablar conversación con su padre cuando cada vez que lo miraba sólo veía traición, mentiras? En sus ojos sólo había arrepentimiento y Antonio disfrutaba un poco, a pesar de que cuando lo pensaba seriamente le disgustaba comportarse de ese modo, de todo ese remordimiento que sufría Romario. ¿Es que se creía que eso podría ser fácil de digerir? ¿Acaso pensaba que le podría perdonar sin más por todo lo que le quería? Era eso, precisamente, lo que volvía todo aquello más doloroso. Confiaba en ellos, confiaba en todo lo que su padre le decía, y de repente sentía que había vuelto a ser una jugada más del azar, que provocó que Romario se sintiera culpable en el último momento y tratara de enmendar sus errores para sentirse bien consigo mismo. Si hubiese buscado su felicidad no le hubiese aislado de esa manera, para que nadie se diese cuenta de lo que era.

Hablar con sus sobrinos era igual o más difícil. ¿Sabían ellos algo? ¿Qué cara pondrían si se lo contaba? Lovino era como su abuelo, creía ciegamente en que los demonios eran malos; estaba claro tras el ataque que dirigió contra Francis. Sabía que si hablaba con él de eso, le diría que estaba loco. Le enfermaba que insinuaran eso. ¿Desde cuándo tener ideas divergentes era sinónimo de locura? ¿Por qué cerraban tanto su mente? Feliciano le observaba con miedo y evitaba mirarle a los ojos. Y, para rematarlo, hacía tiempo que no veía a Alfred o a Belinda... Se los había encontrado hacía cosa de un mes saliendo juntos, cogidos de la mano mientras él gesticulaba vehemente hacia algo que debía gustarle y quería que ella viera. No se sintió con estómago suficiente para acercarse a ellos. Sus ojos se encontraron por un momento y el rubio le miró entre triste y enfadado. Supo algo, Alfred no quería verle por lo que casi le había hecho a su hermano. No sabía si había sido Matthew, que había dicho algo, o el mismo Alfred el que había tomado esa decisión. De cualquier modo, parecía estar firme en sus convicciones.

Se había quedado solo, esa era la realidad. El único que lograba levantarle el ánimo cuando regresaba era Francis, con sus temas casuales que nada tenían que ver con eso. Era el único que estaba allí, a su lado, y podría jurar que se preocupaba hasta por él en serio. Aquella tarde, Francis se había sentado a su lado y le había observado mientras garabateaba en el cuaderno de dibujo.

- Vuelves a dibujar cosas raras. ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? Llevas unos días un poco raro.

Sí, se preocupaba en serio por él. El que en teoría debería tratarse del ser más nocivo para él le miraba con una pizca de angustia que le hacía sentirse menos solo. En aquel momento, Antonio sonrió suavemente y se apoyó contra el respaldo, abandonando la tarea de dibujar en el proceso.

- Sí, estoy bien, sólo un poco cansado. Sigo buscando mi respuesta, pero es más difícil de lo que pensaba. Hay tantas posibilidades... Y a pesar de eso, no doy con la que me sirva.

- Nadie dijo que era un camino fácil, angelito.

- Oye... -dijo Antonio interrumpiendo el hilo de la conversación de repente- ¿No podrías llamarme por mi nombre? Sé que ahora no es igual que antes, pero lo usabas para burlarte de mí y no me gusta. Recordar a tu madre no tiene por qué ser doloroso. En vez de acordarte de lo malo, deberías pensar en todo lo bueno y atesorarlo.

Francis no pudo contestar, se había quedado demasiado sorprendido mientras observaba al hombre de cabellos cortos. ¿Eso tenía en mente? No lo hubiese esperado. El prolongado silencio inquietó a Antonio y desvió la mirada al cuaderno, a esos bocetos oscuros y extraños que había hecho.

- Sólo es una propuesta. Si no puede ser, da igual.

- ¡No, no...! -se apresuró a añadir antes de que el ángel dijese alguna cosa más- Creo que tienes razón. Tú también me llamas por mi nombre, es lo justo. ¿Pero seguro que estás bien, Antonio?

- ... Sí. -dijo mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa al escuchar su nombre- Gracias por preocuparte, Francis. Es agradable que alguien realmente se interese.

- Eres afortunado~ No todo el mundo disfruta de mi compañía de primera clase. Si lo supieran, todos harían cola para estar conmigo.

- ¡Menudo ego que tienes! -replicó riendo. Rápidamente pasó una hoja, dibujó un rostro, le puso melena con cuatro trazos y en la cara escribió el nombre del demonio-¡Toma! -estiró los brazos hacia él y le plantó cerca el boceto- Un clon tuyo, ahora puedes darte el lote contigo mismo, ya que te quieres tanto.

- ¡Oh! -exclamó sorprendido y a continuación se rió- Es lo que siempre he deseado. Madre mía, señor Francis, es usted tan atractivo~ Deje que le bese y manosee.

El rubio fingió que se besaba con el papel cuando en realidad sólo apoyaba los labios con fuerza y hacía ruiditos y exclamaba cosas como: ¡Oh, señor Francis, besa usted tan bien...! Sus manos se estiraron, como si fuesen a abrazar su clon, pero lo que hicieron fue intentar alcanzar a Antonio, que se echaba hacia el lado contrario mientras se reía sin parar y esquivaba como podía aquellas manos que parecían querer hacerle cosquillas. Finalmente empujó la libreta contra su cara, dejándosela para él, y Antonio se levantó del sofá. Francis se quedó inclinado hacia el lugar en el que antes había estado el ángel y le miró entre risas también.

- Eres muy tonto. -le dijo el de ojos verdes también sin poder cesar esa carcajada- Como te comportes así delante de la gente, te van a tachar de rarito.

- Me da igual que no me entiendan. Aunque tú últimamente me llamas tonto demasiado, estoy empezando a sentirme ofendido porque digas esas mentiras sobre mí.

- Es que no dejas de hacer estupideces. -le replicó risueño- Eres gracioso y todo.

Estuvieron charlando un rato hasta que el rubio se dio cuenta de que era tarde y que tendría que hacerle la cena. Cuando salió, Antonio perdió progresivamente la sonrisa. Para cuando Francis regresó a la habitación, el ángel ya no estaba. Cenó en la habitación, solo, esperó hasta que la comida se enfrió y ya de madrugada decidió que era mejor que se echara un rato. En ningún momento pudo sentir que Antonio se hubiese dormido. Esa noche él estuvo fuera de combate hasta las once de la mañana y fue únicamente porque una voz suave le llamaba. Pudo notar una mano sobre su hombro, que le zarandeaba con cuidado, sin ser demasiado brusca.

- Francis, despierta...

- ¿Qué pasa...? -dijo remoloneando. Abrió los ojos azules y durante unos segundos vio borrosa a la figura que estaba de pie delante de él. Tras un par de parpadeos, Francis pudo ver a Antonio. Estaba un poco ojeroso, seguramente no había dormido en toda la noche- ¿Dónde estabas...? La cena está fría y echa una porquería.

- No estaba mala fría. -le dijo el de ojos verdes.

- ¿Te la has comido?

- No había probado bocado desde que me marché, tenía hambre. Además, vamos a salir. Levántate y ponte la túnica que he dejado a tu lado. -dijo Antonio, aún manteniendo ese tono bajo.

Francis se incorporó en el sofá, despeinado y todavía desorientado. Miró la túnica que había al lado y se sorprendió al ver una de color marrón oscuro. No era usual ver prendas de ese color opaco en aquel lugar. Se fijó en ese momento en el ángel, que picaba restos de la cena. Llevaba una túnica del mismo color y debajo llevaba la ropa que usualmente portaba. Arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Dónde has estado? -le preguntó como el primer paso de su serie de preguntas que le llevarían a descubrir qué estaba ocurriendo.

- He ido a buscar alguien que pudiera hacerme un par de túnicas oscuras y que no llamaran mucho la atención. Venga, póntela y péinate. Vamos a salir en diez minutos. -replicó azuzándole.

Una ceja rubia se arqueó, conformando un gesto confundido. Tenía tanta prisa de repente... ¿A dónde iban? Se levantó, se peinó rápidamente, se lavó la cara y se echó la túnica por los hombros. Antonio le hizo un gesto con la mano para que le siguiera, se asomó y miró hacia los lados. Eso hacía que la situación fuese aún más extraña. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- Ahora no hagas ruido y sígueme.

- ¿A dónde vamos? -preguntó Francis tras agarrar a Antonio por la túnica, impidiendo que abandonara la estancia.

- Vamos a sacarte de aquí. Venga. -replicó el ángel.

* * *

**Bueno, pues otro capítulo más o7o. Ahora ya sabéis por qué Antonio era tan especial y también el por qué de su mentalidad e ideales. También qué fue lo que le pasó a Francis para que hiciera tal plan maléfico y las cosas entre ellos están relajaditas =u= **

**Estaba entre dos títulos, este, que supongo que al principio os ha debido dejar un poco igual pero que tras leer tiene sentido, y el de "Ese que siempre está a tu lado" pero creo que al final me gustaba más este que le he dejado, porque creo que es una parte importante del capítulo owo. No sé muy bien qué contar, sé que no ha terminado genial, pero bueno xDDD**

**También quería avisar que en Julio seguramente haré parón por completo durante unas semanas. Mi bff viene del otro lado del océano a visitarme y queremos hacer muchas cosas, así que no creo que me pare a subir fanfic. Será un parón que irá así: el día 12 de Julio ya no publicaré hasta el día 9 de Agosto. No os preocupéis que para entonces esto ya estará terminado y no me meteré en nada nuevo, tengo algún one shot xDDD**

**Paso a comentar los reviews,**

_ShootingStarXIII, _**ouo aw gracias, me alegra que te guste. Bueno no va a estar siempre tranquilo con todo eso, además el tema le había afectado a Antonio u3u. Oooh ouo Bueno mi ritmo de actualización ha sido el mismo y cuando voy a tardar suelo avisar.**

_BrujitaCandy, _**sep, Francis se va dando cuenta y Romario... bueno Romario es otro tema. Creo que no acababa de ser claro que había esto de fondo, así que también supongo que ahora se ve más claro por qué se comportaba así. Lo de la ironía de llorar me ha parecido bonito porque ni yo misma me di cuenta de lo que hacía XD Pero, bien visto, queda bien y todo ovo. Creo que Antonio es capaz de luchar por sus ideales, aunque sea contra su "familia"**

_Tamat, _**aw... Gracias ;_; Es que recibí un comentario y empecé a preocuparme en serio por la longitud de los capítulos. Además que a mí me cuesta más corregir así que si encima no captaba el interés pues menudo fail XD Este ya continuaré con la longitud de capítulos que tenía pensado. Para el siguiente ya veremos... Sobre el fic, pues bueno ya ves que lo que les ha unido ha sido sincerarse y un poco la desgracia de Antonio xDU Pobrecicos uwu juro que en algún punto tendrán amor y eso xDD**

_Dyloa,_** yo misma pensé en hacer a Antonio demonio pero pensé que a Francis ángel le pone todo el mundo así que quise cambiarlo xD Cuando llegues a este capítulo saldrás de dudas sobre lo de Antonio ouo Y te recuerdo que es pacifista, le viene en los genes ovo xD**

_Hethetli, _**pues sí xD Primero mucho porno y luego historia XDDD Era como una pelea de gallos eso del ataque de Lovino XD Lo de los sirvientes me ha matado xDDD. Ay pues no sé si te seguirá cayendo bien Romario. Mi beta reader, cuando llegó a esto, ya odiaba visceralmente a Roma xDDD Antonio es un pacifista en este fic, le viene en la sangre, esa calma y ese savoir faire, así que por eso digamos que le falta un poco de chispa. Por otra parte, hubiera dicho algo de no ser porque de repente su padre negó con brutalidad. Aunque yo no quisiera que le hicieran eso a mi padre, realmente me chocaría que dijera que no antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar la frase. Como un partido de fútbol xDDD Me parece curioso. Gracias por la opinión de capítulos largos, se apreciar ;v;**

_Anooonimo P, _**Francis muchas veces mete la pata antes de darse cuenta de las cosas importantes. Uah, ¿sabes que creo que eres la que más ha criticado la acción de Romario? Esperaba más críticas a él después de esto, así que me ha sorprendido ver que eres la única que ha reaccionado más como esperaba XD Ahora me pregunto cómo reaccionará la gente después de este capítulo XD. Publicaría dos pero creo que moriría antes de poderlo publicar mientras corrijo xDDD Muchas gracias de verdad por tu opinión, me preocupó bastante un comentario que recibí y tenía que pedir la opinión de los demás.**

**Bueno y eso es todo por esta vez.**

**Nos leemos la semana siguiente~**

**Miruru.**


	7. Lo más estúpido que podría haber hecho

**El sueño de venganza**

**Capítulo 07 - Lo más estúpido que podría haber hecho**

Antes de poder reaccionar, Antonio hizo que soltara el agarre de la tela, tomó su mano, y tiró de él. No supo qué le había dejado más paralizado: si aquello que le había dicho, o el hecho de que le estaba cogiendo de la mano. Bueno, habían estado distantes desde que los sueños cesaron, e igualmente no podía decir que fuese lo mismo que cuando le había podido tocar allí. La mano que sujetaba la suya era cálida y la apretaba para que no se escurriese, aunque sin llegar a hacerle daño. Caminaron por aquellos pasillos silenciosos hasta que dieron con la escalera. Descendieron cada uno de los peldaños, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, hasta que se plantaron delante de un armario que tenía tazas de té antiguas, de porcelana. Era fácil no hacer ruido cuando los suelos estaban cubiertos por aquellas alfombras que amortiguaban su peso contra el suelo.

Observó aquel mueble con fijación. Nunca se había fijado en él, y eso que había pasado cerca del lugar en diversas ocasiones. Se estaba preguntando qué era lo que hacían allí, en ese agujero sin salida, hasta que Antonio soltó su mano, se fue hasta la vitrina, empujó por uno de los costados, y la mole se deslizó revelando un pasaje secreto detrás. Le hizo un gesto apremiante y cuando el rubio hubo pasado empujó el armario usando un asa que había por dentro y cerró el pasadizo. Estuvieron un segundo en una oscuridad de las más profundas, aunque Antonio sabía de memoria cómo tenía que moverse, dio con una antorcha y la prendió, devolviendo la luz al lugar.

- ¿Se puede saber qué estamos haciendo? ¿Sacarme de aquí? -preguntó Francis ahora encarando al de cabellos castaños, que le miraba impasible- ¿Dónde estamos?

- Sígueme. -fue lo único que el ángel dijo antes de empezar a caminar.

Francis bufó pero no tuvo más alternativa que seguirle. Antonio se dio cuenta de ese silencio tenso que existía entre ellos, así que decidió contestarle al menos a alguna de las preguntas.

- Estos son unos pasadizos secretos, construidos por ángeles que ya están muertos y que sirven al arcángel y a su familia para huir en caso de que ocurra algún incidente. Como soy parte de esa familia, desde pequeño me enseñaron cómo acceder a ellos y hacíamos simulacros. Por eso he podido encontrar la antorcha con facilidad. Ponte la capucha.

- ¿Para qué voy a ponérmela? No hay nadie y todo está oscuro... -murmuró a regañadientes. Le enfadaba no tener ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Hazme caso y póntela, hay una parte del pasaje que está descubierta. Las túnicas nos camuflarán y así nadie nos verá. Conozco este sitio como si fuese la palma de mi mano.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que me vas a sacar de aquí? -se puso la tela sobre su cabeza a disgusto. Pues nada, si él lo decía... Maldito ángel mandón. No le gustaba nada cuando se ponía tan enigmático.

- Es hora de que regreses a tu hogar, eso es lo que quiero decir. -dijo Antonio mientras se ponía su propia capucha. Los pies de Francis pararon y él también tuvo que detenerse. Viró y le observó en silencio, con una expresión afable en el rostro.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Es decir... ¿Por qué ahora? No le veo el sentido a que hagas eso. Te interesa que esté aquí para que te quite tu maldición y a mí para poder encontrar la manera de obtener lo que quiero. -se quejó Francis- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Camina.

- ¡No pienso caminar hasta que hables! -le espetó de mal humor.

- Camina, por favor. Te prometo que te lo explico. -dijo Antonio sonriéndole tensamente. No podían detenerse ahora o no iban a llegar- Escúchame; estos últimos días ha estado hablando conmigo uno de los hombres que manda en el consejo de los ángeles. Miguel me ha dicho que van a trasladarte a una prisión. Intenté que entrara en razón y que cediera, le conté parte de lo que me has replicado, que de esta manera espero que me quites esta maldición algún día, pero no me dejó ninguna opción más. Lo peor no es eso, te considero capaz de aguantar una celda, lo que no apruebo bajo ninguna condición es lo que tienen en mente. Quieren torturarte, piensan que tienes un as bajo la manga que no has explicado y no tienen intención de dejarte en paz hasta que lo expliques.

- Pero eso te haría daño a ti también...

- Por lo cual tu sufrimiento se prolongaría. -apuntó Antonio- No quiero eso para ti, Francis.

- ¿Por qué haces esto?

Justo en ese momento la luz cegadora se veía hacia delante. El demonio se llevó una mano a los ojos y se los cubrió ligeramente hasta que se acostumbraron. Antonio apagó la antorcha en un pequeño parterre con agua que quedaba a la derecha y miró a Francis. Le sonrió, con jovialidad, como si no estuviese pasando nada, o no importara. Lo que quería era que estuviese bien, no iba a permitir que le torturaran sin fin, que le hicieran perder toda la fe que le quedaba en los ángeles, esa que había intentado reavivar. No quería que lo hiciera, él mismo deseaba a mantener su fe en aquellos seres de luz que parecían haber ido por el mal camino. No obstante, era difícil de hacer.

- ¿Ahora me vienes con esas? ¿Es que no te acuerdas? Tú mismo lo dijiste. Parece ser que es verdad; de tan inocente que soy, me vuelvo tonto.

Francis le observó sin comprender, aún no entendía nada, no dejaba de encontrar nuevos interrogantes, y además lo que le extrañaba era que todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido. Empezó a moverse cuando Antonio se había alejado un par de metros, apresurándose para no quedarse atrás. Los alrededores eran del mismo color que el de su túnica y quedaban camuflados a pesar de que había grandes ventanales. Abajo, Francis pudo ver la ciudad, la gente ir y venir, ajenos a su presencia.

- Llegaremos en poco. Hay un portal que conduce al mundo que el ángel que lo convoca desea. Lo abriré para que vayas al infierno. Es unidireccional, no podrás usarlo para volver. No deberías tampoco hacer tal cosa. Quiero que centres tus esfuerzos en olvidar esto, en encontrarte nuevas metas, esas que realmente te hagan sonreír.

- No pienso deshacer tu maldición. ¿Es que eso no te molesta? -le dijo burlón Francis- ¿Vas a dejar que me vaya tan fácilmente cuando estoy demostrándote que no he cambiado en nada?

- Sí, lo voy a hacer. Vamos a darnos prisa antes de que llegue alguien. Seguro que ya saben que hay estamos en estos pasillos. Mientras el portal se cierra, te cubriré las espaldas e impediré que te sigan.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Te vas a enfrentar a ellos?

- ¿Eh? -dijo con una sonrisa- No pienso luchar contra ellos. Creía que ya sabías que no me gusta pelear con nadie. Esperaré hasta que el portal se cierre y ya está. Venga, no pongas esa cara. Tengo contactos, mi padre es el principal mandatario del Reino, me llevaré una regañina y ya está.

Aunque el ángel rió, Francis no estaba tan seguro. Tenía razón, pero aquel acto no dejaba de ser grave. Antonio estaba sorprendido de lo bien que podía fingir cuando se lo proponía. Aquella insubordinación era más que grave y le iba a costar muy cara. Pero era sufrir solo, o que sufrieran los dos. Les creía capaces de matar a Francis y justificar su propia muerte como un accidente provocado por los demonios, algo inevitable y dramático. No quería que Francis se viese arrastrado a eso. Sabía que no debería comportarse egoístamente, pero Antonio se había cansado de jugar por unas reglas con las que no se sentía identificado. Quería hacer algo por ese demonio cuya vida había sido destrozada por unos ángeles que habían perdido su propio camino y se habían quedado ciegos por una falsa justicia.

El pasillo terminaba en una sala cerrada que se encontraba sumida en la penumbra. Había unas luces de color azul que le daba una tenue iluminación. Sobre las paredes pintadas de blanco había dibujadas estrellas, que parecían moverse en esa pobre luz. En el suelo había un círculo pequeño que estaba rodeado por una verja y custodiado por dos pilares. Antonio se quitó la capucha casi a la vez que Francis, se posicionó entre los pilares, extendió el brazo y en su mano se materializó un hacha. El demonio observaba aquel hecho curioso, aferrado a una verja. El golpe del palo pegando contra el suelo resonó en aquella habitación y el círculo pronto se transformó en un agujero negro que esperaba y levantaba una brisa. El arma se había quedado pendida sobre el círculo, como si canalizara la energía y mantuviese de esta manera el portal abierto.

- Ahora debes marcharte. -se hizo un silencio en el que se miraron fijamente a los ojos- Te he dicho que no pongas esa cara. Esto es una simple travesura. Tú eres el que vuelve al Infierno, eso sí que parece una tortura...

Francis anduvo hacia el círculo pero se detuvo justo frente a los dos pilares. Aún no entendía por qué Antonio se arriesgaba tanto en algo que no le beneficiaba para nada. Ni siquiera iba a quitarle la maldición, lo único que evitaba era sentir la tortura. Bueno, eso ya era algo que esquivar. Se giró y le miró fijamente. El ángel dibujó una sonrisa afable, tratando de eliminar esas dudas que le impedían marcharse de una vez. Escuchaba las voces, lejos, ya venían.

- ¿Por qué? No me creo lo de antes. Quiero saber de verdad por qué te arriesgas. Tienes que tener un motivo. Te molesto, ¿verdad?

El ángel sonrió resignadamente. Parecía que no era tan obvio, que Francis no podía pensar en eso. Se acercó a él, estiró los dos brazos y sus manos se posaron en aquel collar que le había puesto hacía ya un tiempo. Lo abrió y lo retiró, dejando que descansara sobre su muñeca izquierda. A continuación estiró el otro brazo hasta que pudo poner su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo. Los ojos azules pasaron del rostro a la mano para regresar finalmente a sus facciones.

- Soy idiota, un ángel tan tonto que ha hecho lo más estúpido que podría haber hecho... -le dijo. Apoyó la otra mano sobre el hombro.

- ¿Y eso qué es? -

Se lo veía venir pero prefería estar seguro de que lo que había pensado era correcto. De ser así, Francis no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. Antonio se aproximó hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a escasa distancia, tanto que pudo oler el aroma del chico, similar a la miel, el cual le daba ganas de pasar la mano por esa piel lisa y perfecta para ver si también era pegajosa. El ángel le sonrió, era ese gesto que siempre solía poner pero, además, tenía una pizca de alguna otra cosa, un poco de algo que se asemejaba al cariño, a la ternura.

- Me he enamorado de un demonio.

En ese momento, tras esa declaración, las manos se movieron bruscamente, se apoyaron en su pecho y le empujaron hacia el agujero. Francis no lo esperaba; esa fuerza le hizo perder el equilibrio y dar un paso hacia atrás, que le hizo caer en aquel agujero. Aunque estiró la mano para intentar atrapar a ese ángel que le sonreía, Francis fue incapaz de agarrarle. Lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar su nombre con frustración mientras se hundía en las profundidades de ese portal. Antonio se había inclinado sobre el agujero, tratando de verle. Se llevó la mano a la boca, dejó un beso sobre ésta e hizo un gesto como si lo dejara caer dentro del portal.

- Adiós, Francis...

Escuchaba las voces que venían del pasillo y eso hizo que despertara de ese momento de ensimismamiento. Se incorporó, se giró, cubriendo el portal, dejando que terminara de cerrarse, y se quedó mirando hacia la puerta con una sonrisa tranquila. Había cumplido con su objetivo, había puesto a Francis a salvo y ahora ya no podrían dar con él fácilmente. Estaba enamorado de ese peculiar hombrecillo que resultaba ser un demonio. No aprobaba las violaciones y eso siempre le provocaba un ligero desasosiego, pero sí que sentía cariño hacia él, su manera de ser tontorrona... Había estado ahí en estos últimos días y había sido capaz de animarle.

El hacha provocó un fuerte estruendo al caer contra el suelo, ya sin ser sustentada por ningún poder puesto que el portal se había cerrado. Sonrió aún más. No le importó que cinco guardias le rodearan y apuntaran sus lanzas hacia él.

Antonio levantó las manos, demostrando que no tenía intención de pelear, mientras sonreía con arrogancia.

* * *

Todo se sucedió a una velocidad demasiado rápida como para pensar con claridad. En un momento estaba rodeado por cinco guardias, al siguiente Miguel ordenaba que le prendieran y entonces tenía a tres tíos encima que casi le duplicaban en masa corporal, sujetándole con tanta fuerza que le dolía. Había otros soldados que gritaban, exclamaban órdenes y comentaban lo que ocurría. Miguel también se encontraba indignado y lo exponía en voz alta. El ángel de ojos verdes y cabello marrón corto no prestó atención a todo aquello, tenía dificultades para caminar en esa pose. Un soldado le apretaba la espalda y parte de la cabeza, haciendo que su torso se inclinara hacia delante. Los otros dos le agarraban los brazos, clavando aquellos dedos robustos en su blanca piel. Quedaban dos más, que estaban uno delante y uno detrás, apuntándole con sus armas.

Tras un camino que se le antojó corto, sintió que le empujaban con fuerza hacia delante y gracias a que puso las manos no se dio de morros contra la pared y evitó así caer al suelo. Le vino a la nariz un olor a orín que se mezclaba con el de la humedad del lugar. Era un hedor nauseabundo que le hizo llevarse una mano a la nariz para intentar que fuese menos fuerte. Todo tenía una apariencia decrépita y grasienta, como si hiciera siglos que no se pasaba un trapo por ahí y quizás era cierto. Las sábanas habían sido otrora blancas, pero ahora tenían una tonalidad grisácea que no quiso apreciar durante demasiado tiempo. Se dio la vuelta y observó los barrotes con calma. Nadie se había quedado para hablar con él, pero podía escucharles chillar. Hubo algo que sí le llegó con claridad, una sola palabra que se repetía como si fuese un canto a la libertad.

- ¡Juicio! ¡Debe ser juzgado!

Estuvo veinticuatro horas encerrado en ese lugar. Irónicamente, se mantuvo despierto con facilidad. Había estado días desvelado por culpa de Francis antes, aquello era sencillo. A la mañana siguiente vinieron dos soldados que le sacaron de allí y le llevaron a una de las muchas salas que aquella enorme casa tenía. La habían cambiado y ahora disponía de un par de filas de sillas. La primera y gran parte de la segunda estaban ocupadas por personajes vestidos con trajes caros, confeccionados con las mejores telas finas. En la última fila había dos asientos libres. Las miradas de los señores trajeados eran de desprecio, de decepción y transmitían un sentimiento funesto. Su padre, Romario, se encontraba sentado tras una mesa mirando unos papeles. Su gesto era serio, triste, como si hubiese soportado de repente un golpe demasiado fuerte. Miguel le observó con furia y supo que él iba a ser el que más pelearía contra él.

- Se ha iniciado este proceso rápido para juzgar al señor Antonio, ángel, descendiente de aquella raza que todos conocen y que ahora ya está prácticamente extinta, a la que una vez llamamos los Blancos. -empezó el ángel- Se le acusa de traición al Reino, traición a Dios, traición a todo nuestro mundo, liberar a un preso y cubrirle en su huída, deliberadamente. Paso a exponer los hechos. El señor Antonio se encontraba delante del portal exclusivo para el arcángel y su familia, cubierto por una túnica oscura. Poco antes de llegar escuchamos un ruido metálico que suponemos debía de ser su arma, la cual era necesaria para materializar dicho portal. El reo, un demonio que ha subido de nivel gracias a que extraía el poder de Antonio, no había sido visto desde que se había marchado con la cena a la habitación y estaba desaparecido. Gracias al sistema de seguridad de este pasaje designado para nuestro mandatario, sabemos que entraron dos personas y, aún así, cuando llegamos sólo el ángel permanecía en el lugar. No opuso resistencia y miraba a los guardias de manera desafiante. ¿Es cierto, Antonio, que usted deliberadamente llevó a ese demonio a través de unos pasajes reservados y le abrió una ruta de escape?

Se hizo un silencio expectante y todos los ojos, sin excepción, se posaron en él. Antonio no se sentía nervioso ante una situación de ese tipo. Estaba claro que no pensaba mentir. Diría todo lo que había ocurrido e intentaría hacerles entrar en razón de algún modo. Tampoco era un iluso, sabía que no lo lograría, pero al menos les quería hacer dudar, hacer que viesen que no estaban tan acertados como pensaban. La puerta se abrió y todos miraron hacia allí. Habían llegado los dos últimos comensales de aquel juicio sin sentido. Lovino y Feliciano miraron hacia su tío con más pena que otra cosa. No quería ni imaginar qué historia les habrían contado y qué concepto tendrían ahora de él. Sin mediar palabra, Lovino tiró de su hermano, al cual cogía de la mano, y ambos se movieron hasta ocupar su sitio en la Corte.

- Antonio, conteste. ¿Liberó usted, por voluntad propia, al demonio Francis? -dijo Miguel con tono autoritario. Otra vez la atención se focalizó en el de ojos verdes.

- Sí, lo hice. -confesó Antonio sin inmutarse.

El rumor de los presentes hablando, comentando lo que Antonio acababa de decir, se hizo fuerte y molestaba bastante a la hora de continuar, así que Miguel impuso silencio pegando un chillido.

- Así pues, confirma que dejó marchar a un demonio sin estar coaccionado por nadie.

- Exacto.

- ¡Escuchen lo que dice! ¿No eres consciente de lo que hiciste liberándole? -exclamó Miguel dejando ya los formalismos, tuteando a Antonio.

- Me da igual que la maldición nunca se vaya, que si algún día se le vuelven a cruzar los cables me extraiga la energía y muera. Lo que no puedo tolerar es que se cometa tortura para obtener información.

- Esa estúp- ... Esa maldición no es ahora lo más grave. Ese demonio burló la seguridad y se coló en nuestro Reino. Has dejado que alguien con esa información vuelva a ese nido en el que todo el mundo está deseoso de obtenerla.

- ... -eso sí que no lo había pensado- ¡Francis no va a darle esa información a nadie...!

- ¿¡Y eso cómo lo sabes!? -Miguel se paseó cerca de la gente en las sillas- ¿Te lo ha dicho? ¿Te lo ha prometido? ¿La misma persona que te atravesó el hombro? ¿La misma persona que te echó una maldición...?

- No digas nada más... -dijo Antonio mirando por un instante de soslayo a sus sobrinos. Ellos no sabían nada de nada. Precisamente era algo que quería esconder a cuantos pudiera.

- ¿Ese mismo demonio que usó la mencionada maldición para tener relaciones sexuales contigo y arrebatarte tus poderes?

Los ojos verdes de Antonio se cerraron, con rabia, al escuchar la frase que había soltado. Ahora lo sabían, eso le hacía sentirse terrible. No quería ni imaginar lo que sus sobrinos estaban sintiendo en ese momento; le aterraba pensar que cualquier cariño que pudieran aún haber sentido por él se hubiera disipado con aquello. Pero Miguel no le iba a dejar tiempo para arrepentirse, para sufrir, lo que hizo fue seguir presionando, buscando otra confesión.

- ¡Sí, ese es el demonio al que he dejado escapar! Lo que os olvidáis de contar es que a ese demonio le arruinaron la vida los ángeles cuando tan sólo era un crío. ¡Su familia, que vivía en paz en el mundo de los humanos, sin hacer daño a nadie, fue asesinada y quemada! ¡Lo que le dio fuerzas todos estos años fue pensar que podría vengarse! ¡Era un crío! ¡¿Acaso no entendéis que también le habéis hecho daño?! Y podría haberme matado si hubiera querido y no lo hizo. ¡Todas estas semanas, ha sido el único que ha estado a mi lado!

- ¡Menuda blasfemia! ¿No estás viendo que nadie aboga por ti? ¡Eres un demente! ¡Sólo un loco defendería con tanta vehemencia a un demonio! -le espetó Miguel con enfado- Esta sala ha llegado a un veredicto, uno que ha sido confirmado por el silencio que reina. Por el delito de traición y por ayudar a escapar a un demonio que supone un riesgo para el Reino y todos los ángeles que habitan en él, se declara a Antonio culpable.

- Ni yo puedo hacer nada... -dijo Romario apenado mirando a Antonio- ¿Por qué has hecho algo así?

Le dolía no poder hacer nada por defender a su hijastro, pero ni aún siendo uno de los arcángeles, Romario podía arreglar la situación. Era cierto que al dejar que Francis se marchara, había puesto en peligro a cientos de vidas. Si al demonio le daba por regresar, aquello podía ser una matanza. Miguel y el resto de los ángeles miembros del consejo le habían presionado, le habían criticado por no poder ser razonable y estar dudando a causa de los sentimientos que albergaba. Fueron reuniones de larga duración en las que se había dejado toda su entereza mental.

- Se le condena a perder sus poderes y ser desterrado para siempre fuera de este y cualquiera de los Reinos. –sentenció Miguel.

- ¿Es que no os dais cuenta de que todo esto está mal...? ¡Tenéis todos una venda encima de los ojos! ¡No os dejan ver lo importante! No hay más que mentiras, por todas partes. Parece que vivimos en paz, pero esa paz es mentira, está basada en el miedo, en una educación vacía en la que nos enseñan a estar callados, a no pensar demasiado. ¿Es para esto que Dios nos dio la vida? ¡No! ¡Estoy seguro que todos deberíamos ambicionar crecer, volvernos cultos, ver la vida y guiar a quien sea, humanos, ángeles o a los mismos demonios, para que ellos también puedan ser buenas personas! ¿Pero qué nos ha pasado...? ¡Vivimos con la mierda hasta las orejas y no nos estamos dando cuenta! ¡Los ángeles matan y piensan en venganza como si nada! ¡Roban, asesinan cruelmente a gente que nada ha hecho! ¡¿No les habéis contado lo que hicisteis con mi gente, verdad?! ¡Eso no lo decís! ¡Os aterra lo que se sale de vuestros parámetros y lo machacáis sin piedad! ¡Eso no es bondad! ¡No sois más que animales con la cabeza escondida bajo el suelo! ¡Y a los niños, a las nuevas generaciones, ya desde que nacen les obligáis a meter la cabeza con vosotros! ¿¡Por qué no os cuestionáis todo!? ¡Os están engañando! ¡Os están tapando los oídos, los ojos, la boca! ¡Os coaccionan! ¡Os están mintiendo mientras ellos van manchándose las manos de sangre en vuestro nombre! ¡Estáis viviendo con asesinos!

- ¡Lleváoslo de aquí! -vociferó Miguel a los guardias.

Rápidos, los guardias se fueron hacia Antonio y sujetaron sus brazos con fuerza. Tiraron de él, arrastrándole fuera de ese lugar mientras el ángel de ojos verdes y cabello castaño seguía gritando, deseando dejar en sus mentes esa semilla que les haría despertar, esa que podría incitar a un cambio. Lovino y Feliciano abandonaron los asientos y corrieron, pasando entre los ángeles trajeados, que también se habían levantado. Intentaron apartarse y alcanzar a su tío, detener aquello antes de que fuese a más. Las palabras de Antonio resonaban en su mente, sus gritos, su desespero, todo aquel sentimiento que había explotado con intensidad. No estaba loco, su tío estaba diciendo aquello de verdad, deseaba de todo corazón que se dieran cuenta del error. No eran gritos de reproche, gritos dementes que únicamente buscaran convencerles. El ángel no les guardaba rencor, sólo buscaba que recapacitaran.

- ¡Antonio! -gritó Lovino intentando llegar hacia él, estirando la mano.

- ¡Tío! ¡Soltadle! ¡Es nuestro tío! ¡Soltadle! -chilló a su vez Feliciano.

Pero no pudieron llegar a alcanzarle, pronto manos desconocidas les asieron y les impidieron seguir avanzando hacia aquel hombre que ahora les miraba sorprendido. Antonio no había esperado que nadie se levantara e hiciera un mínimo amago de defenderle. Lo mismo que él había perdido la esperanza con su padre, viendo de repente a un hombre al que no conocía en absoluto; Romario tampoco veía en Antonio aquella persona que había sido su hijo durante un tiempo. Quizás todo lo que había hecho había sido un error. Su mejor opción hubiera sido detener aquella matanza hacía tantos años. Pero ahora ya no tenía sentido pensar en el pasado, no podía deshacerlo. Debía ser firme, debía mantener aquellas leyes que les habían regido a todos por tantos años, debía guiar a aquellos ángeles y proporcionarles un futuro en el que pudieran decidir.

- ¡Lovino, Feliciano! -exclamó Antonio con desespero estirando la mano hacia ellos.

En ningún momento pudo acercarse porque los soldados le agarraban con demasiada fuerza. Los chicos forcejearon, intentando que los adultos les soltaran, que les dejaran ir con aquel hombre bondadoso que era su familiar aunque no estuviesen relacionados por la sangre. A veces no hacía falta aquello para que dos personas se sintiesen unidas. Los dos muchachos fueron empujados hacia el lado contrario y los ángeles hicieron una barrera para protegerles de aquella fuente de peligro que creían que era Antonio. No obstante, aunque no lo demostraron, muchos se habían quedado atónitos ante todas aquellas palabras pronunciadas por el de ojos verdes. ¿Qué no sabían? ¿Cuánto se les había ocultado? ¿Acaso no eran el bien? ¿Por qué estaban pecando y yendo contra los designios de Dios? ¿Dónde estaba su bondad si había ángeles que se comportaban de esa manera? Lovino abrazó a su hermano estrechamente mientras éste lloraba, con los ojos dorados fijos en la puerta. El mayor de los dos hermanos ni siquiera pudo mirar hacia donde su tío había desaparecido. En sus ojos se acumulaban lágrimas que él se negaba a dejar escapar y el pecho le dolía al pensar en el destino que le deparaba a Antonio.

* * *

¿Por qué su cuerpo no reaccionó a tiempo? Las noticias le habían dejado tan atontado que en el momento de la verdad, en el instante de reaccionar e imponerse, Francis falló de manera estrepitosa, como si hubiese corrido hacia una pared sólida con intención de atravesarla y se hubiese estampado contra ella. Las palabras del ángel habían sido chocantes, aunque cuando ya preguntaba hacia el final podía ver que terminarían en ellas. Se había negado a aceptarlas hasta haberlas escuchado porque lo encontraba ridículo.

Bueno, era cierto que él se preocupaba de manera ridícula por Antonio y otras cosas que no iba a pensar ni pronunciar en voz alta. El caso es que era impensable que el ángel se sintiera de esa manera por él hasta que no se lo dijo. Irónicamente, tras aquello, le empujó y no pudo mantener el equilibrio. Su cuerpo se precipitaba al vacío oscuro como la boca de un lobo. Estuvo cayendo durante lo que le parecieron minutos, pero tampoco estaba seguro de ello, y cuando chocó contra el suelo aguantó un jadeo de dolor. Tuvo que respirar hondo, aquejado, un par de veces antes de poderse recuperar un mínimo. Después de aquello, Francis abrió los ojos y observó el cielo, que en aquel momento se oscurecía con tonos rojos oscuros. Le sorprendió descubrir que el calor le afectaba más que antes. Durante ese tiempo que había pasado fuera, se había acostumbrado a aquel clima más frío.

Al mismo tiempo sentía una presión acuciante sobre su pecho que nada tenía que ver con la caída. Estaba de vuelta en ese agujero de mala muerte cuyos rincones olían a azufre y deshechos. El olor a sangre era el aroma principal de ese sombrío lugar y los edificios nada tenían que ver con los que había visto durante su estancia en el Cielo. Aunque no podía ver nada en aquella cúpula oscura, Francis miraba hacia ella con una expresión de emoción contenida. Levantó el brazo, extendiéndolo hacia el cielo, y sabiendo que no iba a lograr nada con aquello, que no veía a nadie, que Antonio no estaba allí y que no podría tenerle cerca en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Francis cerró el puño y su gesto se endureció.

Aquella noche no hizo nada más, se levantó y caminó hasta que llegó a la ciudad y se metió en su piso. Después de días cerrado, el apartamento olía extraño, como a humedad. Lo primero que hizo fue abrir las ventanas y se echó sobre la cama, con su lanza en la mano derecha, preparado para golpear a quien hiciera falta.

Su vida se redujo a planear cómo entrar en el Cielo a recuperar a Antonio. Se levantaba, se sentaba en la mesa y escribía sobre aquellas libretas grandes las ideas que se le pasaban por la cabeza. Lo primero que intentó fue hacer mapas del lugar, pero después de tanto tiempo había olvidado los detalles más importantes. Tampoco ayudaba en nada que estuviese nervioso pensando en lo que pudiera estar pasando el ángel en su casa. ¿Le habrían encerrado en algún lugar? Casi podía imaginarle detenido dentro de aquel caserío.

El tercer día que pasaba en el infierno llegó, Francis abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que de nuevo aferraba las sábanas con fuerza. Una gota de sudor se paseaba desde su frente por su sien, camino a su mentón, con toda la libertad del mundo. Inspiró y espiró lentamente, intentando devolver el corazón a su ritmo habitual, cuando escuchó una voz gritando.

- ¡Que vooooooy! -chilló.

Por la ventana entró volando un pajarillo blanco que fue directamente a estamparse contra la cómoda donde Francis guardaba sus prendas de ropa. El rubio se incorporó tras hacer rodar la vista y se fijó en Pierre, de vuelta a su apariencia demoníaca, echado sobre el suelo. Negó con desaprobación; un día se iba a abrir la cabeza en una de esas. Mira que intentó explicarle que los pájaros iban más lentos cuando sabían que tenían que parar y la manera en que colocaban sus cuerpos y batían sus alas para reducir la marcha. Pues nada, el demonio era un maldito kamikaze que se chocaba contra cualquier superficie sólida para frenar.

- ¿Ni siquiera vas a venir a ver si estoy bien? ¡Eres muy cruel! -le reclamó Pierre.

- Si no te has abierto la cabeza con la de veces que te has pegado tortazos, no creo que lo hagas ahora. –murmuró a desgana Francis.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Desde que volviste estás muy esquivo, más de lo normal. Aunque ahora te veo incluso de peor humor. Puedes contarme lo que sea, no se lo voy a chivar a Arthur, te lo prometo.

- Hace días que tengo un sueño muy raro y no entiendo por qué siempre se repite. Me tiene comiéndome el coco durante todo el día cuando lo tengo. A veces lo he tenido más de una vez la misma noche. -admitió Francis frotándose la cabellera y moviéndose hasta quedar sentado en la cama. Pierre se movió y se sentó a su lado- ¿Y tú a qué has venido?

- ¡No me cambies de tema! Yo he venido porque primero desapareciste, luego regresaste y te has pasado aquí las horas encerrado. Quería ver que siguieras vivo. Y ahora cuéntame ese sueño que te tiene afectado. Me has intentado desviar el tema pero no lo vas a lograr.

Francis suspiró pesadamente. ¿Era un crimen no querer hablar con nadie? Le parecía que había una cuenta atrás con el tiempo que le quedaba a Antonio y que estaba perdiendo unos minutos valiosísimos. Pero tampoco es que pudiera echar a Pierre... Aunque a veces el chico podía ser sanguinario, en general era tranquilo y prefería volar lejos de todo a ponerse a sembrar el caos entre la multitud. Por eso mismo no se sentía con el coraje de decirle que se fuera. Así pues, decidió que le contaría aquello y le diría que estaba muy ocupado. Suerte que no había visto todo ese montón de papeles con planes, notas e ideas que tenía sobre la mesa. Un punto a favor del joven demonio: no era cotilla.

- Es un sueño muy confuso. En él puedo ver como muchos flashes, como si muchas imágenes se amontonaran una encima de la otra a tal velocidad que no puedo ni verlas bien y se torna demasiado agobiante. Además se escucha una especie de chirrido metálico que me da dolor de cabeza y a ratos parece el grito de alguien. Entonces se vuelve un sonido horrible y veo algo negro sobre un fondo blanco, y una mano que se lleva un cacho de esa cosa negra. Y todo se queda callado y veo a alguien cayendo, pero no puedo ver quién es porque el fondo es demasiado brillante y esa persona está engullida en las sombras. Entonces me despierto con el corazón a mil y mal cuerpo.

- Vaya... Menudo sueño más raro. Aunque lo más curioso es sin duda que se vaya repitiendo continuamente. Creo que todo eso significa algo: el ruido eres tú mismo, agobiado dentro de esta habitación día tras día, encerrado sin ver la luz siquiera. Y después, al final, esa persona que cae eres tú mismo. Francis, no creo que nadie pueda permanecer cuerdo viendo el estado en el que te encuentras ahora mismo. Está claro que estás agobiado y encerrarte no te ayuda a que se te pase.

- Pero es que no puedo salir a divertirme cuando tengo otras cosas en mente, Pierre. Tú no puedes entenderlo, tengo que permanecer aquí. Tengo mis motivos.

- No te digo que te vayas de fiesta tampoco, Fran. Lo que deberías hacer es salir un rato, darte un paseo, dejar que el aire te toque. Luego ya puedes volver a casa y sumirte en lo que sea que estés liado. Estás tan agobiado que quizás por eso nada te sale a derechas. Seguramente te iría bien para reordenar las ideas.

Y se dio cuenta de que quizás Pierre tenía razón. Se despidió de él frente al bloque de pisos en el que habitaba y dio un paseo por la calle después de unos días en los que había sido un perfecto ermitaño. El cielo estaba igual de rojizo que siempre, como si viviese en un continuo ocaso que nunca finalizaba. Las calles estaban prácticamente desiertas y sólo se podía ver a un casual viandante que lanzaba una mirada desconfiada. En aquel lugar no existía para nada el andar por la calle entre un gran bullicio de gente y saludar a un total desconocido. El infierno era un sitio lleno de criminales, gente que se escondía para no tener que enfrentar esa oleada de delincuencia y además de mucha miseria. No era para nada similar al ambiente que existía en el Reino de los Cielos en el que había estado.

El rubio suspiró pesadamente al darse cuenta de que había caído de nuevo en lo de siempre, en pensar en Antonio. Era demasiado extraño ver cómo había cambiado su vida y le había hecho retornar a su manera de ser de antaño. Por eso mismo no podía rendirse, no podía abandonarle allí a su suerte, en ese entorno hostil en el que nadie parecía apreciarle realmente. Antonio estaba solo en aquel lugar y sólo de pensarlo le invadía una tristeza que hacía tiempo que no experimentaba.

Una de los portales se abrió, a sus espaldas, y el ruido retumbó por aquellas calles vacías, llenas de escombros y basura por los rincones. Francis se giró cuando el sonido de la puerta cerrarse volvió a romper la quietud. Le produjo un poco de curiosidad ver al responsable de aquel estruendo que interrumpía sus pensamientos y su paseo matutino. Vio a un demonio al que ya conocía. Se llamaba Hendrik y era otro de aquellos demonios sanguinarios de renombre. Medía un metro ochenta y tenía los ojos de color azul, fríos como el hielo. Su cabello era rubio y estaba peinado hacia arriba, sujeto con algún tipo de fijador. En la frente, en el costado derecho, tenía una cicatriz que se rumoreaba que había recibido en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con el Arcángel Germán. Él no admitía o desmentía los rumores, simplemente sonreía con superioridad y dejaba al que había preguntado con el culillo prieto del mismo miedo.

Pero lo que le dejó helado de pies a cabeza, totalmente atónito y ajeno a sus propias sensaciones físicas, fue ver que empujaba suavemente a un chico de su misma estatura, de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes. No quiso mirarle mucho más porque sus ojos se quedaron fijos en ese rostro tan conocido que estaba unos metros más allá de donde se encontraba. Antonio se veía cansado y estaba claro que Hendrik no era el mejor cuidador que pudiese tener. No quería ni imaginar lo que le estaría haciendo. Francis era un poco cobarde para muchas cosas, pero en ese momento el valor le brotó con fuerza y llenó aquella fuente en su interior, usualmente bastante seca. Dejar a Antonio con ese hombre no era una opción y él tampoco era tan débil; podía batallarle.

- ¡EH! ¡Hendrik! ¡Ese chico que llevas, me lo vas a entregar!

Cuando los dos se giraron, pudo vislumbrar el rostro sorprendido de Antonio, que se transformó en una suave sonrisa. Tenía una marca rojiza en la mejilla que tenía pinta de ser bastante reciente. El otro demonio le miró desde arriba con los ojos entrecerrados y no mucha felicidad. Si algo odiaba era que le interrumpieran de esa manera. Puso los brazos en jarra y sacó pecho, dándole de ese modo un aspecto aún más fiero.

- No pienso hacerlo, Francis. Este chico estaba tirado cuando me lo encontré. Debe ser especial, porque desprende una magia extraña. No sé de dónde ha salido, pero ahora mismo me pertenece y pronto empezaré a investigar a qué es resistente, dónde está su límite y sabré lo que realmente es. Tú no pintas nada en este asunto.

- Oh, sí, ya lo creo que sí que pinto algo en este asunto... -replicó Francis con ímpetu.

Entonces Hendrik abrió la boca para contestar algo y en ese momento el otro demonio le pegó un puñetazo tan fuerte en la cara que Antonio pudo escuchar algunos huesos crujir. Pero no se detuvo en eso, luego le pegó un rodillazo en el estómago y finalmente un impacto en el cuello le tumbó contra el suelo. Ni Francis se creía el hecho de que había logrado aquello con tanta facilidad. De manera sucia, sí, pero fácilmente. El rubio no quiso mirar mucho a Antonio en ese momento. Lo que sí que hizo fue agarrar su mano y tirar de él rápidamente hacia su apartamento.

- No imaginaba que pudieras pegar tan fuerte... -dijo Antonio aún sorprendido por ese rescate triunfal que el demonio había realizado- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Ni yo, pero eso ahora no viene al caso. Nos dirigimos a mi casa. Tenemos que escondernos. Gracias a los cielos, sólo Arthur y Pierre saben dónde vivo. Eso de ser un antisocial va a resultar tener sus ventajas y todo...

El camino se le hizo eterno a pesar de que realmente no estaba tan lejos. Cuando llegaron, Francis bloqueó la puerta con todo lo que tenía a su alcance y entonces suspiró pesadamente. El corazón le iba a mil de la adrenalina que había sentido. Fue ese el momento en el que fue consciente de nuevo de que en esa misma habitación tenía a Antonio. Había pasado días pensando en ir a buscarle y ahora, de esta manera tan repentina, le tenía allí mismo. Se dio la vuelta y le observó fijamente. El cabello estaba despeinado, algo sucio y hasta un poco dañado. Sus ojos verdes, aunque estaban llenos de esa jovialidad que le caracterizaba, también estaban rojizos del cansancio, cosa que también se reflejaba en esas ojeras que tenía bajo ellos. Su ropa blanca se encontraba ahora sucia de barro y otras cosas que no se podían identificar. Tenía arañazos por los brazos, pero no parecían haber sido provocados en esos días. Tenían más tiempo, estaban demasiado secos. Pero lo que le llamó la atención más, lo que le produjo una punzada de dolor impresionante en el pecho fue ver las alas de Antonio. Su color era negro, como el carbón, no había ni rastro de aquel color deslumbrante y puro que antes habían tenido. Las plumas del ala derecha estaban medio marchitas, parecía que en cualquier momento se caerían como las hojas de un árbol en otoño. Para rematarlo, para acabar de sobrecoger su alma, el ala izquierda estaba mutilada, cortada hasta que parecía un muñón de algo que, de no ver a su compañera entera, no se sabría identificar como lo que era.

- ¿Qué te han hecho...? Angelito... Antonio... -murmuró Francis con un tono tan apenado que el de ojos verdes sonrió con tristeza. El rubio no pudo aguantarlo. Notaba que los ojos se le humedecían y no quería que lo viera. Le rodeó con sus brazos y le abrazó- Mi pobre ángel... ¿cómo se han atrevido a hacerte algo así?

- No te preocupes, Francis. Apenas me duele, te lo prometo. -dijo Antonio intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Antonio? -dijo el rubio retirándose un poco para poder ver al muchacho de frente- Llevo días teniendo un sueño raro y ahora me acabo de dar cuenta de que soñaba contigo, de que ese que gritaba eras tú. Nuestras alas son parte de nuestro cuerpo, igual que nuestras piernas y nuestros brazos.

_Las manos se apoyaron en aquella camilla de hierro contra la que le empujaron con tal brutalidad que hasta jadeó. Había un hombre que le sujetaba la nuca con fuerza para que no pudiera levantarse. Otros agarraban sus brazos mientras él se resistía. Tuvieron que venir más hombres, que le sujetaron las piernas. Finalmente, le asieron las alas mientras él gritaba que no le tocaran. Le daba miedo aquella situación. Aunque se había mantenido tranquilo durante el juicio, saber que la manera de quitarle su magia era mutilar las alas, que eran la fuente del mismo, no le dejaba precisamente tranquilo. No podía ver nada de lo que estaban haciendo y sus ojos se movían frenéticamente hacia los lados, intentando encontrar alguna señal que le avisara de lo que estaba por venir._

_Nada le hubiese igualmente preparado para aquello. El dolor abrasador se extendió por todo su cuerpo, como si una fuerte ola hubiese chocado de frente contra él, helada. Gritó desgarradamente mientras las manos se apretaban con fuerza e intentaban escapar. La sangre que manaba de aquella amputación se fue acumulando sobre su espalda y tiñeron la otra ala lentamente hasta que el rojo fue tan fuerte, tan intenso, que empezó a ser negro. Cuando iban a cortar la otra, Antonio gimió con desespero, como si estuviese intentando hablar pero del mismo sufrimiento que le inundaba no pudiera hacerlo. No es que fuese tan consciente de lo ocurría en ese instante. Lo que sí puedo sentir fue una ola expansiva que hizo que su cabellera se moviese en todas direcciones y que impidió a los presentes hacer nada, los cuales se apartaron del de cabellos castaños._

_Lo siguiente fueron voces en medio de un mar de confusión, de visión borrosa y de un mareo producido por esa sensación desgarradora. Después de lo que parecía un eterno rato en el que pasó de manos como si fuese un trapo viejo, Antonio sintió que caía al vacío hasta que de repente chocó contra algo con tanta violencia que se fue hacia el lado._

Parpadeó un par de veces y regresó a la realidad. Francis seguía mirándole y sonrió forzadamente.

- Dolía más antes, te lo juro. Siento que hayas tenido que verme así. -le dijo aún con ese gesto entristecido. Esperaba reencontrarse con él de alguna manera. El destierro lo tenía asumido, pero no esa mutilación.

- Siéntate, te ves fatal. Te prepararé algo de comer y luego te acuestas. ¿Has dormido algo estos días? Ni siquiera podía notar tu presencia. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Hasta casi entrada la noche estuvieron el rato sentados, charlando. Francis le preparó algo de comer consistente con lo poco que tenía. Le tocaría ir a buscar comida en cuanto pudiera ya que no tenía planes de dejar que se fuese. El ángel caído decidió explicar sin tapujos lo que le había sucedido. Le pidió perdón por engañarle, por no haberle dicho todo lo que había pasado con Miguel, cómo le había amenazado y la manera en que hablaba que denotaba que no tendría problema alguno en quitárselo de encima.

- No quería que los dos tuviésemos que sufrir, Francis. Sinceramente, no encontraba ninguna otra solución. Si te hubiesen llevado, hubieran terminado contigo y a mí me hubieran convertido en una especie de mártir. No me gustaba pensar que ese hubiese sido mi final y que todos hubiesen malinterpretado lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora. Este final no es mucho mejor, pero al menos estoy contigo. -le dijo sonriéndole de esa manera radiante que Francis no comprendía cómo podía mantener.

La historia del juicio que le hicieron dejó al demonio tenso mientras aguantaba la rabia que le había invadido por dentro. En serio que los ángeles tenían serios problemas con esa manera de ser tan retorcida. Hasta que la historia llegó al punto en el que Antonio aterrizó con un sonoro golpe en el infierno.

- Ese demonio me encontró y me despertó con malas maneras. Estos días no me ha dado de comer, me ha obligado a cargar con sus cosas mientras me examinaba. No quiero ni imaginar qué intenciones tenía.

- Mejor no lo pienses, Antonio... Me alegra de haberte encontrado pronto. Ese demonio es conocido por ser uno de los más fríos, calculadores, crueles y sanguinarios.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo y durante éste, el ángel pudo notar un pequeño escalofrío que no se pudo percibir desde fuera. Se alegraba de estar con Francis, de poder disfrutar de su cocina y lo atento que estaba con él. En ese momento, el rubio ya no tenía mucho que aportar y no podía evitar fijarse en ese aspecto cansado y desnutrido que ofrecía Antonio. Dio una palmada contra la mesa y entonces se levantó.

- Es hora de que descanses. Se te ve agotado y ya hemos hablado suficiente. -dijo Francis- Ya acabaré de recoger las cosas luego.

El otro muchacho asintió con la cabeza y le fue siguiendo por aquel pasillo estrecho del piso que habitaba. Dirigía miradas furtivas, observando la decoración, que nada tenía que ver con la que tenía en la que había sido también su casa hasta hace exactamente unos cuantos días. La habitación de Francis era diferente y le gustó en cuanto la vio. La cama, aunque estaba medio deshecha, parecía llamarle con cánticos de sirena, buscando ahogarle en el mar del sueño, al que estaba bien dispuesto a ir. Francis se fue hacia la cómoda en la que tenía la ropa. Sacó, tras estar rebuscando alrededor de un minuto, un pijama de color oscuro y un conjunto de ropa que ni se molestó en desdoblar. Antonio observaba curiosamente lo mucho que el demonio se esforzaba en encontrar algo que dejarle. Aprovechó que no le veía y sonrió enternecido. Era de agradecer ver a alguien de ese modo por él. Desde que Hendrik le encontró, el ángel caído había temido no poder encontrar nunca a Francis. El pensamiento le había torturado de manera suave la mente y era otro de los motivos por los que no había podido conciliar el sueño. Había aceptado el exilio por él. No le importaba quedar como el malo si le salvaba y de paso hacía que otras personas se replantearan el comportamiento que todos tenían. La idea de vagar para siempre con ese demonio silencioso aunque claramente peligroso, le había producido escalofríos y una inquietud en el pecho que se resistía a dejarse desalojar. Todo eso había cambiado radicalmente desde que el azar les juntó en la misma calle a la misma hora.

- El pijama y una muda. Sé que estás acostumbrado a llevar ropa más clara, pero no tengo nada blanco aparte de lo que me traje del Cielo cuando volví. Lavaré esas prendas y las que ahora llevas. Después de todo, gracias a ti tengo experiencia lavando a mano.

- Lo sé. Gracias por todo, Francis. No sé qué hubiese sido de mí si no hubieras aparecido. Oye, si yo ocupo tu cama, ¿tú dónde vas a dormir? -le preguntó mientras se cambiaba de ropa. Ahora le costaba más puesto que sus alas se negaban a esconderse. Lo había intentado, pero se habían convertido más en un adorno que en otro cosa.

- No te preocupes por mí. Aún no tengo sueño, voy a recoger la cocina y limpiaré tu ropa. Si cuando termino tengo sueño, me echaré un rato sobre el sofá. -le dijo sonriendo, tratando de tranquilizarle. Se fijó en que abría la boca para decir algo y se apresuró a añadir- Ni se te ocurra decir que vas a dormir tú en el sofá. Has tenido unos días muy duros, descansa bien y luego ya pensaremos en ello. ¿De acuerdo?

El chico de ojos verdes sonrió resignadamente al comprobar que no le iba a dejar replicar nada, que su idea fija era que durmiese en esa cama. Se puso el pantalón y Francis miró a otro lado por respeto hacia él.

- De acuerdo. Por esta noche, al menos, dormiré en la cama. Aunque soy muy terco, no te lo pondré tan fácil la próxima vez.

Tras un segundo de silencio, Francis pasó de una muda sorpresa a una sonora carcajada. Le había atemorizado que tras lo que le había ocurrido Antonio no fuese el mismo, que su felicidad habitual se perdiese y se transformara en alguien huraño. Pero por suerte no había sido así, aún mutilado y desterrado, el chico era capaz de sonreír y de demostrar con descaro su personalidad habitual.

- Lo tendré en cuenta. Aunque tú también deberías saber que yo soy quizás incluso más terco que tú. -le dijo con aire risueño.

Le dejó intimidad y él se fue a recoger la cocina. Su corazón, que había tenido un peso encima durante todo este tiempo, ahora se sentía más relajado y esa impresión de que alguien le apretaba y estiraba sus músculos había desaparecido. Tras aquello se dio una vuelta por todo el apartamento, cerró y trabó todo lugar por el que alguien pudiera colarse de manera silenciosa. Una vez todo el piso estuvo asegurado, Francis se asomó a la habitación. Desde el marco de la puerta, por el cual entraba la luz e iluminaba el interior, que estaba sumido en la oscuridad, pudo ver cómo Antonio dormía en su lecho, acurrucado de lado, con el ala buena moviéndose por su respiración profunda. Se aproximó, le cubrió con la sábana para que no pillara frío y sonrió. Se le veía inocente y durmiendo de manera tan placentera que hasta producía ternurita.

Decidió seguir con sus tareas antes de que se le hiciera de día y siguiese allí plantado. Eso sí que sería ridículo. Estuvo un rato lavando la ropa y la dejó a secar de forma que no se arrugara demasiado. Tras aquello volvió a echar un vistazo a cada ventana y puerta. Por suerte Hendrik no sabía dónde vivía, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera descubrirlo o quizás hasta rastrearle. Eso mismo le había hecho dar un pequeño rodeo antes de ir hacia casa realmente. Tras ver que todo estaba en orden, Francis se echó en el sofá y suspiró pesadamente. Era bien entrada la madrugada y no tendría mucho tiempo para dormir.

Le costó menos conciliar el sueño aquel día y, además, no tuvo ninguna pesadilla. ¿Quizás era porque Antonio estaba bajo ese mismo techo?

* * *

Cuando se despertó, no sabía ni dónde estaba y por supuesto no tenía ni idea de qué hora era. Eso sí, el ruido que provenía de fuera empezaba a ser demasiado molesto como para seguir dormitando. Se frotó un ojo y bostezó silenciosamente. Estaba demasiado bien y ni le apetecía moverse. Se rascó con la mano derecha el estómago y ladeó el rostro hacia la izquierda. En ese momento escuchó una respiración suave, lenta, y eso le sobresaltó un poco. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con el rostro de Antonio cerca, mirándole curiosamente con aquellos orbes verdes que estaban oscurecidos al tener el sol en contra.

- ¡Joder! -exclamó Francis pegándose al sofá y su corazón empezó a latir desbocado.

- Buenos días. -replicó Antonio sonriendo jovialmente, sin importarle ni un poco esa reacción tan exagerada que el rubio había tenido.

- ¿Qué haces tan cerca? -le preguntó aún atónito. Por suerte su ritmo cardiaco estaba empezando a normalizarse- Casi me da un infarto. Pensaba que era alguien que se había colado y que intentaba matarme...

- Menudo drama te has montado en tu cabeza en un momento... -respondió con sorpresa al escuchar todo aquello- Es que me he despertado y me aburría, así que vine a buscarte. Pero como estabas durmiendo profundamente, pues decidí quedarme mirando sin despertarte. Estabas mono, tenías hasta cara de niño bueno.

Francis sonrió forzadamente, sin saber qué decir en un principio. ¿Que estaba 'mono'? ¿Quién en su sano juicio encontraba a un demonio mono? Pero ahí estaba Antonio mirándole, con esa sonrisa jovial que, para qué negarlo, le gustaba mucho. Suspiró derrotado y se pasó la mano por la sien, peinándose un poco.

- Si tú lo dices... Igualmente podrías haberme despertado, no hubiera pasado nada. ¿Qué hora es? -entornó el rostro tratando de encontrar un reloj, pero no pudo dar con ninguno ya que el único que había, estaba justo detrás de Antonio.

- Son las doce. Creo que es la primera vez que has tardado tanto en despertarte. Supuse que te habías ido a dormir tarde, así que no quise molestarte. -le replicó aún sonriendo.

- Gracias, aunque sigo pensando que podrías haberme despertado. No te hubiese dicho nada y así no hubieras estado ahí quieto. Pero bueno -se sentó y le dejó hueco al ángel, que pronto estaba sentado a su lado.

- Es que me parecía que todo había sido como una especie de sueño. Desde que nos separamos he estado deseando encontrarme contigo de nuevo y casi pensé que pasarían siglos antes de poderte ver. Así que me he quedado un rato mirándote, viendo que realmente eras tú. -le contestó.

De nuevo se quedó sin palabras ante aquello. ¿Cómo lo lograba? Maldito fuera por comportarse de esa manera tan adorable. Se fijó en que sus mejillas estaban sucias y entonces recordó que ya desde el día anterior se encontraba en ese estado. Estiró una mano y con el pulgar rozó la mancha, dejando un trozo limpio. El ángel le observaba con una sonrisa tranquila, como si aquel gesto fuese de lo más normal. Suspiró con resignación.

- Deberías ducharte, estás sucio de barro. Supongo que Hendrik no te dejó usar la ducha ni te dio de comer como tocaba, ¿verdad? -le preguntó incorporándose. Luego le tendió la mano y tiró de él. De este modo, Antonio se posó sobre sus pies, descalzos, con relativa facilidad- Te voy a enseñar dónde está todo para que así puedas ir por la casa sin problema. Piensa en este lugar como si fuese tu nuevo hogar. Si quieres coger algo o comer, lo haces sin tener que pedirme permiso. No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras. No hay reglas ni tareas a realizar.

- ¿Seguro? Me sabría mal cotillear por ejemplo entre tu ropa y que eso te molestara. No es que lo vaya a hacer, pero es el primer ejemplo que se me ha ocurrido.

- Segurísimo... ¿Es que te crees que te diría algo así si no estuviese seguro? Ahora considero que esta casa es de los dos. Tendrás que ayudarme quizás a la limpieza del apartamento, pero no será demasiado. Esta es la cocina -dijo abriendo la puerta y mostrándole el interior.

Fueron así pasando por las diversas estancias hasta que llegaron al baño. Francis había cogido ropa cuando pasaron por la habitación y la dejó toda cerca de la ducha, pero lo suficientemente lejos para que no se mojara. Le dejó allí y mientras él se fue cambiando de ropa en su cuarto. A los minutos la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró Antonio, con unos pantalones de color morado oscuro y una camiseta negra descansaba sobre su brazo izquierdo. Su torso estaba al descubierto y unas afortunadas gotas lo recorrían, descubriendo misterios que hacía meses Francis había poseído y que ya había empezado a olvidar.

Los ojos verdes se encontraron de frente con los azules y tras evaluarlos un segundo, sonrieron de manera agradable. El rubio le hizo un gesto para que se acercara y dócil le hizo caso y se aproximó hasta estar frente a él. Entonces Francis besó su frente y tras eso apoyó la suya contra la del ángel, con los ojos cerrados. Una sensación cálida le invadió y se extendió por su cuello. Fue como si un gran peso desapareciese de sus hombros. El demonio se retiró y le observó sonriéndole de manera agradable. Antonio bajó la vista y se fijó en que su hombro negruzco volvía a estar en óptimas condiciones.

- Me has quitado la maldición... -dijo sorprendido levantando la vista y posándola sobre el hombre que tenía delante.

- Sí, eso he hecho. -le contestó sonriéndole- Me he cansado de todo eso. No deseo hacerte mal, Antonio. Así que lo que voy a hacer a partir de ahora es cuidarte. Debo compensar lo que hiciste por mí salvándome y aceptando ese castigo sobre tu cuerpo. Deja que ahora sea yo el que te proteja todo lo que pueda. ¿Te parece?

Antonio se había quedado en silencio observando la decisión con la que Francis pronunciaba todas y cada una de las palabras que conformaban esa declaración de principios. Su gesto se suavizó y le sonrió feliz al escucharle hablar de esa manera. Aunque no fuese lo mismo que él le había dicho antes de separarse, le importaba de alguna forma y eso le hacía feliz. No pudo aguantar las ganas y se fue a abrazarle. El rubio también sonrió ante aquel gesto y le dio unas palmaditas amistosas en el hombro.

- Siento haber tardado tanto y habértelo hecho pasar tan mal, angelito... -dijo Francis apenado- Espero que puedas perdonarme.

- Claro. A pesar de todo, que no puedo olvidar aquello, que no puedo justificarlo con nada, no te guardo rencor. Has cambiado, Francis. Bueno, quizás sería mejor decir que esta era tu manera de ser. Gracias por quitarme la maldición. Significa mucho para mí saber que me tienes a tu lado porque quieres y no con algún objetivo lejano.

- Venga, voy a prepararte algo bueno para comer que seguro que te levanta el ánimo. -dijo Francis apartándose- Te va a gustar tanto que vas a confirmar que yo seré tu nuevo Dios a falta de uno.

- Serás petardo... -murmuró riendo- Aunque tras días sin probar bocado, tengo muchísimas ganas de comer. Si puedo ayudarte en algo, tan sólo dímelo. No soy un experto cocinero pero me esfuerzo si es necesario.

Fue agradable pasar el rato con Antonio. Le dejó a solas un par de veces y vigiló que todo estuviese realmente tranquilo. No había ni rastro de Hendrik, así que se permitió el lujo de disfrutar del rato que compartían mientras le enseñaba cómo iban las cosas en su casa y Antonio por lo bajo comentaba que todo se veía sucio. Francis le explicó que la mayor parte de los pisos de los demonios estaba infinitamente peor que el suyo, lo que pasaba es que no había logrado comprar materiales necesarios para reformar su hogar. Luego estuvieron horas en las que le hizo probarse ropa de su armario que ya no usaba, puesto que Antonio se negaba en rotundo a quitarle ropa porque sí. Cenaron charlando sobre qué cosas podía realizar el ángel, que sería el que más tiempo pasaría dentro de la casa, al menos hasta que se asegurasen de que Hendrik no tomaba represalias y que pudieran encontrarle un buen disfraz para que no llamara la atención.

Cuando fue a ponerse el pijama, los ojos verdes de Antonio se perdieron en su propio reflejo en el espejo. Era toda una alegría volver a ver que su hombro lucía sano. Se puso la camiseta de tirantes, con cuidado de no rozar en su ala mutilada, y entonces regresó a la habitación. Francis había acabado de vestirse con un conjunto similar al suyo y recogió uno de los cojines que había en el suelo.

- Bueno, yo me voy a dormir al sofá. Descansa bien. -le dijo sonriéndole afablemente.

Pero de repente Antonio se plantó a su lado y le agarró de uno de los brazos. El rubio se giró y arqueó una ceja, extrañado por ese arrebato. No había pensado demasiado en lo que hacía cuando caminó hacia él y le agarró el brazo. Habían pasado un día muy bueno, uno de los mejores que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Francis le hacía feliz, se sentía animado. Aunque no le correspondiera del mismo modo y no pudiese exponerlo en palabras, quizás porque él mismo no era consciente de aquello, él se sentía dichoso por lo poco que tenía. Echaba de menos a sus sobrinos y la casa en la que había habitado casi todos los años de su vida hasta el momento, eso era innegable; pero tampoco podía decir que no fuese feliz.

- No puedes dormir otra noche en el sofá. Lo vas a acabar tomando como costumbre y me niego a echarte de tu cama. Yo dormiré en el sofá.

- Y yo me niego a que te quedes durmiendo en ese sofá cuando has pasado por algo tan traumático como la amputación de un ala. Déjame mirarla...

El hombre de ojos azules se puso a su espalda y pasó la mano por la parte superior del ala que le quedaba entera. Le dio miedo tocar las plumas, que estaban débiles y parecía que caerían al menor soplido. El trozo de ala que estaba cortado apenas lo rozó y ya pudo sentir que Antonio se tensaba como si estuviese rozando carne al rojo vivo. Delineó sobre el aire todo el espacio que cubriría de haber estado allí y se le encogió el alma. El ángel miraba hacia el suelo, ligeramente avergonzado por la manera en que era examinado. También le apenaba imaginar que Francis seguramente se estaba compadeciendo de él. Bueno, no le culpaba, ni él mismo quería mirarse demasiado en el espejo. Le apabullaba ver que una parte de él le había sido arrebatada de aquella manera tan cruel. Le dolía el ala y ni siquiera estaba allí. Era irónico.

- Pues la cama es grande, podemos dormir los dos en ella, ¿no?

Y esa propuesta que sonaba más como algo que Francis diría, en realidad fue pronunciada por Antonio. Francis dejó de mirar las alas y sonrió hacia él. No es que pudiera decir nada en contra, en la cama había sitio de sobras para ambos. Si no lo había dicho era porque nunca habían estado sobre un lecho los dos; al menos uno real.

- Está bien... Me pido el lado derecho.

Cada uno se acomodó en uno de los costados y estuvieron en silencio algunos segundos hasta que decidieron hablar para dejar atrás la vergüenza. Fue un tema distendido que les entretuvo, en concreto las armas que ambos tenían debido a sus poderes. Tras minutos, Antonio reía mientras Francis le contaba historias de Pierre y de las aventuras que habían tenido por ahí cuando habían ido juntos de misión.

- Quizás algún día te lo tendré que presentar... Tiene la mala manía de invadir mi privacidad cada dos por tres. -dijo Francis sonriendo resignado.

- Si no odia a los ángeles, me gustaría conocerle. Por lo que cuentas, tiene pinta de ser alguien divertido.

El rubio sonrió con jovialidad y ladeó el rostro ligeramente para poder encarar al techo. Antonio se quedó mirando su perfil, sus ojos, el color del pelo, el cual le caía grácilmente a los lados y se desparramaba sobre la almohada y sus labios rojizos, entreabiertos. Se incorporó ligeramente y miró desde arriba a los ojos azules. Francis arqueó por un momento una ceja, pero luego su rostro se asimilaba al de Antonio, concentrado en observar a ese hombre que tenía delante. Se acercó más y con una mano peinó uno de esos mechones rubios que se había salido de sitio y que se había ido hacia el lado que no tocaba.

- Sé que no viene a cuento, que quizás tampoco tiene sentido que lo diga, pero quiero que sepas que no es mentira lo que pronuncié aquel día. No es para que tú lo digas, es para que lo tengas en mente. Estoy enamorado de ti. No sé en qué momento pasó o por qué, pero sé que te quiero...

Esas últimas palabras fueron apenas un susurro cálido sobre aquellas líneas rosadas que delimitaban su boca y aún así le estremeció ligeramente. No pasó demasiado tiempo cuando aquellos cálidos y húmedos labios estaban posados contra los suyos. Por dentro nació un sentimiento de urgencia, del deseo producto de todo aquel tiempo sin catar un cuerpo como el que tenía cerca, y aún de este modo se controló y correspondió con pasmosa tranquilidad. El ángel se separó mientras suspiraba silencioso. Abrió los ojos y sintió el impulso de otro beso lento, que le producía cosquillas que navegaban de su pecho a su estómago en canoa rápida. No le había gustado en ningún momento que Francis abusara al principio de él y ni aún ahora podía recordar aquellos momentos con excitación. Eran horrorosas violaciones que no perdonaría pero que con el tiempo se quedarían perfectamente ocultas tras todas las cosas buenas que compartiesen. Pero sí recordaba el placer que había llegado a sentir y eso lo echaba de menos. Le daba igual que fuese pecado, estaba enamorado de Francis.

Se movió hasta ponerse encima del demonio con las piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo. Las manos de Francis rodearon su cintura y cuando sus labios se separaron le miró fijamente. Había un algo en su mirada, algo que hasta entonces no había visto. Ese algo era el deseo, la pasión verdadera.

- ¿Es que has echado de menos mis manos, angelito...? -le dijo incorporándose lo suficiente para besar y morder su mentón.

- No lo fastidies todo llamándome angelito. Te dije que prefería que me llamaras por mi nombre. -se acercó hasta que sus labios estaban tan cerca que casi podía sentir su calidez- ¿Podemos hacerlo? Sin tener que estar en ningún sueño...

Se le murió el cerebro por completo. Todas aquellas neuronas que mantenían los pensamientos complejos y racionales desaparecieron y hasta sintió un tirón bien fuerte en su entrepierna. Un ángel le estaba pidiendo que tuviesen sexo y ese era ni más ni menos Antonio. Como para no morirse... La calma que habían mantenido dejó de ser un elemento presente. Francis se apresuró a quitarle la camiseta y el mismo Antonio hizo aquello. Besó sus labios con ansia, como si se tratasen del mejor manjar de los Cielos (lo que quizás no estaba tan alejado de la realidad) y sus manos acariciaban avariciosas aquella espalda blanquecina y perfecta, con cuidado de no molestar rozando las alas. Le atrajo con fuerza contra su cuerpo y entonces besó y mordisqueó su cuello.

No le hacía falta mucho más que ver aquella desesperación, la explosión de excitación y deseo, para sentirse encendido y que su propio cuerpo cada vez estuviese más caliente y dispuesto a reaccionar a las caricias que recibía. De un tirón certero, Francis bajó pantalón y ropa interior hasta las rodillas y su mano derecha empezó a tantear por su entrepierna, encontrando en esos movimientos exploratorios una deliciosa reacción que hacía crecer todo el deseo que tenía en su interior. Al estar sentado, Antonio tenía complicada la misión de hacer lo mismo que él realizaba sobre su cuerpo. Por eso, viendo que era imposible, metió la mano entre las ropas y se encontró un infierno candente, que ardía al tocar aquella cada vez más evidente erección. La otra mano se apoyó en su mejilla y eso permitió que se inclinara para besarle hasta que tenían que abrir la boca, jadeando, para tomar aire que daba la impresión que les faltaba.

Francis llevó la mano izquierda hacia arriba y lamió un dedo lujuriosamente mientras observaba a Antonio y le animaba a hacer eso mismo. No tardó nada en hacerlo, mientras le miraba con aquellos ojos verdes que le parecía que brillaban como esmeraldas y los cuales le tenían completamente hipnotizado. La mano derecha seguía acariciando su miembro a un ritmo lento pero suficiente para provocar aquellos deliciosos gemidos que le hacían sentir que sus instintos más bajos se multiplicaban y acrecentaban. Una vez consideró que estaban suficiente húmedos, Francis besó directamente esos labios mientras la mano se abría camino entre sus nalgas y los dedos rozaban los músculos contraídos de la zona.

Estuvieron minutos de aquella forma: sus labios batallaban y jadeaban contra la boca del otro, las manos de Antonio acariciaban todo lo que alcanzaba, intentando desvelar los misterios de ese cuerpo al que nunca había llegado a tocar tanto ni con tanto deseo y Francis seguía alternando el movimiento sobre el miembro erecto del ángel y aquellos dedos que se adentraban en aquel trasero tan perfecto que Dios, sus padres, o una mezcla de ambos, le habían dado.

La impaciencia pronto afectaba a Antonio y le llevaba a una locura que hasta ahora no había conocido. Le daba igual que le doliese, eso le haría sentir más vivo. Se dio cuenta de que Francis tenía intención de moverse para ponerse encima y el ángel aferró a ese demonio que tanto deseaba y que llegaba a afectarle de ese modo, para que no se pudiera mover. El rubio le miró jadeante, confundido por que le impidiera continuar.

- No lo hemos hecho nunca así... Quiero que me veas y que me desees y que sepas que cualquier movimiento que realizo será porque te necesito.

No pudo decir nada en absoluto ante aquello. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se negaría a que un espécimen como Antonio le montase de esa manera? Nadie. Esa era la respuesta absoluta. Al principio le costaba aguantar esa estrechez mientras el mismo hombre iba bajando sobre su miembro. Aquello no era nada parecido a lo que había experimentado antes en los sueños. La realidad siempre superaba a todo y Antonio era increíble. Miraba ido, embelesado, a Francis mientras subía y bajaba la cintura según su cuerpo se lo iba demandando. Le producía escalofríos escuchar su nombre de aquel modo y la manera en que su cuerpo se contraía ocasionalmente cuando sólo un pequeño trozo de su miembro se quedaba dentro de él. Pronto la necesidad le incitó a moverse más rápido, jadeando por el esfuerzo y el placer y produciendo un sonido sordo que tenía lugar cuando sus pieles chocaban secamente.

- Estoy enfadado contigo... Que lo sepas. -le dijo Francis entre jadeos, guiando con las manos el trasero, apretando esas nalgas esponjosas y tersas al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Por qué? -Antonio gemía sin detener aquel balanceo que les acercaba a ese ansiado orgasmo. De aquella manera, además, ocasionalmente rozaba una parte en su interior que le producía una descarga tan intensa que hasta le hacía perder el norte.

El rubio le sujetó mejor y ahora empezó a mover su propia cadera, siguiendo el deseo puro, salvaje, que le llevaba a meterse en él con fuerza, seca y rápidamente, arremetiendo contra sus entrañas y produciendo una fricción que por un momento le dejó incapaz de pensar. Antonio gimió con fuerza y bajó la cabeza. Francis aprovechó para hablar contra su oído, flojo, de manera sensual.

- Estoy enfadado porque dices que me quieres pero... -gimió mientras seguía a ese ritmo- Pero me apartaste, me echaste de tu lado. No es justo... Nada justo, Antonio. Que me dijeras que estabas enamorado y... que me apartaras.

- ¡P-perdón...! -exclamó ido por el placer, no iba a poder resistir más aquello y el roce de su miembro contra el torso del demonio.

- No te perdono... Me niego... Es imperdonable...

No hablaron más, ambos estaban llegando al límite. Francis sintió el calor abrasador y punzante, que abrió la puerta a un placer que desbordaba. Sintió que se vertía en aquel interior cálido que se contraía por los espasmos que su dueño realizaba para aguantar. Una de las manos fue a estimularle mientras se esforzaba por seguir golpeando en él. Pudo sentir las uñas arañar su espalda cuando el orgasmo sobrevino a Antonio. Se quedaron aferrados, en silencio, mientras intentaban recuperar el aliento. Se miraron a los ojos, sudorosos y sin poder pronunciar una palabra. Francis respiró hondo.

- No te puedo perdonar porque te quiero y odio que tú fueses el culpable de que casi te pierda. -le dijo finalmente.

El corazón de Antonio dio un vuelco al escuchar eso. Aunque era lo que en el fondo esperaba, también era cierto que había aceptado el hecho de que quizás nunca se lo diría. Se conformaba con ese cariño quizás desmedido para unos simples amigos. Pero, que le dijera que le quería, le dejó desarmado y su cuerpo incluso atontado. Bueno, quizás era por el sexo; a saber. Su reacción fue reír suavemente, como un idiota. Francis estaba a punto de quejarse cuando los labios de Antonio se posaron sobre los suyos y le acallaron. El ángel se abrazó a él y apoyó el mentón sobre su hombro izquierdo.

- ¿Me quieres? -le preguntó sin poder creerlo aún. Se sentía como flotando. Era imposible que fuese más feliz.

- Con locura, de una manera que nunca imaginé que podría llegar a querer a nadie y aún menos a un ángel como tú. Pero... -acarició su espalda un par de veces, entonces le sujetó bien y les dio la vuelta a ambos, dejando a Antonio sobre la cama. Besó un par de veces, de la manera más dulce, a ese hombre que tenía delante- poco a poco empecé a preocuparme por ti, a querer verte sonreír... Me asustaba tanto que incluso intenté apartarte. Pero eres un rarito y ni aún por esas te alejabas. Quizás por eso me enamoré aún más de ti y esa cabeza loca que tienes.

Si antes se había quedado sin palabras, ahora le había desaparecido todo el idioma de la cabeza por lo menos. Sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa que había perdido su significado puesto que todo el cúmulo de sentimientos le bloqueaba por completo. Notaba que sus mejillas empezaban a estar más tibias y supo que se iba a sonrojar de tal manera que le podrían ver desde cualquier sitio. A Francis no le dio tiempo a verle completamente ya que Antonio se llevó las manos al rostro y empezó a decir cosas que no se entendían por culpa de estas. El rubio arqueó una ceja e intentó apartar las manos pero no pudo porque su compañero se revolvía. Decidió salir de su interior pero no cesó el intento de descubrirle y tratar de entender qué decía.

- ¡Pero deja que quite las manos, que no te entiendo! -exclamó el rubio.

Al final fue brusco y apartó las manos y las puso a los lados, cerca de su cabeza, cuando vio que Antonio estaba sonrojado y miraba hacia un lado, se le murió algo por dentro. Cada vez despertaba nuevos sentimientos en él y era más de lo que podía soportar sin inmutarse. Se le abrazó y enterró el rostro en su cuello.

- Eres tan mono que nunca pienso dejar que te vayas o que me apartes y nadie te va a ver así porque no. Porque no. Eres mío y me quieres a mí y que nadie se haga ilusiones porque soy capaz de pelearme con ellos. -dijo Francis hablando tan rápido que las palabras se atropellaban las unas a las otras y parecían formar una nueva muy larga- ¿Qué me estás haciendo decir?

Antonio rió con fuerza al escuchar eso y besó su sien con cariño. Le llenaba poder estar de esa manera con él y ver que le deseaba del mismo modo, que despertaba en él ese sentimiento de ternura y protección. Francis se incorporó y le miró a los ojos antes de inclinarse. Ahora no necesitaba nada más.

* * *

La mañana en el Infierno era una de las más cálidas que nunca había experimentado. Se pasaba el día yendo en manga corta y paseaba por la casa haciendo lo que le apetecía. Francis se encargaba de salir, comprar y de conseguir el dinero que usaba para comprar esas cosas. Antonio le había preguntado que de dónde sacaba aquello, ya que no parecía que fuese a trabajar, y el rubio le había dicho que mejor que no lo supiera. Los ojos verdes habían seguido a Francis por toda la habitación mientras escondía otros fajos de billetes, en un lugar que nunca hubiera sospechado que albergara grandes cantidades de dinero, y finalmente se armó de valor para preguntar:

- ¿Estás vendiendo tu cuerpo?

Ese fue, hasta la fecha, el mayor ataque de risa que Francis había tenido. Por mucho que le dijera que parara, él seguía riendo sin cesar, con las lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos, humedeciéndolas. Las manos apretaban su estómago a ver si así vibraba menos y los músculos no sufrían más estrés. Cuando se le pasó, Francis pudo entonces responder que aquello era una locura, insistió de manera elegante en que su cuerpo sólo pertenecía a Antonio y que no se le ocurriría venderlo vulgarmente.

Igualmente, no sabía de dónde salía todo aquel dinero y, por la manera en que evitaba el tema, sabía que no sería de algo que le gustara.

Decidió que lo mejor sería dejar el tema. Ya que Francis se encargaba de conseguir comida y demás cosas que pudieran utilizar, Antonio se había mentalizado y hacía todo lo que podía en la casa. Había empezado a limpiar las paredes y estaba dándole un color más vivo, más higiénico, a aquel apartamento. Después de comer, toda aquella quietud desapareció con el sonido atronador de la puerta, que era golpeada con violencia. Francis entornó el rostro y miró hacia el lugar con el ceño fruncido. Los dos permanecieron callados hasta que otra vez la puerta sonó.

- ¡Francis! ¡Sé que estás ahí dentro! ¡Más te vale que abras la puerta! -exclamó desde fuera la voz de Arthur, que se abría paso a través de las paredes.

- Mierda, es ese general cejudo. -dijo Francis apretando los dientes- No te muevas de aquí y no hagas ruido, Antonio.

El ángel asintió con la cabeza y se apoyó contra una pared, evitando cualquier ventana por la que pudiera ser divisado. En ese momento casi dio gracias porque todos los cristales estuvieran tan sumamente sucios. El corazón del demonio latía con fuerza, violentamente. No creía que esa visita inesperada tuviese nada de azarosa y de ahí que estuviera tan nervioso. Cuando abrió la puerta, Arthur le examinó de arriba abajo.

- Así que es verdad que estás vivo... Empezaba a creer que Hendrik se había confundido de persona ya que llevabas desaparecido mucho tiempo. Pero veo que no cambias ni un poco, has vuelto y ya te has metido en problemas con quien no debes.

- ¿Problemas? No sé de qué me estás hablando y si esto se supone que es una fiesta de bienvenida, es una mierda como una casa. -replicó Francis frío, sin levantar su tono de voz ni un sólo decibelio de más. No merecía la pena perder el aliento con alguien como él.

- Oh, yo creo que sí sabes de qué estoy hablando. Hace una semana Hendrik se encontró contigo mientras paseaba a su nueva mascota, de la cual no me ha querido dar más detalles porque lo suyo tampoco es lo de comunicarse con los demás. Lo que sí me ha contado es que le agrediste y le robaste a su animalillo. Más te vale devolverle lo que es suyo. No dejaba de preguntarme dónde vives y he tenido que decirle que yo vendría personalmente para que no se plante en esta misma casa y te aplaste el cráneo. No sé ni por qué lo he hecho, quizás sería divertido dejar que lo hiciera.

- Porque sabes que ese hombre no es que esté muy bien de la cabeza y que de vez en cuando se le cruzan los cables y dice incongruencias. ¿Qué es más lógico? ¿Alimentar los delirios de un loco que mató a cincuenta demonios y luego los empaló para que los supervivientes le temiesen? Claro, de repente yo soy más fuerte y por casualidades dice que le he pegado para que pueda saber dónde vivo. Lo que pretende es quitarme del medio para volver a dominar todo.

Arthur arqueó una ceja ligeramente. No le gustaba que pudiera leer sus pensamientos con tanta facilidad, pero eso era lo que temía, que fuese otra ida de olla de ese hombre. Hizo un movimiento con la mano, tratando de restarle importancia y entonces le miró fijamente a los ojos. Lo mismo que no se fiaba de Hendrik, tampoco creía las palabras de ese rubio mentiroso. Por eso mismo, con un gesto suave, le apartó con un brazo y se adentró en la casa. Aunque su apariencia no lo demostró, Francis sintió un pánico profundo cuando eso ocurrió, pero tampoco podía gritarle y echarle sin más. Le siguió por el pasillo.

- ¿Se puede saber qué permiso tienes para entrar en mi casa sin más? -le dijo intentando que ese sentimiento ofendido no se notara como el enfado y pánico que en realidad le invadían.

- ¿Por qué te pones tan a la defensiva? Has dicho que tú no hiciste nada, ¿verdad? Entonces supongo que no tendría que importarte que miremos por las habitaciones a ver si encontramos algo raro, ¿verdad? -le replicó mordazmente. Entonces se paró, se dio la vuelta y quedó a tan poca distancia del rubio de cabellos más largos que éste dio unos pasos hacia atrás- ¿O es que tienes algo que esconder?

- ¿Yo? -le dijo mirándole con desafío- Yo no tengo nada que esconder. Pero si te encuentras algún juguetito raro, no vayas luego escandalizándote.

Arthur le ignoró y fue derecho a la cocina. Lo peor de todo era que los esbirros del alto rango, anchos como armarios, le acompañaban en su búsqueda. Si lograra dejar fuera de combate al de cejas pobladas, luego tendría que enfrentarse a otros dos que seguramente le placarían sin problemas. Antonio se encontraba en la cocina, ¿podría él encargarse de alguno? Bueno, no le creía un inútil, pero estaba ese problema de que no le gustaban las peleas. Improvisaría y ya que fuesen las cosas como fueran. Cuando llegaron a la cocina, no había nadie. Lo mejor de todo era que en la mesa sólo estaban sus propios platos, no había ni rastro de una segunda persona, sólo vajilla apilada sobre el fregadero.

- Ya podrías limpiar un poco de vez en cuando... -se quejó Arthur.

- No he tenido tiempo últimamente, lo siento~ -murmuró Francis por un momento más tranquilo, aunque aún inquieto. ¿Dónde estaba Antonio?

Lo siguiente fue la sala de estar y allí tampoco había nadie. Sufrió en su habitación, pero de nuevo nada. Como Antonio usaba su ropa, lo único que parecía era que Francis era un desordenado. El baño también estaba vacío y con eso terminaron de repasar el apartamento. Arthur se sintió decepcionado por no haber encontrado nada de nada. Estaba seguro de que ese demonio escondía algo, a pesar de que no fuese una persona. Fueron hacia la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de cerrar, Arthur metió la mano y la pierna para que no pudiera hacerlo. Se miraron de cerca, por esa pequeña rendija que no había podido ser cubierta.

- Sé que algo estás tramando aún, Francis... Y créeme que no voy a rendirme tan fácilmente. Voy a descubrir lo que planeas y entonces te arrepentirás de haber jugado conmigo. ¿O es que te pensabas que esta larga desaparición iba a pasar desapercibida para todos? No sé dónde estuviste, pero te digo que no te va a servir para nada.

- Y yo te vuelvo a repetir lo mismo de antes, Arthur, no sé de qué me estás hablando. Deberías entretenerte en cosas que realmente fuesen más productivas, como vigilar a Hendrik antes de que vuelva a matar a personas que nada malo han hecho.

- Tú siempre tan moralista. Eso siempre me ha disgustado. Me dan ganas de matarte por ser un demonio tan débil por culpa de tu corazón. -le dijo iracundo antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse junto a sus dos subordinados.

* * *

**Otro capítulo más. Pues bueno, muchas cosas pasan y además son cambios argumentales importantes por lo que parece que de repente el fic se ha dirigido hacia un nuevo rumbo. No sé bien qué puedo comentar de este capítulo... Por fiiiin se han enrollado sin forzar a nadie, con amor de por medioooo :D Yeeey xDDD *tira confeti ***

_SakuUchiha7, _**asdfa Frainnn... son amor juntos, sí. Can't help it. Los amo demasiado ;v; Francis es un tonto xD lo del dibujo me parecía algo que haría XD. Me encanta como todas habéis pensado que se iban a fugar juntos. Nadie pensó que quizás le iba a dejar escapar y ya está uvu. Gracias, me alegra que te gusten ouo**

_BrujitaCandy, _**los dos son especiales dentro de su propia especie uno para representar el bien dentro del mal y el otro para representar lo que ellos piensan que es mal dentro del bien. Lo de la madre, realmente era porque quería llamarla María Antonieta. Y por no llamarla así primero fue María y luego Antoinette :D Luego pensé que sería buen motivo para llamarle angelito todo el rato. Me pareció muy curioso que llegaras a vislumbrar que no le iba a defender. Creo que encontraste bastante la esencia de Romario, que fue más tenerle por capricho y que se deja manipular.**

_ShootingStarXIII, _**ayyy pobrecita otra que pensaba que se iban a ir juntos desde el principio. Qué monosidad que sois, de verdad ouo Soy retorcida XD Pensad que iba a dejar a su familia y el lugar en el que siempre vivía, eso le costaba. También quería ayudar a los suyos. Gracias por leer y dejar revi *lanza amor***

_Yuikho, _**hola :D Perdona, pero disiento. Creo que todas, a vuestra manera, dejáis reviews que dicen cosas maravillosas. No tiene que ser elaboradísimo, si es sincero y de corazón, a mí me alegran mucho. Me alegra que la casualidad te haya llegado al fic y aún más que te haya gustado tanto como para quedarte decepcionada por llegar al final. Es curioso que iniciara el fic pensando en escribir porno con angel y demonio y que terminara desarrollando una trama así, pero estoy contenta con cómo salió la cosa =u= Hay gente que aún ha defendido a Romario por eso, yo no lo hice xD El no tajante pretendía ser un shock xD. Aquí tienes el siguiente, servido cada viernes :)**

_Anooonimo P, _**Ayyy ternurita. Otra que pensaba que se fugaban los dos. No sé cómo te habrás quedado al leer lo que ha pasado xDDD. Piensa que llevan unos días muy buenos, unos días en los que se habían apoyado emocionalmente muchísimo, en los que se habían hecho compañía cuando nadie más parecía interesarse por ellos, eso calaba. Pero no era una fuga romántica, era un intento desesperado de Antonio por salvarle. En el infierno han acabado por el momento :3 Las cosas igualmente no están fáciles**

_Hethetli, _**bueno la actitud de los ángeles con los Blancos es una reacción realmente muy humana, pero no por ello menos reprobable. Pero lo quise poner porque me parecía que no todo tiene que ser de color de rosa y que un poco de crueldad de la vida real es buena. Lo del leopardo me ha parecido muy curioso. Eres la única que realmente defiende a Romario y me fascina más de lo que puedo expresar XDDDD Le quiere, Romario lo hace, pero se deja influenciar, tiene mucha responsabilidad sobre sus espaldas así que al final ha vuelto a decepcionar a su hijastro y ha dejado que le hagan creer que ese no es más su hijo y que ya no puede hacer nada por salvarle u.u... Pues yo, si mi padre me dijera que no quiere salvarme tan tajantemente, por mucho que yo no quisiera que él pusiera en peligro su vida, seguramente me sentaría muy mal, igual que Antonio. Aunque sea la duda, el pensar sé que no debo pero es mi hijo y le quiero y cómo puedo dejarle sufrir de esta manera cuando sé que se está muriendo día a día. Bueno, Francis sólo pudo aferrarse a lo que le mantenía vivo, algo que le hiciera seguir adelante aunque estuviera jodidísimo.**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez.**

**Nos leemos la semana que viene :3**

**Miruru.**


	8. Llamas escarlata

**El sueño de venganza**

**Capítulo 08 - Llamas escarlata**

Cerró la puerta, apretó la espalda contra ésta y suspiró pesadamente. Aquello había ido de bien poco... Maldito Hendrik. Así que le estaba buscando para arrebatarle a Antonio, ¿verdad? Pues no se lo iba a permitir. La palabra "mascota" le había repugnado. Para él ese ángel era su amante, su alma gemela, lo que completaba y hacía que su existencia tuviera sentido. Se apartó de la madera y miró hacia el pasillo. Había visto la ventana de su cuarto abierta, ¿habría salido por allí el de ojos verdes? Se fue a paso ligero y se asomó pero no había nadie. ¿Dónde estaba? El desasosiego le apretaba el pecho y le producía una sensación de malestar que no había sentido hasta ahora. ¿Y si se había perdido al alejarse? El Infierno no era como el lugar donde él había vivido hasta ahora, en cualquier esquina había un peligro que podría terminar con la vida de cualquier demonio, incluso de alto rango. ¿Y si alguien le secuestraba mientras estaba fuera? ¡Antonio se veía tierno comparado con toda esa gente horrible y sanguinaria que habitaba el infierno! Le horrorizaba. Saltaría sin armas a la calle para buscarlo de toda la paranoia que tenía en su cabeza, pero era mejor calmarse y actuar fríamente o no ayudaría a ninguno de los dos.

Estaba en el pasillo y de repente escuchó un ruido que provenía del cuartillo donde tenía las escobas y la ropa que ya no usaba. Se detuvo y arqueó una ceja. Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró a Antonio agazapado en el suelo con un par de escobas por encima. El ángel se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, deshaciéndose de ese peso sobre su cuerpo, y miró a Francis sonriendo forzadamente.

- No es que haya sido muy silencioso, tampoco sabía dónde esconderme para no ser visible. In extremis me he metido aquí. ¿Ya se han ido? -le dijo frotándose la nuca un poco. Una escoba le había dado un golpe ahí y aún lo podía notar, como si esa parte palpitara con vida propia.

Francis no dijo ni una sola palabra, se mantuvo en silencio, se agachó hasta quedar de rodillas en el suelo, delante de él, y finalmente le atrajo hacia su propio cuerpo, estrechándole entre sus brazos. El ángel abrió los ojos sorprendido ante aquella reacción que no comprendía. Se había sentido tan aterrorizado al ver que Antonio no estaba por ninguna parte... Le perdió una vez, no soportaría perderle de esa manera de nuevo. El Infierno era un territorio vasto y cruel, no era el sitio ideal para Antonio. Pensar que podría estar deambulando por aquel lugar le había aterrorizado más que aquella historia de Hendrik despedazando a demonios y luego empalándolos.

- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Antonio viendo que aquel momento se alargaba. Le inquietaba ver esa preocupación en Francis. ¿Es que iba tan mal la cosa?

- Pensaba que habías salido fuera para huir y que te habías alejado de la casa. Este sitio es horroroso, no quiero que te pasees por ahí fuera solo, sin rumbo, sin un arma con la que defenderte y sin apenas poderes. -respondió el rubio aún sin soltarle- No voy a perderte ahora, Antonio. He perdido demasiadas cosas ya.

El ángel se quedó primero atónito y progresivamente sonrió con cariño. ¿Era eso lo que había ocurrido? ¿Se había asustado al no verle? No había pensado en esa posibilidad y le henchía de felicidad, de amor, ver que Francis estaba de esa manera porque le quería tanto que no podía soportar que se fuera de su lado. Su situación desde que se conocieron había pegado un cambio impresionante y ahora Antonio se daba cuenta de que aquel demonio que se hacía el fuerte, que era un descarado y borde, en el fondo lo que hacía era apartar a la gente para no establecer lazos con nadie. Francis temía formar una relación profunda con cualquier persona temiendo perderla, como pasó con su familia. En momentos así lo único que deseaba era abrazarle, colmarle a besos y decirle que todo iba a estar bien y que él le protegería.

- No te preocupes, mi demonio... -dijo Antonio emulando esa manera en la que el rubio le llamaba "angelito"- Estoy a tu lado y no pienso irme sin más. No me vas a perder.

* * *

En las entrañas del Infierno, rodeado de los demonios más sangrientos y caóticos, existía un secreto que sorprendería a cualquiera. Entre el olor a azufre y sangre oxidada, entre la muerte y la destrucción, envueltos por el manto del odio y la locura, había una luz de un sentimiento tan cálido que haría que cualquiera de aquellos seres oscuros se retorciese asqueado. Dentro de aquel mundo extraño y retorcido existía el amor prohibido entre un ángel y un demonio. Era algo que iba más allá de la simple aberración de que un demonio y un ángel pudiesen mantener una relación; acababa de ser repulsivo, el peor de los pecados, ya que los dos eran hombres.

Ese pensamiento, si alguna vez llegó a cruzar sus mentes, se había perdido dentro de aquel día a día tan dulce que a veces no entendían cómo no les empalagaba. Muchas mañanas Francis le traía el desayuno a la cama y le iba dejando besos por los hombros y la nuca mientras le explicaba lo que había preparado para él. Por supuesto, Antonio lo primero que hacía era compartir el desayuno, llevando los alimentos a sus labios para que los probara cuando encontraba algo que era de su agrado. El demonio no tenía reparo alguno en comer lo que su amante le ofrecía con sus dedos y los relamía lascivamente. Le mataba demasiado darse cuenta de que Antonio no comprendía que "babearle los dedos" era una manera de insinuar que lamería de esa forma todo su cuerpo si le daba una señal clara. En otras ocasiones Francis estaba también dormido o recién despierto y le saludaba con una lluvia de besos por todo el rostro mientras Antonio le abrazaba y trataba de devolverle todos los que podía. A veces empezaba a hacerle cosquillas, adorando el sonido de su risa por encima de todas las cosas y la forma en que se encogía sobre sus sábanas con aquel cuerpo tan atractivo que tenía cubierto por una camiseta y unos calzoncillos.

Esas eran las mañanas. Luego venían diferentes actividades que iban desde limpiar juntos, tiempo durante el cual el rubio aprovechaba cualquier excusa para abrazarse a él y besuquearle, o tenía que ir a comprar y pasaban un rato solos. Antonio seguía sin abandonar la casa a pesar de que hacía tiempo que no ocurría nada y que parecía ser que las cosas se habían calmado. Seguía siendo entonces Francis el encargado de comprar alimentos para ambos de manera progresiva, sin que fuese demasiado evidente que se aprovisionaba de comida para los dos.

El ángel preparaba el almuerzo en esos días que su compañero salía y Francis el resto. Poco a poco estaba aprendiendo nuevas recetas y el mismo rubio le confesaba que le salían cada vez mejor. Después de eso a Antonio siempre le daba sueño, Francis lo agarraba quisiera o no en volandas -y si era necesario le perseguía por toda la casa- para llevarle hasta la cama. Eventualmente dejó de intentar escapar ya que vio que no tenía sentido cansarse cuando igualmente lo lograba. Una vez sobre aquel colchón mullido y las frescas sábanas, que eran un alivio al cuerpo en aquel tórrido ambiente, Antonio era siempre el primero en caer dormido.

Durante ese tiempo Francis le observaba, sujetándole en ese abrazo que no era asfixiante y le dejaba la libertad suficiente para moverse en caso de necesitarlo. El primero que despertaba de aquel sueñecito era Antonio y entonces era su turno de mirar a su amante. Era imposible que se limitara a eso y su mano se movía y acariciaba su mejilla, o sus cabellos, o se entretenía en aquellos cuernos rojizos que tanta curiosidad le producían. A veces no podía ni resistir y le besaba en el pómulo o directamente en los labios. En muchas ocasiones despertaba a Francis, que aprovechaba ese momento para asustarle y gritando un:

- ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?

Le agarraba y le movía hasta que lo apretaba contra la cama, Antonio reía y tenía que esquivar un nuevo ataque lleno de besos y cariño para él que muchas veces les llevaba hacia sexo pasional. Ocurriese o no, tenían muchas charlas tras la siesta en la que hablaban de todo. Fuese vestidos o sin ropa sobre el cuerpo, Antonio siempre se entretenía acariciando un brazo o el torso de su amante e iban charlando. En una de esas, Francis había salido con un plan.

- He estado pensando en algo: no me gusta este sitio para ti. Por mucho tiempo que pase, nunca voy a estar tranquilo. Este lugar es demasiado peligroso y tú estás casi sin poderes. He pensado en aquella vasija que le robaron a mis padres. Podría colarme de nuevo en el Reino donde vivías y sustraerla. No se me da nada mal. -dijo Francis.

- ¿Qué? No... No quiero que te arriesgues. En todo caso, si hiciésemos eso, tendríamos que ir juntos. No me voy a quedar aquí esperando y sufriendo mientras pienso que quizás no vuelves.

- ¿Conmigo? No, no podría dejar que te arriesgaras de este modo, Antonio. Además, cuantos más seamos, más complicado será pasar desapercibidos. Quiero darte un futuro, no seas irracional.

- No soy irracional. -se quejó tras bufar el ángel- ¿Cómo piensas volver? Si te descubren cerrarán cualquier portal y te quedarás encerrado ahí para siempre. Yo puedo intentar ayudarte.

- ¿Y arriesgarnos a que eso te arrebate la última brizna de magia que te queda y que posiblemente te mate? No. Estoy haciendo esto para tener un futuro contigo, no solo. Si crees que voy a dejar que vuelvas a un sitio en el que te hicieron eso, en el cual te mutilaron como si fueses a saber qué deshecho... ¡Me niego! Te voy a proteger de todos ellos.

- De cualquier modo, esa idea no es buena. No pude encontrarla en la salas de tesoros del Reino en el que habitaba. Me colé en aquella enorme habitación y estuve horas mirando. También miré registros y nada de nada. En ningún lugar se detalla que en ningún Reino haya un objeto como el que describes.

- ¡Pero ellos la robaron! -espetó indignado Francis. Aquellas noticias le habían chocado demasiado, tanto que se incorporó y de esa manera apartó un poco al ángel.

- Lo sé, te creo. ¿Pero no te parece que si os robaron la vasija, alguien pronto la usó para su propio beneficio? Miguel entró en el consejo poco después de la fecha que tú me dijiste porque había un hueco. ¿Quién no te dice que esa vacante fue del que robó la vasija? Francis, no quiero que ninguno de los dos nos pongamos en peligro ahora. Me gustaría estar contigo, aunque no vea de nuevo el exterior o me dé el sol.

- Te vas a marchitar como si fueses una planta como no salgas. Todo ser necesita tomar aire fresco y sentir el sol sobre el rostro de vez en cuando.

- Aguantaré, igual que lo hice mientras me cortaban el ala, pensando que estaré contigo y que seguro que así seré feliz. -le replicó sonriendo.

Entonces Francis se inclinó sobre su cuerpo, apoyó los brazos sobre la cama y descansó el rostro cercano a su cuello. Antonio se estremeció al sentir el ardiente aliento del demonio sobre su piel y acarició su espalda con lentitud. Le daba la impresión de que Francis no estaba bien, nada bien...

- Yo sólo quiero darte la felicidad, Antonio, darte un lugar en el que estés seguro y en el que no tengas que preocuparte por nada más que por pararme los pies si me acerco demasiado a ti buscando amar tu cuerpo porque estás cansado. No quiero tenerte como una flor, encerrado y cerca de algún rayo del sol que entre por la ventana para que no te marchites. Sólo de pensar que tus sentimientos pueden desaparecer de la misma manera...

- Francis, soy feliz contigo de esta manera. Deja de pensar tan negativamente. ¿Crees que mi vida hubiese sido mejor si no te hubiese defendido? No pondría la mano en el fuego por ello. Sabiendo todo lo de mi gente, creo que eso hubiese hecho que acabase de esta manera y sin nadie a quien acudir. Ahora mismo te tengo a ti. Por favor, prométeme que no vas a cometer ninguna locura con todo este tema. Estoy casi seguro al cien por cien de que la vasija no está en el Cielo. Tan sólo quédate conmigo.

La conversación terminó allí pero no en la cabeza de Francis, eso lo sabían ambos. Antonio hacía ver que no se enteraba, pero a veces había pillado al rubio mirándole de aquella manera, como si viese en él algo que le hiciera sentirse culpable. No hacía falta ser ningún lince para entender lo que ocurría y aún menos cuando se podía ver perfectamente que lo que observaba era sus alas negras como el carbón y mutiladas. En aquellos momentos Antonio pretendía continuar con sus tareas hasta que repentinamente recibía un abrazo por detrás y unos labios recorrían su cuello. Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más Francis se sentiría culpable por lo que le había ocurrido, algo que había elegido él mismo.

Después llegaban las cenas, los momentos en los que se tiraban un buen rato echados sobre el sofá, abrazados, charlando de lo que se les ocurría, planeando hacer cosas hasta que un roce casual o una mirada furtiva les llevaba a los besos y éstos a las caricias, las cuales llevaban de vuelta a los besos más pasionales. Todo aquello acababa, o volvía a acabar, con sexo; donde fuese. No importaba el lugar: el baño, la sala de estar, la cama, la cocina... O incluso combinaciones de ambos: cocina y baño, cocina y cama, cama y baño, y un largo etcétera.

Vivían una vida que se asimilaba a la de los recién casados, en una felicidad tonta que no podían justificar con otra palabra que no fuese amor. Pero, aún dentro de esa calma, había otro secreto. Se consideraba de ese modo porque ninguno lo había expuesto en voz alta, pero era evidente para ambos. El demonio se sentía culpable por el estado físico de su querido ángel y no dejaba de pensar en cómo conseguir recuperar aquella vasija que debería ser suya, que les ocultaría de todo y les dejaría vivir en paz en aquel lugar idílico que parecía que era la Tierra. Antonio, por su parte, estaba preocupado por su amante. Temía que cualquier mañana se despertaría y la cama a su lado estaría vacía; todo por el amor que sentía por él.

* * *

Cada mañana, cuando se despertaba y estaba en esos momentos de somnolencia extrema, Antonio se encontraba con que no podía volver a conciliar el sueño por culpa de ese pensamiento que surgía en su mente y que le atormentaba: ¿seguía Francis a su vera o se había ido finalmente? Entonces estiraba la mano, sin abrir los ojos, hasta que chocaba con su cuerpo calentito y en ese momento se abrazaba a él y volvía a dormirse un rato más. Se despertaba la mayoría de las veces con Francis a su lado, besando puntualmente su cabello.

Se pasaban el rato sumidos en silencio, disfrutando de las caricias suaves y de los ocasionales besos. Antonio se iba preguntando qué era lo que pasaba por su mente. Últimamente el rubio no estaba muy centrado y sabía que estaba planeando algo, le había visto escribiendo notas que luego guardaba con recelo y que ocultaba si se acercaba demasiado a él. Antonio intentaba que dejara de pensar en lo que tuviese en mente, que viera que todo a lo que pudiese aspirar estaba justo delante de él, que no hacían falta ambiciones lejanas imposibles de alcanzar.

Pero aunque Francis era consciente de todo aquello, no podía dejar de pensar que aquel no era lugar para Antonio. ¿Cómo condenarle a que pasara su vida encerrado en aquella casa? Viendo el estado en el que se encontraba, no podía ni considerar hacerle eso. Ese chico no había tenido la mejor vida, aunque por un momento él hubiese pensado que así fuera. Si analizabas todo lo que le había ocurrido, era muy triste encontrar que Antonio había sido siempre retenido para que no pudiera conocer sus orígenes y no despertara su fuerza latente y ahora volver a mantenerle encerrado de nuevo le parecía la mayor de las crueldades. No podía permitirlo, se colaría en los Reinos hasta que encontrase la bendita vasija que su madre tenía y que le permitiría darle un futuro en el mundo de los humanos. No era tan loco, ¿verdad? ¿Quién no querría lo mejor para su pareja?

A tientas estiró la mano y la estrechó en la suya, acariciando con el pulgar el dorso. Le daba pena pensar que iba a tener que apartarse de él de nuevo, pero su casa sería un lugar seguro si se cuidaba de hacer ruidos. Llevaba comprando comida durante toda la semana y la había escondido en la cocina. Tendría suficiente, no iba a descansar y regresaría pronto. Pensar en fallar estaba prohibido, volvería a estar a su vera y todo iría bien a partir de aquel momento. Tampoco quería plantearse el no encontrar aquella vasija. Y, si no lo hacía, quizás daría con algo que le sirviese. Era encontrar una solución, seguro que la había.

Empezó a pensar en que deberían comer algo cuando aquella quietud se vio interrumpida de manera brutal por unos golpes fuertes contra la puerta. Francis fue el que primero se incorporó, un poco despeinado, y miró hacia el pasillo. Antonio no tardó apenas nada en hacer eso mismo. La duda acerca de quién podría ser no les duró demasiado ya que pronto una voz fue audible por todo el piso.

- ¡Abre la puerta, Francis! ¡Los vecinos dicen que no has salido de ahí en toda la noche! -exclamó la voz de Arthur.

- Mierda... -murmuró el demonio incorporándose de la cama- Vístete y escóndete donde puedas.

El de cabellos castaños le miró por un segundo y asintió con la cabeza. Los dos se pusieron rápidos la ropa, en un silencio tenso que era constantemente interrumpido por la puerta. Francis fue el que primero abandonó la habitación; descalzo atravesó el pasillo y fue hasta la entrada. Tardó un rato en quitar todos los seguros que bloqueaban la puerta y entonces la abrió. Fuera estaba Arthur, los dos esbirros de la otra vez y Hendrik, sus caras eran las más sombrías que nunca había visto. El corazón le fue a mil de nuevo.

- He conseguido negociar con él para que no te salte encima nada más verte. -comentó Arthur- Hendrik no creyó lo que dije y ha estado investigando por su cuenta. Descubrió incluso dónde vivías, pero prefirió venir antes a mí. Los vecinos dicen que alguien ha estado viviendo contigo, que se escuchan jadeos.

- Traigo compañía de vez en cuando, ¿es que eso tiene que ser de vuestro interés? Porque os aviso que no sois mi tipo, ninguno de vosotros. -osó decir el rubio- Creo que mi vida sexual aquí no es relevante.

- Se escucha una voz de hombre y dicen que siempre parece la misma. Es decir, que alguien vive contigo.

- ¿Ahora es delito que me quiera tirar a una misma persona repetidamente? Me acuesto con quien quiero y sigo diciendo que eso no tiene nada que ver con vosotros.

- No juegues conmigo, Francis. Tengo ganas de partirte el cuello por lo del otro día. Mejor controla tu insolencia o yo dejaré de controlar el deseo de agarrarte y matarte. -dijo Hendrik.

- Haya paz. -murmuró Arthur a disgusto. Deseaba poder acabar ese tema cuanto antes- Yo tampoco considero que tenga que inculparte, pero lo único que podemos hacer para que todo esto se termine es inspeccionar tu casa, que Hendrik lo vea por sí mismo y ya está. ¿Te parece bien? Esto es una mera formalidad, lo digo para que te dé la falsa sensación de que tienes opción. Ahora déjanos pasar.

Uno de los dos soldados le empujó y todos se adentraron en su casa, produciendo un golpe sordo que retumbaba por el pasillo. Por suerte no había nada demasiado comprometido, Francis siempre se aseguraba de dejarlo todo recogido para que fuese menos evidente que había dos personas viviendo en ese lugar. Se pararon cuando abrieron los armarios y vieron que tenía grandes cantidades de comida.

- ¿Y esto? -preguntó Hendrik mirándole- Mucho alimento para ti solo, ¿no?

- Qué pesados... -dijo tras suspirar- Teniendo en cuenta que de repente me entero de que quieres matarme sin motivo aparente, ¿no crees que es prudente que compre todo lo que necesito para poder vivir sin tener que salir de mi casa y exponerme al peligro? No soy idiota.

- Vamos, acabemos ya con esto. Me parece una pérdida de tiempo.

Todo el registro prosiguió en ese ambiente tenso, de falsa cordialidad que se rompía cuando alguien apuntaba algo. Francis suspiró tranquilamente cuando Arthur empezó a hablar con Hendrik, convenciéndole de que quizás era toda esa mierda que se tomaba la que le había hecho alucinar. En ese momento agradecía que fuese consumidor habitual de alucinógenos y que eso le quitara la credibilidad. Movía la mano nerviosamente, abriendo y cerrando el puño mientras calculaba cuánto tiempo llevaban en ese lugar.

No hizo falta que les metiera prisa para que se marcharan, el mismo Arthur no quería pasar más rato allí, así que se encaminaron por el pasillo, mientras los únicos que hablaban eran el demonio de mayor rango y sus subordinados. Francis estaba en cabeza y les guiaba hacia la salida, hacia ese momento en que por fin se quedaría tranquilo, hasta que empezó a escuchar que los pasos se detenían progresivamente. Se giró y se encontró que los demás estaban mirando hacia el mismo lado que él, sin perder de vista a Hendrik, que se había quedado quieto mirando hacia la puerta, con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido, como si algo le ocurriese.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Arthur temiendo que tuviese un arrebato violento y que aquello se convirtiese en un campo de batalla. Por suerte o desgracia serían cuatro hombres contra uno solo.

El demonio no dijo nada, no respondió a aquella pregunta, seguía pensando, y aquello inquietaba a todos los presentes. Estaban ya a pocos pasos de la puerta, ¿por qué no se iban? No quería pelear con ese hombre si era posible. Sus poderes eran mayores que cuando todo aquello empezó, pero no sabía si sería capaz de derrotarle con tanta facilidad. Le parecía poder escuchar cada respiración, cada latido de su propio corazón, que se negaba a calmarse tan pronto, la garganta estaba seca. Y, para sorpresa de todos, aunque de diferente manera, Hendrik se dio la vuelta y desanduvo sus pasos, acercándose cada vez más a la puerta de la habitación. Sin embargo ese no fue su objetivo, se detuvo justo en frente del cuarto de las escobas, tomó el pomo y abrió la puerta. Iluminada por la luz del pasillo, la figura del chico de ojos verdes, agachada en el suelo, fue visible para todos. Tanto Francis como Antonio sintieron que el corazón se les paraba en ese instante y que se olvidaban hasta de respirar.

- Aquí estabas, maldito ser escurridizo... -dijo Hendrik tirando de él, obligándole a levantarse.

Antonio no pudo evitar ser arrastrado, pero sí que intentó defenderse y atacar a ese demonio, que no tuvo dificultad alguna en esquivarle y meterle un puñetazo que hasta le desorientó. Al ver aquello, Francis se mordió el labio inferior y corrió hacia ellos. Pero, para su desgracia, los soldados se fueron rápidamente hacia él y le aguantaron. Arthur miraba fijamente a ese chico que estaba sujeto de manera firme por esa mano seca, herida, de Hendrik. Mandaba narices... ¿Un ser extraño? ¿Es que a ese chico no le habían enseñado nada? Lo que tenían delante era un ángel, uno que a juzgar por el color de sus alas había sido expulsado del Paraíso. ¿Qué tan especial era? Le habían arrancado un ala, eso no se lo hacían a todos, sólo a los que consideraban peligrosos. Luego miró a Francis, que no dejaba de observar a aquel ser de la luz con una mirada que le confirmó algo que le pareció repugnante.

- No puedes quedarte con el chico, Hendrik. Estás delante de un ángel caído, de uno que ha sido expulsado y mutilado por su propia sociedad. -se acercó hasta plantarse delante de Antonio y con la mano derecha le sujetó el mentón, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Que te den... -murmuró Antonio, sintiéndose demasiado usado, como si le estuviesen tratando igual que una marioneta, haciendo que mirara para el lado que ellos deseaban.

- Qué ingenioso... Bueno, si no quieres decirme cómo te llamas, siempre puedo empezar a interrogar a Francis. Si le rompo un brazo o una pierna, o las dos cosas al mismo tiempo, creo que seguramente empezará a cantar. -dijo Arthur serio mirándole a aquellos ojos de una tonalidad similar a la que tenían los suyos.

- Me llamo Antonio. -replicó rápidamente.

- ¿Y qué ridículo pecado has cometido para que te hicieran esto tus queridos hermanos, los ángeles? -preguntó el demonio.

No obtuvo respuesta, pero tampoco le hacía falta. Sólo había que ver lo rápido que Francis había reaccionado cuando Hendrik había agarrado a Antonio y cómo había participado éste y le había dicho su nombre cuando había mencionado que haría daño al rubio si era necesario con tal de saber cómo dirigirse a él. Hizo un gesto a sus hombres y éstos empezaron a sacar al demonio prisionero de la casa.

- ¡Francis...! -exclamó el ángel al comprobar que lo alejaban de su vera.

- No te preocupes, ángel de alas negras, tú también vas a ir con él. Espero que disfrutéis de este día en los calabozos, mañana os juzgaremos y, a diferencia de tus camaradas, nosotros somos tremendamente inflexibles. Vamos.

Fue un espectáculo toda la procesión que hicieron por la calle hasta llegar al cuartel general. Francis había intentado atacarles y entre los tres le habían golpeado, herido levemente y le habían arrastrado con ellos. Antonio se había mordido el labio por lo bajo tras moverse y comprobar que no podía soltarse del agarre de Hendrik para ir a asistir a su pareja. Las dependencias donde iban a encerrarles eran muchísimo peor que las que había en el cielo, el olor era nauseabundo hasta el punto de hacerle cerrar los ojos cuando aquella fétida bofetada le golpeó en la cara. Francis aún se sentía entumecido de los golpes, así que no pudo evitar que le lanzaran contra el suelo. Antonio le observó mientras era empujado a la celda contigua. A través de los barrotes que separaban sus propias celdas, el ángel observó a Francis hasta que les dejaron a solas en aquel pasillo que tronaba con la voz de los demonios, alterados por la llegada de gente nueva. Se agachó, apoyando las rodillas contra el suelo y acarició la cabeza de Francis lentamente, mirándole apenado.

Fue minutos después cuando el rubio reaccionó. Antonio se apartó, dejándole espacio para que no se agobiase, y le observó mientras se sentaba. El demonio se frotó la sien y tras agitar la cabeza se sintió más centrado. Se arrimó a los barrotes, sin miedo a mancharse por la mugre que los rodeaba. Pudo alcanzar a Antonio y le acercó a él. Su mano derecha no tardó nada en ir a ese golpe que tenía en la mejilla y las manos del ángel también se encargaron de examinar sus heridas.

- Lo siento... -murmuró Francis tras un segundo en silencio- Esto no hubiese pasado si te hubiera sacado antes de aquí.

- Eh, eh... Shh... Calla. No digas tonterías. ¿A dónde querías llevarme? No tenemos ningún sitio al que ir, mi demonio. No queda ningún lugar ya para nosotros en el que podamos estar a salvo. Soy consciente de eso mismo, por eso no quiero que te disculpes.

Se hizo un silencio tenso en el que ambos permanecieron juntos, sobre el suelo, con los brazos agarrando el cuerpo de su amante a través de aquellos barrotes que les impedían besarse. Francis aún no podía aceptar que en cosas de minutos sus planes se habían ido al garete y que la situación no era nada favorable. Por mucho que lo pensara, no veía que aquel juicio pudiera salir bien para ninguno de los dos y aún menos cuando al parecer Arthur se había dado cuenta de la relación que existía entre ellos.

- ¿Crees que al menos estaremos juntos? -le preguntó Antonio finalmente, rompiendo el silencio que habían mantenido mientras lo único que les apartaba del miedo eran aquellos brazos que les sujetaban. Pudo notar que Francis se estremecía para luego terminar tensándose ante esa pregunta.

- No lo sé, angelito... -murmuró acariciando su mejilla con suavidad- Intentaré que no nos separen, pase lo que pase, vayamos a donde vayamos. Quiero estar contigo, aún en la miseria, porque seguro que contigo será menos miserable.

- Aún encerrados tienes ese romanticismo tan propio tuyo. -dijo Antonio sonriéndole con resignación.

Las horas fueron pasando lentamente y no se separaron apenas. En los únicos momentos en que no estuvieron juntos fue cuando ambos buscaron alguna manera de escapar, una grieta que aprovechar, una rendija que utilizar, un barrote flojo que arrancar. Pero los demonios tenían bien claro que los presos tenían una meta bien clara, huir, y habían empleado todo su esfuerzo en reforzar cada aspecto de aquellas celdas hasta que era imposible escapar de ellas. No podían hablar de nada, su corazón parecía estar estrujado dentro de su pecho y pasaron los largos minutos echados en la esquina más lejana de la celda, unidos, apoyados contra la pared, con las manos tomadas a través de los barrotes, esperando a que aquella noche terminara y fuese el momento de enfrentarse a lo desconocido.

No pudieron tampoco pegar ojo en ningún momento y el miedo era tan grande que ni siquiera eran capaces de llorar, aunque por ratos sentían ganas. Los primeros rayos del sol asomaron por aquellos ventanucos cubiertos por barrotes y en ese momento entornaron el rostro y se miraron el uno al otro. Antes de que viniese nadie, se acercaron el uno al otro, se abrazaron y sintiendo el frío metal contra las mejillas, intercambiaron un beso y un par de palabras en un suave murmullo.

- Te quiero.

El ruido de las puertas abrirse, pronto alteró al resto de los presos y, aunque no se soltaron la mano, sí se apartaron para poder mirar a quien llegaba. Arthur les observó, en las sombras, sudorosos y con pinta de no haber dormido ni un sólo minuto. No le producían ni el más mínimo sentimiento de compasión. Seres que cometían tal abominación debían ser castigados sin piedad. Además, Arthur nunca fue conocido por ser alguien que se apiadara de nadie, por eso estaba donde se encontraba. Hizo un gesto a los soldados que le acompañan, los cuales abrieron la celda y se acercaron a los presos. Intentaron mantener las manos unidas todo el tiempo posible, intentando sentir aquella calidez que les reconfortaba el alma, pero la fuerza con la que tiraban de ellos rompió aquella unión.

Pasaron de un pasillo, a un jardín estrambótico. El lugar estaba rodeado de unos muros y sobre ellos se sentaban los demonios más horrendos, sucios y malhablados. Algunos tenían colmillos afilados, otros tenían dientes rotos o que les faltaban, sus pieles estaban manchadas y sus ropas aún más sucias. Gritaban insultos, cantos al asesinato, a la muerte, a destriparles y les miraban con unos ojos brillantes, sedientos de sangre y un odio que no tenía ninguna base. El suelo era de baldosas grisáceas y empezaban a estar calientes del sol que pegaba sobre ellas. En uno de los rincones se encontraba Hendrik, vestido con una camiseta de tirantes negras, una chaqueta larga que tenía dos agujeros a la espalda y que permitían que sus alas sobresaliesen y unos pantalones oscuros. En la mano derecha portaba una espada corta y fina que balanceaba de un lado para otro, aburrido.

Los soldados hicieron que Francis y Antonio, cada uno a cierta distancia, cayesen de rodillas sobre el suelo golpeando la parte de detrás de las piernas. No estaban cerca como para poder tocarse o cogerse de las manos, lo único que podían era intercambiar eran miradas furtivas. Arthur hizo un gesto y tuvo que gritar para que todos los demonios presentes se mantuvieran en silencio. Sus botas resonaron sobre el suelo, cubierto del polvo que venía los días de viento y que nadie se entretenía en limpiar, mientras caminaba hacia Francis. Se miraron a los ojos fijamente, con claro odio.

- Todos tus iguales te miran hoy con desprecio, Francis. Ya eras considerado un demonio defectuoso, cuyo corazón estaba lleno de basura sentimentalista, ¿pero que llegues a esto...? Que te enamores... ¡Y que te enamores del enemigo!

El lugar estalló con un rugido indignado, que provenía de todos los individuos que se sentaban en los muros y los cuales les observaban como aves carroñeras. Arthur levantó la mano y con un gesto les mandó callar, aunque no apartaban los ojos y el instinto asesino no desaparecía.

- No tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que hago y dejo de hacer. De quién me enamore o no es algo que sólo me concierne a mí.

- ¿Y si este ángel no es más que un espía? -dijo Arthur con inquina.

- ¡Perdió un ala y lo mandaron aquí, desterrado, todo porque me dejó escapar! -espetó al ver que ellos también se negaban a comprender la situación. ¿Es que nadie podía entender que ese sentimiento era algo más fuerte y que sobrepasaba el concepto de raza y sexo?

- ¡Los ángeles están igual de podridos que nosotros en el fondo, Francis! -le contestó con fiereza el demonio frente a él- ¡¿Quién te asegura que no se sacrifican hasta este punto, que su devoción es tan ciega que dejan que les mutilen en nombre de ese Dios suyo?! Tranquilo, tú eres el último que será juzgado. Ese es el trato preferente que te llevas por ser de nuestra misma raza. Espero que estés contento.

- ¡Espera!

Aunque quería decirle que le daba igual ser primero, que prefería que dejase a Antonio libre, Francis no pudo pronunciar ni un solo vocablo más ya que le pusieron una mordaza en la boca, igual que la que ahora le quitaban a Antonio. Los ojos verdes del ángel observaron a aquel hombre con decisión y ni una pizca de miedo, aunque lo sentía. Aquella mirada le irritaba, le daban ganas de destrozarla y lograr que cambiara en una de desesperación.

- Ángel Antonio, varias acciones tuyas son condenables, como por ejemplo atraer a uno de los de nuestra raza y confundirle hasta hacer pensar que te amaba. No sé cuál es tu objetivo...

- No tengo ningún objetivo. Aunque no lo podáis entender, amo a este demonio y para mí no es ningún impedimento que seamos de dos razas diferentes. Nuestros corazones sienten lo mismo y...

A medida que su discurso había tomado cuerpo, los demonios habían montado en cólera y con sus gritos habían ahogado aquella declaración de amor abierta. Viendo que no podía, Antonio apretó los dientes con la rabia acumulada en su estómago. Aunque a nadie parecía haberle gustado, que el ángel se enfrentase a esa horda de demonios hablando de sentimientos se trataba de algo que a Francis le producía una sensación cálida en su pecho. Otro gesto de Arthur y la muchedumbre se calló.

- Bonito, pero ese cuento no convencerá a ningún demonio. Hay algo más por lo que no se te puede perdonar: porque eres un ángel. Por eso mismo -los vítores y aplausos invadieron el ambiente y Arthur tuvo que elevar el tono de su voz de manera obligada. A su lado, Hendrik se acercaba. Los guardias giraron a Antonio hasta sentarle y uno le hizo levantar la cabeza- tu castigo es la muerte.

El grito de Francis fue ahogado y seguidamente sus ojos se abrieron como platos, mientras mantenía el aliento al observar el corte profundo que la espada de Hendrik realizó sobre el cuello de Antonio. El muchacho apenas pronunció un ruido a causa de aquella mano que le cubría su boca y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y parecían temblar. La sangre manaba de su yugular y manchaba su cuerpo y la ropa. Cuando le soltaron, ni tuvo fuerzas para mantenerse sentado. Antonio cayó hacia atrás, sobre el suelo y sacó fuerzas para llevar la mano a la herida, pero le era imposible tapar aquella herida. Francis se removió, intentando ir hacia él, pero no le dejaban. Y mientras farfullaba contra la tela una llamada a su pareja que no iba a alcanzarle.

Sí que le gritó cuando le quitaron el trapo de la boca, aunque le abuchearan. Antonio estaba tirado, su vida se le estaba escapando por entre los dedos y él no podía acercarse, ni decirle unas palabras. Estaba solo, como un perro, y él era testigo de aquella horrorosa escena que le dolía con una intensidad sorprendente, que le atormentaba y le dificultaba respirar. Pudo notar sus ojos húmedos por todo aquello. Entonces le empujaron contra el suelo, bocabajo, con brutalidad.

- No lloriquees como una nena, Francis. Pronto vas a morir tú también. Dicen que cuando un ángel o un demonio mueren, se reencarnan, pero únicamente si tienen voluntad, si tienen poder. Me pregunto si simplemente desapareceréis sin dejar rastro alguno...

Sintió un corte en la pierna, por la parte de dentro, y la sangre manó con fuerza al haber sido seccionada una de las venas más importantes. Francis soltó un alarido de dolor ya que aquello vino precedido de otro corte más, una estocada de aquella espada que le atravesó el cuerpo de una manera dolorosa y que perforó el estómago y dañó otras tantas arterias. Al sentir que no le agarraban, pero que de igual manera sus fuerzas se le escapaban y su cuerpo se negaba a reaccionar correctamente ante el dolor, se forzó a arrastrarse. Esa acción hacía que se desangrara más rápidamente, que gritara del padecimiento por culpa de las heridas, pero tenía que llegar, debía alcanzar a Antonio, tenía que darle un último beso, decirle que le quería, exigirle que no le abandonara. ¿Pero cómo hacer todo aquello cuando moverse medio metro era tal suplicio y su amado estaba tan lejos?

Podía escuchar a los demonios gritar, como salvajes, disfrutando de aquel espectáculo dantesco, encontrando placer en verles perecer de esa manera, lentamente, agonizando. Cuando le quedaban tres metros, Francis cayó sobre el suelo, con dificultades para respirar. Miró hacia donde estaba Antonio, con los ojos cerrados, y estiró la mano hacia él, hacia su mano izquierda, que estaba extendida en su dirección. Le pitaban los oídos y su cuerpo se sentía frío y torpe. Lo único que ya escuchaba era su propia respiración y ese latido cada vez más lento.

Antonio no se movía y ambos brazos estaban ya caídos sobre el suelo. Sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos, nublándolos aún más y sacó fuerzas de flaqueza, gritando con ira, con desespero, tratando de estirarse un poco más de alcanzar el cuerpo de su amado antes de perecer él mismo. Le quedaba un atisbo de fuerza y ese sería para tocarle, para librarles a ambos de un futuro más que negro. Cayó de nuevo sobre el suelo, bocabajo, resoplando por todo el esfuerzo que había hecho. Todos los presentes se callaron ante eso, dando cuenta por fin de que aquellos sentimientos eran reales. Francis estiró una mano y fue toda una odisea. Le temblaba y ya no podía aguantar más, estaba demasiado cansado.

- Te quiero, mi ángel...

Sus dedos por fin tocaron los de Antonio, aunque no hubo ninguna reacción por su parte. Francis cerró los ojos y, en segundos, aquel cuerpo cálido, ahora ya difunto, preso de un propio hechizo que se había echado, empezó a arder con unas llamas rojas y envolvió a los dos amantes, reduciendo sus cuerpos a cenizas que se alzaron sobre aquel cielo escarlata.

* * *

**N-no me matéis... ;3; Es que no sabía cómo arreglar esto...No había manera, de verdad que no. Siempre iban a estar perseguidos. Así que, al final, tuve que hacer esto. Confieso que escribirlo me dolió en el alma, sobre todo esta parte del final. Pues, este es el final del fic. Ahora queda el epílogo, que será de 17 páginas. Este capítulo se quedó cojeando y más corto porque los otros eran más largos. Lo siento u3u**

**Reviiiewss**

_BrujitaCandy, _**fue el mismo Antonio, con su poder especial, el que impidió que se acercaran más a él, aunque no fuera consciente. Suficiente miedo les metió en el cuerpo como para no volver a intentarlo. Si te dio pena lo de la ala, no sé cómo te me habrás quedado tras esto xDU Con un ala puede sobrevivir, sin alas dicen que pierde los poderes y no saben si moriría o no. Son seres que no se conocen tampoco al cien por cien. **

_Yuikho, _**aww =u= m-me emociona que me digas que te deja sin palabras. Pues suerte que es semanal, si no fuera semanal entonces la espera sería fatal xD. El resto de la historia que queda es un epílogo que subiré la semana que viene o3o No, en esa primera vez no le pillan, pero la segunda ya... Hendrik es atento Xd**

_ShootingStarXIII, _**ò.ó la historia tiene que tener giros para que avancen tanto los personajes como la trama. Me gustan los giros si tienen sentido ouo. OMG pues hay que extender el amor por el Frain! El Frain es genial ;3; *fan perdida del Frain * Le pillaron pero no en ese momento xD**

_Hethetli, _**dafsdf g-gracias. Me alegra que se quede ahí en la memoria hasta la nueva actu XD Sí, fue gracias a Pierre que le encontró xD Aunque estaba mal, Antonio sabe que si no está alegre Francis estará peor xd **

_Anooonimo P, _**xDDD nunca dijo: Nos vamos a ir juntos, le dijo vamos a sacarte de aquí. Nunca se incluyó pero todas pensasteis que iría con él xD Qué monas todas -hearts- XDDD Me has matado con lo de que alteraría hasta a Suecia xDDDD Espero que sobrevivas a este capítulo xDDDD**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez. **

**Nos leemos la semana que viene con el epílogo de este fic ovo WOW xDDD Espero que os guste =u=**

**Saludos.**

**Miruru.**


	9. Epílogo

**El sueño de venganza**

**Epílogo**

Francis Bonnefoy era un ser humano que a simple vista parecía como otro cualquiera. Su piel era paliducha, libre de algún tipo de imperfección, como si de porcelana se tratase. Se ganaba gran parte de la admiración por esos ojos azules que eran objeto de debate. Había un grupo de personas que decía que eran del azul del cielo más despejado en un brillante día de sol, el otro grupo afirmaba que eran del color del mar. A él no es que le importasen esas pequeñas riñas, que a veces se producían dentro de sus propios amigos, ya que disfrutaba siendo el centro de atención. Sus cabellos rubios oscuros también eran dignos de admiración. Los llevaba peinados hacia la izquierda y se ondulaban hacia las puntas, que rozaban grácilmente su cuello, produciendo un cosquilleo agradable.

Le gustaba tocar el piano y, en sus ratos libres, aconsejaba a un amigo que había hecho a través de una página de Internet acerca de qué debería comprar para decorar una sala de estar. Kiku Honda, el amigo japonés de Internet, le había dicho que debería dejar su empleo y dedicarse profesionalmente a la asesoría. En todas las ocasiones que se lo había comentado, Francis había contestado lo mismo, sonriendo con resignación:

- No puedo, Kiku. Mi trabajo actual es demasiado importante para mí y no puedo abandonarlo.

Y es que aquello era parte del secreto más profundo de Francis, de esa parte de sí mismo que pocas veces le contaba a alguien, aunque luego la expusiera enmascarada delante del mundo.

Había nacido en una familia de clase media en París, Francia. Sus padres le habían tratado con amor y habían procurado poner todos los medios al alcance de su mano para darle la mejor educación posible. Había estado estudiando Ingeniería una temporada, pero no le gustó así que finalmente se pasó a las artes, que era algo que llevaba tiempo practicando. Su vida fue normal, sin nada realmente destacable, hasta los dieciocho años. Había sido una temporada de buenas notas, amistades esporádicas, juegos en la calle, corriendo por los parques, luego las primeras fiestas, el primer trago, el primer beso, la primera relación íntima...

Eso último estaba muy mal. Por mucho que quisiera a Jeannette, había un sentimiento muy fuerte en su interior, el cual no sabía de dónde nacía, y que le repetía que no debía besar a nadie, que no debía salir con nadie. Tanto se preocupó que hasta le preguntó a su madre. Marianne le puso las manos en los hombros y le miró fijamente.

- Creo que eso se llama "tener miedo a una relación", cariño. Lo mismo que esa chica te gusta, seguro que dentro de ti una parte quiere seguir siendo libre y teme que le aten de algún modo. Pero el amor es algo así, Francis. ¡Tú eres el que está aficionado a las películas románticas! Me sorprende que ahora me vengas con estas...

Y a él también le sorprendía. Pensar en el amor era algo que le daba un vuelco al estómago tan intenso que ni él mismo lo comprendía. Se había aficionado a los dieciséis, cuando una buena amiga le dijo que había visto una película buenísima y que ella había llorado con el final. No tenía ganas de verla, pero la chica le parecía maja y estaba tan ilusionada que no supo decirle que no. Se tumbó en la cama con el mando de la pequeña televisión que colgaba en su pared y puso el DVD. El filme iba de una chica y un chico que se enamoraban; ambos eran jóvenes y vivían un idílico romance. En ese momento le sorprendió encontrarse a sí mismo sintiendo una mezcla de ternura y tristeza. ¡¿Por qué estaba triste?! La película terminaba cuando los dos amantes se separaban porque los padres de la muchacha se mudaban a otra ciudad. La última escena era una despedida que le dejó una sensación de vacío en el pecho que le sobrecogió. Aún sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla, Francis levantó la mano para rascarse una mejilla y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. No fue consciente del instante en el que había empezado, sólo en ese momento notó las lágrimas que se habían desplazado por sus mejillas.

A partir de ese día, Francis se había empezado a descargar películas de amor. Su conclusión final era que debía ser un romántico empedernido y que por eso le provocaban sentimientos tan intensos. Por muy gay que sonara, estaba enamorado del mismo amor. No tenía otra explicación más que aquella y eso fue lo que creyó hasta que tuvo dieciocho años.

Fue un día de febrero en el que llovía. Francis había salido de excursión con sus compañeros, en una asignatura optativa sobre arte que le había aburrido hasta la saciedad y que deseaba acabar cuanto antes. Les llevaron a una iglesia barroca y empezó una explicación aburridísima sobre los arcos, las figuras, el arquitecto, los cuadros... Hubiese deseado poder sentarse en los bancos y fingir que dormía. Hubiese sido más productivo. De repente un par de compañeras se quedaron mirando una imagen y cuchichearon; aunque con el eco se escuchaba todo.

- Mira Susanne, es un angelito. -dijo la muchacha de pelo castaño.

Ese simple vocablo le provocó un vuelco al estómago violento, que le estremeció y le hizo detenerse por completo. Cuando se giró, por un instante pudo ver a un chico con el cabello castaño, los ojos verdes, que le sonreía con dulzura y con unas alas blancas grandes que le daban un toque majestuoso.

- Antonio... -murmuró sin darse cuenta.

Entonces absolutamente todo se desvaneció, el hechizo roto, ya no veía más que aquella figura de piedra que en nada se parecía a la visión. Le dio sensación de vértigo y tuvo que cerrar los ojos y todo. Su mano derecha masajeaba su sien mientras se preguntaba quién era ese chico, quién era "Antonio". Sabía que su corazón se había acelerado al pronunciar aquel nombre, que había sido como una calidez en su pecho que hasta la fecha no había sentido. Aquel fue el inicio de todo lo demás. Puntualmente, por la noche, Francis tenía unos sueños demasiado vívidos en los que él era un demonio. La segunda vez que soñó algo de eso, tuvo la certeza de que aquello no era un simple sueño, era un recuerdo. Nunca había creído en algo así como en la reencarnación, pero cada vez que se despertaba, aferrado a las sábanas, temblando y con el sudor resbalando por su sien, camino a su cuello, pensaba que era más que posible.

Al principio eran simples sueños de lo que parecía su infancia como un demonio, con sus padres, y el día que soñó con la muerte de éstos, se levantó llorando y se quedó encogido sobre la cama, echado de lado. Se horrorizó al pensar que había olvidado aquello, que había olvidado el trauma y también los buenos momentos. No es que eso hiciera que dejara de querer a su familia actual, les amaba con toda su alma, pero esos también eran recuerdos importantes.

Empezar a rememorar hizo que Francis madurara de repente y pasó encerrado en sí mismo casi todo un mes, tiempo en el que estuvo procesando el aluvión de información. Hasta que en sus sueños apareció ese muchacho de ojos verdes y cabello castaño.

_- No te asustes, te prometo que no voy a atacarte. Me llamo Antonio._

Antonio, su querido Antonio. En ese momento no podía recordar cuál era su historia, pero supo que era alguien muy importante para él, que era por quien lloraba viendo esas películas de amor estúpidas, que era por quien su corazón se lamentaba. El primer año de la ingeniería fue patético y Francis se pasaba el tiempo pintando cuadros de todos aquellos sueños que iba teniendo.

_- ¿Te vas a convertir en el abogado del diablo? _

_- Quizás._

Cada nuevo recuerdo llenaba su corazón de muchos sentimientos. Su madre, aunque no comprendía todo aquello, encontró que su hijo realmente tenía talento y por eso le dijo que se cambiara a Arte. El francés empezó a colgar los cuadros en un pequeño estudio que su madre le había habilitado para él, para que pusiera en práctica aquella habilidad que, de manera irónica, recordaba que su ángel había tenido. Por eso mismo se motivaba a continuar, a seguir avanzando, a hacer algo. Él estaba allí; ¿y Antonio? ¿Qué le había pasado a él?

_- Soy idiota. Un ángel tan tonto que ha hecho lo más estúpido que podría haber hecho... Me he enamorado de un demonio._

El día que recordó la frustración al perderle, Francis ni acudió a clase, se pasó el día encerrado dibujando hasta que tenía pintura por todos los brazos y hasta por el rostro. Su madre se había acercado a él y le había limpiado la cara con cuidado mirando como su hijo parecía abatido y ella era incapaz de dar con el porqué. Le dejó a cuadros la frase que ese día le dijo Marianne.

- Cuando pintas te centras demasiado en esos seres y parece que el demonio se ha metido en ti y te obliga a continuar moviendo el pincel. ¿Seguro que estás bien, hijo?

En aquel momento Francis asintió, sereno. Lo que no sabía ella era que de alguna forma tenía razón, que cada vez que soñaba ese demonio que se llamaba Francis pasaba a formar parte de él, de ese chico nacido en París. No es que estuviese devorando su personalidad, simplemente la completaba con recuerdos, le daba sentido a todo. Quizás, para empezar, nunca dejó de ser por completo ese demonio.

_- Mi pobre ángel... ¿cómo se han atrevido a hacerte algo así?_

Su amado... ¿qué le había pasado a su amado? Aún no podía recordarlo, por mucho que los meses iban pasando. Incluso le frustraba no soñar con él. Sus cuadros llamaron el interés de un hombre mayor, el cual tenía una galería donde hacía exposiciones de arte. Francis se metió finalmente en el mundillo con un exitoso primer evento en el que vendió unas réplicas de sus cuadros por un precio considerable y obtuvo pedidos de diferentes magnates. Así pues, Francis siguió pintando su vida pasada, sin contarle a nadie que aquello no era producto de su imaginación, era una realidad a la que todos habían estado ciegos.

_- Te quiero._

Algo que se habían dicho muchas veces.

_- Te quiero._

Algo que dicho por su voz sonaba demasiado bien.

_- Te quiero, Francis._

Algo a lo que desearía poder responder: "Yo también te quiero, Antonio" pero no podía hacerlo. ¿Dónde estaba su ángel? Le atormentaba tener que fingir que vivía la vida y que era otra persona normal. Le habían arrancado una parte demasiado importante. Pero tenía que seguir pintando porque quizás, en algún lugar, Antonio vería aquellas pinturas y entonces vendría a su lado.

_- Yo sólo quiero darte la felicidad, Antonio..._

_- Francis, soy feliz contigo de esta manera._

¿Habría renacido también? ¿Estaría allí? No podía dejar de torturarse con esos pensamientos. Él merecía más vivir, él merecía más una segunda oportunidad. El último cuadro que pintó fue a su querido ángel, a esa persona que tanto amaba, echada sobre el suelo, cercana, con los ojos nublados por el velo de una muerte inminente, sin una pizca de miedo, con la mano estirada hacia él y lloró como un niño cuando terminó el cuadro, siendo testigo de aquella última escena que había visualizado en su vida anterior, preso de un dolor inmenso, no sólo físico, sino emocional al ver a Antonio muerto, al ver que no había podido dedicarle unas palabras, haberle tomado la mano, haberle dicho que le quería.

- Son unos cuadros sobrecogedores que hechizan a todo aquel que los ve, ¿sabe? -dijo de repente un hombre que se encontraba a su espalda, hacía una semana, en la última exposición que hizo.

Francis se dio la vuelta, aunque no con esperanza ya que aquella no era la voz que tanto deseaba oír. Al girarse confirmó sus sospechas al encontrarse con un hombre alto, fornido, piel morena, ojos marrones y cabello corto negro. Nunca le había visto en los diferentes eventos que había realizado para exponer sus nuevos cuadros y la familiaridad que usaba le chocó.

- Es impresionante que con veintiocho años haya logrado tanto éxito. Le seré sincero, he venido aquí por pura suerte. Un amigo es un acérrimo admirador de sus cuadros y siempre que puede viene a verle. Me insistió tanto que aquí me tiene. Admito que ha sido una sorpresa ver su talento.

- Gracias, supongo. -dijo el francés sonriendo incómodo.

- Me llamo Eduardo. -le replicó el hombre finalmente presentándose. Le tendió la mano.

- Encantado de conocerle, Eduardo. -dijo estrechándola.

Tenía un acento curioso que aún hacía más evidente que ese hombre no era de por allí. Se movió y de repente se giró para mirar hacia Francis, con el dedo índice de la mano izquierda señalando uno de los cuadros. El rubio se vio obligado a andar hacia allí también, comprometido.

- En especial me gusta este. Desprende paz, un ambiente agradable, como si no pasara nada por todo el desorden que hay en la estancia en que el ángel y el demonio están. Creo que es uno de los cuadros más tranquilos que tiene en todo el lugar. Si tuviese dinero, se lo compraría sin dudarlo.

- No me importa cuánto dinero tenga, si lo quiere, se lo venderé a menor precio. -dijo Francis mirando aquella escena de su vida anterior- Me interesa que mucha gente me conozca alrededor del mundo.

- Ya... -dijo Eduardo devolviendo la vista al cuadro- Sólo podría pagarle unos cien euros. Es un cuadro grande, si le diera menos me sentiría como si le estuviese estafando.

- De acuerdo, por cien euros es suyo. Como le he dicho, el precio no es un problema para mí.

- Pero me gustaría tener el original.

Ahí sí que Francis perdió la sonrisa. ¿El original? Por un segundo se lo replanteó, pero luego encontró que le era imposible separarse de él. Cuando pintó ese, se tiró el resto de la tarde observándolo. Por ratos había cerrado los ojos y había recordado aquella charla casual, el olor de la comida, los ojos verdes de Antonio, brillantes por la luz del atardecer que entraba por aquella ventana sucia del que había sido su piso.

- Me temo que eso no será posible. Pinté muchos de estos cuadros cuando estaba pasando por un mal momento de mi vida. Tienen un valor sentimental demasiado importante, no puedo desprenderme de ellos. Yo sólo vendo copias.

- Veamos... ¿Y si me quedo con una copia? Pero nada de papeles, una copia hecha en un lienzo. No puedo poner una lámina en la pared de mi casa. Además, le pagaré dos cientos euros más si acepta mi propuesta. He escuchado de boca de mi amigo que es usted un entendido de la decoración, que usted mismo la ha encargado para este lugar.

- Ha oído usted bien... -dijo Francis tras un silencio de segundos en el cual le había observado con una ceja arqueada- No sé a qué quiere llegar.

- Mire, Francis... ¿Puedo tutearle? Usted también puede si quiere.

- Sí, no tengo ningún problema.

- Mira, Francis, tengo ganas de cambiar la decoración de mi sala de estar y soy un tipo exigente. Este cuadro me ha cautivado. Lo quiero allí, aunque no sé dónde ponerlo. Me quedaré unas cuantas semanas por aquí, con mi amigo, mientras pintas el cuadro y luego te invito a venir conmigo a España. Espero que puedas ayudarme a encontrar un lugar donde colgarlo, ¿qué me dices?

- Mi nivel de español no es excelente, _tengo un acento patético. _-le dijo cambiando el idioma a mitad de la frase. Lo había estudiado en el colegio pero nunca acabó de darle el empujón necesario para perfeccionarlo.

- Me parece bastante bueno, no te preocupes. Si tienes problemas para hablar con los obreros, yo estoy dispuesto a hacer de traductor. -le replicó- Tengo amigos que están interesados en el arte en España. ¿No decías que te interesaba abrir el mercado internacional a tus obras? Dejaré que hables con ellos y les enseñes tus cuadros mientras tomamos el té en mi nuevo comedor. ¿Te apetece hacerte famoso, señor Bonnefoy?

- ¿Y qué ganas en esto? Me parece muy desinteresado.

- ¿Te parece poco un salón con estilo? A mí no, desde luego. Además, considero que tienes talento y también quiero ayudarte. -le dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Tenemos trato?

- Lo tendrás en dos semanas. Copiar es más fácil que crearlo y más cuando ya sabes qué técnica y colores vas a necesitar. Soy bueno memorizando esos pequeños detalles. -dijo Francis devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Eduardo era un hombre curioso, amigable a pesar de esa apariencia seria y fría que en un principio le había transmitido. Durante esas semanas en las que estuvo trabajando en el cuadro, casi cada día se pasaba por su casa a ver cómo le iba. El francés se había independizado a los 23 cuando el dinero de sus cuadros empezó a ser más que suficiente y el espacio en casa de sus padres iba menguando. Les dijo que era lo mejor y cogió un ático. Aquel amplio salón, que se fusionaba con la cocina que era de tonalidades parduzcas, se convirtió en su estudio. El español se había sentido fascinado por aquellos lienzos inacabados del ángel, la manera en que la sonrisa que dibujaba podía transmitir sentimiento le captivaba.

- ¿Y de dónde salen todas estas ideas? ¿Te inspiraste en algo que leíste? -le había preguntado Eduardo un día.

- No, no... Simplemente vinieron a mi cabeza, como flashes. -sonrió nerviosamente, pincel en mano, sin mirar al hombre. Nadie a quien había empezado a contar la historia le había mirado con buenos ojos. Hoy en día los humanos no creían cuentos estúpidos de ángeles o demonios reencarnados. De hecho, si no hubiese tenido ya tantos sueños y no hubiese recordado todo lo que en ese momento sintió, Francis hubiera creído también que era una locura- No me hagas mucho caso, son cosas complicadas y no sé cómo explicarlo.

- Está bien, no te preocupes. Me has mirado con una cara de: "Por favor, no pienses que estoy loco". Si eso es lo que te inquieta, relájate. No pienso que seas más raro que los demás artistas.

Francis rió la ocurrencia sin poderlo evitar. Era bien cierto que los artistas en general eran personas excéntricas y de esta manera él no era ninguna excepción, uno más en aquel pozo de la fama. Necesitaba el renombre, seguía pensando que en algún lugar su ángel podría toparse con sus cuadros y viendo su nombre sabría que era él. Eso si le recordaba. ¿Quién le aseguraba que sus recuerdos estaban despiertos? Hasta sus dieciocho, Francis no había empezado a rememorar quién había sido. ¿Por qué motivo debería asumir que Antonio sí que lo recordaba todo?

En dos semanas, tal y como había prometido, el cuadro estaba listo. Había algunas pequeñas diferencias: la iluminación, más del mediodía, la pose no era exactamente la misma, ni los trastos que había en la habitación, pero Eduardo estaba satisfecho con el resultado obtenido. Era otra escena, otro día, otro almuerzo en compañía de su amante perdido. Cada nueva situación que pintaba, e incluso mirando las que hacía tiempo que había creado, Francis sentía una melancolía que le partía el corazón, que le hacía sentirse incompleto en aquel mundo que no dejaba de girar. Le horrorizaba pensar que quizás estaría toda la vida buscándole y que nunca le encontraría. Ya llevaba diez años, pronto podrían convertirse en veinte, treinta e incluso en cuarenta. O quizás Antonio nunca llegó a la tierra y murió para siempre en aquel patio del Infierno.

Tuvo que despedirse de su familia ya que se iba a ir unas semanas a España en compañía de Eduardo, que se había convertido en un amigo de manera progresiva. Su madre se quedó tranquila al ver que un hombre tan fornido iba con él, ya que:

- Tienes una apariencia muy enclenque, cariño. Me da miedo que intenten robarte, con esa carita de niño bueno que tienes... -dijo Marianne estrujando con el pulgar y el índice de la mano derecha la mejilla que le quedaba más cerca.

- Mamá, que tengo veintiocho años... -dijo Francis sonrojado, mirando nerviosamente a Eduardo, para darle a entender que normalmente esas cosas no pasaban y que era un verdadero macho.

El español no dijo nada, le miró con una suave sonrisa y saludó a la mujer, para tranquilizarla y decirle que vigilaría que nada le pasara a su hijo. Se sorprendió ya que, aunque no tuviera mucho suelto, Eduardo sí que tenía propiedades e influencias. Le dejó un piso pequeño para él solo, equipado con blocs de dibujo y un ordenador portátil propio con el que podría buscar muebles, telas y demás cosas que necesitaría para la decoración del apartamento. Estuvo prácticamente toda una semana intentando acomodarse en el piso y descubrir los alrededores para saber dónde debía realizar sus compras y otras cosas de vital importancia. El apartamento estaba situado en la urbe madrileña, a poca distancia de La Puerta de Alcalá, y contaba con una habitación, un baño, una cocina y una sala de estar. Había sido amueblado no hacía demasiado tiempo y se notaba porque era todo muy nuevo. Agradecía tener una cama de matrimonio para él solo, al menos dormía ancho.

Lo pasaba bastante bien buscando los muebles perfectos, la tapicería ideal y distribuyéndolos por el plano de la sala de estar de Eduardo que se había montado tras visitar su casa. El viernes por la tarde estaba ultimando los detalles de la tapicería, encargándola, cuando llamaron a su puerta. Eduardo le agarró por el cuello y le frotó la cabellera repetidamente, logrando que pegara un grito ahogado. Le soltó a sabiendas de que su pelo era sagrado y si se le provocaba demasiado lograría que se enfadara. Las tres semanas que hacía que se conocían habían dado de sí.

- Venga, deja el ordenador, los papeles, las telas y vamos por ahí. Te vas a volver un ermitaño y tu madre me va a echar las culpas. Ahora soy como tu hermano mayor, así que cámbiate. Iremos a un bar a tomar unas copas y luego de fiesta. Te presentaré a un par de amigos.

- ¿Es necesario? -preguntó Francis. El rubio estaba vestido con su "atuendo" de trabajo que se componía de una camisa blanca ancha, cuyo botón superior llevaba desabrochado, dejando ver parte de su clavícula, y debajo unos pantalones de chándal lisos azul oscuro. Sobre los ojos descansaban las gafas para su problema de vista cansada y el pelo estaba un poco despeinado, recogido en una pequeña coleta ya que se le venía hacia delante y le distraía.

- Claro que es necesario. Venga, un poco de alcohol, música de cantautor, luego más bebida y música tecno. Te gustaba, ¿verdad? -le dijo Eduardo- Te prometo que te pagaré lo que sea y además habrá chicas monas.

- Está bien... Pero que conste que lo hago por el alcohol y las chicas. -dijo el francés a regañadientes mientras se adentraba en el piso dejando la puerta abierta para que Eduardo entrara.

Le parecía excéntrico ese comportamiento que tenía. A cualquiera que le contara toda la historia de cómo se habían conocido y por qué estaba en España, le miraría de manera extraña. Eduardo tenía que ser más rico de lo que quería admitir, pero en eso tampoco se iba a meter. No le incumbía. Salió a los minutos a la sala de estar, completamente arreglado. El cabello estaba pulcramente peinado hacia la izquierda y ya no estaba sujeto. Su cuello desprendía un aroma agradable de un perfume francés que le había regalado su madre para su cumpleaños e iba vestido con una camisa morada y unos pantalones de pinza negros. Los pies iban enfundados en unos calcetines de lana oscuros y unos mocasines del mismo color con un adorno con cordones. En la mano llevaba la cartera, que se guardó, y las llaves de casa.

- Ale, ya estoy listo... ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

Bajaron a la calle y se montaron en el coche de Eduardo, un Ford Focus de color rojo que había dejado aparcado a poca distancia del edificio. El trayecto duró unos diez minutos y entonces el español le señaló el local al que iban, con un cartel luminoso y las letras "Naranja metálica" en grande. Les costó encontrar un sitio en el que estacionar así que cuando salieron tenían una caminata hasta el bar. Aquella era una buena ocasión para preguntar un poco y no quedarse con cara de estúpido cuando viese a un montón de gente que no conocía. Se le daba bien fingir que no le afectaba, pero en el fondo le ponían un poco nervioso esas cosas. Deseaba agradar a todo el que conociesen.

- ¿Y qué es eso de música de autor?

- Mi amigo tiene una banda. Bueno, más bien es cantautor y tiene mucho carisma, así que ha logrado que se le una gente para hacer su música más rica. De vez en cuando canta en diferentes locales y así da a conocer su música. Suele hacerlo gratis, aunque a veces acepta pequeños donativos. Le diré si quiere venirse luego de fiesta y además nos invitarán a chupitos porque le conozco.

- Oh, no está mal entonces... -dijo Francis mientras se abrían paso entre la gente que se congregaba fuera del local para fumar antes de pasar al establecimiento.

Cuando entraron, el escenario aún estaba vacío. Empezaron a hacer cola para que les dieran el trago y un rato después las luces se aflojaron y tuvo que tener cuidado de no tropezar con algún bolso que estuviera en el suelo o alguna silla. El presentador, en español, empezó a hablar. Francis decidió ignorarle y centrarse en caminar hacia aquella mesa que habían visto al fondo.

- Con todos ustedes, "Estúpidamente inocente".

La gente aplaudió y Francis se detuvo un poco al escuchar aquel nombre. Le traía recuerdos, no de esta vida, de la otra. Las casualidades podían existir pero, visto lo visto, no solían darse. Escuchó que empezaban unos acordes de guitarra y el sonido del instrumento que él había sabido tocar cuando era un demonio le hizo levantar la cabeza y dirigir su mirada azul hacia el escenario. Allí, iluminado bajo un foco, estaba el vocalista del grupo, delante del pie del micro, mientras tocaba la guitarra con la cabeza gacha. No obstante, a pesar de aquello, Francis pudo ver una sonrisa entretenida y los ojos oscurecidos observando cada cuerda. Se veía que el hombre disfrutaba de cada acorde, que podía sentir tanto las notas que él creaba como los sonidos de los compañeros que tenía detrás, que a duras penas introducían musicalidad y que dejaban de este modo el rol principal al español.

Cerró los ojos y levantó el rostro, mientras las notas se volvían más intensas por un momento para luego descender. Los dedos de Francis tuvieron que aferrar con más fuerza el vaso que sujetaba y cuando empezó a cantar sintió un escalofrío que le puso la piel de gallina.

_"¿Estás ahí fuera, mi amor?_

_Puedes oírme mientras la ciudad sigue caminando._

_Yo también debo dejarme llevar, mi amor._

_Pero aún así te sigo amando._

_Tu fantasma sigo encontrando._

_¡Qué iluso soy! ¡No aprendo! ¡Qué chasco!_

_Te echo de menos. Te necesito._

_Por eso escucha mientras grito._

_Te amo, te amo, te amo..._

_Mi demonio de alas blancas..._

_Vuelve a mí, te lo pido."_

Y en ese momento, Francis no podía ni tragar mientras observaba el escenario y se esforzaba por no tirar el vaso. Su ángel estaba radiante y deslumbraba con luz propia con esa voz aterciopelada. No era todo, no; además sus canciones hablaban de él.

Antonio Fernández Carriedo, de veintiocho años de edad, estaba bastante acostumbrado a pasar sus viernes en la carretera y sus sábados realizando actuaciones en diferentes locales del mundo. No era la vida que Josefa, su madre, había querido para él. Un doce de octubre nació Antonio, en la capital de España. Para los padres del chico, Josefa y Luis, su concepción y nacimiento era todo un milagro ya que a la mujer la habían declarado estéril y con pocas posibilidades de tener descendencia. Todo fue confuso pero aún así una bendición. En broma, las primeras semanas, comparaban a Antonio con un ángel caído del cielo.

Era un chiquillo abierto, con mucho salero y agradable con todo aquel al que conocía. También era un inquieto y quizás eso había propiciado que aprendiera a andar antes que la mayor parte de los niños. Fue precoz en aprender a hablar y pronto tenían a un chiquillo que no callaba ni bajo el agua. Les cansaba mucho, pero le querían tantísimo que hasta dolía. A los cuatro años, su profesora en el parvulario llamó a Josefa para comentarle un tema importante. Le preocupó aquello y llegó a pensar que su hijo se había peleado. Cuando llegó a la clase, Antonio estaba en una mesa, dibujando con Plastidecor sobre un papel, tan concentrado que hasta tenía parte de la lengua fuera entre esos pequeños labios entreabiertos que formaban una sonrisa pilla.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Sara? ¿Se ha portado mal mi Antonio? En verdad es un buen chico. Si hace falta le daré un toque. Le tengo dicho que sea bueno...

- Ah, ¡no, no...! Tranquila, Josefa, no se trata de eso. Es un trozo de pan. Aunque hay algo que quiero enseñarle.

La profesora sacó un fajo de dibujos que había en una carpeta, todos del niño, y se los pasó. En aquel estilo infantil, sucio, Antonio había estado dibujando a un chico con cuernos y a otro que se parecía a él con una aureola. Lo curioso es que, en diferentes escenas, había estado dibujando al mismo ángel y al mismo demonio.

- Es curioso: los niños suelen dibujar animales, su familia, superhéroes... Son temas diversos, pero Antonio siempre acaba dibujando a estos dos personajes. Un ángel de pelo castaño corto y ojos verdes y un demonio con melena rubia y ojos azules. Los niños le han preguntado hoy que por qué siempre dibujaba lo mismo y les ha contestado: 'Soy un ángel y estoy buscando a alguien importante'. Los niños se han estado riendo de él, aunque ni les ha contestado, y he tenido que mandarles callar.

- ¿Que es un ángel...? No sé de dónde ha sacado eso. Su padre y yo lo decíamos las primeras semanas de su nacimiento, pero es imposible que lo haya escuchado entonces... Era aún un bebé.

Cuando le preguntó, su hijo, tan pequeño, con el cabello despeinado y las manos sucias de a saber qué cosa esta vez, le sonrió. Le gustaba demasiado la manera en que sus mejillas parecían más regordetas cuando sonreía y sus ojos verdes desprendían alegría.

- Me da igual que no lo entiendan, mama, pero tengo que encontrar a un amigo, a un amigo que quiero mucho. Por eso le dibujo, porque no quiero olvidarme nunca, nunca de él.

Lo atribuyó a algo pasajero, pero fue una cosa que nunca se le pasó. Desde pronta edad, Antonio era consciente de parte de su vida pasada. Era un ángel y Francis un demonio; les habían hecho daño y ahora eran personas normales. Cuando pensaba en Francis tenía ganas de llorar porque no estaba con él, pero ya tenía cuatro años, así que no pensaba derramar una lágrima. Era todo un hombre. Con los años, Antonio empezó a recordar los detalles, y le habló a su madre de Francis. Lo único que le dijo era que si alguna vez encontraba a alguien rubio, ojos azules y que se llamara de esa forma, que le dijera que su hijo Antonio lo buscaba.

Nadie parecía entender que cuando decía que él se había reencarnado no era por llamar la atención, era verdad. Cuando insistía en eso último le miraban raro, así que empezó a ocultárselo a la gente normal y sólo se lo contaba a sus amigos más cercanos. De este modo su secreto más privado estaría a salvo mientras él esperaba dar con Francis en algún lugar.

Sus recuerdos regresaban cada poco tiempo y cualquier cosa parecía ser ideal para evocar un recuerdo que creía perdido. Le hizo llorar el recordar aquel juicio en el que había perecido, la manera tan brusca en que les habían arrebatado su felicidad. Su madre no entendía por qué su hijo con quince años lloraba como si se le hubiese muerto un familiar, pero lo único que podía era estrecharle y besar su frente para intentar que se reconfortara ante su presencia. En ese momento fue consciente de que Francis no estaba cerca y que tenía que hacer algo para encontrarle. Su decisión era esa.

Desde pequeño su madre había sabido ver que tenía talento musical, así que le apuntó a clases de piano bien pronto. Antonio decía que no quería y hasta que no le dejó ir a clases de guitarra no paró de dar la brasa. A los quince, su habilidad era notable y ya empezaba a hacer sus primeros pinitos componiendo música únicamente. Entonces se le encendió la bombilla, ¿y si creaba canciones que hablaran de su historia? Sería algo tan obvio que Francis no podría pasarlo por alto. Le costó dos semanas decidir un nombre artístico, algo que llamara la atención más que su nombre, demasiado común en el país.

- De tan inocente que eres, te vuelves idiota... -murmuró para sí mismo recordando aquellas palabras que Francis le había dedicado en un momento de su anterior vida.

Basado en aquello, Antonio empezó a crear canciones que serían la base de su primer single. Como no tenía medios, se compró lo básico para poder componer en casa y Josefa le dio un pequeño empujón apuntándole a un conservatorio donde recibía clases de canto, solfeo, y diferentes disciplinas musicales que nutrieron el talento innato del español y que mejoraron la calidad de sus canciones.

La música no iba a darle ningún ingreso abundante, al menos al principio, así que se buscó un trabajo ayudando en un centro para niños al que los padres acudían cuando necesitaban de alguien que les cuidara mientras trabajaban. Para ello tuvo que sacarse antes el curso de monitor y fue un mes muy duro en el que apenas durmió. Todo con tal de seguir adelante, de continuar componiendo para encontrar a Francis. Además la música le gustaba, hacía vibrar su cuerpo y su alma, le dejaba una sensación agradable a la altura del pecho. Cuando dudaba, pensaba en la satisfacción que sentía cuando terminaba una nueva melodía y lograba cuadrar la letra.

Y lo que también miraba era una de las dos marcas de nacimiento que tenía en su cuerpo, que él identificaba con sucesos relacionados con su anterior vida. En concreto miraba la marca de tono marrón, con forma de línea, que adornaba su cuello, justo en el lugar que había sido cortado por Hendrik. Luego tenía otra, en la espalda, como si fuese un corte en la zona del ala que le fue arrebatada en aquel entonces por los ángeles. Era una prueba de su identidad y verlas le daba el coraje, le hacía pensar que si él pudo reencarnarse, entonces Francis también. Por muy difícil que fuese, Antonio tenía esa valentía que le hacía seguir adelante con una sonrisa, haciendo amigos por casi cada lugar por el que pasaba.

Tuvo listo su primer mini-álbum al cumplir los dieciocho. A falta de discográficas que quisieran sus canciones, Antonio lo subió a Internet absolutamente gratis y compartió enlaces por donde pudo. Tuvo más acogida de la que hubiese imaginado. Muchas chicas, que habían visto el video que posteó en YouTube explicando quién era y poco más, se habían quedado prendadas de su apariencia y más tarde de su voz. Poco a poco se fue ganando una fama y empezó a hacer actuaciones. Sus condiciones eran no cobrar entrada y al final siempre pedía que hablasen de él a sus amigos.

A los 25 tuvo que pedir un préstamo para poder pagar su alquiler y ayudar de paso a sus padres, pero eso realmente no le complicaba demasiado la vida ya que seguía trabajando cuidando a niños y en las actuaciones ya empezaban a pagarle. Le daba pena ver que no había ni rastro de Francis y entonces conoció a Eduardo. Era muy grande y tímido, aunque no lo pareciese a simple vista. Antonio le llamaba Edu y siempre, en Diciembre, le hacía la broma de: "Hola, soy Edu, feliz navidad" mientras se le colgaba del cuello casi como si fuese un koala. Pero es que le podía que fuese tan grande, no era usual que Antonio se sintiese pequeñito.

No podía, por otra parte, decir que en ningún momento no se había sentido desanimado. En los días más grises, en los que algo le salía mal o cuando en los primeros días tras postear sus canciones vio que no tenía ni una sola descarga, Antonio se volvía ese chico que pocos conocían. Lo que enamoraba del hispano era una lista de cualidades tanto físicas como psicológicas: Su cabello marrón despeinado que por mucho que tratara de domar volvía a su sitio gustaba porque parecía dejar a ver una pasión intensa en su corazón. Sus ojos verdes como la menta encandilaban porque siempre solían expresar algo: sin problema pasaban por la felicidad, la decisión y el cariño. Su sonrisa, presente ante las adversidades, sorprendía pero a la vez aliviaba el corazón y ya en términos más generales, Antonio era atractivo y tenía buen cuerpo. Muchas chicas suspiraban por él, aunque su carácter generalmente distraído hacía que no se diese ni cuenta de que muchas personas se giraban para mirarle. Su madre le había dicho que quizás tendría que haberse metido a modelo. Cuando se lo dijo, se lo planteó, pero rechazó la idea al darse cuenta de que su búsqueda actual era más profunda y significativa que posar con ropa cara para una revista.

Detrás de todo este carácter bonachón, existían dos contrapartes que no se mezclaban, dos cosas que nadie esperaba encontrar en él y que Antonio se encargaba de mantener a raya para que nadie saliese afectado por ninguna de ellas. En primer lugar, tenía mucho carácter y no quisieras verle enfadado. A diferencia de su yo anterior, pacifista al 100%, Antonio Fernández Carriedo, el humano, no odiaba cosa más que que le pisaran repetidamente para que ese alguien se sintiera superior. Cuando pensaba en lo que Antonio el ángel aguantó, le hervía la sangre. Debería haberle partido la cara a alguien al menos. Cuando la paciencia se le agotaba, era mejor correr hacia la salida más cercana lentamente, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Era como un tigre, y aunque sonreía mientras te hablaba con un tono suave, entraban escalofríos y todo. Eran sonrisas diferentes. Por poco tiempo que hiciera que conocías a Antonio, era fácil distinguirlas y saber que las cosas iban mal. Seguir provocándole estando ya en ese estado era como saltar hacia un foso con leones en el fondo con una sonrisa. Porque cuando sus labios dejasen de estar curvados, la peor tormenta se desataría e iría directamente hacia ti. Luego se calmaba relativamente pronto y si te disculpabas bien, Antonio no podía seguir tan enfadado. Eso lo consideraba como una de sus peores debilidades: Por muchas perrerías que le hicieran, solía perdonarlas casi todas aunque no las olvidara.

La otra parte de Antonio era esa que se sentía a ratos triste, la que a veces no quería hablar con el mundo, esa personalidad que a veces resultaba demasiado adulta para un chico de su edad. En esos momentos el hispano no tenía sonrisas para nadie, ni palabras agradables, se volvía taciturno y frío. Eso le había ocurrido a veces, en las cuales se preguntaba si Francis estaría bien, si vivía en el mismo mundo que él, si todo aquello tendría sentido. ¿Y si se había reencarnado pero en un ángel? En el fondo, él siempre había sido buena persona, ¿no era ese acaso su mejor destino? ¿Pero qué pasaba si no se había reencarnado y estaba esperando a algo que nunca ocurriría? Esos pensamientos a veces le atormentaban, venían todos de golpe, y se pasaba las horas dándoles vueltas en su cabeza. Dormir le solía sentar bien, se levantaba con nuevas esperanzas y eliminaba de su mente aquellas dudas -o mejor dicho las escondía bien profundo-. Era hábil y ocultaba aquello que pudiera afectarle todo el tiempo posible. No quería preocupar a nadie, sólo quería estar bien, sonreír con la gente y contar sus penas o inquietudes a alguien quizás sólo incomodaría a su oyente y le haría verse débil. Podía luchar contra lo que fuera.

Pero aún así siempre había una pregunta en su cabeza: ¿Dónde estaba su demonio?

Eduardo vino hacía tres semanas a avisarle de que se iba a París y que mejor no le llamara. Él, que había estado trabajando sobre aquella pequeña mesa de escritorio sobre la que descansaba su portátil y un millón de trastos más que según su amigo algún día la echarían abajo, levantó la mirada.

- No te preocupes, tengo una semana de locos. Debo acabar la música para mi nueva canción. Luego cogeré el AVE hasta Sevilla. Me han llamado de un local para tocar, así que estoy muy contento. Los chicos también vienen, nos han pagado el transporte y todo.

- Vaya, me alegro un montón. Sé que tenías ganas de cantar lejos, de hacer llegar tu música a lugares lejanos, buscando a ese tal Francis. Espero que pongas muchos tuits contando cómo ha ido la actuación.

- ¡Ya lo sabes! -dijo tras reír por un momento- Me gusta hacer una foto al público y ponerla en mi cuenta. Podrás ver hasta todos los que han venido.

- ¿Actuarás en Madrid?

- En tres semanas, así que vendrás justito para ser un buen amigo y venir a mi _performance_. -le dijo sonriéndole con descaro.

- Menudos aires... -respondió arqueando una ceja. Sonrió de manera suave- De todas maneras pensaba ir. Te sorprenderé y todo.

- Lo estoy esperando. -respondió Antonio sin realmente darle importancia a esas palabras.

Su aparición en Sevilla fue mejor de lo que había esperado. No había un aforo muy grande en aquel local, pero se vendieron todas las entradas a un precio reducido. Tocó sus canciones más famosas, aquellas que estaban cargadas de más contenido amoroso, en las que Antonio se dejaba la voz sin dudarlo, entregándose por completo a la música y esos sentimientos que estaban en su corazón siempre presentes. El rato que no lo había dedicado a viajar, lo había pasado componiendo las nuevas canciones. Incluso la noche que pasó en Sevilla prescindió de salir de fiesta, regresó a la habitación del hotel, grabó un video que subió a YouTube agradeciendo a los asistentes al local y siguió trabajando hasta quedarse dormido por completo.

No es que no le gustara salir de fiesta, nada más lejos de la realidad. Al hispano le gustaba salir a beber, bailar y al mismo tiempo cantar. Como cantautor sabía apreciar cualquier tipo de música y el esfuerzo que suponía para los autores. Pero su trabajo era tan importante para él que, una vez empezado, se volvía un adicto al trabajo hasta que terminaba. Es que le daba la sensación de que si lo dejaba a medias luego no sabría por dónde había dejado la melodía o la letra.

En eso estuvo trabajando el resto de las semanas en las que Eduardo estuvo en Francia y el lunes de la tercera, ya tenía listas las canciones. Recibió su visita puntual a primera hora, tras haberle mandado previamente un mensaje para asegurarse de que estaba despierto. Antonio le había recibido con barbita de dos días, ojeroso, despeinado y zarrapastroso. Eduardo le había mirado arqueando una ceja.

- ¿En esto te conviertes cuando desaparezco unas semanas? -le dijo revolviéndole el pelo y eso hizo que curiosamente se viera peinado.

- ¡He estado trabajando sin parar! Suerte que los niños tienen fiesta y a nosotros también nos las dan. No me hubiese gustado tener que gastar mis días libres en eso. ¿Quieres café?

- Sí, gracias. ¿Entonces me vas a dejar escucharlas?

- ¡Claro! -replicó con una sonrisa mientras iba hacia la cocina- Ya sabes dónde tengo el portátil, tan sólo aprieta el play, la lista de reproducción está ya cargada.

No es que uno pudiese perderse en casa de Antonio, al menos no durante mucho rato. El apartamento tenía un pequeño recibidor y un estrecho, aunque no muy largo pasillo. Las habitaciones eran de tamaño reducido y contaba con dos. En una, el hispano había metido una cama de matrimonio que ocupaba casi cuatro cuartos de toda la habitación. A falta de sitio para un escritorio y mucho menos para una silla, había instalado una mesa con bisagras que se subía y se encajaba en un soporte collado a la pared. Cuando necesitaba una superficie sólida bajaba la mesa y sentado en la cama iba trabajando.

Luego había otra habitación con una cama para una persona sobre la que se amontonaban toneladas de ropa que nadie hasta la fecha se había atrevido a quitar. Todos los amigos de Antonio siempre le echaban en cara que tuviese la habitación en ese estado. Él siempre respondía lo mismo:

- Nunca os he dicho que no durmáis aquí, todo lo que tenéis que hacer es quitar toda la ropa de encima. Tiradla a un lado, no me importa. Mientras luego la volváis a poner toda en su sitio...

Apenas tenía ropa planchada en su armario, se podía decir que éste estaba vertido sobre la cama. Cuando le preguntaban, él contaba que no tenía tiempo y que cuando necesitaba algo, metía la mano y sacaba lo primero que le gustaba, lo planchaba, se lo ponía y salía a la carrera a donde fuese que se dirigiese. Nadie hasta la fecha se había atrevido a echar el montón al suelo para poder usar la cama ya que era demasiado esfuerzo luego tener que ponerlo todo encima. Siempre había pensado que cuando fuese rico contrataría a una criada que haría todas esas cosas, o que cuando encontrara a Francis relajaría el ritmo de su carrera musical.

El comedor tenía una mesa de té donde descansaba el portátil, que estaba conectado al enchufe más cercano, justo enfrente del sofá. Una tele se encontraba al otro lado de la mesa y eso finalizaba la decoración pobre de la estancia. La cocina se veía vieja aunque limpia. Por lo general Antonio era bastante ordenado, a excepción de la habitación con la montaña de ropa. Presionó el botón y la música empezó a sonar. Era una melodía con toques flamencos y la voz de Antonio sonaba como siempre, tan cómoda con la canción que parecía que estaba hablando de su tema favorito.

- ¿Te gusta? -preguntó recién llegado, cargando con dos tazas de café.

- Te vas superando. Son incluso mejor que las anteriores. -comentó Eduardo tomando el vaso que le ofrecía. Removió el contenido y aumentó el volumen con la otra mano- Incluso diría que tu voz suena mejor.

- ¡Me pondré colorado al final! -dijo sentándose en el sofá y rió jovialmente. Eduardo era últimamente su primer crítico y cuando él le daba la opinión, realizaba arreglos y lo subía a la web.- Supongo que las pondré a cargar de inmediato.

- Lo que deberías hacer es dormir. Estás cansado, aunque también se te ve contento. -dijo Eduardo. Enseguida su amigo asintió.

- Lo estoy. Ha habido un momento en que me he quedado atascado, tanto que me he quedado frito sin darme cuenta. Entonces, he soñado con Francis, un momento, porque ha pasado una ambulancia y me he despertado. El caso es que al despertarme me ha venido la inspiración y he podido terminar.

Y no era la primera vez que le ocurría. En el fondo hasta a él le parecía loco, pero le daba la impresión de que, a su manera, Francis cuidaba de él y le guiaba por el buen camino. Aunque eso le hiciera también temer que significara que no era un humano, y que su espíritu le protegía. Nunca pensaba demasiado en esa posibilidad o le rompería el corazón. El resto de la semana fue reposo, fue preparar la actuación, ultimar detalles y las cosas de siempre. Todo era normal y la luz del foco le deslumbró como cada noche que salía al escenario. Por eso decidió cerrar los ojos y cantar de corazón aquellas palabras

Pero tampoco iba a estar para siempre así. A dos frases del segundo estribillo, abrió los ojos para observar al público, con una sonrisa agradable.

_"¡Que no lo entiendan! No me atormenta."_

Abrió la boca para pronunciar la siguiente palabra pero no pudo. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en aquella silueta, aquella persona, aquel hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos azules que le miraba con la misma sorpresa que él sentía. Sus compañeros seguían tocando, pero él ni cantaba ni tocaba la guitarra. La gente del público se quedó extrañada por aquello y empezaron a preguntarse si el hombre estaba bien.

- Francis...

La gente murmuró en voz alta, todos sabían que ese era el nombre de la persona a la que el español buscaba. Se quitó la guitarra y lentamente la bajó hasta dejarla apoyada contra el suelo. La música cesó y el sonido ambiental eran los susurros de los presentes. Eduardo le quitó el vaso a Francis, el cual dio un paso al frente. Antonio ya había dejado atrás el escenario y se abría paso entre la gente rápidamente, con nervios, con un nudo tan fuerte en el estómago que no sabía ni cómo vivía con él. Los curiosos se giraban, buscando a Francis, buscando ver el aspecto de esa persona.

El francés también apartaba a la gente y cuando lo tuvo al alcance, sus manos aferraron su cintura y le atrajo contra él. Los brazos de Antonio rodearon su cuello y sin dilación, sin una palabra, se besaron con pasión, con todo ese sentimiento con el que sus corazones ardían. No les importaba la gente o que estuviesen en un lugar público. Unos segundos después se separaron y se miraron de muy cerca. Antonio rió y Francis sonrió por contagio, iniciando otro beso breve.

- Realmente eres tú... -dijo riendo nuevamente y lanzándose a por otro beso dulce de aquellos labios que sabían igual que la última vez que los había catado, tras las rejas- Te he estado buscando... Te he estado buscando tanto...

La mano de Antonio sobre su mejilla le producía alivio en su pecho, una calidez que le hacía sentirse cerca de desmoronarse. Estaba allí y casi no podía ni creérselo, así que tuvo que besarle brevemente de nuevo.

- Yo también, mi ángel. -le dijo con una sonrisa feliz y triste a la vez- No puedo creer que te tenga por fin entre mis brazos.

- ¡Sigues siendo todo un romántico! -dijo Antonio tras reír brevemente. Notaba que los ojos se le ponían llorosos- Yo tampoco lo puedo creer. -la sonrisa no le desaparecía, las lágrimas que empezó a derramar eran de felicidad- ¡No quería llorar...!

- Me vas a hacer llorar a mí también, idiota...

- Es que me he imaginado tantas veces este momento y no ha sido como había imaginado para nada. He soñado con estar contigo tanto rato que no puedo... -

Su tono era lloroso y tuvo que interrumpirse. Estaba feliz, y por fin dejaba atrás la inquietud de pensar en pasarse su vida sin encontrarle, de hacerse viejo y no volver a verle nunca más. Escuchar que habían compartido la misma angustia le hizo llorar al final. La última vez que le había visto, toda vitalidad se había esfumado, diluyéndose en la sangre que manaba de su cuello. Y ahora ahí le tenía, tan lleno de energía que le estremecía hasta el punto de hacerle llorar a él también.

- ¡Al final lo has logrado...! -se quejó el rubio. Antonio se rió ante aquello.

- Lo siento, lo siento. -le dijo sonriendo a pesar de que las lágrimas seguían por sus mejillas. Sus manos se posaron en las del francés y con el pulgar las secó- Así estás mejor, no quiero que llores por mi culpa. Menos cuando estoy bien, ¿sabes?

Se escuchó un carraspeo y los dos miraron hacia el lado, Eduardo estaba con la mano en la nuca y miraba hacia uno de los lados nervioso. Les hizo hasta gracia verle de esa manera. Cuando se dio cuenta de que los dos ya le prestaban atención, los ojos marrones del español se posaron en ellos.

- Lamento interrumpir vuestro momento, pero estáis llamando la atención de todo el mundo y están empezando a sacar fotos, por eso os he intentado tapar. No creo que sea muy buena idea que te hagan un reportaje fotográfico con sus móviles, ¿verdad?

- Ah, tienes razón. -dijo Antonio observando que a su alrededor mucha gente estaba pendiente de ellos. No se había dado cuenta cuando había logrado alcanzar el objetivo primordial en su vida. Miró ahora a Francis, tomó su mano de un movimiento hábil y entonces tiró de él- Vamos dentro, allí nos han dejado una salita para descansar. Ven, Edu.

Pronto salieron de aquel gentío curioso que no dejaba de intentar ver bien la cara de ese hombre sobre el cual Antonio se había abalanzado y al que había besado con ansia. Había bastantes chicas que estaban cuchicheando entre risas y que les siguieron un trozo, para poder ver bien la pareja que formaban. Dejaron atrás el ruido de la sala y se adentraron por unos pasadizos estrechos y que olían extraño. Al final del mismo había una puerta de color rojizo y esa fue la que Antonio abrió. El interior estaba frío, había una mesa de apariencia endeble, de madera clara, sobre la que descansaban latas de cerveza aún por abrir, cortesía del local, y estaba rodeada por tres sillas de camping. Había un montón de cajas en las que habían estado los instrumentos y el material que habían traído para realizar la actuación. En un lado había ropa que habían traído para cambiarse cuando terminaran. Bajo la luz de los focos, era difícil no derramar ni una gota de sudor, así que al final siempre preferían ponerse otra cosa para salir por ahí de fiesta. Antonio hizo un gesto con la mano, invitándoles a sentarse, y antes de poder pronunciar una palabra la puerta volvió a abrirse y entró uno de los músicos, falto de aliento.

- Oye, tío, ¿y ahora qué hacemos? ¡La gente parece que espera que vuelvas a salir! -le dijo entre respiraciones forzadas.

- Lo siento, Juan. ¿Puedes decirles que el concierto se ha terminado? Que estén tranquilos, que subiré un video explicando lo que ha pasado hoy y que les resarciré por dejarles plantados de esta manera. Ahora mismo estoy tan nervioso que creo que me fallaría la voz cada dos por tres. -dijo Antonio riendo suavemente. No se le pasaba ese tic, que de la misma excitación y sorpresa no podía dejar de realizar.

- Vale, lo diré, aunque no sé cómo se lo van a tomar. Supongo que este tío es la persona de la que hablabas en tus letras y todo eso, ¿verdad? -vio que el cantautor asentía y sonrió resignado- Está bien. Aunque si nos pudieras echar una mano luego, para recoger las cosas... Damián está nervioso porque tenemos que irnos a Alicante en coche y tenemos que estar a tiempo para la siguiente actuación.

- Pues... -el de cabellos castaños miró a Francis indeciso. Ahora no quería apartarse de su lado, le daba miedo irse y que al volver no le encontrara por ninguna parte.

- Cuando estén, ve. No me importa esperarme un momento.

- Vale, entonces cuando estéis listos para recoger me avisáis y voy. No puedo dejaros tirados de esta manera. A ver si después no vais a querer tocar conmigo nunca más. -le respondió jovialmente.

Juan hizo un gesto con la mano y regresó hacia el escenario para dar la noticia. Antonio cerró la puerta, se giró y se acercó a la mesa. No podía de observar a Francis, mientras intentaba determinar qué rasgos de su apariencia habían cambiado. Por lo que podía apreciar a simple vista, sus recuerdos eran fieles y no estaba muy diferente después de haber vuelto a nacer como un humano. Según su apreciación, parecía tener una edad similar a la suya, o la disimulaba muy bien.

- Tengo tantas preguntas que no sé por cuál empezar... -admitió con vergüenza el español.

- Puedes empezar por la que quieras. Francis está trabajando ahora para mí, así que va a estar unos cuantos días más por la ciudad. Está viviendo cerca de La Puerta de Alcalá. -dijo Eduardo al ver que ni el mismo francés sabía qué decir.

- ¿Eh? ¿La puerta de Alcalá? Eso queda cerca de donde yo estoy viviendo. ¿Lo has hecho por lo mismo? -le preguntó Antonio sonriendo. Eduardo asintió- Gracias.

El rubio seguía sin palabras. Su gesto era relajado y sus ojos seguían en todo momento a Antonio, observando la manera en que sus labios se movían al hablar, cómo esa sonrisa hacía que sus mejillas se viesen más rellenas, dándole un aspecto más inocente. Francis se encontraba perdido viendo cómo hablaba, aún sin poder creer que finalmente se hubiesen encontrado, demasiado feliz como para decir nada. Se le aceleró el corazón cuando el español le miró y le sonrió de esa manera que tanto le gustaba. Se acercó, se sentó a su lado y posó una mano en su brazo izquierdo, a la altura del codo.

- Tengo que enseñarte una cosa. Lo he guardado todo este tiempo y los he llevado conmigo porque siempre había soñado que, si te encontraba en un concierto, sería lo primero que te enseñaría. -dijo Antonio. Acto seguido volvió a levantarse, se le veía demasiado inquieto, y cogió una carpeta. Cuando la tuvo entre los dedos se la pasó a Francis.- Te ves bien, ¿cómo has estado?

- Bien, aunque un poco solo. -admitió finalmente mientras con lentitud abría la carpeta, aún observando al que en otra vida había sido su amante.

Iba a añadir algo más cuando la puerta se abrió y regresó el chico de antes. Miró a los presentes, que se habían quedado en silencio abruptamente. Sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que quizás hubiera sido mejor si hubiese llamado a la puerta.

- Perdón por interrumpir, pero la gente ya se ha ido yendo y podemos recoger las cosas. Tenemos un poco de prisa, así que cuanto antes mejor para todos. Seguro que tenéis de cosas de las que hablar.

- Vale, ya.

- Venga, ve, no te preocupes por mí. He esperado mucho tiempo, ahora no me viene de esperar unos minutos más. No pienso moverme de esta silla. -le dijo Francis a Antonio, viendo de nuevo ese momento de indecisión en sus ojos verdes, que le miraron fugazmente.

- Más te vale que no te vayas. Ahora ya sé que eres francés y me patearé toda Francia si hace falta con tal de encontrarte. -le replicó con una suave sonrisa, abandonando la silla- ¡No tardaré nada! ¡Te lo prometo! Puedes mirar la carpeta mientras si quieres.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para marcharse, se tropezó con una silla que no esperaba y casi la tira al suelo. Por suerte, estiró las manos a tiempo para cogerla y que el estruendo no se produjese. Francis se llevó la mano derecha delante de la boca para evitar reírse en voz alta. El español ni se giró, avergonzado se dio prisa en salir de la habitación.

- ¡Ten cuidado no te hagas daño de tan alterado que estás! -le gritó antes de que se alejara demasiado. Entonces empezó a reír por lo bajo- Veo que sigue igual de inquieto... Aunque me has engañado, Eduardo, pensaba que no sabías nada. Pero me doy cuenta, por la manera en que antes habéis hablado, de que sí que sabías algo...

- Bueno, era todo un plan. La verdad es que encontrarme contigo fue toda una sorpresa. Mi amigo me invitó a venir a París y después fue cuando me dijo que quería ver la galería de un artista que se estaba haciendo cada vez más famoso. Estuve a esto de no ir, pero al final decidí que era buena idea ver el ambiente de París. Confieso que me llamó mucho la atención cuando vi tu nombre en los carteles de la entrada. Antonio me había hablado de esta historia y yo no es que le creyera mucho. No hay demasiada gente que hoy en día crea en la reencarnación.

- Te entiendo, seguramente si yo no hubiese tenido esos sueños, que fueron despertando mis recuerdos, tampoco hubiese creído en ángeles, demonios o en reencarnaciones. -admitió Francis con una sonrisa conciliadora.

- Cuando vi tus cuadros, enseguida supe que tú eras la persona que Antonio estaba buscando. Incluso si sólo hubiese escuchado sus canciones y hubiese venido a ver tu exposición, lo hubiese podido imaginar. Pero, lo definitivo tiene que ver con esa carpeta que te ha pasado. Mira lo que hay dentro.

El rubio la abrió y pudo ver que dentro había un montón de folios. Los fue examinando y pudo ver, en un dibujo infantil y bastante malo, las mismas escenas que él había pintado. Sintió un pellizco en su pecho al ver todo aquello. En los bordes de los folios había el nombre de Antonio escrito con una letra bastante mala. Se preguntaba cuándo habría hecho esos dibujos.

- Podría habértelo dicho sin más, pero no me parecía la mejor idea. ¿Pretendías que fuese a ti y te dijese: Hola, mi amigo Antonio, cantante y con un futuro prometedor, está buscando a una persona que se llama Francis y me preguntaba si eras tú? No sería la primera vez que a Antonio le venía una persona que decía que era Francis y que también había estado buscándole. La última vez, le vi bastante hecho polvo. Se puso a beber como un condenado y al día siguiente había que aguantarle con resaca. Ni me quiso contar los detalles. El caso es que tenía que probarte un poco, aunque todo apuntara a que eras tú. Por eso te contraté y te hice las preguntas sobre tu fuente de inspiración para los cuadros. Pusiste la misma cara que él puso cuando me contó acerca de ti. Es esa sonrisa tensa, ese temor que ocultasteis con ese gesto de miedo a que os tomaran por locos. Mi plan fue traerte a España para que pudierais encontraros. Pero él estaba bastante ocupado y no sabía cómo afrontarlo. Primero no quería que me tomaras a mí por loco, por alguien que intentaba aprovecharse de ti de alguna manera.

- Agradezco eso, tampoco te conocía tanto y no sé cómo me lo habría tomado. -dijo Francis.

- Después no quería decírselo a Antonio porque ya has visto cómo se ha puesto... No hubiese querido imaginarle así. Era capaz de ir corriendo hacia donde estuvieras, y no quería que le pasara algo. Por eso preferí que os encontrarais aquí. Tampoco sabía quién iba a reaccionar antes, quién iba a ver a quién, pero confieso que me alegra ver que toda la espera ha merecido la pena.

- Bueno, llevo buscándole diez años... -murmuró el francés mirando los dibujos que tenía en la mano y que pertenecían al español que estaba ausente.

- Pues no quiero ni imaginar lo que habrá significado para Antonio todo esto... Lleva muchísimo tiempo buscándote. No puedo entender cómo ha aguantado tanto, tiene una fuerza extraordinaria.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que recuerda esto?

- Según sus palabras, Antonio ya te recordaba cuando hizo esos dibujos y eso fue cuando tenía cuatro años. Teniendo en cuenta que ahora tiene veintiocho años...

Francis apretó los dedos contra la carpeta, sorprendido al escuchar aquella declaración. No hubiese esperado que Antonio hiciera tanto que le recordaba. Eso significaba que él había sido consciente de que estaban separados desde hacía veinticuatro años. A él ya se le habían hecho eternos diez años, no quería ni imaginar cómo había sido para él todo ese tiempo.

- Cuando venga os dejaré a solos, sé que tenéis que hablar y no voy a meterme por medio. Ya me llamaréis otro día. He cambiado tu vuelo y en vez de la semana que viene, sales a la otra. Si tienes algún problema ya te enviaré los detalles de la compañía y lo cambias a tu gusto. No me importará pagarte la diferencia.

- No, no... No podría hacerlo, Eduardo. Me has reunido con Antonio... Ni debería cobrarte

- Insisto. Si no hubieses hecho tú ese trabajo, hubiera tenido que pagar a alguien igualmente.

- Está bien... -dijo Francis sonriendo con resignación al ver que Edu también era terco y no iba a ceder en ese asunto- Por cierto, quiero que me pases todas las canciones de Antonio. Me gustaría escuchar toda su música, me ha sorprendido ver lo bien que canta.

- Se ha hecho bastante famoso. Al principio no es que tuviera mucho público, pero desde que puso su segundo video en YouTube, en el que se presentaba, se ganó el favor de aún más gente. Creo que ese video te gustaría verlo también.

- ¿Eh? ¿Lo tienes a mano? -dijo curioso el francés, estirándose hacia donde estaba Eduardo, que había sacado el teléfono móvil y estaba buscando el susodicho video.

Cuando lo hubo localizado, le pasó el teléfono a Francis, que lo cogió entre las dos manos y fijó la mirada en aquella pantalla. Pronto cargó la imagen de Antonio, con un suéter amarillo y una pared blanca al fondo. Parecía estar sentado en una cama, aunque la cámara, cercana, estaba muy estable, en alguna superficie sólida.

- Buenos días, soy Antonio, públicamente conocido como "Estúpidamente inocente". Gracias a los que habéis descargado mis canciones de mi página web. Al principio me llevé un bajón al ver que no lograba nada, pero eso ha cambiado y no puedo sentirme más feliz. Me gustaría contaros un poco mi historia, los motivos que me llevaron a meterme en este mundillo con tanto ahínco. Veréis... Estoy buscando a una persona muy importante para mí. Amo a esa persona con toda mi alma desde hace tiempo, pero por desgracia hace mucho que estamos separados. No sé dónde está y por eso no puedo contactar con esa persona. A falta de ideas, a los dieciséis empecé a componer canciones hasta que finalmente me he decidido a publicarlas, esperando que en algún momento alguien se las enseñe o las escuche de refilón y sepa que esas letras le hacen referencia. Estoy seguro de que si esa persona las escucha, sabrá que es nuestra historia y podrá encontrarme, enviarme un correo... -en ese momento se notaban que los ojos de Antonio estaban un poco brillantes. Se quedó callado unos segundos y finalmente sonrió nervioso, mirando hacia un costado- No sé si servirá para mucho. Entiendo que después de tanto tiempo quizás esa persona ha rehecho su vida, pero al menos me gustaría saber que está bien, que es feliz... Me gustaría poder decir adiós. -suspiró- Por eso, si podéis, compartid mis canciones por las redes sociales. Aunque a vuestros amigos no les gusten mis canciones, pedidles que las compartan, que transmitan mi mensaje todo lo lejos que puedan, para que pueda escucharla. Por favor, os pido que me ayudéis... Sois geniales, gracias por darme esta oportunidad. Buenas noches. A ti también, Francis, donde sea que estés...

El video justo estaba acabando cuando la puerta se abrió. Antonio miró hacia los presentes y se fijó en esa pequeña sonrisa que Eduardo tenía. Fue como un presentimiento cuando se dio cuenta de que Francis tenía entre las manos el teléfono. El español había conocido a ese armario que tenía por amigo un día en una discoteca. Eduardo le había reconocido y se acercó a hablar con él, que se encontraba tomando un cubata en la barra del sitio. Entonces le dijo que había escuchado su música y que había visto los videos que había posteado, que le parecía un buen objetivo para cantar y que le gustaban sus canciones. Antes de que se fuese, Antonio le había invitado a sentarse a su lado.

- No... -dijo con aspecto ofendido- Dime que no le has enseñado ese maldito video... -la sonrisa de Eduardo se acentuó cuando escuchó aquella palabra y a él se le subieron los colores un poco mientras abría más la boca- ¡Eduuuu!

- ¿Y qué más te da? Lo tienes publico en tu cuenta. ¿Te crees que Francis se iba a quedar quietecito sabiendo que tenía videos tuyos en Internet que puede ver?

- ¡Pero es que iba a borrar ese videooo...! -se quejó Antonio con un tono rojizo adornando las mejillas aún. Es que en ese maldito video casi lloraba. Fue uno de esos momentos en que se sentía deprimido y fue imposible pronunciar aquellas palabras sin que un nudo se le formara en la garganta.

- A mí no me digas nada, en ningún momento me lo prohibiste. -se excusó Eduardo mientras se levantaba y se atusaba la chaqueta- Me voy. Esperaré vuestra llamada. Nos vemos.

- ¡Edu! -gritó Antonio antes de que su amigo se alejara demasiado- ¡Gracias! ¡Muchísimas gracias!

El español no dijo nada, lo único que hizo fue hacer un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia y se alejó por completo. Cuando se dio la vuelta, los ojos azules de Francis le estaban observando. No tenía ninguna otra expresión en el rostro y le examinaba de una manera que le inquietaba. Hacía tanto que no veía esos orbes azules y aún así seguían provocándole innumerables sentimientos. ¿Y si se reía de él por casi emocionarse? De repente estiró la mano y le hizo un gesto para que se aproximara. Mientras se acercaba, Francis también se levantó de la silla. Una vez delante de él, le miró avergonzado, sonriendo nervioso. Era aquella expresión que le había visto poner en sus sueños, cuando en su espalda había alas. De repente los brazos de Francis le rodearon y atrajeron contra ese cuerpo que seguía siendo igual de cálido que lo recordaba. Los ojos de Antonio estaban abiertos con sorpresa, ya que no esperaba ni esa acción, ni lo que dijo.

- Lo siento... Lamento haber tardado tanto en encontrarte. Ha debido de ser muy duro para ti, ¿verdad? Desde que eras tan pequeño recordando lo nuestro, deseando encontrarme... Seguro que has estado muy triste, ¿no? Pero te prometo que no me voy a ir, Antonio. No te voy a dejar solo. No... -dijo Francis notando ese nudo en la garganta, muy fuerte. Había podido sentir el dolor en la mirada de Antonio, porque él le conocía bien y sabía reconocer aquel sentimiento que lograba ocultar a los demás.

- No pasa nada... -dijo el español tras unos segundos en silencio. Apoyó su mentón sobre su hombro, dejando que le arrullase en ese abrazo. Sí que se había sentido triste, solo, había deseado gritar por las calles, buscándole por cualquier rincón que hubiera en el mundo. Pero no podía tampoco abandonarlo todo de repente, sin una seguridad. Esa fue la manera más decente, más suya que pudo encontrar.

Se echó hacia atrás y observó aquellos ojos verdes que tanto expresaban sin tener que usar ni una sola palabra. Francis sonrió con ternura y ese mismo gesto se le contagió a Antonio. Era difícil decidir qué era lo primero que debían decir. Lo que hicieron fue quedarse un par de horas en esa habitación, sentados a la mesa, hablando sobre la que había sido su vida hasta la actualidad. El español le contó lo de sus dibujos de pequeño, de cómo luego quiso aprender a tocar la guitarra y se puso a buscarle de esa manera. Francis le contó que su trabajo era la pintura y no pudo evitarse el siguiente comentario.

- Si lo piensas, es muy curioso. Cuando éramos esos seres sobrenaturales, a mí se me daba bien pintar y a ti se te daba bien tocar. A mí ahora se me da bien la música y a ti la pintura. ¿Acaso nos intercambiamos las habilidades? Quizás fue algo para encontrarnos, ¿no crees?

- Es muy romántico, me gusta. -dijo Francis con una sonrisa.

Iban a cerrar el local así que salieron a la calle y pasearon por las avenidas, lo suficientemente cerca para que sus hombros rozaran y así darse un poco de calor corporal ya que el viento que hacía era fresco. Durante ese rato Francis estuvo intentando convencerle para que dejara que expusiera sus dibujos de cuando era pequeño junto a los suyos. Se rió por la vergüenza que a Antonio le daba que aquellos bocetos de crío se exhibiesen en un lugar importante y el francés quiso quitarle sarro al asunto. Fue curioso que toda aquella inseguridad de hablar español se le había pasado al saber que era la única manera con la que podía comunicarse con ese risueño muchacho al que tanto quería, como si hiciera años y años que saliesen juntos. Se sentaron en un banco en un parque solitario, los dos sentados de lado para poderse mirar fijamente mientras iban hablando, recuperando el tiempo perdido.

- Oye, no te lo he preguntado pero, ¿estás saliendo con alguien? Lo he dado por sentado y no debería ser así... -dijo Antonio de repente. Era una inquietud que tenía desde hacía un rato.

- No, no estoy saliendo con nadie. Estos últimos años me he centrado bastante en mi carrera, en buscarte. Al ver que obtenía resultados, que me estaba abriendo puertas, estaba muy motivado. Aunque no es que tuviese ni idea de dónde estabas. -admitió Francis- ¿Y tú?

- ¿Yo? Nooo... ¡Qué va! -dijo riendo avergonzado- He tenido algún rollo esporádico, por eso de que soy un hombre y tengo necesidades básicas que desgraciadamente no puedo negar. Pero, por lo demás, estaba muy decidido a encontrarte, no he ido buscando nada.

Aquella declaración tan sincera le dio un vuelco al corazón y también al estómago. Puso una mano en la mejilla y se inclinó para posar sus labios sobre los de Antonio, suavemente, con un cariño que había estado guardando muchos años solamente para él.

- Vivimos en países diferentes, ¿has pensado en eso? -preguntó Francis al separarse de sus labios, cosa que produjo un ligero vaho entre los dos, de la calidez que sus bocas desprendía en aquel ambiente tan frío.

- ¿Y te crees que me importa? Me enamoré de ti cuando eras un demonio y yo un ángel y se suponía que lo teníamos prohibido. Para rematarlo nací y al poco supe que te quería, que eras muy importante y que te necesitaba en mi vida. ¿Te crees que el problema de vivir en diferentes países me va a detener? Encontraría una manera de estar a tu lado, si eso es lo que quieres.

- Quiero. Claro que quiero... -murmuró Francis antes de avanzarse hacia él, posar una de las manos sobre el respaldo del banco, atrapando de este modo a Antonio en aquel lugar, y besarle de nuevo.

En aquel emplazamiento en el que corría una brisa que a ratos le helaba la piel, perdieron un buen rato en el que no hablaron más. Sus manos más cercanas estaban unidas, con los dedos entrelazados y se iban dando besos, descansaban en el hombro del otro, a ratos Francis se giraba un poco y apoyaba su nariz fría en el cuello de Antonio, que se reía y le decía que estaba helado. Entonces, para demostrarle que estaba bien, posaba sus labios cálidos por su cuello y le dejaba una línea de besos. El objetivo era disfrutar de esa compañía que tanto habían añorado, acostumbrarse a que ya no tenían que estar solos.

Se dieron cuenta de que se les había hecho tarde cuando en el horizonte empezaron a asomar los primeros rayos de luz. Acordaron que lo mejor sería dormir un rato y quedar más tarde para tomar un café, pasear y ver cómo podían arreglárselas a partir de ahora. Lo que tenían claro es que querían estar juntos, querían recuperar la vida que habían tenido antes a pesar de que eran dos personas diferentes y, aunque se conocían, tenían que descubrir las cosas nuevas que como humanos tenían. Francis insistió hasta la extenuación en acompañarle a casa. Cuando ya casi llegaban, el cielo estaba de un color azul claro y Antonio se detuvo y se quedó mirando hacia arriba.

- No me digas que ahora me dirás que piensas en ellos. -comentó Francis.

- Bueno, no puedo evitarlo... No puedo echarles de menos porque tengo una familia que vale millones aquí. Me siento queridísimo, muchísimo, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme qué fue de ellos.

El hispano pegó un bote y se tensó cuando recibió una palmada en el trasero de Francis, que le observaba con los ojos entrecerrados. Le miró anonadado por aquello.

- Piensa que si tenemos esto ha sido casi por un milagro. Creo que esas partes tenemos que dejarlas atrás y centrarnos en la vida que tenemos por vivir ahora. Lo único que quiero guardar de todo aquello es el amor que sentimos el uno por el otro, Antonio. Pero no quiero pensar en que te antes de nacer te perdí, o en que no pude protegerte. La situación aquí es muy diferente, no quiero que todos esos recuerdos de una vida pasada condicionen esta vida presente, que es muy corta. Haré que te enamores más de Francis Bonnefoy, este hermoso e inteligente humano que tienes delante de ti -sentenció ahora, sonriendo y tendiendo la mano hacia él.

Soltó una carcajada y le sonrió con cariño, como si pensara que no tenía remedio, que no iba a cambiar, pero ese mismo pensamiento le produjera felicidad. Posó la mano sobre la que el francés tenía tendida hacia él.

- Me parece un plan perfecto, hermoso e inteligente señor Francis. -dijo Antonio entre risas disimuladas que se le contagiaron a Francis con facilidad.

No muy lejos de allí, un par de figuras ataviadas de blanco y con grandes alas observaban a aquella pareja de humanos que caminaban juntos, sonriendo de manera deslumbrante. El que estaba más avanzado, con cabello castaño, ojos dorados y un rizo a la izquierda de su cabeza que iba hacia abajo, se dio la vuelta para ver a su compañero, que estaba apoyado contra la pared. El otro ser, con una expresión más seria, cabello castaño y con un rizo hacia la derecha de su cabeza que se elevaba al cielo le devolvió la mirada y sonrió por lo bajo.

- Supongo que nos hemos preocupado para nada, ¿no? Se les ve bien.

- Me alegro por ellos. -dijo el mayor- Todos debimos haber reaccionado antes y cambiar las cosas.

- Pero vamos a hacerlo bien. -le respondió su acompañante- Nunca es tarde para rectificar, supongo.

De repente un tercer ángel apareció.

- Señores arcángeles, les están esperando en el Reino.

Tras dirigir una última mirada a aquellos dos humanos, que antaño habían sido ángel y demonio, aquellos seres de luz se desvanecieron sin que nadie llegase a verles en ningún momento.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Y eso es todo. Escribir el epílogo fue una de las cosas que más me gustó. Fue un cambio y no sé por qué pero a medida que escribía se me ocurrían más detalles tontitos para sus vidas. Para quien no conozca a Edu, es un OC que he creado y es el torito de Antonio en persona. (Sí, primero convertí a Pierre en un personaje habitual en mis fics, luego salió Gisfrid (Gilbird), aunque éste no se ha quedado como un habitual, y ahora con Eduardo. Le tengo ternurita XD)**

**Espero que os haya gustado, que a pesar del amargo final que tuvo en el capítulo anterior con este os haya sanado un poquito el corazón.**

**Quiero explicar ahora bien por qué hice eso de matarlos, porque muchas me lo mencionáis y es por no repetirlo en cada respuesta de review XDDDD Los maté porque para mí no iban a tener un futuro ideal en el infierno. Al cielo no podían ir, a la tierra podrían si encontraran la vasija pero la misión era suicida. Francis se iba a ir sin Antonio, cometiendo locuras, Antonio le iría a perseguir. O les pillarían, o estarían su vida encerrados. Me parecía un futuro cruel, así que tuve que hacer una crueldad para después darles un futuro mejor, bonito, que es lo que considero este epílogo ;v; Lo de quemar los cuerpos fue de última hora. Pensé: Joder, estos son demonios, son crueles... Si se mueren son capaces de mutilar sus cadáveres, de profanarlos, de hacer barbaridades y ese pensamiento me dolió en el alma incluso más. Así que tuve que hacer que les quemara a ambos, para protegerles ;_;**

**Paso a comentar vuestros reviews**

_BrujitaCandy, _**tenían un paraíso privado pero en el fondo habían cosas que no le gustaban, no dejaban de estar encerrados y no dejaban de vivir con el temor de lo que después pasó uwu Los incineró porque primero no pensaba hacer nada de eso pero viendo cómo se desarrolló el juicio pensé que puede que exhibieran sus cuerpos, que le hicieran atrocidades al de Antonio y esa idea me desagradó tanto que tuve que quemarlos, hacer que desaparecieran para que pudieran tener "descanso" ;_; Me horrorizó pensar que les hicieran algo ya muertos ;3; ... Ay, no puedo evitar poner esa tensión sexual extraña entre UK y España XDDD soy así de idiota xDD Sé que es trágico pero no le veía futuro. Hendrik les buscaba, estaban encerrados... no me parecía que merecieran un final así, triste y oscuro a pesar de tenerse. Con Antonio mutilado y todo esto. Creo que así, acaban siendo más felices. Gracias por leer =u=**

_Perezosa, _**Me encanta la progresión de pensamientos xDDD Lo siento... Mira, que a mi también me dolió cargármelos... Pero vamos, lo que he explicado xD. No vamos a pensar en que acabarán muriendo, pero hay que pensar que por fin podrán amarse como toca, sin todos esos grandes impedimentos que tenían antes.**

_ShootingStarXIII, _**Lo sientoooo ;v; Todo lo que he explicado arriba del todo. Tenía motivos, lo juro. A mí me dolió en el almaaaa. No os penséis que me reía maléficamente ;w; *se echa en un rincón a llorar * Uoh, me alegra haberte sorprendido, eso no lo negaré ovo**

_Nuui, _**ayy lo sé... ;v; Pero tenía que hacerlo para que estuvieran juntos. Murieron juntos, renacieron y ahora están de nuevo juntos ;3; Espero que el final haya sanado tu corazón ;v;**

_Yuikho, _**awnnn :'D Te confesaré algo... El día que lo escribía, yo también casi lloré mientras porque lo imaginaba, porque la música... La maldita música, joder... Así que aunque me sabe mal que lloraras, me gusta haber podido transmitirte ese sentimiento ;v; No, por lo que he ido viendo en vuestros reviews nadie esperaba esto. Nadie me lo había mencionado antes. Me habéis sorprendido xD Espero que el final al menos te haga feliz ;v;**

_Anooonimo P, _**ay lo sientoooo *se cubre la cabeza* De verdaddd... Pero les he dado un final bonito. El dolor se compensa con todo esto. ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad? ;v;**

**Bueno y eso es todo.**

**Muchísimas gracias por haber leído este fic. Contestaré a vuestros reviews firmados (porque fanfiction me da la opción y sé cómo responderos, de otra manera no sois más que bonitos anónimos a los que amo desde lo más profundo de mi corazón *les lanza amor *). Muchas gracias por leer, también a todos los que estáis en las sombras.**

**La semana que viene publicaré algo cortito, un one shot.**

**Es la última semana antes de irme de vacaciones, luego hasta agosto nada. En agosto volveré con un AU, no fantástico, y que también será un poco largo. Aún estoy pensando qué dimensión tendrán los capítulos, pero bueno. Si para la semana que viene me he decidido os cuento :D**

**¡Muchísimas gracias!**

**Nos leemos.**

**Miruru.**


End file.
